Yellow Sun, Grey Sky
by Killjou
Summary: Due to a careless prank on Blitzwing's part Bumblebee finds himself trapped in Megatron's clutches, much to the poor Decepticon lord's own surprise and disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is. Funny, I've been writing this damn thing for a month before I've worked up the guts to actually post it, which is pretty pathetic. Seriously. A month. Feel free to jeer at me. But anyways, here it is. Megatron and Bumblebee.

And I'm going to try a different angle with these two. In every one I've read, Megaton is always a merciless sexy bastard (which we all know he is :) ) and Bumblebee the defenceless delicious little mech (which once again, we all know he is :D ) and it was that way the whole time with Bee as Megsy's slave and sparkling bearer, rebelling and drowning in depression. I love these stories myself, but in this one I'm going for an actual relationship with tender moments and lovesick kisses. I know. SHOCKHORROR. But, whatever. I'm going to try, and I hope you can join me for it, becuase I frankly have no idea how to do it and the road will be long and hard. Go me. Although I have got a lot of juicy scenes planned, so sit tight.

So, onwards. I hope I don't bore you to tears, and if I do the back button is located right in the top left hand corner. Bye now. For those of you that stayed I hope this chapter is alright; I'm not that good at action scenes, but as long as I get the piont across good. And it DOES get better (heaven fobid, lol).

Disclaimer: Tranformers belongs to me and I invented them and there will be much Bumblebee and mech smut in the 3rd movie!! (SQUEAL!!!!) Teh. I WISH.

* * *

Bumblebee hated being disturbed from his morning recharge. And it happened to him more often than not too; Prowl waking him for recharging in too late with a cheerful toss of shuriken, Bulkhead shaking him awake in excitement for a particular game or outing that day or, on most occasions, Sari running into his room full pelt and literally climbing all over him, yelling his name.

Yes, he often got his fair share of annoying wake-up calls. There was even that time when Prowl wired channel Rockstar02 into Bumblebee's personal speakers and flicked it on at 5:00am (the time Prowl liked to watch the sun rise and meditate peacefully in his tree). To be frank, Bumblebee had made sure Prowl never got _any_ peace and quiet on that particular day. If Bumblebee couldn't sleep in and have peace, neither could Prowl.

And so, on this particular day, Bumblebee groaned and rolled over as a loud crash broke through his peaceful morning recharge, once again denying him from beautiful, wonderful recharge. _Bulkhead's up, _he inwardly sighed, trying to deny the inevitable; if Bulkhead was up, no doubt he would come and wake him pretty soon. There was the sound of shouts and a split second later, gunfire.

Bumblebee groaned again. _That was_ _Optimus, telling Sentinal to frag off on the communicator…---wait-_GUNFIRE?!

Bumblebee shot up and scrambled out of his berth in a flurry of movement, falling off the berth in his rush. He smashed his door open and ran into the hallway, where Ratchet came up alongside him, running towards the noise as well. The sound of gunfire was getting louder as they ran through the hallways.

'Ratchet-,' Bee gasped. 'What's happening?!'

'I don't know kid. I don't know.' Ratchet gravely mumbled. They ran full pelt through their base and skidded around the corner to catch sight of the huge hole that now dominated their living room wall.

In it stood Blitzwing, shouting angrily and shooting various missiles towards Optimus and Prowl. Optimus dodged them, swinging with his axe as Blitzwing lunged forward to hit him. Prowl darted through the rafters and sent a shower of shuriken towards Blitzwing, who yelped and roared indignantly when a few embeded themselves in his upper thigh plating. Lugnut was locked in furious combat with Bulkhead, both of them destroying the building around them each time a fist was thrown and a hit was successful.

'_Down, kid!!_' Ratchet shouted as he pushed Bumblebee down to shield him from the debris that rained upon them from the ceiling as one of Blitzwings 'surprises' exploded there.

Bumblebee gaped in horror from under Ratchet as he watched their Earth home crumble around them like it was made of glass. There was a shout and the huge TV that he, Sari and Bulkhead often played games on exploded outwards, showering everyone in the room with tiny droplets of cut glass; beautiful but deadly.

Bumblebee watched as an April's Fools prank he had set up the previous day crashed to the ground and purple paint splattered over the smashed TV.

Sari had explained April Fools to him as best she could, and Bee had been delighted that a day in human culture had been set aside especially for pranks. That was his kind of day! He had immediately overtaken the base with traps everywhere he could the past night, unable to wait for the entertainment he would get the next day. It looked like he would never get to see any of his pranks now.

Bumblebee's optics widened to be overtaken by panicked grief and a furious boiling anger as Lugnut got lucky and smashed his best friend in the face. As Ratchet heaved himself to his feet and started covering Optimus with his magnetic powers, stopping missiles in mid-air and catching bits of the huge collapsing ceiling Bumblebee jumped up and ran toward Lugnut.

He unearthed his stingers, and fired, aiming for Lugnut. The shots hit Lugnut's back, sizzled, and bounced off. Lugnut turned a split-second in surprise to gauge the stinging damage on his back, in which Bulkhead seized. He leaped forward and smashed Lugnut with his giant wreaking ball, sending the giant Decepticon flying into what was left of the wall that had once shielded Prowl's room- and tree- from view. It collapsed, and the birds that Prowl had rescued and cared for were sent up in a cloud of terrified shrieking and flapping wings.

Bulkhead gave Bumblebee a quick smile and a 'Good on ya, lil' buddy!'

Bee smiled before quickly checking Bulkhead over. 'You okay?' he asked, his vision swimming quickly over Bulkhead's large frame. Bulkhead grinned, touched that even in the heat of battle their close bond held firm. 'I'm fine,' he proudly stated, having a rare moment where he completely adored his giant size and strength. It might have been a liability in everyday life, especially on earth, but it proved its worth in time like this, when he was protecting everything he held dear.

A loud crash and a curse that sounded familiarly grumpy reminded them of the deathly moment they had gotten caught in.

'You help Boss-bot,' Bulkhead said. 'I've got Lugnut handled!' before rushing toward the struggling giant.

'Got ya!' Bee shouted, sprinting in the other direction immediately. There was no way he was going near Lugnut. Years of experience had taught him NOT to get into confrontation with bots twice your size, and it didn't help if said big bots were decepticon.

Bumblebee dashed along the rocky floor of their smashed home and spotted Blitzwing through all the dust. He was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Optimus, his axe and a brutally torn off rocket launcher lying abandoned a few metres away. Bumblebee felt his fuel pump stall when he couldn't see Ratchet, but it was calmed in a minute, as the grumpy medic was kneeling on the ground to his right over a statis locked Prowl. His fuel pump stopped again.

Telling himself over and over in a kind of slow panicky stupor that Ratchet was a good medic and Prowl would be on his feet in no time, Bumblebee wasted not time in sprinting toward the decepticon and Autobot leader, his mind set, pushing all terrified thoughts away.

Using his wheels to speed himself up, he sped towards the two and leapt into the air just as he was about to crash into Blitzwing's back panels. Using the energy he built up he crashed into Blitzwing's shoulders and grabbed at his face, sending the decepticon stumbling forwards.

Optimus wasted no time in using it to his advantage. Leaping forward in a roll he quickly grabbed his axe and sprung up.

'Bumblebee, move!' He shouted as he swung his axe with the force of a fright train. Bee barely had enough time to wildly clamber onto Blitzwings right shoulder audios in panic. Blitzwing registered the movement behind him and Optimus's shout in time to figure what was going to happen. He dived to the side with Bumblebee clamped to his right shoulder, Optimus's axe nicking his left shoulder plate.

'Damn!' Optimus cursed uncharacterisitcally as Blitzwing got to his feet with a new, deep scratch glinting from his shoulder. Blitzwing's face swivelled to hothead. 'Ah will kill zu and chop zu until you are zead!' he half-growled, half-shouted, readying his missile launchers. Optimus steadied his axe, and the two faced off with a very unhappy forgotten Bumblebee clinging to Blitzwing's shoulder. But, until further events unfolded, Bumblebee was happy for it to stay that way.

Optimus tensed as Blitzwing face suddenly swirled until it landed on icy, whose eyes widened, his gaze focused over Optimus's shoulder. Optimus whirled around and Bumblebee followed Blitzwings optics to Lugnut, who was in the process of slamming his fist into the ground, energy crackling around him.

'Lugnut, _don't---!!_' Icy Blitzwing yelled a second too late, suddenly not so icy anymore.

A gigantic boom echoed throughout the morning air as plasma electricity pulsed its way through the ground, engulfing the whole base in a beautiful but deadly electronic blue sphere, the contents inside exploding.

Jolts of energy raced through Bumblebee and Blitzwing as everything around him danced in and out of view behind his shuttering optics. Bumblebee could do not more than whimper and cling tighter to Blitzwing as he danced about in hothead, screaming in rage and pain as sparks jolted around them.

Blitzwing opened his wings and yanked himself upright, leaping into the air and shooting upwards, leaving sparks stretching behind, as if reaching for Blitzwing. Bumblebee, now paralysed, could do nothing as his trashed home and his family were left behind on the ground, getting smaller and smaller.

Blitzwing cursed, his face stuck on hothead, as he finally stopped and hovered in the air kilometres above the crumbled building, briskly shaking the static from his wings. 'Lugnut!' he shouted, his voice more loud than aggressive. 'Now… what have I told you about using ze punch _when I'm on ze grounzd?!?'_

Lugnut slowly rose out of the now smoking building, his razors beating the wind relentlessly, pushing the smoke away. 'It was called for, if we were to gain wonderful victory for our glorious leader Megatron!' Was Lugnut's curt and grumpy reply.

'Victory haz not been gained yet,' Blitzwing said as Icy as he reached a hand into a small storage compartment to retrieve something small and round. Bumblebee's vents hitched as the hand passed by him within an inch of his head. It seemed that Blitzwing had either forgotten about him or the effects of the paralysing state rendered him slightly numb. Bumblebee himself could start to feel the movement coming back to his servos, but it still rendered him pretty unmovable almost completely numb. Seeing as he was no where near as strong as Blitzwing, it was no surprise that Blitzwing was hardly affected by it at all.

Blitzwings face switched to everybody's favourite: random. He clicked a button on the round thing, and it instantly expanded, beeping rapidly. 'Go boom with a bang, litdle Autobots!!' Random crackled as he raised his and dropped the thing.

As the thing dropped, Bumblebee realised what it was with a panicked jolt. _A bomb!_ Blitzwing was dropping a bomb onto his family!

Time seemed to slow as Bumblebee watched in a horrified yet disbelieving manner, the moment pressing down on him. There was a split second of silence, as if the world were holding its breath (along with Bumblebee), then---

_KA-BOOOOOOM!!!!_

Bee's spark spluttered and hitched as the building below him exploded. Exploded, just like that. He didn't even get a last glimpse of it. And Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl...? Where they alive? …How could they? Everything was gone. He gulped, his processor trying desperately to scramble through his thoughts.

He continued to stare with wide optics at the mess below. Hundreds of small green things fluttered around the smouldering site like dancing fairies, those little things Sari loved so much. Bumblebee realised they were the leaves. The leaves of Prowl's tree. Everything…

….Gone.

His vents started to intake air rapidly, and his central systems threatened to shut down. He couldn't think; _they couldn't be gone, they're still alive, they have to be….they are, they have to be…_

Bee's optics scanned over the mess once more, dreading seeing a lifeless visor or a familiar comforting servo that had once patted his shoulder panel. Instead, as if Primus answered his silent prayers, he caught sight of a fire truck and an ambulance peeking cautiously from behind another abandoned factory three blocks down. They were still for a few moments before slowly backing out of sight.

Bumblebee's air vents hurt as he slowly calmed himself, trying to keep the noise down. His relief was almost as hard to take in as his fear. He started repeating, '_they're alive they're alive they're alive_,' to himself as he tired not to shake. That was Ratchet and Optimus- it _had_ to be. And if Ratchet and Optimus were alive, so were Prowl and Bulkhead. Bumblebee could feel the motion starting to come back to his body now. He was fully functional again.

'_They're alive they're alive they're alive…'_

Bumblebee's mindless ramblings was interrupted by a voice he_ really_ didn't want to hear right now.

'Vat do ve hav 'ere?'

Blitzwing reached behind his back with difficulty and grabbed Bee, pulling the still slightly paralysed youngling and holding him to his face.

'You had that on your back the whole time? Disgusting! Hurry up and destroy it now in the name of our one and only leader, the great Megatron!' Lugnut growled. 'Now come! Our glorious leader deserves to learn of our victory, and that the Autoscum is dead!' And with that, he moved off, towards the decepticon base, leaving Bee dangling in the hands of the crazy decepticon. He gulped. At least if the other were to kill him, he would have made it quick. Primus knew what was going to happen to him now.

Blitzwing hovered there, the only sound his jet stabilizers humming as Bumblebee stared at horror at Blitzwing's icy face, his processor overloading with a million panicked thoughts. Blitzwing started back, his face unreadable. It clicked to Hothead.

'Ja! Let's explode him into a million ga-zillion itty bitty pieces!' He shouted with delight.

Random appeared. 'Yez! Pretty _boom-booms_ in da sky!!' he crackled, shaking Bee slightly, who could only curse Primus now for not only his tiny size, but his bad luck and knack for attracting attention (which was quite usual _because_ of his small size).

Another deadly _frusssshhh! _came as Blitzwing's face changed to Icy. Icy stared at Bee for a while, which caused Bumblebee to squirm in his hand, wondering dimly how his future would turn out if he had one at all and franticly trying to move his tinging appendages.

Icy slowly smiled. An evil, sadistic one that Bumblebee did not like the look of. It made him want to purge his tanks continually on the ground.

'I hav an idea…' Icy slowly stated.

_frusssshhh!_

'OOHHH!!' Random trilled happily. 'YES, YES, GOOD IDEA!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!'

Bee's optics widened in fear.

'W-what-'

Zck!

The last thing Bee remembered as black dominated his vision was the maniac face of Blitzwing laughing evilly into the morning sky.

* * *

That's it. I don't really like this chapter, but whaddya gonna do? I am pleased with it alway, so yeah. Hope you can hang in for the next chapter, where Megatron will make his apperance.

C ya til next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay-dokay. Here's the second chapter, peoples!! And you know why you have it so quickly? Well, I finally worked up the courage to post this thing at like 12:00 last night, go to sleep, get up, go to school, come home… and just to check it out to see if it worked I see 6 reviews!!! O.O I swear, my eyes popped out of my head.

I know 6 doesn't sound like much, but I've only had this thing on for a day and have never got a review in my life before, so I was pretty happy (if you call dancing around the room and squealing uncontrollably pretty happy- I dunno…. I say that it would be "retarded-ness, " not "pretty happy" :P ). So happy I decided to immediately chuck the second one on (lucky becuse I've already typed up to around chapter 3, i'm just taking my time putting them on!). Lucky you!

This is dedicated to Brianna L. Random, UKE-BumBleBee, lioness007, DreadfullBeautifulluv22, Loveless427 and Player3. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the support! I love u guys!! (mindless blubber and crying) ....Right. OK, onwards with the glorious Bumblebee and Megatron HAWTNESS!

Whoops! Just to let you guys know, this takes place right after transwarped, where Megs and Starscream were trapped on Omega Surpreme teleporting around the galaxy, and Blurr got offlined. Somewhere around there. I'm not sure. It's been so long since I've watched it.

* * *

It _hurt._

Everything ached. Or more so, his processor did.

It took Bumblebee a second to remember everything, and another second to shoot up onto his feet, his optics surveying the room he currently resided in.

Bumblebee expected to wake up in a dank cell at the bottom of the decepticon base. Or to awake half-dead, broken and dismantled, in a torture room. Or even to not wake at all. Overall, Bumblebee didn't know what to expect.

What he _didn't_ expect was to wake up on a recharge berth in the middle of a giant room, completely fine and unharmed. He slowly sat up, jumping slightly when there was the _buzzzzt _of a laser chain. The laser restraint followed Bee as he sat up, attached to his neck.

Bumblebee blinked, slowly looking down to stare dumbly at the thick buzzing bright pink chain attached to a small collar on his neck for a moment. Laser chains were lasers that were solid and indestructible, easily dispatched by the pressing of a button. Quite popular on Cybertron, just very rare.

He was silent, staring at the chain and collar in a kind of stupor daze, not really taking it in, until…

'FRAG!! _Fragfragfragfrag SLAG slagslagslagslag! _Oh, pipe-aft_, SLAGGING PRIMUS!!'_

As he let an endless chorus of disgusting curses that should have never graced his young mouth he went into complete hysterics. He tugged and pulled at the end of the chain that was attached to the wall, going as far to plant a foot on the wall and pull with all his might. When that didn't work, he placed both on and pulled. That was unsuccessful too. As was shocking it with his stingers (deactivated, as he found out when he attempted to shoot but nothing happened).

It took him a few minutes to exhaust all the swear words he had stashed in his vocabulary, and another few to go over all his memoires, and get his processor in order, all while hyperventilating, before he finally calmed down.

Venting some air through his intakes a few times helped to calm him down fully. Well, calm enough to look around the room he was staying in.

His optics followed upwards just as slowly to survey the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was the berth he was sitting on. A flame of unease grew in Bumblebee took in how big it was.

It was _HUGE_.

Shifting uncomfortably, he examined the rest of the room.

The whole thing was, once again, HUGE. The whole left side of the room was fully open to the warm afternoon sun, and it provided a nice view of a forest, and further up in the distance, Lake Erie. Bumblebee studied it. It might be good for an escape, but judging by the view it was pretty high up. And he was no seeker. Although his boosters might help…

In the corner was a gigantic computer screen that almost took up half the wall with a desk and chair next to it. After that was a door, leading to who knows where. At the other end of them room, next to the desk and window was another door, this one smaller and less noticeable. It took Bumblebee a few scans to actually notice it.

The whole room was quite plain, all dank but with pristine clean grey metal floors and walls, except for the giant purple decepticon symbol painted behind the computer.

Seeing the decepticon symbol put Bumblebee even more at unease. What were they planning to do to him? What did Blitzwing do to him? This was no torture chamber, that was for sure. It was a room. Somebody's room. And whoever that somebody was he was pretty big. Almost big enough to be---

Bumblebee cut himself off, not even wanting to say it, or frighten himself anymore than he had to. He knew he had a huge imagination (as Ratchet told him too often) and he knew _now_ was not the time to exploit it. He needed to calm down, gather his thoughts and decide a course of action. Optimus had better have been right about those instructions.

Everything had happened so fast, and the day wasn't even over. Bumblebee was suddenly cut through with grief at the thought of his Optimus, which prompted him to think of the rest of his usually dysfunctional family. He knew they were alive, but would it last? Would the decepticons hunt them down and kill them all? And what about their base? They had to get a new one, and fast.

As images of his family and Sari popped up, Bumblebee had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying. That was just uncool. But everything seemed so new and daunting now. He was here, all alone in a decepticon base. Without his happy warm family he felt completely alone and vulnerable. Only Primus knew what would happen to him now. What if he never saw anyone again?

Bumblebee had to smile when he wondered what the others would act like if they were caught in his current "dilemma." Prowl would be all professional and calm, Bulkhead kinda clueless and panicky, Ratchet completely pissed off and Optimus: attempted calmness and the attempted making of a plan, quickly followed by a short curse, then once again attempted calm escape.

Trying not to smile, Bee quickly shifted his legs into Prowl's signature crossed leg seat and squinted his eyes, indicating deep though.

'Stillness…' he coldly drawled out in imitation of Prowl's smooth tone. '…And strike!' As he shouted that he sprung up, clumsily copying Prowl's ninja style, and (attempted) to gracefully rip the laser rope out of it's socket. His hands slipped, and he fell clumsily to his aft.

When all he gained from that was sore servos and a hurting aft Bee smiled. 'Sorry Prowl.' He said out loud, trying not to laugh. Even when Bee was captured and chained, making fun of Prowl never got old. 'But your stupid ninja tricks didn't help me here.'

'Okay. I'll skip Optimus, since his calm leader approach probably ain' gonna work anyway. Let's see… Bulkie!'

He stood up and heroically thrust his chassis out, swinging his fist back. 'This'll be a cinch! Wreaking balls can destroy anything!' He tried to deepen his vocaliser as much as he could, although it proved hard.

Trying not to collapse in a fit of laughter Bumblebee swung his fist and flatout punched the wall. It hit with a resounding crack and Bumblebee leapt back with a yelp, cradling his servo. 'Sorry Bulkhead, I'm just not as strong as you are.'

'Next! Ratchet.'

Bumblebee pushed his bottom lip out and stood up, hunching his back. 'What the? Frag! Fraggen hell!!' He made his voice as scratchy and decrepit as he could, tugging at the rope. 'Wah' kind o' stupid deceptifraggers would do this? Fraggin aft-holes! I'll rearrange their tail-pipe til they can't tell their servos from their Primus forsaken aft-circuits!'

Bee fell to the beth, struggling not to laugh. He reckoned he pulled off Ratchet pretty well. He just hoped Ratchet never saw that, or he _would_ rearrange his tail-pipe!

'Now, who next…,' Bee wondered as he sat up. 'Hey! I can do… me!' And with that he started running in small, frantic circles, yelling and screaming. Stopping and falling to the ground, he laughed to himself. That had defiantly cheered him up. He knew he could always rely on his jokes, even in the darkest of times.

His small victory was interrupted when the giant thumping of blades though the air and the roar of an engine cut through the air. Bumblebee stopped and slowly turned to the open wall, fearfully studying the forest, and the sky above it. The sound was coming from there.

Before Bee could do anything a huge thundering helicopter rose into view and transformed, touching down far too gently for a mech of his size. Bumblebee's mouth fell open, and he couldn't help but shake. _Megatron._

_But wasn't he transwarping around the galaxy- how could…? _Bumblebee thought in disbelief and horror. He didn't get much time to ponder, as the situation seemed to suddenly weigh down on him.

Megatron had just landed in the same room as him. And he was chained to the fragging wall.

He was so, so fragged.

Bumblebee watched, optics wide and huddling back into the wall as far as he could while Megatron stretched out his limbs and made swiftly for the door at the other end of the room, not noticing him in the slightest. That was perfect for Bumblebee.

It wasn't until Megatron was halfway out the door, where he suddenly paused with a start. Bumblebee's optics grew wider, and his vents hitched.

After a few seconds Megatron whirled around and zoned in on Bumblebee. Bumblebee gaped, trying not to squeak in fear.

Megarton was huge. And scary. The way his face was twisted into a deadly scowl as he glared at Bee scared him senseless. He had a dark air of command about him, and everything about him urged Bee to run as far as he could. But, considering the circumstances, he couldn't (for obvious reasons).

The both of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Megatron whipped out his fusion cannon too quick for Bumblebee to see.

With a small screech Bee leapt to the side as a column of plasma energy burned into the hole next to him. He gave another yelp when his arm got too close to the next blast of searing heat that hit the berth.

'Frag!' He shouted as Megatron let forth his third blast, causing Bee to scramble on all fours and leap widely to the left, forgetting at that moment that his neck was still attached to the laser chain, which was attached to the wall. He was yanked backwards in the air by his neck, to his great dismay and pain, and landed on the ground near the berth.

'_Fragging slaghead! _Oh, _ouch_….' Bee whispered as he sat up on the floor, gingerly rubbing his damaged sore neck circuits and groaning softly in pain. It was then he was aware of the silence, and he remembered the… "predicament" he was in.

Slowly his optics trailed upwards to see Megatron's own blood red optics boring into his own, although they didn't hold any of the previous anger- they were almost as wide as his, as if he was confused. Bee was amazed at how red Megatron's optics were. They were so big… and red…

Megatron's optics broke away and focused on the laser chain connecting Bee to the wall. With a few quick strides, he was in front of Bumblebee, bending down.

Bumblebee squeaked in fear and furiously backpedalled into the wall, staring fearfully up at Megatron, but he didn't care for Bee now. He reached out and snatched the laser chain, bringing it to his faceplates, examining it closely while Bee held his breath.

'APRIL FOOLZ, OH GREAT LEADER MEGATRON!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!'

Both Bee and Megatron cringed at the loud, CRAZY voice that echoed from the now open door as Blitzwing bolted from the doorway, laughing manically the whole time. Bumblebee gasped as he looked back at Megatron to see his faceplates contorted into absolute fury.

He griped the laser chain hard, and threw it down in rage, before rising and bolting out, readying his canon. Bee heard the crazy laughter cut off quickly to be replaced by the sound of shooting, and finally a long, drawn-out wail. Even Bumblebee had to cringe on the Con's behalf. _He _wouldn't like to at the receiving end of that huge monstrosity on Megatron's arm! But that explained a bit of it now. Blitzwing had chucked him in here as a cruel April Fool's day prank. But what for? Just for Megatron to have some fun killing him? Bee groaned. It was sort of funny in a wacked out, crazy way. Here he was setting pranks up for everyone when he got nabbed into a huge prank by Blitzwing. He was going to kill the damn idiot human who had made it up when he got out of here. _If_ he got out of here.

After, silence. Bumblebee crawled up onto the berth and ran at the laser chain, tugging at it furiously. He had out of here _now_! When Megatron came back, he would no doubt kill him, and Bee was too young to die! _Seriously_, he was still practically a youngling!

Bee froze when he heard slow, hard footsteps coming towards the door. _FRAG!_

His efforts became more frantic, until the door slid smoothly open and Bumblebee gave up, turning and pressing himself into the wall as much as he could, his baby blue optics wide. As small as he was there was no way he could simply disappear. He wished he could.

Megatron entered looking smug and sated, the tip of his canon still smoking. He looked at Bumblebee with searching optics while smirking evilly. Bee felt his fuel pump falter, and struggled to keep it from stopping.

'I see you've gotten ready for me,' he grinned.

Bumblebee just scowled angrily, relying on his short temper to hide his fear. 'What are you going to do to me?' He growled, short and to the point.

'I'm not going to do anything to you.' Megatron stated breezily. 'I just want something from you. I do believe the humans call it… your virginity.'

Bumblebee gasped, but it epically failed when his faceplate screwed up in confusion halfway through. 'What's a virginity?' He asked, shifting uncomfortably when Megatron walked to the side of the berth. He recalled Sari mentioning it once, but he hadn't really been listening. In fact, if he remembered properly, _she_ was asking him what it meant.

Megatron chuckled darkly as he climbed on all fours onto the berth. 'Let me show you,' he rumbled. Bee jumped in fright as Megatron moved closer to him, alarm bells ringing in his head so loud he was getting a processor malfunction. 'No no no no no no!' He yelped. 'Stay back there! Off the berth!!'

Megatron paid no heed to Bumblebee, grabbing his leg servo and easily dragging the smaller body underneath his own. Bumblebee yelled in surprise, struggling and kicking, his eyes wide as he stared at the grey mountain towering over him. A thousand thoughts flittered through Bee's processor about this condition, none of them good at all.

Ignoring Bumblebee, Megatron hovered above him and let his optics rake over Bumblebee's body unheeded. 'You _do_ look nice,' He said. 'Untouched.'

Bumblebee's struggling ceased, and he looked at Megatron in shock. He had around a thousand different scenarios mapped wildly in his processor and that certainly wasn't in even one of them. What the hell did Megatron mean? Did he even want to know? Having no idea and his mind in a state of shock, Bumblebee let the only possible response he could slip from his lip components.

'...What?'

Megatron blinked at Bee, then chuckled darkly. 'It's true,' he stated deeply, reaching out to run a finger along Bee's face. 'I'm going to have some fun tonight.'

'_What?!_'

Bumblebee shied back, pressing his hands against Megatron's chest armour, desperately trying to get space between him and the Decepticon.

'You really are a dumb little Autobot, aren't you?' Megatron rumbled, sounding amused as he shifted and lowered himself a little more.

'_WHAT?!' _

This came more out of anger than shock or fear. Bumblebee may have frightened, scared and confused, but _nobody_ got away with calling him little!

Megatron lowered himself to the last, his chest pressing Bumblebee into the berth, his spark pounding in fear. They stayed like that for a few moments, Megatron drinking in the feeling of the small body beneath his own, and Bumblebee looking like an earth Deer caught in front of a car.

'Come to me… what was your name?' Megatron casually asked, as he lifted a hand to trail it over Bumblebee's side panels. Bumblebee shuddered as the Decepticon lord's giant digits traced over his waist line tantalisingly, squirming uncomfortably as Megatron slowly smiled evilly.

'Why should I tell you?' Bumblebee snapped, succeeding in shoving himself to the side and slapping at Megatron's invading hand. Megatron watched Bumblebee try to escape under his chassis and in one fluid motion, grabbed Bumblebee, yanked him out from under him and shoved him brutally to the wall attached to the berth, his hand around Bumblebee's neck circuits.

'Because I can easily kill you right now with one squeeze of my servo,' Megatron moved forward and whispered in Bumblebee's audio receptors. Bumblebee shivered as he felt Megatron's giant frame press into his own, the huge grey dominating his usually cheery yellow, like the vacuum of space blacking out the sun.

Bumblebee wanted to cry. '…T-that's a good reason,' he started in a small voice. 'Bumblebee.'

Megatron tilted his head and once again allowed his optics to wander shamelessly over Bumblebee's body. Bumblebee squirmed under the gaze, attempting to turn away. With a swift flick of his finger, the chain around Bee's neck crackled and died, leaving nothing in place. 'Fitting,' Megatron purred. 'Come to me, little Bee.'

Bumblebee's head shot up, seething at that little comment, but all he managed to get out of his mouth was a strangled little '_Hey---!_' before he was shoved backwards into the wall even more, if that was possible, and his lip components were being dominated by Megatron, the giant high and mighty leader of the Decepticons.

Bumblebee gave way to a muffled little squeak as reality closed in on him when two giant servos came up to grip his upper arms possessively and slide him down to the berth, the abusive mouth still dominating his. It just didn't seem real.

Bee jumped violently when he felt a glossa push roughly against his mouth. Anger growing, Bumblebee clamped his mouth shut. Megatron ended the kiss, leaving Bumblebee's vents panting, but his victory was short-lived. Megatron smirked, his hands on either side of Bee, holding him down. 'You taste delicious,' was all that was said before Megatron went in for another kiss.

Bee squeaked again when he found Megatron's glossa probing the inside of his mouth, missing nothing. He kicked his feet upwards, but all he managed from that was an irritated growl from Megatron. His processor was caught in such a panic he didn't even consider silding his mask down. He was too focused on escaping, moving, _fighting back_...

As Bee's mouth got explored, his body did not go neglected. Megatron ran his arms up and down Bee's side panels, tracing lines in his bright yellow armour and exploring everything they encountered. Bumblebee's optics widened as his internal fans whirred to life, attempting to cool him off. They had no affect as Megatron continued his assault, finally abandoning Bumblebee's mouth to trail his glossa across his cheekside.

Bumblebee yelped in disgust and blushed furiously when Megatron's glossa moved to the side of his faceplate and huge hands abruptly grabbed his small aft.

'Gross!' He squeaked, wiggling uncomfortably below Megatron's body.

Megatron gave no indication he heard, moving his head upwards to nuzzle Bee's head quite brutally. Bumblebee aimed another round of kicks at Megatron, but he gave no indication he could feel anything. Bumblebee gave an enraged shout which quickly melted into a pleasurable moan (much to Bumblebee's own surprise and shock) when Megatron started to suck on one of his sensory horns. Drawing back in surprise at Bumblebee's arousal, Megatron grinned at the realisation.

'_No!_' Bumblebee snapped, attempting to free himself by thrashing desperately, his small voice getting louder and louder as the reality finally seemed to crash upon him, and what Megatron wanted from him was quite clear. 'Get _off_ me! Now! What are you doing? You FRAGGED-UP PITSPAWN!! NO! _Frag the hell off!!'_

Megatron had grabbed both of Bee's servos in his own and pinned them tightly above Bee's head, stooping down to quickly to nip Bumblebee's horns, although a nip in Megatron's terms turned into a hard bite on Bumblebee's much more delicate terms.

Megatron pushed Bee's wrist components together and held them with one servo while the other continued to explore Bumblebee's body. While nipping at Bumblebee's horns, Megatron dug his digits deeply into Bumblebee's sides, fingering the delicate circuitry underneath. Bee let out a loud whimper that rose into a cry as Megatron's 'gross' actions brought forth pleasure. A strange, exotic pleasure he had never experienced before. A pleasure that disgusted him.

'_Argh!!_'

His temper and processor snapped, and Bumblebee pushed both knees up into Megatrons chassis furiously, before quickly yanking one of his servos out from under Megaton's. He activated his stingers and cursed as he was met with his stinger complete without its currently disabled electric plasma energy. He remembered too late they were disabled.

Wasting no time over this hurdle, Bee leant back and shoved it as hard as he could into Megatron's shoulder joint, digging into the wires his armour coated. Megatron jerked backwards in surprise, his optics wide.

Bee yanked his stinger and his other hand from their restraints and scrambled under Megatron's arms, off the berth and into the corner, his vents heaving. He considered going for the door, but chances it was probably locked; Megatron never, _ever _let his captives go. And to do that he was have to dash past the berth, which held the source of his current problems.

'Why don't you just _kill _me?!' He screamed in rage at Megatron, keeping both deactivated stingers aimed toward the mech on the berth that was watching him with a raised optic-ridge, an amused look on his normally threatening face. Even if they were deactivated, they were still weapons, and he needed all the help he could get.

Bee scowled. 'Why am I still alive?! Why do you want to… want to… do _this _to me!? _AND STOP FRAGGING SMILING, FRAGGER_!'

Megatron causally moved into sitting position, one leg folded over the other, an elbow joint planted on the folded leg, and his head resting on his servo. Bumblebee recalled seeing many good-looking humans doing this in movies when they were in control. In their element and full of confidence. Megatron was certainly in his element, and confident. Being more than twice his size did help as well. All this made Bumblebee even more furious that he was so helpless.

'_Answer me!!_'

'Well,' Megatron stated slowly and smugly, 'I never intended to find you in here, and I certainly didn't order Blitzwing to get you. Why would I? I have no use for puny little Autobots like you. But since you are here, I might as well…' he paused, once again looking Bee up and down, while smirking, '…have some fun.'

He chuckled.

'And Blitzwing remembered right. I do like them small.'

'So, what, I'm just some convenient _fuck-toy_??' Bumblebee growled, unable to believe his terrible luck. Of _course_ this had to happen to him! And that was one more thing to add to his list of reasons why it SUCKS to be really small. Who knew the Decepticon leader liked his bed buddies small and delicate? Bee briefly wondered if that was because Megatron liked power in any form he could get. He probably felt more powerful than he already was with someone he could easily bully, even in bed.

Bumblebee started quivering, attempting to hold back tears and curses when Megatron stood, making his way toward him.

'Quite correct. Now hold still.'

Before Bumblebee could do anything he was roughly grabbed by Megatron and thrown -literally- through the air. He landed on the berth with a grunt, gasping when Megatron appeared and straddled him roughly.

Megatron wasted no time now, as he grabbed both of Bee's servos and brutally yanked them above his head, holding them there with one huge hand. '_No!_' Bumblebee shouted as Megatron's digits fingered his chassis, attempting to pry open his spark casing.

Bumblebee held back, squeezing his optics shut in his efforts to keep Megatron away from the very core of his being; his own beautiful treasure.

Megatron growled in annoyance as he grasped the latches to Bee's chamber and they stubbornly stayed down. He gently pulled them upwards a bit, then shoved his hand under and ripped upwards, no patience left.

Bumblebee cried out in pain as he was forced to open his chamber to avoid having it ripped completely off.

Megatron smirked as he laid his optics onto Bumblebee's small bright blue spark, humming contently in its delicate chamber. Bumblebee twisted and withered as he felt the air touch his insides, desperately trying to shield himself from Megatron.

'Wonderful,' Megatron rumbled in sick glee as he bent down, gently tracing his finder down the side of Bee's hatch. Bumblebee sucked air in through his vents furiously, his fans whirring. Bumblebee started panting when Megatron leant down and delicately slid his glossa around the perimeter of his spark chamber.

'You like that, don't you?' Megatron asked smugly, his hand wandering where it liked, much to Bee's complete fury and fear. It slid down to his waist and gripped hard, causing Bumblebee to jerk upwards.

Just as Bee was about to reply, Megatron's servo drew back from Bee's body and unlatched his own chassis; his spark chamber slid open smoothly with no complaint.

Bumblebee just lay there for a few petrified seconds, watching the huge ruby sphere crackling with energy above his chassis. He was struck at just how_… big_ it was. And powerful.

He was broke out of his small musings when said spark started lowering toward him.

'No! No_, don't!_' Bee started struggling furiously, his spark starting to pound with fear, drawing backwards into the comfort of its chamber, away from the evils of the outside world.

'_NO_! _Please!_'

Megatron paid no heed to Bumblebee's now desperate cries, and rushed forward, shoving his giant crackling sphere onto his captives much smaller one.

Bumblebee screamed as searing heat built up inside of him and seemed to spill out in a torrent of gasps. The heat pooled into his chest, and crackled there as the two sparks met.

Bumblebee grunted, arching his back into the others, Megatron's spark calling to his. Bumblebee griped the berth madly, struggling to fight back as waves of pure energy stated flowing out from their sparks. Bumblebee's spark pressed back into his chamber in a desperate dash to escape from the intruder. Megatron's spark had none of that as it pushed in and claimed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee could hear Megatron hissing and grunting above him, but it was all a whir of sound and pain and… _pleasure_. It vibrated throughout him and rocked him to his very core. He started screaming again, hating but craving the feeling of Megatron pushing into him, _inside_ of him…

With so much running through his mind Bee couldn't think or do anything. He screamed out one last time for help, for his family, for a hug… Coolant leaked down his face as Megatron pushed deeper, and his spark completely enclosed his own, both of them crackling with energy. Megatron dug his hands into Bee's sides, opening the seams in the armour. There was a sharp shout above him, a burst of pure saturated energy that overcame them both and caused all Bumblebee's circuits to short out, all his components to fry in one glorious swoop. There was another scream, this one deep and loud, but Bee was past beyond knowing weather it was him or Megatron.

One last energy field flew from the two sparks; one deeply sated and the other quivering and violated, before they separated and Megatron collapsed on Bee.

Then… there was silence.

Megatron vented air, blowing cool air onto Bumblebee below him. While it helped Bee's systems cool down slightly from their first inexperienced interface, he barley noticed it. He panted madly, attempted movement, but failed in a bout of pain. So he just lay there, feeling his abused, _open_ spark throb and jerk every now and then from the shock and fear. He attempted to close his chassis, but found it was too badly bent to move, that coupled with his own weakness.

Bumblebee was terrified. And he felt vulnerable and violated. Now that Megatron had… had his way with him what was to say he wouldn't just kill him whenever he wanted? Megatron had made it quite clear (heck, he told him himself) that Bumblebee had no use except for interfacing. And if he wasn't killed, what was to become of him? To be stripped for spare parts? To be a… a… (he could barely think of it without breaking into frightened quivers- which encouraged new rounds of pain to reverberate throughout his beaten body) sex slave?

Bee froze when he felt his systems start to offline. _Not now, Not now…!_

Exhausted and beaten, Bee drew in one more shuddering breath before slowly falling into a deep recharge, his bright blue optics flickering off.

Megatron shifted above Bumblebee and pulled himself up, carefully shutting his chassis. For a while he just started at the small bot underneath him, his small blue spark spluttering now and then as it tried to hide itself in its chamber. Megatron reached out and slowly touched Bumblebee's cheek plate, and frowned when Bee twitched at the touch.

Megatron couldn't comprehend it. The youngling was still alive. Megatron hadn't truly expected the small youngling to survive. Many mechs had offlined instantly when they had been forced to interface, their sparks flicking out in their terrified rush to keep intruders out. Especially younglings. Most offlined from the shock and fear.

With both of those factors in mind, as well as his own experience, Megatron simply couldn't believe the youngling below him was still functioning.

In short, this wasn't supposed to happen. Megatron had done this countless times to inexperienced and unwilling younglings and not one had survived. Except this one.

A smirk found its way onto his face as the he mulled over the possibilities this Bumblebee opened. He could be of much use for his pleasure yet…

'AWWWWWW! ZE BIG, BAD MEGATRON HAD ZOME FUN!!! HIS FACEPLATE PROBABLY CRACKED!!! MAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!'

Megatron clenched his fist tiredly and ground his dentals. One day, one day, he was really going to have some fun killing that _damn_ random piece of _**scrap**_**!**

Getting off the berth, he charged for the door, booting his fusion cannon online. It drowsily started up, his systems still a little out of it from the interface.

'LIDLE BEE AND MEGS-ZA-TRON ZITTING IN ZA CYBER-TRUNK, IEE-EN-TEE-E-AR-- AGRH!!! HELP!!!'

A few moments, screams and curses later, Megatron entered his quarters, shutting the door behind him. Looking through his giant window he could see the sun slowly peaking the horizon, the forest slowly starting to go black under the trials of golden sunlight that were still viewable. He stood there a few moments, frowning from habit, then walked to his berth and studied the youngling. Bumblebee's small spark had calmed down, although it was still fizzing and simmering in unrest, shining delicately with the last few rays of sun.

Stooping down, Megatron grabbed Bumblebee's open chassis and closed it, pushing it to fit. Bee's internal systems overtook him and the latches slid into place. Megatron stood there a few minutes more in silence as his room started to go dark before slowly crawling onto the berth and laying down, pulling the small bright yellow body into his, wrapping his huge arms around Bumblebee.

* * *

There you go. MUCH better than the last one, yes? I think so, too! I hope you enjoyed it. I just hoped I got ol' Megsy in character. He is so fun to write. All aloof, regal and sexy!  
But, yea, hope u enjoyed it. If I get more encouragement the next chapter might be up as soon as tomorrow…. Lol. I can try for reviews, can't I? :D


	3. Chapter 3

I've actually got nothing much to say here, which is surprising. Enjoy. And if you don't like it, why are you here?

* * *

It was around seven o'clock in the morning when Megatron stirred, around two to three hours before Bumblebee always did, which was probably why the young Autobot hadn't twitched. Megatron's optics shuttered open and he blinked before his systems fully booted and he was aware of the small body pressed against his own.

It took him a moment to remember the events of the other day, and by then he had almost killed the youngling. Relaxing himself on the promise of many more interfacing pleasures from the Autobot, Megatron took the time to look down and study him again.

Bumblebee slept peacefully, all fear and pain from the other day gone as he recharged. He was curled up into Megatron's chassis, his helm snuggled into Megatron's neck.

Megatron smirked, and reached out to touch Bumblebee on the shoulder, looking forward to the youngling's reaction when he woke. It was always rewarding to watch fear radiate from all the mechs he had tortured. Such displays made him feel so… powerful. Like a god.

But as Bumblebee groggily blinked, not taking in much of anything, and his systems detected a giant finger slowly tracing up his side, as well as body next to his he reacted the complete opposite of what Megatron expected.

'Go 'way, Bulkie…' Bumblebee dazedly mumbled. He shifted and wrapped his arms (as far as he could reach) around Megatron's chassis, and snuggled in, nuzzling Megatron's armour contently, his optics closed against the harsh sun streaming in the whole time. Bumblebee didn't think twice about how big the body that he was snuggling into was, as he more than often not snuggled in with Bulkhead on days they hadn't bothered to move from the couch the night before or when Bulkhead put him to bed after he had fallen into recharge on the couch (just not in Bumblebee's bed).

Megatron froze and his optics narrowed as he felt the tiny body snuggle in even more. He was in shock for a few seconds. No one had ever, EVER done that to him in their right mind or not, in recharge or not. The killing aura he continuously leaked had something to do with that- even when in statis lock many mechs had the sense to stay away from him. Once again, this tiny Autobot youngling had surprised him to his pits.

His shock slowly turned to amusement. It felt _good_ having the cute little youngling wrapped around him like that. He should force him to do it from now on…

'I've underestimated you,' Megatron said, seductively grabbing the youngling's waistline armour and fingering it. 'I never knew you were the pleasure bot of your crew.'

As soon as those words left his lip components Bumblebee stilled to a rigid state, his optics flying open. He slowly took in the dark grey armour (which was not the calm deep forest green he was used to seeing at this time of day) and in dread started to look up. His optics met Megatron's, and the events of yesterday rushed back to him like a Cybertronian ship at hyper speed.

Megatron smiled smugly as Bumblebee let out a silent gasp, still frozen. 'Good morning, gorgeous,' he rumbled, unable to stop himself from tracing Bumblebee's helm.

'_FUCK!!_'

In a true spur of the moment, Bumblebee found himself reverting to the human swear words Sari had secretly taught him, away from both Sumdac and Optimus. He yanked himself out of Megatron's grip and darted for the closest exit he could find. Unfortunately, that turned out to be the giant open hole that served as Megatron's personal entrance to the sky.

Skidding to a stop right at the edge, he looked down and shivered. It was around five kilometres up. _The whole base is probably in the side of a mountain,_ He thought. He had his boosters that could maybe level him out with the ground if he jumped, but it was very risky. He didn't think his boosters could support his weight enough to do that; that other time was a fluke, when he had Bulkhead slingshot him into the sky with Prowl giving him that extra boost. Bumblebee looked down again and watched a bird effortlessly fly through the trees. Should he do it? He had to get out of there before he was offlined… or taken again. Bee shuddered, his spark thumping in terror as a relapse of the other night played over his processors.

Megatron sat up on the berth, watching Bumblebee in a bored but smug satisfaction. He knew the youngling wouldn't jump. No one was that crazy. Not even this unpredictable sparkling. Especially since the youngling couldn't fly- Megatron could see no indication of the powerful wings or thrusters needed to sustain flight on his body, and if his data banks were correct the younglings alt. form was a small compact car.

'Admirable,' Megatron purred, standing. 'But it is in vain. I doubt you would like to be taken offline by a suicidal attempt to escape, yes?'

Bumblebee bit his lip, the fear of smashing into countless pieces on the ground stopping him for a second, then his spark reminded him of the feel of Megatron's taking his own, _consuming_ it as he felt Megatron's presence behind him…

He jumped.

Megatron, quite simply, was astounded. And shocked. _And_ blown back by the Autobot's stupidity.

As he flew through the air, Bumblebee himself was freaking out. Trying not to scream, activated his boosters and transformed, his yellow form thrusting forward. 'Frag!' He cursed as the initial speed started to fade away and Bee found himself heading down, not up.

As he neared the treetops falling at full speed he could only transform back and curl himself into a small ball and hope that for once Primus would bother to keep him alive. He just needed to survive hitting the ground, and then he could find some way to find the city, and help…

He hit the first tree, smashing to the side, yelping in pain as his left shoulder components were shoved brutally in by the damn nature Prowl loved so much.

Dazed and in pain, Bumblebee could barely process anything but the huge redwood trunk that was slowly heading his way, and he blacked out as his shoulder gave a crackle, pained heat rushing through his body.

His self-repair units kicked in a minute later, and his systems started to slowly pull him back online. His blinked slowly, wincing at the pain that still wracked his body every time he moved. His optics focused and instead of seeing the brown of the trunk, or even bright lights from Primus's haven he registered dark grey armour. Very familiar dark grey battle armour. _Oh, slag…_

He looked upwards from Megatron's arms and gulped at the pure fury that was amounted on the decepticon leaders faceplate. A quick glance around and Bumblebee's optics widened. The huge tree trunk he had previously been going to meet was smashed in inwards; right at the point Megatron was standing. Leaves and wood chips littered the clearing that had apparently just been made, considering the smashed branches above that suited Megatron's enormous size.

Bumblebee's vents started working furiously as he looked at Megatron again, his furious face glaring at the youngling he held against his chassis.

_He's so going to offline me now… _Bee frowned at a realisation. _Wait! Why didn't he just let me fall?!_

He opened his mouth to speak, his head lowered, but before a sound could be produced Megatron grabbed Bumblebee's neck and straightened himself, slamming Bumblebee into the broken trunk Megatron himself had just been embedded in.

Bee gasped and choked as he clawed at the huge hand that suspended him against the tree, kicking his legs weakly.

Megatron leant in close to Bumblebee, gritting his dentals.

'You are mine,' he growled, emphasising each word with a squeeze of his servo. 'You are my property, and you will do what I say. I _own_ you, and you will give me pleasure anytime I want. Disobeying me is _not _an option, Autobot. Are we clear?'

Bumblebee hacked as his circuits screamed in pain. He numbly nodded in jerky movements, desperate to get out of Megatron's grip.

Megatron moved forward and clamped his lips against Bumblebee's, claiming them roughly. Bumblebee stiffened and started kicking out at Megatron, who leant away from Bee's legs. After tracing his glossa around Bee's lips he let go and his hand came up to smash into the side of Bumblebee's face. He let Bumblebee fall to the ground with a soft thump.

'Good,' he stated, while staring down at Bumblebee, his voice modulator dripping with venom like sweetness. Bumblebee rubbed his face as data reeled through his processor. That _hurt_…

_This day just keeps getting better and better_, he thought bitterly, unable to believe his luck. _I think I'd rather have him offline me._

'Possessive bastard, aren't you?' He mumbled sourly as Megatron turned away, rubbing gingerly at his neck and careful not to move his arm.

Megatron whipped back around and glared at Bumblebee, before calming and slowly smirking. Bumblebee jumped, hoping Megatron hadn't heard that. He was proved wrong when the decepticon grabbed him and pulled him to his chassis, rubbing the side of Bee's face with his thumb.

'You have no idea,' he purred, delighted when he felt the youngling's hydraulics shiver under his hands. Bumblebee shut his optics, refusing to look at the Decepticon leader.

Without another word, Megatron ignited his thrusters and sailed back to his quarters, his slave secured in his arms, but his processor elsewhere.

As Megatron dumped Bee on the berth and forcibly ripped the youngling's boosters off his back he tried to ignore the pained screams the youngling was making. His tried to ignore the whimpers coming from Bumblebee's mouth as he carelessly chucked the tiny things into one of his locked compartments. He tired to ignore the beaten- in shoulder the youngling supported from his stupid suicidal bid for freedom, and the dented components on the younglings lips that he had inflicted, as well as the dented and ripped up hull armour plating where his boosters had once sat.

And he _could_ ignore them. Quite easily. But his spark couldn't.

It wavered with every cry the youngling had and every sob that reached his audio receptor. It reached out as far as it could, seeking out to comfort the smaller being in any way possible, even though it's efforts were useless.

Megatron _could not_ forget the way it had stopped; just plain stopped when the youngling had jumped. And the way it had suddenly gone crazy as Bumblebee had fell, thrashing and beating inside of his chassis.

Megatron could not figure it out, and that infuriated him. He was Megatron, high leader and lord of all bloodthirsty Decepticon's, for Primus' sake! What was happening to him? Why was his spark so intuned with such a small, insignificant youngling? It just didn't make sense, and Megatron had no control over it. And that's what angered him more than anything. He loved power, and the simple fact that he could not control what was happening made him was to kill something. Anything. _Everything._

Venting air in frustration, he glanced at the youngling who was sobbing on the berth, clenching his armoured fists when his spark thumped faster and twisted in pain. It was all the youngling's fault.

Smouldering with rage he grabbed Bumblebee who yelped when his fingers closed over his sparking back and hurled him to the ground. Bumblebee squeaked as he hit the floor, curling into a ball.

He needed to get out of here. Anywhere that was away from that damn youngling. It crossed his mind that he could just kill off the Autobot, but any more notions of that thought was stopped by his spark, and the memories of the great interface he had taken part in before.

Telling himself that he just wanted the youngling for sex (and attempting to forget the youngling's name, too- the name would bring more pain to his already frantic spark), he ignored the crying wreak on the ground and stomped out, making sure to lock the door after him.

He angrily thundered his way down the corridor, his bad mood heightening with every step.

Lugnut shrunk back when Megatron stomped past him in the corridor and watched in confusion as his leader punched the door to the main hangar open, smashing them right off their hinges. The occupants of the main hanger all jumped when the doors flew and landed with a deafening crash.

Blitzwing was the only one to remain calm, ignoring Megatron's small hissy as he confined with a data pad that scheduled the building of the rest of the base, and everything they needed to complete the main weapons, as well as components for the ship they were in the process of making. He grinned as Megatron trudged past, his temper practically seething now.

'Bad morning, Zord Megahtron? Did za bed _bugz_ bite?' Icy couldn't help but ask, glancing smugly over the top of the data pad.

Megatron whirled around, which caused Mixmaster and Scrapper to accidently spill the cerement they were currently mixing, hoping the giant Decepticon didn't turn his wrath to them. Mixmaster and Scrapper were still on the Decepticon's side, and had been rounded up by Blitzwing and Lugnut as soon as Megatron had returned from his unfortunate transwarping adventure. It had taken Megatron all of his data banks and years of hacking to gain control of Omega Supreme and steer it towards the closest Decepticon outpost he could, which happened to be Earth. Unable to hold onto control of the giant robot much longer, he had ejected himself from the ship, leaving a screaming Starscream happily behind. As soon as he had leaf the ship it had disappeared, the transwarping controls taking hold of Omega once more.

'I am going out,' Megatron ground out. He motioned to Mixmaster and Scrapper with a jab of his finger. 'Make sure they keep working,' he growled.

With that he stormed off, leaving Mixmaster and Scrapper silently working overdrive and Lugnut poking his head in timidly.

'I zink he liked my present, don't you?' Blitzwing asked Lugnut happily as random. Lugnut grunted angrily and stomped back through their now decapitated doors. He had been filled in a little too much about the situation by a bored Icy, and had not taken to Blitzwing's idea- or the Autobot.

Blitzwing grinned even wider. Lugnut was so fun to tease! He glanced around, remembering the other being in this base he was scheduled to tease soon.

Giggling madly, he walked to the base of the half-built space bridge. Booting up his thrusters, he took off with a mad crackle and disappeared into the sky.

After a few moments, Scrapper stopped hauling metal and peered into the sky. 'He's gone,' he grinned, dropping all the metal and slapping a high-servo with Mixmaster. 'Wanna hava drink? I know where Megsy hid his special mix!'

…………….

Bumblebee curled up in a small ball, his façade finally gone and his spirits down, sobbing uncontrollably. His back plates stung, and his circuitry was still sparkling from Megatron's brutal handling before. Worse too, his shoulder was throbbing with electricity, and refused to cool down.

Heat collected to his faceplate that reacted to his misery, sending coolant spilling out of his optics to cool his faceplate down in effort to keep his core temperature even.

He heard Megatron stomp out of the room, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later a huge crash echoed throughout the base and Bee shuddered, curling up more, his optics squeezed shut. He just wanted to go home. Have everything back to normal. Why was this happening to him? What did- _could_ – Megatron possibly see in him?

Bumblebee dragged himself up into sitting position as his sobs finally quieted to small hiccups. He wrapped his arms around his legs and slowly rocked himself back and forth, calming himself with the soothing motion. Most of the dents and scrapes he had received from interfacing had been taken care of; his self-repair mode was working over time.

After a while Bumblebee's pain and fear slowly morphed into anger. He clenched his digits and hurriedly wiped his plates clear of oil, his mind working furiously for a way to escape. He _had_ to get away from that pipe-sucking_, damned_ Megafragger!

Taking a few moments to vent deeply and stretch his pained joints, he stood up and began examining the room. It was all pretty much the same, with the desk, the berth, the TV/computer and the window. He wandered around it a bit, hitting the wall and searching for holes. He tried the doorway, but surprise, surprise, it was locked. So was the other one.

Cursing, he wandered to the window again and sat there, his feet hanging over the edge, his shoulder armour drooping dejectedly, the smashed in one unnaturally lower than the other. Sighing, he took in the rather beautiful scenery, and managed to spot the broken clearing where he had landed.

Curious about the setup of this base, Bumblebee looked straight down at the almost vertical rocky slope. It levelled out at the bottom, where it connected with the trees. Raising his metalbrow, he crawled on all fours and peered at the rocky cliff, able to detect small holes and bumps that could be used as handholds.

He hesitated, remembering his last sky escapade, but the sweet taste of freedom and the promise of home and family squashed that in a nanoclick. Besides, thinking rationally was not one of Bumblebee's strong points.

'If I slip, I can just curl into a ball and tough it out,' he shakily told himself as he carefully manuvered his legs over the side, swinging them in the wind a bit before finding a worthy foothold. Spirits rising, his stomped on it for good measure, delighted when it remained firm. Even if he did fall, he reasoned that it was much better than going through last night again.

The air around him shimmered as his did so. Bumblebee paused and took more notice of the air around him. When nothing else happened he shrugged and ignored it. Probably a security measure.

Lowering himself fully out, he reached down and grasped another bump, slowly starting to make his descent down the cliff. 'Hello, sweet freedom,' he whispered a bit too quietly into the wind as he slowly stretched his foot down, finding another handhold and lowering himself a few more metres.

After going like that for a few minutes, his joints started to ache and his digits had long since switched offline. Bumblebee didn't dare look down, in case he lost it or lost all heart at the long distance he still had to go. _C'mon, Bumblebee! _He told himself_. You can do it. Just. Keep. Moving…._

'Ello, litdle Autobug!'

'_Frag!_'

In shock, Bumblebee jerked backward and felt his digits slipping. He gave a cry as he felt himself separate from the wall and start to fall. He didn't have to fall long, as grey and black arms grabbed him and he suddenly found himself sitting rather awkwardly on Blitzwing's chassis as Blitzwing lazily drifted a kilometre or so above the forest at a horizontal angle, arms behind his head.

'How iz zee view? Beautiful, yes?' Icy asked causally, his normally passive mouth quirked upwards in a small almost unnoticeable smile.

Bumblebee just sat there, his mouth hanging open. After a minute he shut it, sighing dejectedly. Second time today being saved by a Decepticon. Primus offline him now!

'You know, I'll really sick of this crap!' Bumblebee shouted, grabbing his head in his hands while going slightly hysterical. If he was a human, he would most likely be ripping out his hair. 'Every time I escape, one of you guys is there grabbing me back!! Can't you just give some pride and kill me now! Why don't you just kill me now?!?'

Blitzwing raised a metalbrow, watching Bumblebee in amusement.

'Who zaid I was capturing zu again?' He asked.

Bumblebee paused in his small rant so he could let out a small 'Wha…?' before Blitzwing suddenly twisted and Bee felt his satiability fall away from him. Blitzwing crackled from above as Bumblebee shrieked, falling through the air.

He hit the tree line and smashed through leaves and branches, finally hitting the ground. He gasped as his wounds sprung to life with a brand new ocean of pain, racking his body.

He lay there for a bit, just venting and waiting for his pain to die a little. It did, slowly dulling until it was just a background throb. Groaning, his staggered to his feet and leant against a tree, testing his frame. He looked to the sky for Blitzwing, but it was empty. Deciding it was worth the risk to try and transform, he did and was delighted when he did without error, just a whole lot of pain. He felt strangely empty, too, without his usual boosters there.

Trying not to cry scream in frustration, his zipped off, still keeping his speed moderately low to doge the trees, until he came to familiar roads. Whooping in joy, he darted onto the road and burned rubber towards Detroit, now trying not to cry with joy.

…………………………..

Bumblebee hit the city in record time, joy rushing into him at the freedom. The first thing he was going to do was to play a prank on Prowl, then hug Optimus, then beat Sari and Bulkhead on the Gamesation.

He zipped through the familiar buildings, beeping happily until he came to a shocking realisation. Where were the Autobots? Since their current home had been destroyed and the Decepticon knew about it Bumblebee doubted they would stay there… So where would they go?

Slowing down, Bumblebee bounced on his tires in shock when a sudden explosion rocked the road around him and people surged past him, screaming.

Cracks appeared in the building next to him, concrete falling everywhere. Yelping as a chunk as big as him smashed near his bumper, he skidded into an alleyway.

More cracks appeared, and the whole building was suddenly blasted apart by a huge dark shadow that stomped out of the dust and into the daylight…

Bumblebee automatically shrunk back, pressing himself as close as he could go to the wall, trying to remain undetected from the Decepticon lord who was now stomping angrily on the cars skidding around his feet in their effort to get away.

Bumblebee watched as a police helicopter came their way, shooting rapidly at Megatron. Megatron whirled around and swiped a hand at the helicopter, sending it flying out of sight.

There was the sound of sirens, and Bee's head spun around, locking on the two sets of armoured police vehicles coming from both sides of Megatron, screeching to a halt a few kilometres away to have numerous police officers leap from the backs of the many vans and ready guns and grenades.

Megatron watched with bored interest, lazily unseathing a giant sword. His optics widened and he suddenly stiffed as he spotted something in the crowd he couldn't believe seeing here. Bee, curious to see what caught Megatron's attention, followed his gaze and felt his tanks churn.

Clenching his fists and ignoring the ruckus, Megatron thundered his way to the mass of Police cars and grabbed Fanzone's yellow and black-striped police car, holding it up to his face threateningly. Fanzone darted to the side with a yelp as his car was picked off the ground and Megatron carelessly smashed three special armoured Opps. cars under one foot. Fanzone gritted his teeth in annoyance. Those frickin cars were expensive!

'This is why I really hate these goddamn machines!' He muttered under his breath.

Megatron glared angrily at the small yellow car in his hands. 'Transform, NOW.' He ordered, sounding absolutely _pissed._

Bumblebee slapped his hand over his mouth from the shadows and tried not to laugh his head off at Megatron, failing miserably. He though that car was him! If Bumblebee thought a little clearer about the situation, he would have considered it ULTRA-creepy at the way Megatron seemed to focus on him, but he was exhausted, beaten, bruised, ticked off, dented _and_ he had just found out that his horns were his best spot for sex. So, in a way, he was pretty "off" today, as one would say. And Bumblebee couldn't help but think how good it was to laugh seriously again, even if it had only been two days. It had been a _long_ two days.

Giggling madly to himself, he dragged his head around the corner and watched. Megatron had apparently figured it out, and had angrily crumpled the whole car into a neat, compact ball, chucking it at a tank. The tank exploded with a resounding bang, sending people flying and flames burning high.

'Fire! All units fire NOW!!' Fanzone shouted into his comm. Walker. All The police reacted instantly, aiming and letting forth huge bursts of missiles and bullets.

Megatron narrowed his optics, and after a second of debating, leapt into the air, using the building that was currently shadowing Bumblebee as a push-off, flew into the air.

Just as Megatron passed over Bumblebee, his huge shadow darkening the air around Bee even more, he felt his spark give a jump. He widened his optics in fear and grasped his chassis in surprise. It wasn't pain, and it wasn't fear. It almost felt… nice…

The shadow disspreared as quickly as it had come and the sound of rotors starting up faded away. Gulping, Bumblebee leant against the wall and slid slowly to the mucky ground, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He just wanted to go home with his family and collapse into recharge at this point. Too much had happened and he was exhausted and beaten. And his back and shoulder were stinging again. He wanted it over.

He was dimly aware of the sound of explosions as all the missiles hit the buildings and roads, deprived of their former target, and fires crackling, men shouting, mechs talking…

He shot up. He knew it; that was Optimus's voice! And… Prowl's! Thank, goodness, Ratchet! For once, hearing the medic's grumpy drawl made him the happiest mech alive.

Pushing himself to his feet, his stumbled out of the alley, blinking warily. Trusting his processor, he followed the sound of metal feet clanking and the gentle revs of familiar engines.

'Opimus!' He called weakly, spotting the familiar welcoming blue and red figure. 'Ratchet… Bulkhead… help…' He blinked again and tripped, falling to the floor. Huh. He must have been more out of it than he thought…

There were shouts, and more clanking metal, this time coming closer. Bee gasped when he felt hands close over his body and lift him up, struggling at the memories they brought. But the hands weren't rough, nor did they search his body. They were gentle, and they pulled him into a hug, stoking his helm comfortingly.

'It's alright, Bumblebee. We're here,' Optimus whispered. 'It's alright.'

Bumblebee relaxed at Optimus's voice, his mind finally convinced the danger was gone. He forced his optics open and was greeted with the sight of Bulkhead leaning over him, grinning like mad, with Ratchet carefully examining him from the side and Prowl staring at him with one of his rare concerned faces. Optimus was holding his bridal-style, and he was pulled in close to Optimus's chassis. Bee weakly grinned. What a sight for sore optics…

'Lil' buddy,' Bulkhead said in relief, reaching out to run a finger over Bee's helm. 'You're okay!'

Optimus and Prowl smiled at him, while Ratchet grunted, running a servo gently along Bumblebee's shoulder. 'Dang, kid. What happened to you?'

Bumblebee flinched, but couldn't help but grin. 'I got close and personal with nature,' he said, directing his comment to Prowl. 'But I don't think it likes me very much.'

Prowl chuckled. 'Nice to see you still online,' He said.

Bumblebee gave one last smile before allowing himself to drift off, content to be around his family again.

All of them stared at Bumblebee for a minute, relief setting throughout them with the knowledge he was safe and online.

Too bad Fanzone ruined the moment.

'Um, ex-cussssse me machines, I am happy for you guys an' all, but now that it's oblivious the little guy ain't gonna kick the bucket- pr bolt, _whatever_- can I break up your lovely dovey moment to ask when are you going to help us poor little humans clear up this gigantic mess created by your damn Mega-whatssit? And _I am missing a car here!_'

* * *

Man I love Fanzone. He just loves to ruin moments, dosen't he? I have to apologise for Bumblebee's dumbness of sorts here (jumping off the same cliff twice) but I have to piont out he was desperate and as said, thinking is not one of his strong points. As is playing it safe.

So yea. C ya.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Okie Dokie. Chapter 4. Nothing much happens in this chapter except a whole lot of tears but it addressed some pionts that needed addressing (like poor Bee getting all that off his spark). And with Ratchet- I think I had way too much fun with him! He's such a cool character to write with all his "I'm too old for this" and "Bloody younglings!" lines. Hee hee. And I absolutly ADORE Optimus! He's such a sweetie!

Guess I should do a disclaimer again to be respectful- but I mean COME on- it's quite obvious I don't own Transformers. That'd make me the head huncho of Hasbro and super rich! ... I dunno though... (evil grin)

* * *

The next time Bumblebee onlined he had no idea where he was, and for a few devastating seconds he though he was back in Megatron's clutches. He relaxed slightly when he glanced around the place and found himself in a medbay, a huge window right next to him giving him a lovely view of upper Detroit. He blinked, realising that he must be in Sumdac tower, as this was almost exactly the same view Sari had from her room.

Sitting up and pulling his legs to his chassis he put his head in his servos and sighed deeply, a few oil drops leaking from his optics. He looked up and smiled, enjoying the view, happy to sit there for the moment.

'Well, don't you look perky today.'

As Ratchet's rough but friendly tone connected with Bumblebee's audio receptors he gave a shriek, jerking sideways, which unfortunately upset his balance, and sent him toppling to the ground.

'Hey!' Ratchet grumbled, rushing over. 'I just connected those damn wires up and mended that armour! An' now you're banging th' damn things around again! They'll break for…' He slowly trailed off as he peered over the medic berth, spotting Bumblebee sitting there, hurriedly wiping his optics, his faceplate red.

'Hey, kid,' Ratchet asked as he rounded the berth and helped Bumblebee up, who was still trying to clear his face of oil, trying not to let the old medic see. 'You okay?'

Bumblebee lowered his head as he sat on the berth and lifted it up abruptly, grinning like mad. 'Whatddya mean, docbot? I'm perfectly fine!'

Ratchet frowned, then promptly smacked Bee over the head. 'As if,' he grumbled. 'What's wrong with ya?'

Bumblebee frowned, and looked out the window, conveniently finding the huge blimp outside in the sky more appealing than Ratchet at that moment. 'Hey, look!' he said. 'Buy one car, get 20% off another! Why don't we get a car?'

Ratchet raised his brow. 'We don't _need_ cars. We _are_ cars,' he growled. 'Don't change the subject- what's wrong with ya?'

'Nothing.'

Rachet growled, getting ticked off. His patience had never been 100%, and it had worsened dramatically with his old age. And he made sure everyone knew it, too. 'C'mon Bumblebee. Something's caught up your exhaust pipe. What is it?'

'Ratchet, I told you, it's _nothing!_'

Ratchet jerked backwards as if he had been slapped. The tone he heard from the youngling was unlike anything he had heard before, that and Bumblebee called him Ratchet. He hardly every called him by his actual name. It was always "Docbot" or "grumpy old mech" or even on occasion, "fragger" (although Ratchet _never _let him get away with that one). And what worried Ratchet more was that Bumblebee had yet to look him in the face. Something was up. Something bad.

There was silence for a bit, before Bumblebee broke it, truthfully curious about their new "base."

'Is this our new base?' he asked. 'What happened after… I left?'

Ratchet studied him, deciding for the moment to let the matter drop, but resolving to get it out of him eventually.

'After the old got blown sky-high where the heck could we go?' Ratchet clarified, turning to his workbench to grab some tools. 'Of course we went to the one place we're familiar with, and have allies; Sumdac Tower. And there was the spacebridge here as well. Sari was quite distressed when she heard you had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. We all were. We thought you'd been…' He paused to screw one piece to the other, leaving the unfinished sentence hanging in the air. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at their concerns and the mention of Sari. He couldn't wait to see Sari again. And it made him really happy to know there was his family that cared about him.

Ratchet turned to Bee and started welding the armour more comfortably into Bumblebee's structure; the finishing touches of a medic's healing procedure. Bee flinched slightly at the touch, something Ratchet noticed with a growing unease. He continued.

'So Sumdac sets up a huge section of the tower we can use- most of the right side complete with a giant ramp connecting all the floors for quick escapes. We've fixed the place up a bit now, and I guess you could say we have a new base, right at our base of operations- the Sumdac's.' Ratchet grinned. 'Sari was beside herself with excitement, the little glitch,' he stated fondly, his rough tone at odds with the rare soft look on his face.

Bumblebee grinned again as he remembered Sari's happy personality. Silence reined a few minutes. Ratchet finished up, rubbing Bumblebee's armour to check for any missed dents. 'Those are some nasty wounds ya had there, kid,' He said, depositing the tools. 'Would yer mind if I ask ya how ya got 'em?'

Bumblebee actually smiled, remembering his two escapades through the window. 'The shoulder one had nothing to do with the Decepticons at all. I was trying to escape through a window, misspelled the distance my boosters would take me, and crashed into the forest. They caught me not soon after that.' He conveniently left out all the bits with Megatron, not knowing what to say to the medic if he let Megatron's name slip. After all, he had yet to tell everyone of Megatron's return. He was really dreading that. Although, they probably already knew due to Fanzone…

'Ouch, kid,' Ratchet winced. His gaze wandered to Bee's newly fixed back. 'So the Decepticons ripped off your boosters as punishment?' He guessed, piecing together what he knew.

Bumblebee nodded quickly, relived he wouldn't have to make up an excuse. He winced, his mind flashing back to Megatron's rough digits easily pulling them out of his hull, and those same fingers exploring other places.

'Kid! Bumblebee, you okay?'

Bumblebee jumped and gasped when Ratchet laid a servo on his quivering structure. Ratchet frowned in worry, but before he could comment there was a soft knocking at the door. Growling, Ratchet whipped his head around. 'Who is it? I swear Bulkhead, Bumblebee's gonna be _fine_—'

Optimus smiled his he quietly slipped the door open, saying 'That's great, Ratchet. And it's just me.'

Bumblebee's spirits lifted at the sight of his gentle commander. Bumblebee had always looked up to Optimus. He was always nice, gentle and fair. He looked out for Bumblebee, and was always the first to flit around like a mother hen when he pulled one of his stunts and was left dented and scratched. Seeing Optimus now made Bumblebee feel safe, secure and warm.

Leaping off the medical berth in a desperate rush, he sped across the room and vaulted into Optimus's arms. Optimus never knew what hit him.

'Good to see you alive and well, Bumblebee,' Optimus smiled in relief as he sat up from the floor, hugging the small youngling attached to his chassis. Ratchet allowed a rare smile from his spot near the window and the medical berths.

Optimus stood still holding onto Bumblebee and walked to Ratchet, placing a reluctant to let go Bumblebee on his spot in the berth. 'What's the extent of his injuries?' he asked Ratchet.

Bumblebee, curious to hear himself, stopped fidgeting and moving.

Optimus sat next to Bee as Ratchet glanced at the both of them, accessing some data files.

'Well,' he said, 'his main ones were his shoulder where he apparently got it escaping and crashing into some trees,' he paused and shot a look Bumblebee's way. Optimus winced on Bumblebee's part. 'And his ripped up back was due to the decepticons ripping his boosters off as punishment.'

Bee himself winced at that, trying to delete the memories from his data banks.

Ratchet continued, finished with the serious injuries. 'He'll be perfectly fine now, but what confuses me is all these dents and scratches Bee has. They're no problem, as his self-repair system has already almost taken care of them, but it's the places they were. Like, for instance, your aft and your horns.'

Optimus's head coked to the side in confusion and glanced a Bee, whose hands had automatically flew to his aft, his faceplate turning full out red when he felt almost unnoticeable but deep dents that fitted a certain decepticon's fingers perfectly imbedded there…

Next he quickly ran his fingers over his horns, horrified to find smaller dents and scratched paint around them.

'M-m-must've hit the trees harder than I thought,' Bee spluttered, refusing to look at either of the older bots staring at him. 'Those branches were _really _hard. And I landed on my aft! The pine leaves really scratched my helmet up, too, huh?' He grinned crookedly at the old medic, hoping his quick thinking would get him out of a _really, really _awkward conversation.

It seemed for once luck (or Primus, the ol' bastard) was on his side, as Ratchet studied him for a minute before shrugging and turning back to the screen, while Optimus winced again.

'So,' Bumblebee said, eager to move the topic away from his "unusual" injuries. 'Where is everyone?'

Optimus chuckled. 'Out in the common room, waiting for you.'

Bumblebee blinked. 'Really?'

Optimus smiled, reaching out to rub Bee's helmet affectionately. Bumblebee leant into it, remembering how little touches like this could warm your spark so easily. 'Of course. The only reason they're not in here is because of our resident grumpy medic.' He shot an amused glance at Ratchet, who huffed and crossed his arms. 'They're all worried about you. I'm pretty sure I saw Fanzone there as well.'

Bee's head shot up at that and he grinned. 'Really? Okay, who bribed him?' Optimus laughed.

Bumblebee froze as he remembered Megatron. And how he was back from where he was supposed to be right now- transwarping randomly around space. He knew he would have to tell Optimus sooner or later. Better get it over with.

'Uhhh… Optimus? You know how ol' Megahead was randomly transwarping round the universe? You know… ummm… that he…?'

'Is back?' Optimus asked , nodding , his carefree face melting into a dark one. 'Don't worry; I know. Fanzone was quite happy to tell me the details.' He chuckled, leaning back and allowing the dark mood to disappear. 'Yelled them to me more like it.'

'All we need, that oversized tail-pipe banging on our bumpers.' Ratchet grumped. Joining into the conversation again he said: 'Now all I need to do is check Bumblebee's spark.'

'_What!?_' Bumblebee almost shouted, scrambling backwards onto the berth. He gained control of himself under the optics of the confused Ratchet and Optimus. 'Uhh…what?' He asked again, evenly this time.

'It's alright, Bumblebee. All he needs to do is check it for signs of distress and to see if it's functioning properly,' Optimus soothed Bumblebee, remembering his time as a youngling where the medic's room had been the most frightening thing in the world.

Bumblebee hesitated, putting a servo to his spark. _If I won't let them they'll know for sure something's up!_ He thought. _Besides, if they truly suspect something's up with it, they could easily force me. _Bumblebee shivered at the thought, glancing at Optimus fearfully. What would he say if he found out? Would he be disgusted? Would he get kicked out of the Autobots? _No! I can't let them find out!_

With that though in mind, Bumblebee glanced at Optimus fearfully again, gripping the table.

_I can't…_

Ratchet saw Bumblebee glanced at Optimus with uncertainty and fear in his optics, and he shook his head. He had seen these cases many times. Unexperienced younglings that were shy of their sparks. Ones that were young to the world and unsure of themselves, and uncertain of their own sparks. Especially young adolescent bots, which was exactly what Bumblebee was.

'Alright Prime, OUT!'

'Wha--?!' The poor leader barely had time to protest as the grumpy old medic promptly pushed him off the berth and started shoving him out the door. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it, feeling his tight internals slowly start to melt at being back with his teammates.

'Hey, wait! Ratchet!' Optimus weakly stated.

Ratchet succeeded in pushing Optimus out the door, closing it half way as he poked his head through. 'The kid's scared Prime. Let me deal with him,' he said in a lowered voice. Optimus paused, glancing at Bumblebee on the berth and nodding, visions of Bumblebee's frightened face flashing through his processor. 'Take care of him. Do you want me to tell the others?'

Ratchet grimaced sourly. 'No. Then I'll have to defend my medbay- my brand NEW medbay, I might add- from an over-excited little girl and a giant green over-worried mech.' Optimus grinned and nodded as Ratchet closed the door.

'It's alright, kid. I've seen every spark under th' seven suns. Yours ain't gonna be anything new,' Ratchet prodded gently, walking back to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee caught on, then hesitated. His slowly started to undo his latches. _I… I guess I should._ Bumblebee thought as he relaxed, reluctantly surrendering his small spark to Ratchet. _After all, what could Ratchet tell from my spark?_

Ratchet leant forward and started studying Bumblebee's spark while Bumblebee struggled not to shiver. They were both silent for a few minutes until Ratchet's whole structure froze in shock. His mouth fell open and he started shaking. Bumblebee watched silently with a sinking feeling.

'They…' Ratchet started, his voice quiet and low as he looked over Bumblebee's spark once more before gently closing it. 'They_… didn't_,' he snarled, clenching his fist. The latches on Bee's chassis slowly slid shut, making a small clicking noise. Bumblebee's head sunk into his shoulders and he refused to look up.

In a fluid and unexpected moment, Ratchet lost it and slammed his servo onto the table, creating a deep dent. 'They didn't!' He hissed, his optics on the floor. Bumblebee flinched.

A soft knock penetrated the air. 'Is everything al right in—' Optimus was cut off as Ratchet's angry voice, slightly screwed over with static, shouted: '_Don't you dare come in here!_'

There was a muffled kind of squeak that would have normally had Bee rolling on the ground laughing before there was silence.

'Do you know what happens to a bot's spark when it is forcibly taken?' he slowly asked, breaking the silence.

Bumblebee was sure he had a pretty good answer but stayed silent, refusing to look at the old med bot.

'No? Let me list em' for ya. Fear of physical touch, a jumpy processor, twitching circuits, uncontrollable flashbacks, dents in places they really shouldn't be,' he paused in order to make his way to Bumblebee and glace at Bumblebee's aft before gently grabbing Bee's head and tenderly running his hands over his battered horns. Bumblebee cocked his head when he heard Ratchet clattering. It took the small yellow Autobot a minute to realise that Ratchet was… _shaking_. 'And a restless, marked spark.' Ratchet finished sadly, glancing at Bumblebee's chassis.

Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee's chin and slowly lifted Bee's head to stare sadly into Bumblebee's optics. 'You've suffered every one of those.'

Bumblebee looked away, unable to bear it anymore. He took a shuddering breath, and when he looked back at the old Mech his optics were overcome with oil. A few drops overflowed down his cheeks.

Wordlessly Ratchet pulled the younger mech into a hug, sliding onto the ground next to the berth. Bumblebee let himself go, tears starting to overflow freely as he curled up, crying into the battle-hardened old medic's chassis. 'Shhhh, kid. It's alright. I'm here. Your team's here. You're safe.' Ratchet cooed, his normally rough drawl taking a complete 360 turn. It was now soft, lowered and comforting.

Bumblebee nodded numbly, snuggling into Ratchet, his spark reaching out to Ratchet's for reassurance. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Bumblebee just letting lose when Ratchet stoked his helm and cooed in a very un-Ratchet-like way. Bumblebee was thankful for it nonetheless. He rarely saw this side of Ratchet, and it made him feel safe and wanted. Too bad he wasn't like this most of the Primus-damned time…

Both of them froze and Bumblebee gasped, hiding his face in Ratchet's chassis in shame as a creak sounded at the door. It slid open a few metres, a familiar face popping his head in again. Poor Optimus didn't even get a chance to ask if they were done this time.

'_I warned you, pipe-sucker! Get the fraggen-pit out __**NOW**__!_'

There was an overbearing _BONG!!_ as a wrench hit Optimus squarely in-between the optics, right on his cranium crest.

Optimus yelled in shock, surprise and pain, falling backwards. The door closed immediately as he gained his balance. There was silence for a few moments before a very small weak voice sounded from the other side of it, sounding unnaturally pleadingly. 'Ratchet, _please_ watch your language…'

Ratchet growled, still standing with the curled up Bumblebee tucked into one secure arm from when he had jumped up, grabbed a wrench and flung it with the precision of an Elite guard at Optimus. Only when he heard rather hurried footsteps head away from the door did he sit back on the berth, cradling Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a giggle through all the tears at the events that had just taken place. He loved watching other bot's taking Ratchet's wrath, especially when it was Optimus, considering _he_ was the leader. He was never going to let Optimus forget this.

Ratchet smiled at Bumblebee, wiping away the worst of the oil. 'Nice to see yer' ignorant little grin back in place.' He softly stated. 'I would have stayed perfectly sane without it.'

Bumblebee sniffled, then smiled. 'Love ya too,' he grinned, scrubbing his face furiously. He couldn't believe that he had just broken down like that! And in front of Ratchet. The shame.

'Now that's all out, I think I deserve an explanation,' Ratchet said, a bit of his usual no-nonsense tone coming back. 'I wanna know which slimy fragger did this slag to you. I wanna know every Primus damned detail so I can smash his grease encrusted skidplate to Uranus and back, smashing holes through his Interfacing port the whole time!'

Any other time, Bumblebee would have burst out laughing at the generous description Ratchet had just given him, but now was a no-go. 'I'd… rather not talk about this. Can we… just forget about this?' He asked hopefully, refusing to look at Ratchet again.

Ratchet frowned. 'No.' He said, voice hard. It softened for him to say: 'Listen, I know it will hurt to talk about it, but it _will_ help. Trust me. I haven't lived through three great wars and for over 20 million stellar cycles for nothin', kid. And I need to know to be able to make sure you're ok, and what kind of internal wounds you have.'

Bumblebee's dentals chomped down on his lower lip component in sad codes of data. _What would Ratchet think if I told him it was Megatron?_ Bumblebee thought in despair. But then he looked at Ratchet. He was still stoking his helm comfortingly, and his face showed worried concern. Heaving a deep vent and relaxing, Bumblebee decided he could trust Ratchet. He _knew_ he could.

'Fine,' He told the old Autobot. 'But, promise me. Don't freak out, or shout. Please?' He directed his huge blue optics to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded.

'Of course I'll damn promise.' He grunted. 'But why—'

'It was Megatron,' Bumblebee cut in to get it over with before he could actually think about it and to answer Ratchet's half said question.

'_**What?!**_' Ratchet almost screamed. Bumblebee leapt up, desperately shushing the older bot, looking anxiously at the door. 'You promised!' he hissed in hurt. 'You promised!'

Ratchet sat there with a gaping mouth before he stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. Next he grabbed three wrenches and chucked them in blind rage at the wall. The first bounced off, leaving a sizable dent while the second two were forcibly embedded in the wall with cracks issuing around the furnished wall around them. Ratchet stood there, his vents working furiously.

'THAT---That—FUCKING FRAGGED-UP _MONSTER OF BLACK SPARK!_' He seethed, amazingly keeping his voice volume to the minimum, although that did nothing to lower the undisguised fury Bumblebee heard in his voice.

'Am… am I going to get kicked out of the Autobots now?' Bumblebee asked timidly from his spot on the berth huddled to the wall. Ratchet whirled around, still fuming on the traces of fury he had left, but it quickly faded when Bumblebee flinched back, his optics offlined.

Ratchet swiftly strode to Bumblebee's side and pulled him into a gentle hug. 'Of course not, ya lil' glitch,' He softly whispered. 'I'm just mad at that damn pipe-sucked slagtard,' he growled, his voice becoming dark. 'How… did it happen? _Why?_'

'You know, I've asked myself that so much my processors sick from it, docbot.' Bumblebee gave a bitter laugh. 'Did you know that apparently Megatron likes them small?' Bumblebee absolutely _refused_ to tell Ratchet that the whole reason all this happened was because Blitzwing had liked the idea of April Fool's day.

'I promise you Bumblebee- I'll get that slagger good and bad for yer. We all will.'

Bumblebee jerked back. 'No!' He said desperately, his optics wide. 'Please don't tell anyone else!'

'But everyone'll wanna know. They'll help---'

'_No!_' Ratchet stared at Bee at the amount of raw desperateness and fear he heard in Bumblebee's tone. Realising his voice was rising, Bumblebee quieted down, his small voice going soft. 'Please, Ratchet. I just… can't let them know that I… that I… interfaced with the Decepticon Lord.' He hung his head in shame.

Ratchet gently lifted his head up, smiling softly. 'But that wasn't your fault. Heck, there wasn't one thing you could do to change any of this. You were forced.'

'But I could have done something!' Bumblebee burst out, his frustration apparent. 'I could have jumped straight out the window again, or stabbed his optic with my stinger, or, or...'

'They will understand Bumblebee,' was all Bee received in response.

Bumblebee shook in defeat. 'Just… _please_. Not yet. Imagine… imagine what they'd think of me.'

As Ratchet stared into Bumblebee's unnaturally large blue optics that were starting to tear up he sighed. '…Fine.' He breathed out.

Squeaking in relief, Bumblebee promptly tackled Ratchet, hugging him. Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle.

'Well, come on. We can't leave poor Optimus out there alone forever. And I'll probably have to pound out his cranium now. He loves that thing.' Ratchet chuckled at the memory.

He went to get up, but Bumblebee stopped him uncertainly with a tug of his servo. 'Uhhh, Ratchet. Would mind just staying here with me for a few minutes before I see everyone? You know, to "get myself ready?"'

Ratchet stared at Bumblebee hard for a few moments before standing up, picking Bumblebee off the floor and sitting on his chair, tenderly wrapping his arms around the youngling who was curling up in his lap. He smiled softly, his temper seething in fury at Megatron of daring to do such a pit thing to a youngling. And Bumblebee at that. Bright, happy, mischievous Bumblebee. Ratchet gave himself a start when he felt his optics start to water. A single drop of oil leaked from the corner of his oil ducts.

'Sure, kid.'

As they sat there Ratchet fearfully mulled over Bumblebee's current situation. While Megatron HAD forced Bumblebee to interface with him and he was displaying all the correct symptoms, his spark had NOT spluttered out and it had NOT gone into a wild panicked frenzy which would normally short out the spark and kill a mech. That meant he was one step away from being spark bonded. Ratchet had seen it all before. If a spark did neither of those things after a forced interface, chances were that spark would come to depend on the one that raped it.

Ratchet shivered for the first time in megacycles. He had to be sure. 'Bumblebee,' he asked. 'Did your spark feel… well,_ weird_ when you were around Megatron the next day?'

Bumblebee scrunched his face up in confusion, but answered anyway. 'Ummm. No. Why?'

'Never mind, young bot,' Ratchet breathed, heaving a sigh of relief.

Ratchet tensed when Bumblebee rethought his answer, saying exactly what Ratchet didn't want to hear.

'Wait! When I escaped and was hiding behind this building- right before you guys found me- and he flew past and I felt a kind of… well, nudge or something…' In remembrance he grasped his chassis, right over his thumming spark in thought. 'Well, yeah. It didn't hurt, but, I dunno…'

Ratchet took a sharp intake of air, struggling not to panic. He would NOT let that happen to Bumblebee. Ratchet stared at the little bot in his arms sadly. He knew that there was a very good chance the decepticon leader would come looking for Bumblebee. Megatron's spark would probably want more if Bumblebee's had not be extinguished.

He had to keep Bumblebee away from him at all costs.

* * *

Megatron vented deeply as he flew towards the base. He was much more relaxed now. Destroying lower life forms always did that to him. Now all he wanted to do was go home and have a nice long interface with his little Autobot.

As Lake Erie finished off and melted into forest Megatron spotted the giant mountainside their current base was and changed his direction, heading upwards towards the open entry to his private quarters.

Their base was cleverly hidden in the mountain, with the entrance disguised as a mine shaft. Any open entrances (like this) was cleverly covered by Nebular Point. 12 type holograms. They were constantly activated and anyone looking at them would just see the normal rocky mountainside, although to the occupants on the inside it was like nothing was there at all. Swindle sure was useful in these kinds of areas.

Megatron relaxed as he passed over the forest, spotting the huge indent in the rocky wall that indicated where his private quarter entrance was. Squishing the squishes and shooting a couple of buildings sure made him feel good. He grinned, remembering the human's desperate attempts to escape and even more desperate attempts to hurt him. With the memories of the humans attacking came the memory of that damn car that looked exactly like Bumblebee. Megatron felt a wave embarrassment wash over him; something he was _not_ used to. When he saw that fragging human again he was going to enjoy picking his remains off the bottom of his foot. He just hoped no Autobot had seen that.

Megatron had to been relived to find it wasn't the youngling, even through he had been embarrassed, because it meant his cute little slave was at home. Waiting for him. Smirking, he transformed midair and touched down into his quarters, his fingers itching to molest his little Autobot prisoner…

* * *

Megatron took a few agonisingly slow heaves of air. It was not often he went off his face in a bout of anger or chucked a hissy (so to speak). Give him a bit of credit. He was the almighty and undefeated (for the most part) Decepticon lord. He was calm, collected and cruel. But as the humans said, there was a first time for everything.

'_WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SLAGGER?!_'

The whole base practically shook from the force of his rage and all the occupants of the main hangar found themselves slamming their servos onto their audio receptors quickly.

'What's up his tail-pipe?' Blackarchnia grouched, sneering in the direction of the voice, which had now evolved into a string of fragged off curses; quieter but still loud enough to hear. After wandering the city for the past week in deep depression, she was NOT in a good mood.

Lugnut cocked his head and shrugged his giant shoulders, attempting to hide his jealously. 'The autobot scum escaped again, didn't he?' He hissed with hate to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing just turned his head silently to Lugnut and glared as Icy, then switched to Random and giggled, staggering off and singing extremely off-key: '_How can eet be, boy? You're ztill a runaway! A runaway from love… _HAHAHAHAH!!!_'_

Blackarchnia raised her brow and decided not to ask. 'What scum do you mean?' She asked, attempting not to sound too interested. In truth she wasn't unless the "scum" prisoner was an Autobot she knew.

When Lugnut grunted, she hissed in annoyance and was about to smack him when he answered. 'Megatron's new Autoscum toy seems to have escaped his wondrous rule. Again,' he said, disgusted.

Blackarachnia waited for more, but when all she got was silence and Lugnut turning his back on her she growled and stomped away. '_MECHS…_' she snarled under her breath.

Hearing sniggering behind her she whirled and growled '_What?_' at the grinning Constructicons.

'Nothin' babe, just chekin' out those high hydraulics. You headin' down my highway tonight?' Mixmaster grinned, one of his optics shuttering in a wink.

Blackarachnia froze, then narrowed her optics dangerously and hissed as Scrapper whistled, then fell to the floor laughing with Mixmaster.

Later that day, as the both of them hung miserably from the ceiling suspended by spider webs and covered in scratchers and dents, Scrapper sighed. 'Promise me something man… that we'll never woo another lady.'

Mixmaster struggled, then gave up. 'Agreed,' he grumped.

There was silence for a few moments before Mixmaster spoke again. 'Wait! What I meant was never to speak to another _decepticon_ lady.'

'…Damn right!'

* * *

I have one thing to say: If we can get love bites, why can't giant alien robots? :D Hope u enjoyed.

And the song Blitzwing was singing was Runaway by Cascada. It's so fun to match up songs to moments, and if Bumblebee can't do it becuase he hasn't lost his vioce like the movie one, Blitzwing can!

Also, Blackarachnia is so kick-ass! How can you not love her? And if I spelt her name wrong, apologies, but it is a fricken hard name to sound out! If anyone knows how to actually spell it I would appriciate if they said so (or you could just search it up; unlike me who was too lazy too!)


	5. Chapter 5

I've seriously got nothing to say. D": OH, WAIT!!! : Transformers and Halo do not belong to me at all, and in the future I'm treating Halo just as it is today, just with a shooty new title I made up to make it seem "futurely." For those of you who love Halo, you will love the next few chapters. For those of you that have NO IDEA what Halo is, SHAME ON YOU.

It's basically this awesome game where you play as the sexy Master Chief who goes around killing aliens that are trying to kill all of humanity, except it's WAY better than the crappy explaination I just gave; I don't even know the basic plot- I just play it and have a shitload of fun. That's about it. I love it.

* * *

Sari sped down the highway, shooting endless rounds of missiles out of her turret, aiming for the yellow car that was hot on her heels, with only half a lap to go.

Bumblebee swung around the bend, tyres squealing in protest, with Bulkhead far behind still recovering from his last explosion. Bumblebee gunned it, coming up to speed with Sari. Giving a quick shout of dismay, Sari tried to push him off the road. The two traded furious blows, the finish line nearing. In the last yard, Bumblebee suddenly swung to the side and crashed into Sari, attaching an instant yellow bomb to her side. Yellow Bombs were the worst- they imploded as soon as they were implanted, and because of that often took out the person that planted it. It was basically a suicide trade.

'Hey!' Sari squealed angrily as the bomb exploded, immediately killing her. She was even more enraged when Bumblebee used a protractor shield to stop the bomb hitting him as he zoomed over the finish line with a shout of victory.

Bulkhead slowly ambled past it while Sari was still getting remade.

'Ha!' Bumblebee grinned, chucking his controller down. 'Best speedster on _and_ off the Gamestation! Beat that!'

Bulkhead chuckled, shifting his leg slightly, which caused the overexcited youngling to topple to the floor, still cheering. Sari sat with her arms crossed in annoyance. 'You cheated! Where did you get the yellow bomb on the last lap?'

Bee grinned from the floor, pulling himself up. 'I stole it from Bulkhead! He really doesn't know how to watch those cross-section buttons!'

Sari pouted, then perked up immediately, remembering something she had yet to tell Bumblebee, all negative thoughts instantly gone. 'Guess what?' she asked while running to her bag, which had been hastily chucked into the corner. She pulled out something.

Walking slowly over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, she flourished it happily, waving the object in front of the two interested mechs. Further investigation proved the object to be a game. Bumblebee gasped as he leaned forward and read the title. 'Sari…' he whispered. 'You _didn't_….'

Sari nodded, looking quite pleased with herself. 'I did!' she squealed, waving the brand new copy of the never before released _Halo: The Last Fight_ around erratically. 'Dad was doing business with that American company, and as a bonus he requested it, like, for me and you, and since they owed him so much he decided on a deal…' She trailed off, looking overly smug again.

Bumblebee leapt off Bulkhead and grabbed Sari, and danced around holding her in the air. Bulkhead laughed in the background, content to sit there and watch the two of them fool about and happy to have Bumblebee back. Bumblebee finally set Sari down, who dashed to the foot of her giant TV and quickly put the disc in.

Sari grinned as Bumblebee seated himself back onto Bulkhead, grabbing his specially made giant Gamestation controller (Bulkhead had one two. Sumdac had specifically made them for the Autobot's huge hands, although most of the time Bumblebee used the normal sized ones, his hands being small enough). 'I am so going to kill you _easy,_' She declared, standing and hurrying to get to her huge couch that rounded the whole room, complete with the floor to floor windows.

As the game started and they dived in Bumblebee relaxed and rejoiced, soaking up the feeling of having fun with his family.

He remembered yesterday, cringing. It was wonderful to be surrounded by all his family again but there were a few rough patches. He had entered the living room hiding behind Ratchet, shy of what they would all think and scared of what could happen.

All his fears were immediately laid to rest when Bulkhead and Sari tackled him to the floor in a bout of squealing and happy yells. It wasn't very long before Bulkhead was pulling him up and all of them, Prowl included, surrounded him in a hug (with Optimus throwing a wary glance at Ratchet, rubbing gingerly at the dent on his head).

They parted, and Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. Bumblebee smiled shyly at Prowl, who moved til his chassis was resting against Bee's back, his faceplate soft. Bumblebee slightly leant into Prowl's frame, his engine humming contently.

Sumdac smiled from his place on the couch next to the burly form of Fanzone, who was sitting grumpily with his arms folded. 'Welcome back, Bumblebee,' Sumdac warmly greeted. Fanzone grunted, nodding in Bumblebee's direction. Bee grinned, knowing that was the best he would get from the tough cop.

It was too much for Bumblebee. They were all here for him, safe and welcoming. He turned away in shame as his sensors indicated a wet substance around his optics. Man, why was he losing so much oil through his optics lately?!

Sari ran around his feet to face him and giggled. 'It's normal for people to cry when they're happy, Bumblebee! Or, in your case, leak!' she laughed. 'I guess you're not such a tough guy after all?' She grinned, latching onto his leg. Bulkhead and Optimus laughed, while Prowl and Ratchet frowned. Ratchet was worried. Bumblebee must've had really scrambled emotions for him to act so out of character. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. He would talk to Bumblebee again later about telling everyone.

Prowl's thoughts weren't far off_. Something's wrong with him_, he couldn't help but think.

It was just so… unlike Bumblebee to be acting like this. He should have been bouncing around, laughing at everyone and insisting he was okay, telling them about how he took on five decepticons, not weeping like this. Prowl shifted, and place a comforting hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee glanced at Prowl and smiled, wiping away the oil. Prowl smiled back feeling his spark give an odd flutter that felt surprisingly, extremely good.

Fanzone grunted, breaking the moment. He got up and walked over to the Autobots, glaring grumpily. 'Glad yer here,' he grunted to Bee, crossing his arms. Bumblebee grinned.

'Thanks. You were pretty brave out there, taking on Megatron.' Bumblebee guessed it would be polite to comment, since Fazone had actually showed some compassion.

Fanzone nodded, then put his hand to his mouth in deep thought. 'Hey, lil' yellow. I was wondering why that Mega-guy, the big and bad leader of the evil robots was so interested in ya.'

Bumblebee blinked. 'What?' he asked, feeling a seed of anxiety blossom inside of him.

Fanzone nodded. 'Yeah, yer know' how he picked up my car tinkin' it was you and… well let's say he figured it out, and lookie, lookie! I need a new car. Again.' his voice became riddled with heavy sarcasm and irritation. 'Ya know, I think I'll just get a normal cop car next time,' he grumped.

'What?' Optimus asked, bending low to look at Fanzone, then swivelling his head to stare at Bumblebee. 'Megatron thought Fanzone's car was you?'

Bumblebee gulped. 'Uhhh… well…'

Luckily, Ratchet leapt in, rolling his optics for emphasis. 'You know how Megatron has that cursed record of his; never let a dang prisoner escape.'

Optimus grimaced, obviously disgusted. 'Yeah.' He said. 'I remember that. Lucky he found your car, and not you, huh Bumblebee?' he smiled weakly at Fanzone and Bumblebee. Fanzone growled while Bumblebee shook his head in amused shame at Optimus.

'I'll be expectin a new one, tin can.'

* * *

Bumblebee was brought back to reality with the sound of gunfire from the screen and Bulkhead's voice. 'You okay, little buddy? I actually killed you there, and that would normally be impossible!'

Bumblebee jumped, looking around. Bulkhead HAD killed him. Slag. He had got to stop drifting off like that!

'Yeah, are you okay, Bumblebee?' Sari asked, pausing it and turning to him. 'You seem really out of it. Noramlly, with a new game (and a Halo one no less!) you would be bagging multiple new high scores! You sure everything's alright?'

Bumblebee looked down at her, debating on what to say. He still was not really used to this new, mature Sari. On the whole she was still the same, but so much more… well, mature. With the younger Sari he would have bee able to tell her he was fine, and he was just a little tired, and she would have gone back to the game without a second doubt. Bulkhead would have doubts, knowing Bumblebee, but would let it rest. Bumblebee could see that now. He could shake off Bulkhead even if he knew something was up, but Sari, especially the new Sari, would not let it rest. Looking at her determined and worried face as she gazed up at him, demanding an answer he knew that she knew that something was up and she would not rest until he had told.

'Well? Something's wrong with you, and if you told us we could help. We _can_ help!,' she forcefully stated, standing with her hands on her hips; the typical mother-like gesture that indicated this argument was final and she would win. Bumblebee had laughed on the sidelines numerous times when she had used it on a flustered Optimus and won.

Sighing, he tired to gather up his thoughts. 'Well…'

Optimus then entered the room looking worried, Prowl and Ratchet right behind them, their feet squashing Sumdac's expensive imported carpeting.

Bumblebee sunk down, breathing a sigh of relief. Talk about save! He shoot up at what Optimus said next, clenching his dentals.

'We got trouble.' He said with worry. 'Lugnut and Blitzwing are smashing up downtown Detroit. Not to mention the communicator still isn't working, so contact with Cybertron has been totalled out.'

'Do you know what they want?' Prowl asked, crossing his arms, trademark bored face on. Bumblebee nodded vigorously inside his head, not daring to make the actual notion in sight of everyone. He saw Ratchet throw him a sympathetic glance and smiled in what he hoped was a comforting 'I'm fine' sort of way, when he did not feel fine at all.

Optimus shook his head. 'No-one has any idea. They don't seem to be after anything, just making a fuss. It's our job as Autobots to stop them. Everyone, transform and roll out.'

'Not on the carpet!' Sari snapped, pointing to the large corridor that lead into their personal inbuilt ramp/staircase and tapping her foot. Bumblebee snickered, unable to hold it in as Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead started to make their way out of the room.

Prowl stopped at the door, looking back. 'Aren't you coming Bumblebee?' he asked apprehensively.

Bumblebee gulped, lowering his head and avoiding all optic-contact. 'Actually, I think I'd like to have a sickie this time.' He grinned, hoping to pass it off quickly. Besides, when was the last time he had a sickie?

'A "sickie?"' Optimus asked. He looked confused, unconvinced and worried, as did Sari. She was now really worried about Bumblebee. He had _never _shot down a chance to fight decepticons, especially now she could join him. Something was defiantly up, and it scared her. More than she'd admit.

'Yer. A' sickie. Doctor's orders, Prime. His sparks had'a bit'ova fright. He needs rest, NOT fightin'.' Ratchet fixed Optimus with a withering glare. 'Got it?'

Optimus blinked while looking at Bumblebee, then Ratchet. 'Got it,' he surrendered, trying not to look too beaten. Prowl smirked behind him.

'Alright then. Transform and roll out.'

Optimus and Bulkhead transformed and led the way out after a chirpy 'Get better, lil' buddy!' from Bulkhead and a warm smile from Optimus. Ratchet nodded briskly to Bumblebee, growling: 'Stay RIGHT here and don't try anyting' funny or I'll screw your aft so tight yer won't be able ter' walk,' before following suit.

Prowl stood there for a few seconds, staring at Bumblebee before stiffly nodding and heading out. Stopping out the door Prowl turned, giving a rare crooked smile. 'Get better, Bumblebee.' And with that he was gone.

Prowl sped down the Sumdac ramp and zoomed his way next to Optimus, who was silent.

'Prowl?' He asked after a moment as they exited the building. Prowl revved his engine, indicating he was listening.

'Why does no-one listen to me?'

The question was so innocent and sudden Prowl could do nothing but let out a series of amused chuckles. Bulkhead burst in full-out laughter and Ratchet went almost hysterical.

Prowl gunned it, still laughing, and was followed by Bulkhead and Prowl. 'No, seriously!' Optimus asked in a distressed tone. 'Tell me!'

* * *

Megatron knew roughly where Bumblebee was. His had spark pulsed and thumped, unhappily demanding Bumblebee's. It was only too happy to "push" Megatron towards Bumblebee's signal.

Megatron could not wait to get his hands on the little bot again. Not just to silence his fragging spark, but to molest him sensor-less. As pathetic as he was, he was still a good piece of aft with an innocent body just waiting to be ravished. And that he could stand Megatron's draining interfaces made his value crash through the cyber roof. He was simply too good of a prize to pass up.

He had sent the two buffoons, Lugnut and Blitzwing to create a passable distraction so he could grab the small bot from under the Autobot's pathetic sensory department. And distract they had, happy to smash cars and shoot carelessly at buildings, creating quite a stir and gaining enough attention. But surprisingly the little glitch wasn't there among the Autobots.

Furious and frustrated, Megatron had taken to the air, ignoring the battle below. As he gained altitude, his spark gave a gentle tug in the direction of the middle of the city, where the tall skyscrapers resided.

Intrigued, Megatron had followed.

It had lead him over the city and to the Sumdac building, his embarrassing prison of 50 years. Oh, how he hated that place. When he was supreme ruler of Cyberton he would come back here and incinerate this whole blasted planet, starting with that damn tower.

He sneered as he neared the tower, his spark growing more and more content. 'Figures they'd hide in there,' he said.

He grinned suddenly, gunning it towards the tower when he felt a small, soft spark inside the top of the tower unconsciously calling to him, its beautiful little voice humming to his.

* * *

'So you seriously gave away a chance to beat Decepticon skidplate just to _stay home and badger me?!'_

'DUH,' Sari's monotone reply was. 'I can't believe you chucked away a chance to kick those fragger's asses just for a "sickie!" What is wrong with you? I know something is! Tell me and I'll help you!'

It wasn't often that Sari and Bumblebee fought, and when it was it was catastrophic because they were so alike. Their personalities clashed badly.

Bumblebee pouted angrily, crossing his arms, and was about to start yelling when his spark suddenly gave a flutter. He jumped, then focused on the feeling his spark was suddenly generating. It had started humming silently, strong invisible signals finding their way out of his chest.

'Come _ON_ Bumblebee--- wait, are you okay?'

Bumblebee ignored her, his spark continuing to flutter, completely out of his control. Bumblebee froze in terror when he felt another spark- a very big_, powerful, _familiar spark- calling back to his eagerly, the signals growing stronger and stronger.

Sari was now at his feet, a gentle hand on his leg, concern marring her features. 'What's wrong?' She asked quietly.

Bumblebee looked down at her in dread. 'He's here.'

Sari gave a confused look, about to ask who when Bee swooped down, grabbed her and dashed for the door. The sound of blades beating through the air filled the room and Bumblebee changed tactics, the door being too far to get to before Megatron got here. He leapt into the giant closet used for storing all Sari and Sumdac's old toys, busted lab equipment, linen, dead robots and anything else unfortunate to have gotten chucked in here.

Sari was now really scared. By everything. '_Bumblebee_, what---'

'Shush, shush,' he gently hushed her, cradling her to his chassis. 'Just keep quiet.' He put a finger to helmet to contact his team, but was met with static. Great. Fraghead had set up blockers. _Just like him to think ahead and make my life miserable_, Bumblebee though angrily.

Sari squirmed, about to demand Bumblebee to tell her what was going on when a huge crash sounded outside and the beating of blades slowed to a stop. An audible thump was heard. Footsteps that were muffled by the carpet followed around the room as Bumblebee and Sari crouched together in the closet, Bumblebee struggling not to hyervent. Sari grimaced as another footfall sounded. This guy had to be HUGE! But there was only one mech she knew that could be that big…

She cast a fearful glance at Bumblebee, and started back when she saw the look on his face. He looked downright terrified. Trying not to panic herself, she extended a hand and comfortingly stoked his hand. 'It'll be alright,' she whispered. She had to be brave for Bumblebee. Every single time these kinds of things happened he was the one comforting and protecting her. Well, not anymore! She could fight now, and she would be there for him.

Bumblebee jumped slightly at her touch, but smiled, feeling slightly reassured.

The footsteps stopped.

* * *

As soon as they arrived Ratchet knew something was up. If he was overly-cautious and smart he would have turned tail then and zoomed back to base. Too bad he didn't.

Lugnut and Blitzwing were doing nothing of the sort, just randomly blasting and stomping cars. It was more play than work, as indicated by the gleeful laughter and victory shouts emitted mostly by Blitzwing.

So when they had transformed and attempted to fight them they had taken off, calling insults and shooting more. The team had of course followed in pursuit. That was when Ratchet had noticed the huge grey and dull red double winged helicopter rise from behind a building far behind them and beat its way into the sky, heading toward the city… and Sumdac tower.

'_Slag!_'

He screeched on the brakes, causing Bulkhead to swerve erratically to avoid a pile-up and transformed, whirling around and jumping into the air to transform midair and land, nearly smashing his bumper off. Before he was on the ground his tires were spinning at high speed, and as soon as they hit they ground he peeled off, burning mass amounts of rubber in his haste.

'Ratchet?! What are you doing?' Optimus's confused and slightly panicked voice asked over his comm. Link. Ratchet didn't slow down in the slightest.

'It's Bumblebee, Prime. Th' kid's in big trouble!'

'_What?_' That was Bulkhead. Ratchet heard a huge squeal of abused rubber and a distant crash before the rumbling of Bulkhead's massive engine started to close in on him, growing louder. Prowl snuck up Ratchet's side, overtaking him easily, trying not to worry. Prowl hoped what he guessed was not right. He hoped for Bumblebee's sake.

'Trust me Prime.' Ratched grimly stated, unable to take the silence anymore. He cut off his comm. Link immediately, not in the mood to explain the situation and confident he had got the seriousness of it across.

He relaxed a minute later when Optimus pulled up alongside him, a deathly silence hanging over them as they neared Sumdac Tower.

* * *

'I know you're here, Bumblebee.'

Sari's eyes widened and she looked at Bumblebee, terror in her eyes as the cool, deep voice of Megatron's carried into the closet. Bumblebee vented deeply. It was going to happen eventually. He just needed to deal with it.

Outside, Megatron cursed and growled as he moved past the gigantic TV and into the HUGE room. As he had gotten closer to the tower and Bumblebee his spark had quieted down, finally content. When he reached the tower and landed it had completely fallen silent, quite happy now that it was near the youngling. Perfect timing. He knew the Autobot was in the room, but it was huge. He would find Bumblebee soon, yes, but this was time wasting, childish and cutting into his interface time.

He glanced sourly down at his chassis. Typical of it to lead him close to his target, then abandon him when he needed it most.

He glanced around and his optics landed on a large door. Best place to check first.

Smirking, Megatron sauntered to it and ripped open the door, his optics gazing around hungrily.

He was not expecting a small yellow blurr to bolt out and aim some tingling electric shots at his chassis. His plantings shuddered momentarily at the sensation Bumblebee's stingers caused. Not out of pain, but more pleasure. Megatron grinned evilly. Those stingers could be used a quite an enjoyable interface toy…

Bumblebee whirled around and faced off Megatron while Megatron lazily turned and observed Bumblebee with an almost bored expression adorning his metallic features.

Bumblebee quickly dropped Sari to the ground and hissed 'Run, Sari!' before charging his stingers again. Sari would have none of that.

'As if!' She snarled back, dropping into a defence position at his feet, glaring angrily at Megatron. 'We'll take him together!'

Bumblebee growled for the first time Sari had ever heard him and snapped: 'You'll die if you try to fight him! Get out now! I'll cover you and meet up later!'

Sari opened her mouth to yell back when Megatron started to chuckle. They both stopped and stared at him. 'Your feelings for this pathetic race are cute… but they are in vain. Now hurry up, and surrender.' His smirk grew wider as Bumblebee eyed him anxiously. He knew what was coming.

'Who are you calling pathetic?!'

Megatron didn't even glace Sari's way, and Sari didn't tale too kindly to that. 'I said,' she ground out, '_Who are you calling pathetic?!_' Her hands expanded and a bright light emitted from them before Megatron felt a horrible stinging pang on his thigh plating that left a burning sensation.

His face contorted, and there was no warning as he lunged forward and grabbed Sari. She screamed, the satisfied look disappearing in an instant. Megatron grinned. He loved showing his dominance over lesser beings. Where was the smug look on her face now?

He started to squeeze, feeling extremely pleased with himself as she started to struggle and yelp in pain.

'NO!!!'

Bumblebee lunged, kicking and beating Megatron in desperation. '_Let her go!_'

Megatron shoved Bumblebee away, careful not to inflict any permanent damage to the Autobot. A thought hit Megatron as Bumblebee scrambled to his feet and prepared to leap again, his optics bulging with fear for Sari.

Megatron held Sari up, emphasising her delicate position to Bumblebee by giving her a quick squeeze which resulted in a muffled whimper. Bumblebee tensed and whimpered, his optics fixed on Sari.

'If you don't want your pathetic human pet to perish right now, come to me without complaint, little Bee.'

Bumblebee froze, but immediately stood straight and walked to Megatron, digits clenched and head down. Megatron grabbed Bumblebee eagerly, letting Sari fall to the floor like a forgotten toy.

Bumblebee flinched as Sari hit the floor, and made a half-hearted attempt to reach out to her as Megatron's arms enclosed him. Sari winced, then pushed herself up, wobbling a bit but recovering.

Megatron ignored her, and trailed his hands down Bee's face, feeling his tense structure relax with the presence of his little slave. 'Little Bumblebee,' he stated casually. 'Will you be my mate?'

There was complete silence throughout the room until Bumblebee jerked back as if he'd been hit. _'WHAT?!_'

'I'll take that as a yes,' Megatron chuckled. He reached down and kissed the distraught Bumblebee, who was staring at him with his mouth open. Taking advantage of that, Megatron shoved his glossa inside. Bumblebee pulled back, spluttering, his grey face tinged red.

'You look so cute when your metal heats,' Megatron observed. 'I'll have to make you do it more often.'

'Get away from him, _you fucking piece of SHIT!_'

Megatron hissed as more sharp stings hit his side panels, and he growled. Someone really needed to kill that menace. _NOW_. Booting his cannon up, he aimed it at the squishy, sneering in disgust. Sari gasped as the huge barrel of his cannon was suddenly shoved in her face.

Just as the blast separated from the gun Bumblebee yanked himself from Megatron's hold with an angry cry and tackled the gun, pushing it a few metres form its intended course. The deadly beam shot out and blew through a wall, debris flying everywhere.

Megatron swung his cannon, letting Bumblebee fly to the floor. He swung his foot at Sari and caught her in the chest. She blacked out, crashing onto the floor across the room.

Bumblebee cried out in aguish and attempted madly to get to her, but his efforts were stopped when Megatron plucked him and clutched him to his chassis. 'Let me go! She's hurt! She's hurt!' Bumblebee hysterically shouted, kicking and thrashing. Megatron frowned. All this over a little squishy. And he was starting to lose his grip. Better get out of here.

He turned to go, and with a sneer of disgust thrown at Sari on the floor gathered the shrieking youngling in his arms. On massive hand closed over Bumblebee's chassis, coming short of it, and tucked him underneath his arm. Bumblebee's thrashing legs kicked uselessly at the air around Megatron' back.

Without a second though he walked slowly to the giant hole he had previously made in the giant glass window and leapt into the air, taking off.

'_FUCKING FRAGGER!!!_'

Bumblebee's cracked and distraught voice carried with the wind.

* * *

'Oh, Sari.'

Optimus gently picked up the little teen in his hands and surveyed the room with distraught optics. It was still empty. Ratchet was inspecting the room grimly, dodging cut glass and scanning around angrily. Bulkhead was next to him, watching Sari with worried optics, his frame trembling slightly. Prowl was standing at the broken window, staring sullenly at the sky.

Ratchet completed the scans and walked slowly to Optimus, giving a Sari a concerned glance. He had already scanned her, terrified that the damage would permanent, but it just turned out she was knocked unconscious. Her robotic side had saved her from a fair amount of damage. She would wake up in her own time.

'I've scanned everywhere, Prime,' Ratchet stated dully. 'He's not here.' Ratchet felt utterly terrible and dead. This was his entire fault. If only he had told Optimus earlier…

'But why would Megatron want Bumblebee again?' Bulkhead asked sadly, reaching out to touch Sari gently. As they had neared the tower they had caught sight of a very familiar helicopter smashing through the top window.

Ratchet made a wheezing noise in his vocaliser, the human equivalency of clearing out his throat. 'Well…' he started, gritting his dentals as Prowl silently joined them.

Sari suddenly stirred, and gasped, her eyes fluttering. All their attention was immediately drawn to her, all of them waiting anxiously for her to fully wake. He opened her eyes and focused them on everyone, a confused look taking over her face.

'What… _BUMBLEBEE!'_

She shot up and screamed, scrambling to get out of Optimus's hand.

Optimus cupped his servos, trying not to drop her. 'Sari…' he asked, placing a hand over her body so she wouldn't hurt herself. 'What happened?'

'Oh my- I mean… Bumblebee!' And with that, she burst into tears, hunching her shoulders. 'He's gone, isn't he?'

'Yeah,' Bulkhead said. He looked like he was going to cry too.

'Sari,' Prowl said gently, although his voice was strained. 'We need to know what happened.'

Sari took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself. After a few tries, she looked at them all with tears stains on her cheeks. It all came out in a rush.

'He… Megatron, that fucked up slaghead, he… he… grabbed Bumblebee- he used me to get to Bumblebee- It's all my fault! _And he was holding Bumblebee and he asked him to be his mate and he __kissed__ Bumblebee and ran off with him!_ Optimus, Megatron's going to_ rape Bumblebee!_'

There was a stunned silence. '…What?' Optimus slowly asked, his voice coming out slightly static-like. 'Megaton…Bumblebee… _what?_' was all he could manage as he downloaded the new data.

Sari was past panicking. She was _furious_. 'Megatron forced Bumblebee to kiss him! And then he… and then… he just picked him up and flew off with him… Just wait until I get my hands on him again! I mean, how could he do that!' Her voice reached hysterical limits before lowing and choking up with tears. 'Why? Optimus… why?' She finished off, unable to continue anymore as her throat closed and tears started sliding down her cheeks. She cried into Optimus hand, beyond words.

Silence reigned for a few moments as the words were filed away in their processors until Prowl turned abruptly and leapt into the air, viciously kicking a ceiling strut through. It splintered under his hubcap shaped foot. He silently fell to the ground and focused his anger on the wall, slamming his components into the wall in a flurry of movement, his face twisted into an unrecognisable sneer.

He stopped a suddenly as he started, turning curtly and walking back as if nothing had happened. His helm was traced to the floor, and he refused to look at anyone.

Optimus's gaze fell to the floor dejectedly as well. 'I have no idea Sari,' he said gently, choosing to ignore Prowl's outburst. He would talk to Prowl alone later. Now was not the time.

Ratchet tensed his technical structure and offlined his optics, taking a deep vent. 'It's all my fault.' He slowly whispered, his vocaliser spitting them out in disgust.

Bulkhead shook his head, still attempting to pull himself together. 'It isn't, docbot. None of us could have predicted this…'

'But I _knew!_'

Ratchet hated himself. He wanted to scrap himself right then and there. He knew Megatron would come for Bumblebee, and what had he done? He should have known it was a trap. It. Was. All. His. FAULT!

In the silence as his teammates stared at him Ratchet punched the wall like Prowl had done not so long ago, cursing vehemently.

Optimus took a step forward. 'Ratchet, what are you—'

'I KNEW! He told me! In the medbay! It's how you got that damned dent in your pit-slaggin' helmet! I primus-damned knew, and _now_--!'

Ratchet couldn't remember going off like this since the war had ended, and with it his contact with the twins.

'NOW FRAGGING LOOK WHAT CAME OF IT! MEGATRON RAPED BUMBLEBEE BEFORE!'

His self-directed rant reached it's climax as his frustration boiled over, sending little spurts of code and data over his processor, giving him too much to think about. He finished by clenching his fists, before looking back to see all optics on him in shock, as well as Sumdacs, who was standing at the door looking around with almost as much shock as everyone in the room.

'_Dad!_' Sari screamed, leaping off Optimus's hand to tackle her father, burying her head in his chest. Sumdac surveyed the room warily, taking in the actions of the Autobots. He had entered for long enough to hear the last two sentences, and while his robot lingo was no where as good as Sari's, he had not trouble understanding it when it was put into human terms. He was in shock, and trying not to be sick. From his own observations he guessed Bumblebee was around the "adolescent stage" of life, and Megatron was bordering middle age, powerful and wise. He had experienced Megatron's evils up close and personal, and the though of his daughter's bright and bubbly friend in his clutches made Sumdac want to either throw up or blow up. The thought was despicable.

Prowl looked grim, anger settled uncharacteristically on his face plate as he glared at Ratchet, calling upon all of his ninja training not to attack Ratchet, or _anyone_, right now. Bulkhead was downright shock and full of fear. His huge fuel storage compartment rumbled and he dry heaved, hands covering his mouth as he struggled not to let anything real up.

He looked up at them in confusing. 'I am guessing something bad has happened here. Someone care to explain? That is, if you can?' His last question was directed with sympathy to Ratchet, who nodded stiffly to him.

Optimus heaved a deep sigh and walked to the wall, slowly sinking to the ground. 'Ratchet, he said in voice that made him sound tired and worried beyond his time, 'Please start from the beginning and explain. We need to know everything. Professor Sumdac, do you have a general understanding of what had happened?'

Sumdac nodded gloomily, rubbing his daughter's back. Prowl clenched his fists, then rubbed Bulkhead's back, helping the younger bots fuel pump to stop churning.

'Then you will decide weather or not Sari will stay to listen.'

Sumdac nodded. Sari opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten by her father.

'Dad, Bumblebee is my best friend! I should—'

'Sari. You are growing up wonderfully and I believe you should be responsible for yourself now. You can make the decision.'

Sari stared at her father for a few moments, then dissolved into tears and hugged her Sumdac. 'Thanks, dad…' she breathed. Sumdac smiled.

Ratchet clanked his way to Optimus and fell to the ground next to the young leader. His intakes wheezed as he sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

'The beginning… let's open this damn data chip of turbo-snakes, then.'

* * *

Bumblebee gnashed his dentals angrily, half-heartedly swiping at Megaton's exploring hand. OF COURSE the fragger wasn't happy with a hit and run. He just HAD to have the whole thing.

He was curled in Megatron's left arm, a scowl etched onto his face as he wiggled and kicked continuously. Megatron flat out ignored him as they left the city behind started over the clear waters of Lake Erie.

Bumblebee kicked Megaton in an ongoing tap and stuck his fingers deep into Megatron's underarm wires, hoping to hurt the bastard, or make him drop him. When Megatron showed no response whatsoever Bumblebee fumed to himself, stabbing his servos in Megatron's side. Still nothing. Growling, Bumblebee shoved his hand into the delicate wires of Megatron's circuitry and grabbed a handful, yanking them out with a small shower of sparks.

Megatron gave a jolt, and a huge hand grabbed Bumblebee's midriff plating, pulling him up to Megatron's optic level. They were narrowed in annoyance. 'I was enjoying that.'

Bumblebee huffed, kicking out again. His anger was starting to ebb away, to be replaced by fear and despair, which was starting to become a common occurrence for him. _I should go emo, _Bumblebee thought sourly. He could see it now- his colours reversed so he was black with yellow stipes and a lovely little deception symbol, as well as slashes and numerous scratches in his armour. Red optics, a depressed look, Megatron for a botfriend…

'Now…'

Megatron's voice cut through Bumblebee's thoughts and he focused his optical sight on Megatron, who was smiling mischievously at him. Bumblebee gulped. '….You are mine…'

Megatron's voice trailed off and he flipped onto his back, earning a small yelp from his prisoner, and grabbed Bumblebee's helm, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Bumblebee squeaked into it, trying to pull away as he felt Megatron's heated components clash against his own. After a few nanoclicks when it was obvious Megatron wasn't going to stop, Bumblebee relaxed and sunk into Megaton's armour. There was no point in continuously fighting when Megaton was three times the size of him. As Prowl had taught him, sometimes it was best to sit and wait for the right moment. Besides, his spark felt so fuzzy when he was so close to the decepticon…

It made his faceplate heat up and his spark jump just with the thought of their last interface, although Bumblebee tried not to remember it.

Megatron separated and smiled lazily at Bumblebee's flustered face before flipping again and cradling Bumblebee with both hands to his chassis. Bumblebee huffed in annoyance. 'No fragging warning when you stop and start, of course,' he griped, coming dangerously close to whining.

Megatron looked down at Bee, smirking. 'You would like warnings? It is much more fun to watch your reaction when I give none. And you look much more desirable when you are angry.'

Bumblebee gave an indignant '_Hey!_' that was ignored. Megatron tucked him under one of his arms again and started to trail the tips of his fingers over his windshields. Bumblebee squirmed. 'Can't you just fragging rape me and then chuck me out, never to see me again?'

He muttered it more to himself, not really expecting Megatron to react to it. He gritted his denta when Megatron did.

'Mnnn… that does sound like fun, but I want to enjoy you again and again…' Megatron smirked down at Bumblebee, one of his fingers taking great care to rub his sensory horn. Bumblebee couldn't stop the half-groan and half-sigh that it produced, torn between the good sensations that were sent rebounding through his structure and the data that it was _Megatron_ that was doing it to him, _without_ his permission.

He started to grow desperate as the familiar mountain came into view, towering majestically over the forest and lake Erie.

'Wait…but…I mean, you _fragger_… I'm so small! How can you enjoy me? Huh? You could squish me if you topped!' Bumblebee tried not to envision that happening, otherwise he would purge his last refill.

Megatron slowed to a halt halfway up the mountain and carefully punched in a few rocks. The wall shimmered and disappeared, Megatron's quarters wavering into view, everything exactly the way Bumblebee remembered it. Megatron flew in and landed gently. He accessed a control panel on the wall and the air shimmered as the shields were activated. Still holding the youngling tightly, Megatron walked casually to the berth and sat down, placing Bumblebee on his lap. His spark hummed contently, perfectly in tune with his mood.

Bumblebee tried his best to glare when his processors urged him to run.

'As long as you can fit on my chassis,' Megatron stated airily.

* * *

Ah, Sumdac... bless him. When I first saw and watched him in the first few episodes I was like: O_O , then: :{ I HATED him. And I didn't even know why. Probably because he kept stealing the spotlight from the Autobots and becuse of his stupid accent. But as I kept watching he grew on me and struck me as a really caring, happy person who had a kind heart. Now I love the poor lug! (It was the Vanilla shake scene in Transwarped that did it! Damn that Vanilla shake!!)


	6. Chapter 6

IM BACK!! IM HERE!! IM BACK! im... Ok, I think you got that. First up: APOLOGIES.

SORRY!! My god, I AM SO SORRY. You see, right on Halloween my computer crashed so it had to get sent in. 2 weeks later my dad fogets to pick it up for like 3 days. Then I finally get it... and BAM. no frikin internet. But, finally, here i am!! And im so sorry. This chapter was like almost done just before my computer crashed and I hate myself now, becuse I read so many awsome stories, and I know how fusturating is is for the authors to 'disappear' for months (sometimes years) at a time and just forget their story, which just NEEDS to be finished! (sad, disappionted face)

So, yeah, here it is. Becuse of my damn computer I'll give you a big chapter to sink your teeth into.

Oh yeah, and I have absolutly NO IDEA about computers and how people can hack into them, and how they can override firewall and that shit- I have no idea how stuff like that happens- seriously! So no butchering me writing about the computer hacking thing. I just made up a few words and babbled on a bit, hoping it sounds alright. That's it. And I don't care how you can atucally hack anything- as long as you get the gist of what I'm trying to say it's FINE.

And those of you that love Halo- get ready! Me myself, I LOVE Halo!! Only playing it, mind you! The story line? And plot? CHaracters? (except the Arbiter) What is this? All I know is Halo is simply the FUNNEST game to play with friends/family, that Master Cheif is HWAT!!! (turns on the fan while panting) and that out of red and blue- RED PWNS!!!! (for those who watch Red vs. Blue). So if any Halo nerd spots any Halo errors of any sort- PLZ let it pass! Oh, and yea, Blackarchnia is a pervert. So is Lugnut. XD

FinaLly, if you bothered to read all that, ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Bumblebee struggled awake the next morning, drowsy and still half in recharge. It took him less time than the last morning he woke with Megatron to remember what happened and why he was here, probably because a huge arm was trapping him, confiscating it to the large grey and red body pressed into his hull.

He struggled little, stopping when Megatron's arm shifted a bit, but stayed mostly still. His next tactic was to ignore Megatron's arm altogether and wiggle carefully out if the warlord's hold, using his small slender body to his advantage.

Managing to get his chassis and upper structure out he used his arms to brace himself and gently wriggle his hips and legs out from Megatron's loose but still entrapping grasp. Silently pumping his fist into the air in victory like he always did with Sari he leapt as quietly as he could off the bed with a tapping sound and went for the door. Of course, it was locked, and so was the other one.

Bumblebee circled the room, trying to creep silently like he had seen Prowl do, but it was proving difficult. How the frag could Prowl be so damn silent when he was made of metal?!

Pushing his fingers to the walls he stalked around the room, searching for anyway out, or vents of some kind. He found nothing. Checking behind him Bumblebee saw Megatron still recharging, his arm haphazardly strewn over his chassis, his spot now vacant. The decepticon was still as death as his recharged, his optics closed and his face still grimacing while he rested. There was no movement or sounds. No gentle revving of his engine, or shift of his joints. Shivering, Bumblebee turned away and continued to search.

After a couple of cycles Bumblebee gave up. He walked to the edge of the window dejectedly and stood there, able to spot Detroit and Dinobot Island from his lonely roost.

The memory of Sari getting smashed in the chest by Megatron's huge foot suddenly pushed it's way into his attention and worried thoughts flashing through his processor. He hoped she was okay. That the others would find her quickly. As he gloomily slumped to the ground he felt a small twinge from his interior storage compartment, and transforming to reach it, pulled out two X-box controllers. They were larger than the normal ones because of Sumdac's twiddling fingers, and allowed Bumblebee to play easily without breaking the controllers. Sari used to have a small one, but that had long since been broken in one of her and Bumblebee's squabbles, and she had taken to using the Autobots spare one, saved for the rare moments Optimus and Prowl would join in. Bulkhead had his own gigantic one that Bumblebee could barely lift.

Staring down at them, he sighed, his intakes whooshing. Dropping them to the floor next to him he fought the rising feeling of homesickness and fear strongly, thinking of the Autobots. He couldn't go down like this. He would find a way home, no matter what.

With his mind made up he glanced around the room again, checking if there was anything he had missed. He even tried to pry open the panel that held his beloved boosters, but it refused to yield.

Temporarily giving up, he turned his attention to the open sky before him.

Shivering as he stared out at it, Bumblebee decreed to himself that he was never, ever try to escape that way again, considering his last two attempts. As desperate as he was, he did **not** go though those experiences again considering that there was not going to be a decepticon waiting with open arms underneath him every time. He still had no idea why Blitzwing was out there last time, and why he would let him go just like that, but he couldn't complain. He was still functioning, after all.

'I would rather interface to death than die trying to escape down that damn pithole,' he declared to himself, nodding his head and crossing his arms as he looked over the cliff.

'Really?' A deep, delighted voice that sounded like velvet asked.

Bumblebee whirled around, his body locking up in defence at the sound of those vocals to find Megaton standing no more than a metre behind him. Bumblebee hissed while trying not to jump once again, which completely went against the small oath he had just formed. He hadn't heard a sound! How the heck did Megatron manage to get so close?!

Without thinking, Bumblebee ducked and dived underneath Megatron's legs to scramble up and dash for the berth before clambering on. Standing atop it he was level with Megaton's neck struts, which made him feel safer, even though it did absolutely nothing at all.

Meagtron turned, cocking his head. He chuckled when he saw Bumblebee standing as tall as he could on the berth, glaring for all he was worth. He walked towards the nervous Bumblebee, reaching out. Bumblebee skipped backwards and without warning on a completly random thought asked: 'Are you a cyberninja?'

Megatron was so… not surprised, no, he was _never_ surprised, just… okay, well _surprised _that he paused, his face screwing up. 'What?' Was all he could fathom as Bumblebee stared up at him with wide, yet strangely curious optics.

Bumblebee felt a sense of victory well up inside him. _Got him!_ He thought in triumph. Megatron may have been the unstoppable decepticon lord, but he had never versed Bumblebee in the mindless talking and endless question game with the prize: freedom. Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet had all fallen for its endless tricks and confusing rambling, earning Bumblebee many, many carefree outings, escapes from trouble and lazy days away from work.

'You know, cyberninja! Like Prowl. C'mon, creeping about, acting creepy, better than everyone, ultrafast with the movements!' He danced on the berth a little, working his fists and attempting to copy Prowl gracefully (but failing) while drinking up the small look of curiosity on Megatron's face that was rapidly growing into one of intense confusion. 'You were so silent then and I didn't hear you at all! I've tried, trust me, and there's no way you could have done that without being a ninja. Seriously, the floor is like polished steel!! Do you have stabilisers or something?'

Megatron shut his optics slowly, then opened them again, frowning. 'I am not one of those low Autobot _scum_.' He spat, glaring at Bumblebee. 'And stabilisers are for useless, weak sparklings.'

'Really?' Bumblebee grinned. 'That's not what you said when I hit your foot on our ship fifty years ago! Whow-whee! Stabilisers galore! But anyway, I don't blame you! A big bad mech like you would NEED stabilisers just to stand up. Have you looked in the windshield lately? Time to stop packin the tonnes, buddy! You're huge!!'

Megatron's left optic twitched. 'I am huge,' he hissed, 'Because I am the greatest Cybertronian warrior of all time, and leader of the decepticons.'

Bumblebee grinned, coughing extremely extravagantly into his hand. Meagtron narrowed his optics, his engine giving an agressive rev. Bumblebee gulped, but pressed on.

'There must be a _real_ reason you are so big,' Bumblebee wondered out loud, starting to pace back and forth on the berth in what he _knew_ was a very infuriating way. Head low, one finger poised on his lips with a hand behind his hull and an overly calculating look on his faceplate, giving it a sarcastic look. Yep, he learned the best from Prowl.

'No other mech I've ever seen is as big as you. You must've done something to make yourself that way, don't you think? Hey! I know! You've been using energon-boosts, haven't you? Ha! The big bad decepticon baddie, pulling a fast one over us! Tell me, Megs, what crack are you on?'

He turned dramatically to Megatron, silently delighted at the overly confused and infuriated look on the normally stoic decepticon's face. Fear quietly whispered that it would be wise to back down now, but his pride and triumph urged him on, happy to finally get some back at the bastard who had imprisoned, humiliated, tortured and raped him.

Bumblebee tried not to grin. He was giving Blurr a run for his credits as well.

'So, since you aren't denying it I can only assume you are on some kind of crack! I wonder how many you took? I bet you were realllllly small before. And that's another thing! Why are you so ugly? I can only imagine what your creators would look like. Wait, I'm sorry. I bet your creators were well respected bots. I wonder how disappointed they would be now, looking at you? I mean seriously, look at your ugly mug and personal waxing prob- _ah!_'

Bumblebee hit the berth with a small cry, the right side of his faceplate throbbing and burning red from the sudden abuse it had received. Megatron lowered his hand, frowning at the small yellow mech.

Bumblebee hissed through his dentals and he clumsily made his way to sitting position, one servo pushing him up and the other clutching his face. He glared up at Megatron, trying to stop oil from gathering in his optics, who started back at him emotionlessly.

'Frag you,' Bumblebee whispered as a small drop of oil rolled down his face, sizzling as it flowed over the burning spot on his cheek. This one was nothing like when they were in the forest. That hit was more of a warning just to drive the point across. This one was brutal and hard.

Staring at Bumblebee for a few more astroseconds, Megatron reached out and grasped the young transformer, placing him on his lap as he sat on the berth. Bumblebee pressed himself as far into the Megatron's chassis as he could as Megatron reached down and grasped his chin, tilting it towards him.

Trying to pull away, Bumblebee averted his optics. What was the fragger doing, seeing how much damage he had inflicted?

Bumblebee jumped as he felt cool metal lips press gently against the dent. Megatron pulled Bumblebee into his chassis, Bumblebee actually felt himself sinking into it. Megatron's cold lips felt so good against his burning dent. They soothed the pain, as if willing it away.

All too soon Megatron pulled away, and Bumblebee found himself letting out a small whine in disappointment, much to his ultimate embarrassment. Megatron smirked.

'So eager for another?' he asked breezily.

Bumblebee's faceplate burned over. He could practically see the steam rising from his vents, and so could Megatron.

'Go frag youself!' he grunted harshly, struggling in Megatron's hold.

Megatron knew he really shouldn't, as it was just too out of character for him and completely immature and pathetic. But Bumblebee had proven to be much more drastic, stupid, interesting and fun to deal with than anything –or one-- Megatron had ever come across before, and the youngling was pulling feelings out of Megatron he had not felt for millions and millions of megacycles.

So he couldn't help but lick his glossa over his lips slowly, watching as Bumblebee's pissed off and scared face took in every move he made, whispering seductively: 'I would, but it is so much more fun to do it with you…'

Bumblebee's jaw fell down, his jaw hinges squeaking in complaint as it almost fell off (it had actually happened to Bulkhead once- not pretty) and his throat tube made a quiet strangling noise before his face heated to a crimson red and he glared at Megatron still spluttering for words.

Oh, this youngling was so delicious.

Chuckling, he placed Bumblebee on the berth and gracefully slid off it. 'I will be gone for the duration of the day,' he rumbled smoothly. 'Blitzwing will be here soon to watch you. If you try anything at all; you. Will. Be. _Punished._' Megatron had punctured every word with a swift jerk forward until his faceplate was almost brushing Bumblebee's, who was leant back as far as he could on the berth.

Bumblebee had to admit, Megatron looked absolutely terrifying when he wanted to.

He nodded quickly.

'Good,' Megatron purred. He leant down to quickly kiss Bumblebee on the nose then turned and made his way out, the door clanging as It closed.

Bumblebee sat there in silence with his jaw hanging down, trying to process what had happened. A tiny black and yellow hand reached up to gently touch the midsection of his helmet, the equivalency of a human's nose, before it gently trailed down to the sizable dent on his cheek.

Bumblebee didn't know what to think anymore.

He sat there silently for a few moments until the door hissed again and the very decepticon that was the cause of everything Bumblebee was going through walked in. Bumblebee quickly stood. He still didn't know what to think of Blitzwing. He had his three personalities, and when you were on the opposite side of them they did tend to be a bit scary. If Blitzwing wasn't a decepticon and trying to constantly kill Bumblebee he would have considered him a majorly cool guy; the big brother/uncle type, like Jazz was.

But since he was, and he did cause the whole situation with Megatron (Bumblebee couldn't help but think that he would have been home right now racing Sari on the big screen if Blitzwing had just chucked him away) Bumblebee could not help but hate the decepticon in the room with him now. He was surprised to find he hated Blitzwing more so than Megatron. Even so, the hard opinion Bumblebee just concluded barely lasted more than a few cycles.

'Ah. Ze litdle bug iz still alive afta all. Lugnut owes me a barrel of oil.'

Bumblebee scowled, turning his back to Icy but making sure to stay on the berth. He was taller than Blitzwing on it, after all.

Bumblebee jumped as there was a clanking noise and Blitzwing was suddenly facing him, leaning on the berth with his head resting in his servos, his black and red face lighting up in interest.

'Zo, zo, how did eet go?' he asked excitedly, almost like a sparkling. Bumblebee blinked.

'What?'

'Wit Megatron, scraphead.' Icy was back. 'Zu don't expect me not zu find out.'

Bumblebee raised a ridge. When Blitzwing changed personalities his position had changed as promptly as his face. He was now sitting on the edge of the berth with his arms folded neatly on his lap. His face, while impassive and bored looked interested as well. Bumblebee felt as if he was suddenly talking to a noble like Mirage, who he had once met on Cybertron. Mirage had been regal and aloof, but nice and likeable. He struggled to hold onto his hate.

'Like it's any of your business,' Bumblebee spat.

Random snickered. He sprawled onto the berth, looking up at Bumblebee with interest. 'I zink it eez!!!' he crackled gleefully.

Bumblebee glared down at Blitzwing, finally glad to be towering over a bot, not the other way around. He opened his mouth to say something insulting, but when nothing came out he closed it, looking away and quickly hopping off the berth. He ignored Blitzwing's gaze, slumping to the floor next to the window. A sudden thought struck him.

'Why did you let me go? When I was climbing down the wall? You could have easily taken me back to Megatron, but you just let me go. Which hurt, you slaghead, but I'm thankful for.'

Blitzwing cocked his head coolly at Bumblebee, considering the question for a while before changing his face to his signature firey personalitly and answering.

'BECAUSE YOU AH A STUPIDHEAD AND IT WAZ NOT MY JOB TO BOTSIT SOME VEAKLING AUTOSCUM!'

Bumblebee had to fight all his senses not to faceplam dramatically. 'Okay… real mature that was!' He couldn't help but smile though. His mood dampened again a few seconds later. 'And now you're stuck botsitting me so suck it.'

After a moments silence, Bumblebee sighed.

'Why am I even talking to you?' He asked himself after a short silence.

'Because I am ze only vun here, zu are lonely, zu are suffering from depression, it eez ze only way you can occupy zour time… vould you like more?'

Bumblebee sighed, flopping onto his back, jerking back up with a yelp when he felt something dig into his back. Swinging around he spotted his two X-box controllers, one of the buttons on one pushed crookedly inside. Blinking as he started at them a grin found its way to his face.

Blitzwing started at the small yellow mech he was "botsitting" as he leapt up, grabbing the strange human devices and ran to Megatron's giant computer screen.

'Vot are you doing- _you puny lidle autobot?!_'

Bumblebee raised a brow at the decepticon, whose cannons were smoking on instinct with his red face. Somehow, he just could not work up the energy to be scared. Maybe because everything about this decepticon was a joke, and somewhere, in the very back of his processor, he knew Blitzwing was a good guy.

'Temper, dude. And they think I have the short fuse.'

There was an angry shout, which Bumblebee ignored. He pressed the biggest button on the side of the computer, grinning in victory with the giant screen smoothly hummed to life. It loaded and a bright display screen showed up, completely blank except for a couple of cybertronian symbols. Studying the screen with his glossa poked out he selected the top one with his finger and smiled in delight when the screen bleeped and the main controls came up.

He didn't have that much experience with computers such as this one; a high calibre cybertronian war machine (except for monitoring them and he wasn't even a whiz at that), but he had often watched Optimus accessing it on Omega Supreme back when they were still a lowly clean-up crew, gaining a basic knowledge of how to use it.

He accessed the main controls, and applied it to connect to the nearest broadcasting signal from the city that worked as the internet by entering through Megatron's main controls. After a few tries, a small error message popped up requesting a password, and Bumblebee cursed vehemently.

'Puny Ahutobot! Zat's not how zu do it!' Blitzwing pushed himself up angrily and stomped over, shoving Bumblebee to the side. He accessed the control's himself and hacked the system in less than a minute, doing just as Bumblebee did but creating a virus that weakened the firewalls and enabled him to enter the hard drive through the back door, so to say, by plugging his finger directly in.

'Ha! Beat _zat!_' The screen bleeped, displaying a message that stated internet access was approved, and ready for use. Mouth open, Bumblebee stepped forward. 'You NEED to teach me how to do that. _How_ did you do that?'

'I simply overrode ze leading components of ze mazchine by creating a virus zo distract and veaken the firewalls zo I could gain access to anyzing I vanted—'

'Cool!' Bumblebee cut him off hastily. He couldn't understand all this mumbo-jumbo about technical stuff and for a moment Bumblebee could see a huge army gray mech, cheerfully babbling on about space bridges without a care in the world, not even noticing the look of complete and utter confusion on Bumblebee's faceplate …

Bumblebee bowed his head as he stepped in front of the larger mech, attempting to push his way in front and entering Broadband, typing in the address of the website he wanted.

'Are zu okay?'

Bumblebee started at the accented voice and the servo that gently touched his shoulder. He couldn't believe this guy actually cared, or bothered to ask. And he didn't need to turn to know it was Icy in the lead. It seemed that one was the only sane or serious one of the lot.

'It's nothing,' he cheerfully stated, glancing up at the decepticon, and swiping at his optics while flashing his brightest smile. The one that fooled everyone but Prowl. He accessed the familiar Halo webpage and used the advanced technology on the computer to start downloading the whole game, complete with the extra new "fallen" maps and weapons. The computer bleeped, cheerfully telling him it would take a minute.

'I don't believe zu,' Blitzwing flatly stated, crossing his arms in an aloof manner and narrowing his one optic, the other twisting and zooming in on Bumblebee. Looks like this one was just like Prowl, as well as Bulkhead. Bumblebee sighed, annoyed but reassured that someone in this pithole seemed to care for him.

He smiled. 'It's nothing, okay, crazyface? Just that I have been raped, imprisioned and humiliated, but other than that just a little homesick. So, there, I'm _fine. Just peachy_,' he snapped. The computer downloaded the whole game and Bumblebee turned, quickly entering it.

Icy stared at him, a look of bored disinterest on his face. Random appeared a few seconds later. 'Let's go zee sem later!!' He shouted, clasping his hands. Bumblebee could practically see the upside down Anime U's on Blitzwing's eyes. 'I shall take zu! Ve can all play togezzar! And ve could hav a dance party!' He started dancing around the room, humming to himself.

Bumblebee raised a ridge, then burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Static cut through his laughing as it almost overloaded his vocals. He laughed a bit more, relishing in the feeling of laughing freely once again. He couldn't help it. He loved Blitzwing! Bumblebee found himself staring at the main menu of Halo.

'Sweet!' Bumblebee almost shrieked. 'It worked!'

He grabbed his controller and flung himself on the berth, eagerly anticipating playing Halo. Entering the internet via Halo he signed on as the alias Sari had insisted on making him weeks before: yellowflash101, and added himself to a good old game of slayer, Red vs. Blue style. Bumblebee's armour was as close as you could get to yellow (orange) and he was on Red, of course. Blue could go and suck slag.

Blitzwing's attention was diverted from dancing mindlessly to the game when it loaded, and a landscape, beautifully animated, appeared with the rifle of a gun poking from the bottom. Status screens and small guns were framed around the side, showing bits of information and where you where. 'Yes!!' Bumblebee pumped his fist as red counterparts near him spanned out down the beach, where they had started, looking for their blue enemies. 'Time for Halo!'

'Vat is 'alo?'

They didn't have to wait. Numerous gunshots assaulted the speakers, and a red called Ulta-mateKiLleR dropped. Bumblebee moved behind a rock and started shooting heedlessly at an oncoming blue with a rocket launcher, which proved tricky because it would only shoot twice before he had to spend precious seconds reloading it.

'Halo, my sad, little, dumb, deprived decepticon friend, is the best. Game. Ever. INVENTED!'

The last couple of words were shoved out as Bumblebee leapt into the air, shooting like crazy, while chucking a sticky bomb at another blue that had dived in to help take him down.

'AH AM NOT DUMB---' _frrruuuush_! '_Ah!_' Blitzwing clapped his servos together like a sparkling with an energon pop. 'Pretty lidle explosions!'

That was the sticky exploding. And the blood and guts spilling from the carcass.

'Ha! You've just been _sticky-d'_, you blue bastard!'

He fiddled with the controls while Blitzwing crouched in front of the screen, following all the action eagerly, reminding Bee of a cat watching a tank of goldfish, or better, Prowl with his dull nature programs.

Picking up a laser sword, Bumblebee crouched behind a building in the abandoned base and skewered the first person he saw, grimacing when he saw it was one of his own teammates. He muttered an apology he knew the other would never hear, dropping the sword and picking up the red's plasma rifle. Better make use of it.

A second later, he was snipered.

'FRAGIT!!' he shrieked, the speed and intensity of his voice pushing the two words together. He waited impatiently to respawn, dashing off as soon as he was. Spotting a couple of blues in the building district as he moved off the beach he joined with another red and ran towards them, rifle firing. He elbowed one in the head, and more blues appeared, along with a red on a warthog, which caused a lot of decent splatter when it drove through the lot. Blitzwing giggled with joy.

'TAKE THAT, FRAGGER OF A GLITCH!!! YOU TAIL PIPED SLAG-HEAD!' Bumblebee didn't hold back at all as he mashed the buttons down continuously to gain leverage in the all-out brawl on the screen. He relaxed completely, letting the game take all his stress away and release his pent up frustration. Icy Blitzwing glanced at Bumblebee with a raised brow, then joined in as hothead, vehemently cursing the blue fraggers on the screen, even though he had no idea what was going on.

'SLAG! Fucking glitched skidplate! That was _my_ gun!'

He respawned and scanned the area. The brawl had cleared soon after he died; leaving only battered bodies and discarded weapons littering the beach.

'I vant zu play! Let me play! I vant zu blow up zings with pretty booms!'

Bumblebee paused, turning his attention from the screen, his mouth ajar. 'What?' Had he just heard right?

'I zaid, I vant to play. Are zu going zu let me?' Icy stared at him indifferently.

_Boom!!_

'Annnnnnnd I just got killed. Thanks, Blitz!' Bumblebee grumbled.

'Let me play, zu tiny autobot scum! If zu do not let meh play, I vill---'

'—Chop me up and eat me for dinner. Oooooooh, scary. Seriously! That's getting old real quick Blitzwing. Maybe try something fresh?'

When all he got was an icy stare (guessing which personality was in control) he shook his head grinning.

'You actually want to play? Well, I guess so. But these online games aren't like that. You need to wait until they are finished to quit. You can't just drop out whenever you want, ya know?'

'Zen ve vill wait until it eez finished.'

Nodding with a cheeky smile, Bumblebee plunged in. He killed a couple more blues and a red (only cause that guy had tried first!) and got killed two twice more. He was looking forward to playing with Blitzwing as the game ended and the scoreboard showed red on top by five kills ('_Score!_').

'Hold it like this.' He demonstrated for the deceptcion, and gave him a brief rundown of the controls. 'That one at the back is to shoot, and you use this one to shoot and this to jump… there are two control sticks… that's these things here, and one is for moving and the other is view, like where you are looking. And… that's about it. It'll take a while to get the use of it, but whatever! I can't wait to whip your aft bad!'

Blitzwing cocked his head but stayed silent as Bumblebee excited to the main screen and entered normal slayer, just the two of them. Bumblebee was wearing his trademark orange-yellow armour, while Blitwing was just a visitor; a dull army green.

The new landscape they were in was just as beautiful as the last. With two bases, a waterfall and river, plenty of space to run and snipe and multiple vehicles it was the perfect place to kill Blitzwing again and again.

Bumblebee grinned as he excited the base he had started from and jumped into a nearby Warthog vechicle.

'Vow!!' Bitzwing wiggled both of the toggles on the controller and his view spun in circles. He pushed the other one and his person moved, so the camera became much more whirred and blurred. Blitzwing giggled when he added shooting to the mix.

'If you actually want to attempt to win you'll need to stop doing that,' Bumblebee scoffed. A second later he appeared over the hill and Blitzwing was smashed into the air by the Warthog. He flew a fair distance, then hit the ground and rolled, legs splayed and arms bent unnaturally.

'Ah,' Icy stated, a little disappointed but not showing it. 'I see zu hav killed me.'

Bumblebee grinned, exciting the warthog. 'Now it's time for the ultimate Halo tradition, passed down by generations of hardcore Halo fans!' He ran until he was standing on top of Blitzwing's deceased shell and started tapping quickly on one of the toggle buttons.

Blitzwing was silent for a few moments as he observed, then…

'VAT TH' _FRAG_ ARE ZU DOING TO MY BODY, AUTOBOT?!!?'

* * *

Blackarachnia scowled as he walked down one of the hallways with Lugnut. She hated any time spent with the big bolt head, but there _was_ certain criteria she had to follow if she was to continuously receive the protection of the decepticons. And that was to check up with the boss. The annoying, uptight, strict fragger they all served under. And while Megatron was all of those things, he was also strong, commanding, a skilled fighter and had a really sexy aft. He demanded respect and that's what he got. So Blackarchnia had no problems working for him. It was just the damn decepticons she had to work with.

Right now she was in search of the big mech himself, and Lugnut had insisted joining her, the bastard of a motherboard.

_Probably just so he could suck up to his royal highness_, she sneered silently.

As they neared Megatron's room Blackarachnia cocked her head and stopped at the strange noises that were imitating from the door. It sounded like some kind of gunshots, curses, grunts and the occasional shriek. Luckily the door was reinforced steel; otherwise they would have heard a lot more.

Lugnut stopped as well when he heard them and scratched his helm. A smirk found its way onto Blackarachnia's face. She had heard all about Megatron's little toy, the yellow youngling from Optimus's team from Blitzwing and with Megatron currently missing and the sounds her well-matured mind could only come up with one legimate conclusion.

'Megatron really likes it rough, doesn't he?' she purred as she started to quickly walk towards the door. Her motion was halted when Lugnut reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her abruptly back. She yanked her arm free, hissing threateningly.

'We should leave,' the giant rumbled unevenly, his huge peds shuffling nervously. 'If… if… Lord Megatron really is in there with that autoscum…'

Blackarchnia had never seen the larger mech nervous like that. She had to seize this opportunity for future blackmail. Grinning evilly she sidled up to him. 'You know want to take a peek. I know I do…'

Lugnut growled as Blackarachnia touched her lips, thinking of all the delicious actions that could be happening in that room right now. She wanted in! A chance to just glimpse that sexy body of Megatron's and that cute little aft of the youngling's together…

When her thoughts were interrupted by Lugnut growling again Blackarchnia knew she didn't have long before things would escalate and turn into a full-out brawl between the two. She wasn't afraid; her wits and speed easily outclassed any move the dumb fighter could pull but she doubted Megatron would take kindly to them interrupting him bonding with a mild scuffle.

'C'mon, luggie,' she whispered. 'Don't you want to see Megatron's wonderful body bathed in his own coolant, on the verge of a delicious, heated overload? Or how about…'

She needed to say no more as the giant mech suddenly pushed past her and was at the door. Smirking, she made her way and shot her hand to push open the door when it was stopped again by Lugnut.

'You can't just charge in there!' He growled in his low rumble. 'You will get incinerated by his massive cannon--'

'Listen honey, if you're going to reap the rewards in life you've gotta rush in and claim them. Besides, I walk into his room all the time unchecked. He _does_ have needs that he only trusts me to take care of.'

She smirked at the growing jealously that suddenly dominated Lugnut's face. Before he could do anything she shoved the door open and walked in, stopping to gape at the sight before her.

Bumblebee squeaked and slipped off Blitzwing's shoulder at the sound of the door banging open. When he saw that it wasn't Megatron he relaxed, then tensed up again when he noticed Blackarachnia. She _really_ creeped him out.

Lugnut entered behind her and frowned at Blitzwing and Bumblebee, half relieved it wasn't his leader and half disappointed.

The silence was broken by Blitzwing. 'Hi!' he cheerfully yipped. 'Vant zo play? I am getting betta!'

* * *

Megatron paused outside his door at 1700 earth hours. The noises that were coming from it were… most curious.

He briefly thought of the million punishments that he would inflict upon Blitzwing if anything at all had happened to his mate before he calmly opened it and strolled in confidently.

Only to stop and stare in confusion at the small "party" going on in _his _quarters.

His gaze was immediately drawn to his mates bright yellow frame, which was seated atop Blitzwing's shoulders, his legs hanging down to Blitzwing's waist. Blitzwing himself was seated in front of his computer, and Megatron frowned when he noticed it was on, with an unfamiliar game on its screen. It had been paused when he walked in and he noticed with growing smugness that Bumblebee had squeaked and was now attempting to hide behind Blitzwing. He struggled not to smirk possessively. A lot of good hiding was going to do him.

He quickly scanned the assortment of mechs that were all watching him in silence. Blackarachnia was sitting silently on the berth, and had apparently been quietly watching the screen. She was now glancing at him with disinterest, waiting to see what he would do. Lugnut was standing near the wall with Mixmaster and Scrapper. Megatron had no idea what they were doing, but by the way they were all turned eagerly towards the screen and held multiple barrels of oil in their hands he guessed they were gambling. On what he had no idea.

They were all staring at him, waiting for him to do something. He smiled smoothly. He loved this kind of power. Turning his head, he surveyed the room once more, about to speak when a loud scoff came from Bumblebee as he turned away, completely disinterested and unpleased. Ignoring Megatron, he clicked a button on the strange device in his servos and the screen blared to life. Crackling, Blitzwing turned back to the screen and hunched over his controller, navigating his way out of some underground covens in search of Bumblebee.

It was as if the spell broke. Blackarchnia turned back to the game and ignored him as well, and the three large mechs settled themselves around the screen, with Lugnut going uncharacteristically red at the sight of Megatron. Megatron himself was greatly surprised. He had never seen all these particular decepticon's in a room together for an extended period of time NOT fighting and NOT yelling obscenities at each other. Was his mate the cause of this?

Raising a brow, Megatron turned his attention to the game. It seemed both Bumblebee and Blitzwing were each playing a human clad in quite stylish armour (he grudgingly had to admit), and their mission was to kill each other. Multiple times, apparently.

Shaking his head in disinterest and annoyance he navigated his way through the room and deftly plucked Bumblebee off Blitzwing's shoulders, ignoring the shout of outrage and Blitzwing's crackling as Bumblebee's player fell to the ground.

'Fragging pit!' Bumblebee swore, attempting to keep playing while dangling in the air by his scruff bar. 'Couldn't it have waited a few minutes, frag-head?! Now we're tied! FUCK YOU!'

Megatron's mouth fell open and he stared at his mate for a few seconds, his processor running through a thousand things to punish him with. Bumblebee, after putting up a bit of a struggle, had given up and was now facing the screen while pointedly ignoring the giant decepticon holding him. Megatron did feel a bit smug when he felt the small frame quiver in his hand, but he was still shocked beyond belief, as well as impressed that Bumblebee would talk to him like that. It wasn't anything new, really, but it still surprised him. If only he copuld shot something now...

Inside his head, Bumblebee swore at himself repeatedly in dread. He hadn't meant to say those things! He had just blurted out what was on his processor. It was a common rule that you should never distract a gamer while playing a winning game of Halo.

Hearing a few distorted snickers from the constructions behind him Megatron charged his cannon and aimed it in a hazarded direction behind him, shooting blindly.

There was a shout and a crash, as well as a zap-like crash of the laser hitting the wall.

Silence reined for a few minutes, before muffled whimpers and curses came from Scrapper as he excused himself, attempting to drag Mixmaster out, who was groaning and cursing (although still managing to clutch the four barrels of oil he had won off Lugnut). Blackarachnia shook her head and stood, gliding gracefully out of the room, glancing at Megaton with a knowing smirk on her face.

Megatron powered down his cannon, relishing the feeling of absolute power. He _never_ missed.

When the shot was fired Bumblebee had yelped, thinking the wrath was on him, and had dropped the controller, curling into a compact ball. And with his controller currently five feet below him, it provided Blitzwing with an easy opening.

He jumped up in hothead mod and clasped his hands in victory, shoving a finger in Bumblebee's startled face.

'HA! Whaddya gonna' do now, audobot!? I beat you! I am de 'ALO CHAMPION!!'

Bumblebee scowled angrily. 'Yeah, like Megatron grabbing me and making me drop my controller had nothing to do with it.'

Icy only smirked in response, standing with a grunt and stretching his popping joints. 'I take my leave.' He smoothly stated in farewell, grabbing Lugnut by one of his small eyes with two delicate digits. 'Hav fun.'

He proceeded to drag the growling Lugnut out the door while quickly winking at Megatron. When Megatron gave an aggressive rev of his powerful engine Blitzwing hurried up, quickly locking the door behind him. His crazy laughter started up a few seconds later and got lower as he walked down the hall, away from them.

Then, it was silence, and just the two of them.

Bumblebee crossed his arms and scowled, staring fornly at the controller below him, fearing what would happen in the next few cycles. Megatron sent a specially controlled signal at the computer, shutting it off. He moved to the berth and placed Bumblebee on it. Bumblebee scowled again, looking away while trembling slightly and wrapping his arms around himself.

Rolling his optics Megatron crossed the room and clicked a button, opening a compartment. Bumblebee perked up, thinking it was his boosters. He was proved wrong when Megatron returned with two huge cubes of energon.

Bumblebee's eye's widened and he leapt up, his small hands eagerly grasping for the one Megatron held out for him. Energon on Earth was a rare treat as opposed to Cybertron, where it was drunk daily, with oil and axle grease as sides. There was no energon to be found on Earth so the Autobots had contented themselves with oil. They could go countless megacycles without Energon and could survive on oil easily, so it hadn't been an issue. They still had reserves on the ship, but they were reserved for special occasions, so they hardly ever got it.

Before he could start sculling his Megatron grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and settled himself on the berth before placing Bee in his lap. He then ignored Bumblebee in order to down his down energon, one servo wrapped over Bumblebee's chassis as a precaution.

Bumblebee immediately shoved the cube up and started drinking readily; only to start to choke and hack as it hit his fuel pipes. He almost dropped the cube, leaning forward to splutter and spit what was in his mouth- and tubes- out.

It...was… so _damn strong_!!

'You didn't tell me this was high grade!' Bumblebee almost shrieked, rubbing his throat pipe sorely. Megatron paused in chugging his, and looked at Bumblebee with bored optics. His cube was almost done. Megatron shrugged lazily, throwing the rest down his throat with ease.

'Why would it not be?' He asked, a hint of his rough voice sounding genuinely frowned. 'It's so rare, for one thing,' he said in his DUH voice (Sari had taught him). 'And it's so strong!!'

He looked in disgust at the cube in his hands as if it would bite him.

Megatron frowned. 'It is the finest energon on Cybertron. No more than I deserve,' he clarified.

Bumblebee shook his head, stretching to put the cube on the berth next to him. 'Cocky bastard,' he sniffed in distaste.

Megatron ignored that, then eyed the energon Bumblebee had rejected before staring at Bumblebee. 'You aren't going to drink?' He stated more than asked. Bumblebee snorted, leaning back into his chassis. 'Pipe-slagger,' was all that was said.

Staring at Bumblebee below his chin pointedly for a few seconds, Megatron picked up the cube and sipped a bit from it. 'Gross,' Bumblebee muttered. 'I slobbered all over that.'

Unable to say anything, Megatron just smirked slowly. Placing the cube down, he grabbed Bumblebee with both hands, spinning Bumblebee around and standing him on his lap.

'Wait, what are you doing?! No! Put me down, fraghead! **Now, now!!** _Now!_'

Pulling Bumblebee into his chassis he gently touched his lips to Bumblebee's, pushing down hard and opening his mouth. He forced the energon from his mouth into Bumblebee's. Bumblebee twisted and gagged but Megatron grabbed his helm and kept his mouth fixed on his, using one of his fingers to massage the strong liquid down Bumblebee's pipe. He released Bumblebee as soon as it was swallowed and Bumblebee grabbed his throat, making infuriated strangling noises.

It didn't even register to Bumblebee until the high grade was already down his throat that by doing that all the bitterness and overwhelming taste was gone. Megatron slid Bumblebee back onto his lap and held him leant back against him as he drained the rest of the energon. Bumblebee could feel the liquid flowing down Megatron's pipe into his strong fuel pump behind his helm and shoulders. It felt kind of nice, and Bumblebee leant his head back, listening to the sloshing of the energon and the reving of Megatron's engine.

Megatron finished the cube and carelessly chucked it to the side, grabbing hold of Bumblebee and pulling his onto his chassis, falling backwards and twisting. Bumblebee let out a small '_oof!_' as they hit the berth, but had no time to do anything else as Megatron started to ravish his chassis with his glossa, servos pinning Bumblebee's wrists to the berth above.

Gritting his denta, Bumblebee sighed, attempting to kick half-heartedly at Megatron. He really didn't see the point in wasting energy trying to fight off Megatron when he was in a horny mood. He hadn't lost his fighting spirit at all. He just didn't see the point. As Prowl went on and on about; it was sometimes best just to wait for the right moment to kick some aft.

Bumblebee leant his head back onto the berth, offlining his optics as his thoughts drifted to Prowl, attempting to ignore the feeling of Megatron's slick glossa exploring his body, and unable to stop the muffled gasps and tiny moans as Megatron brushed a sensitive wire or node.

Bumblebee was unable to fully cut Megatron out when he travelled lower, nudging his head roughly between Bumblebee's legs. Bumblebee jumped out of his armour (as Sari would say) when he felt Megatron probing around there; not hiding his disgust and surprise one bit.

'_Holy Primus!'_

Megatron smirked as Bumblebee shrieked insanely above him, continuing to expore with his glossa, both hands reached out to trap Bumblebee's servos, one on each side.

Due to his many years residing in Sumdac's lab Megatron had had more than enough time to study Humans and their strange ways, more so out of boredom than anything else. And exploring the wide world of Human relationships and mating was… extremely fansinating, if very disgusting.

From all the things they did in courtship and mating he had wondered… and now he could experiment. It was well known that Cybertronians were unusually sensitive around their pelvic armour, but each protoform came with its own sensitive nodes. Megatron himself was quite partial to his neck and waist plating, and from what he had gathered Bumblebee's was his horns.

As Megatron's glossa explored unheedlessly Bumblebee practically lost control of his actions, much to his own shame. He gasped lightly as Megatron located his traction switch and his pelvic plating slid back smoothly, allowing Megatron acsess to his sensitive wires and circuits underneath.

He arched backwards, protesting as strongly as he could when Megatron dipped his head down and dragged his glossa up and down the wires, poking around and testing at the reactions he got.

'NO!! _Stop!_ Stop- ah_hh_h! _Holy_ pri_mus_! _AH_! _S-s_-stop… RIGHT THERE! N-no, I'm _seri_ous!'

Megatron smirked, locating a sensor node buried just under the top level of delicate wires. His engine purring deeply, he licked over it a few times before unexpectedly shoving his glossa inside. Bumblebee was unable to hold in the high pitched scream that was torn from his vocals at those actions. It was so foreign and new to him, and his processor was in a sweet haze.

Megaron wiggled his glossa a bit, revelling in the feeling of Bumblebee tightening and lubricating. Maybe those humans weren't so stupid after all…

Letting go of Bumblebee's servos in the trust that he would be immobile, he started to caress his slender black waist as he moved upward, discarding Bumblebee's pelvic region in favour of his slim waist.

Bumblebee withered and gasped, his fans whirring and his armour heating up dramatically and Megatron nibbled slowly on his waist, a few wires sparkling. Megatron raised his head and took in the sight of his mate sprawled on the berth gripping the edges, his face fantic and torn between pleasure and disgust. His attention was drawn from Bumblebee's waist coverings when he sensed Bumblebee's spark frantically close, pulsing and jumping in effort to bring his nearer. He knew, and Bumblebee knew they both wanted this.

He licked his lips eagerly.

Crawling onto Bumblebee, his stradled his small hips, careful not to crush them before dipping to bite and bite at Bumblebee's arched neck. Delicious panting gasps reached Megatron's audio senses, pushing him to work faster, and more intense.

His hands started working furiously as he applied himself to exploring Bumblebee's body vigoursly. Bumblebee started whimpering as his spark started to thump uncomfortably in his chassis. Biting his lip components so hard he drew energon, he tried in a last ditch effort to strive Megatron off, shaking his head slightly as Megatron fingered his hips.

Megatron grew more frenzied as Bumblebee moaned, still trying to rebel but unable to control his mouth. He lowered his body in a spark beat and roughly dragged his body over Bumblebee's, who was unable to control his body waves anymore. With a hiss of defeat, Bumblebee's servos rose on their own and grasped desperately at Megatron's armour, his nimble little digits digging in.

Another hiss was heard, and Bumblebee's chassis opened, his small spark glittering egarly, little trials of energy reaching out to Megatron's chassis. Wasting no time, his processor scrambled in the moment, Megatron's own chassis opened obediently.

Without a warning they pushed themselves together, two pairs of arms grabbing needily onto each other as their sparks joined and sung together, energy pouring out the bond that was strengthening and finalising.

More energy infused waves started generating from their connected sparks, and Bumblebee screamed as images suddenly pushed themselves into his processor in a fury too much for him to take in: _he found himself as a young cadet in the Autobot academy, always outshining his fellow trainees by a mile… he was standing with an eons younger Ultra Magnus, overlooking Cybertron… he was with a red mech sparring with twin saber swords… and lying in berth, surrounded by quietly recharging mechs. _

The peaceful atomosphere disappeared quickly, and Bumblebee was suddenly watching over a bloody battlefield. He reeled backwards in his mind, overwhelmed by the intensity of the memoires he was experiencing_. Thousands of battles... and hundreds of screams and yells… and worst still, Bumblebee watched countless mechs die in front of him. He watched as their optics offlined for the last time, and as their sparks visibly spluttered out, sometimes with a saber sword or a burning hole in their chest. More than often it was Starscream at his feet, begging for forgiveness._

_The battlefields disappeared and he caught brief glimpses of Omega Supreme, with them on it, their quick battle aboard him, his crash to Earth and Sumdac._

_And then, he saw himself. His saw himself, terrified and wide-eyed tied to the Berth, and him tumbling through the air. He was underneath Megatron, withering in disgust and accompanied by burning passion, and in recharge, curled in massive arms._

As suddenly as all the images appeared they were snatched away. The feelings, the memories, the sensations and Bumblebee was suddenly back on Earth, his spark intertwined perfectly with Megatron's, their sparks screaming out to each other in a rush of warm ecstasy. Energy pounded through the both of them as one and Bumblebee arched upwards, his spark singing in tune with Megatron's, drawing closer to him. Bumblebee started screaming in pure and unreined pleasure, not caring or knowing what was happening at this point.

With one last pound, the two sparks broke away, crackling merrily. Bumblebee collapsed backwards, his whole structure on fire, his processor scrambled and circuits fried. Everything that had just happened… it was too much for him to take in.

His processor reeled, overlading with lines of code and data and his body started to die down, although he was exhausted. His spark pounded with a new intensity he had never experienced before, and he felt more content and safe than he ever had in his short life at that moment, so his processor did the only thing it could at that moment; it pushed him into recharge.

So he did, his engine humming happily as he curled into the warmest source he could; the mech right next to him.

Megatron himself had fallen in a sort of daze on the berth next to his mate, releasing a gust of air from his intakes, attempting to cure his burning plating. His spark was humming uncharacteristically cheerfully, supplying him with an endless amount of energy.

Despite the draining overload and bond he had just participated in he felt as if he could conquer Cybertron by himself at the moment. It was this feeling he could not explain… as if he was now whole…

He turned to look at Bumblebee who was curled into his chassis, a look of happy contentment gracing his petite faceplate. Shifting onto his side he enfolded the small Autobot half his size in his arms, pulling Bumblebee up towards his face and right over his spark. Yes, with Bumblebee by his side, he would take Cybertron for the Decepticons and become supreme ruler of the universe.

Megatron had no doubt now a full bond had been formed, making them unseperable no matter what Bumblebee had to say about it. To cybertronians, bonds were the most important thing that was to be formed when two Transformers had the utmost care and love for each other.

But, there were also special cases. Accounts of bonding instantly in a one night 'face were not unheard of, as was being drawn to and eventually bonding against the mechs own will. Sparks sometimes, it seemed, had a mind of their own. Love to Cybertronians was a scared and unpredictable thing, found anywhere and in anything, as was lust.

And with that full bond came all the perks (and downsides) of the bond. Bonds usually lead their owners to their other spark through special impulses sent from the spark, like the ones Megatron had received earlier. This could only happen when they were near or felt a great need for their bonded. The bond could be blocked if one's emotions against the other were strong enough.

His mate's memories had been… interesting. From what he gathered, this little mech had been through a lot. Megatron had recognised Shockwave disguised as Longarm in Bumblebee's short, quick flashes of his pathetic boot camp immediatley. There were some very disturbing memories of his mate and Shockwave that made his temper rise along with his need to destroy something.

Like when Bumblebee had been crammed inside that small storage compartment with his own Decepticon spy at an unbearably close level, or the brief flashes of that dark room and Shockwave was drawing closer...

Megatron was, to say the least, a little shocked and angry. And jealous. _Bumblebee_ had been the one to advance on Shockwave. That in itself got Megatron interested in this odd turn of events. Odd that he (or, his spark) had picked the very little Autobot that had been involved with Shockwave before bonding with Megatron.

He wanted to know everything about Shockwave and his mate. And Shockwave was going to get hell for touching _his_ mate. For allowing himself to be seduced by his own mate when he should have been concentrating on working his way through the Autobot ranks.

Relaxing into the berth Megatron decided to keep this from Shockwave, and the knowledge of his mate from Shockwave until absolutely nesessary. It was not that he didn't trust Shockwave, just that it would cause unneeded troubles and distract Shockwave from his duties. After all, Shockwave was Megatron's most trusted and longest serving Decepticon. Megatron could still recall training alongside the mysterious mech when they were just younglings, Shockwave Megatron's senior by a thousand years.

Besides, Megatron was capable of smashing Shockwave to the ground if the situation called for it.

Frowning, Megatron's gaze left the wide expanse of dark forest in front of him and travelled to Bumblebee's peaceful faceplate. The moonlight shone gently on the slightly faded metal of his face and highlighted his soft features; his smooth cheeks, delicate lip components and gorgeous little horns.

He could easily see why Shockwave would show interest in the young mech. After all, that was how he preferred them; young, bright and naïve. And Bumblebee was certainly all that, as well as beautiful. Any bot could see it- they just had to look and wait.

Megatron watched his brand new sparkmate recharge for a few more minutes before allowing a rare smile to grace his faceplates.

'Goodnight... Bumblebee...' He rumbled gently into the night.

* * *

Outside their door, Blackarchnia snickered into her hand. All those delicious noises and screams... She definatly needed to come there more often. All she had to do was press her audio sensor to the door and her organic and techno halves mixed quite well to magnify her hearing by ten. She had heard every passionate sound.

It had definaltly been a good show.

Standing quietly, she cracked her neck and turned, swiftly making her way down the corridor. It was time to pay a visit to another sexy mech; her one and only ex-Autobot leader.

She smirked.

* * *

Finally, Bumblebee and Megatron take the next step in their relationship!! And I tell you, it is getting to the piont where I'm finding it hard to make Megatron really evil and mean. Well, he's NOT evil, generally... I mean... (sigh) this is annoying. And sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, FINALLY I've got this thing up here. Not much plot progression, but a LOT of character building. Well, a lot happens between the characters (Yes!! Megsy and Bee have finally got to that point where they can stand each other!)

Has anyone ever had a small idea and started to write it, only to have it twist and mutate on it's own, forcing you to write whatever it wants, reguardless of what you think? This story is one of those! I didn't even plan on having Shockwave in the story until another chapter or so but he just popped up at the end of the other! I swear, I had nothing to do with it!! :C Then I realised after posting it that poor little Bumblebee has three guys seriously going for him (Megatron, Shockwave + Prowl). I didn't even notice that. As soon as I did it was a major facepalm moment. But... yay!! Bee's the bitch! Who's with me? :D

So, onwards!! (Sorry bout the wait guys! I just had a huge fight with a plot bunny that tore my head off. Those things are savage beasts, I tell you!) And it may seem a bit rushed at first, but do I care? No. Do you? I hope not. O.O

* * *

Bumblebee could just not get over the strange feeling that had been pleasantly buzzing at the back of his processor ever since that night. It made him feel like he was on top of the world, while at the same time disgusted him to the pits of the earth. Bumblebee may have been dumb on occasion, but he was not a fool. He knew the ties he now had with Megatron. After figuring it out he had fallen into a quiet pit of despair, only to be rescued by Blitzwing.

Blitzwing was nice and patient with him, surprisingly, and seemed to understand. Or at least tried to. The ice around them was only cracked when Blitzwing insisted on continuing to play Halo with Bumblebee, which lead to many strange misadventures that always seemed to include pranking Lugnut and Megatron during the next two days.

Megatron finally lost it after Bumblebee and Blitzwing had 'stormed' his bridge with Blitzwing in tank mode and attempted to chase Mixmaster and Scrapper off-duty, in which a rather large brawl had ensured, with Lugnut leaping in as Megatron stood there seething.

Megatron had walked slowly into the eye of the storm, smashed down anyone in his way, grabbed Bumblebee and then proceeded to play traget practice with every Decepticon in the room. Bumblebee had dangled from Megatron's elbow and screamed directions to Blitzwing on which way to run, while pointing at the running Constructicons and Lugnut and laughing.

Megatron had then decided that it was too bothersome to leave Bumblebee in Blitzwing's care, and had resorted to taking Bumblebee with him where ever he went.

So now Bumblebee was stuck here- being carted around by Megatron like some lapdog, and it was really pissing him off. Sure, it was nice to be carried around for the first day, but soon into the second it had become utterly BORING. Bumblebee was always one for action, and it was really starting to show now. He wanted to move, he wanted to run, he wanted to burn some rubber.

He really wanted out now.

He squirmed as Megatron hitched him higher on his chassis in bride-style hold and continued down the hall, a finger delicately stoking Bumblebee's neck cords. It felt unusually nice and his spark tingled pleasantly when Megatron did it, but that made Bumblebee madder. When Megatron's digit accidently strayed too far Bumblebee chomped down on it, feeling smug when Megatron yanked it away and he caught a glance of a sizable dent edged in it.

What confused Bumblebee was that Megatron seemed genuinely surprised.

Bumblebee stared at Megatron's face across from his for a few moments, unable to stop himself from thinking that Megatron looked really weird like that, but also nice. When he wasn't scowling or sneering at anything and everything he looked... nice.

'What was that for?' Megatron recovered quickly and growled at Bumblebee, shaking him slightly. And when he said 'shaking slightly' Bumblebee meant giving him a few jarring jerks that left his wiring scrambled for a few moments.

Bumblebee scowled and banged a scrunched fist on Mgeatron's cheek plate knowing it wouldn't do any harm but sending his hate with it.

'Either give me to Blitzwing or let me go home!' He hissed, crossing his arms and pouting angrily, despite his best efforts not to. Prowl had only been too clear when he had reminded Bumblebee on numerous occasions that Bumblebee looked like a spoilt sparkling when he pouted (Prowl had also told Bumblebee once that he looked cute when he pouted, much to Bumblebee's disbelief and surprise, which had left Bumblebee unhindered for many days to come. And iff that was true, Bumblebee did NOT want to give Megatron an excuse to molest him).

'What, you don't like spending the day with me?' Megatron murmured seductively in a low voice, pulling Bumblebee closer.

Bumblebee swallowed as he became aware of the wall that had suddenly appeared behind him. Megatron vocals vibrated throughout his processor, and Bumblebee suddenly found his central systems heating up.

Oh, HELL _no_..._!_

'No, I don't like being HERE with you on this planet, _period_,' Bumblebee snarled, viciously kicking his legs at Megatron.

Cocking his head slightly, Megatron ducked down to slowly and gently trail his glossa over Bumblebees twisted hips. Bumblebee's head lolled back and he half-groaned, half-growled.

'Pity,' Megatron rumbled as he lifted his head to smirk in Bumblebee's face. 'I quite enjoy being here with you.'

'Are you always such a sarcastic horny bastard?' Bumblebee growled. 'I thought you were supposed to be a cruel, evil pipe-sucker!' He slapped his hands on Megatron's face and shoved as hard as he could, squawking in surprise as Megatron's body was suddenly pressed against his, holding him to the wall. 'Not in the hallway!' Bumblebee squeaked, swivelling his helmet anxiously. '_Not in the hallway!_'

Ignoring him, Megatron lifted a leg against Bumblebee and leant closer. 'It would be easier...' Megatron smoothly said, 'If you wrapped your legs around me...'

'_Suck slag!'_

Bumblebee vented deeply as Megatron claimed his lips.

Bumblebee hated it even more when Megatron kissed him because it felt... so damn nice when he did it. His lips were commanding but gentle, and he had changed. He was no longer rough and demanding after that night, and Bumblebee had been so perplexed he had grudgingly asked Megatron why the other night. Megatron had answered: 'Because it is much more pleasurable that way. And I do not like damaged goods.'

With that Megatron had offlined his optics and pressed his faceplate into the back of Bumblebee's helmet. Bumblebee was still fuming over that answer.

And when Megatron kissed him, Bumblebee had accepted that there was nothing he could do about that until he escaped so he had decided to put up with it unless he could fight him off a little bit. So when he hung or sat or lay there limp as Megatron had his way (and Bumblebee tried to fight the wonderful soaring feeling of his spark) he had no idea what to do with his arms. To the pit he was going to wrap them around Megatron's neck cables. So most of the time they just hung limp by his side, which somehow made the molest sessions even more uncomfortable for Bumblebee even though he had no idea why.

'Well, well. What a delicious show.'

At the sound of Blackarachnia's velvety vocals Megatron separated long enough to nod curtly to her before continuing to attack Bumblebee with the same eagerness from before. Blackarachnia's low gasp of delight was dismissed immediately by Megatron, whose servos had started to wander, but Bumblebee felt his whole plating burn with embarrassment and shame.

'_Mffo_,' he snarled into Megatron's mouth. When Megatron's only response was a rough aft-grab and the transferral from mouth-kissing to neck-nipping Bumblebee growled and harshly jerked his face back, allowing him enough time for his faceplate mask to snap down.

Megatron blinked, staring at Bumblebee's expressionless mask before shaking his head and configuring his middle digit into a plug, shoving it into Bumblebee's small port in the middle of his armoured head. A few nanoclicks passed and Bumblebee felt his mask whizz up, his internal control over it offlined.

Megatron smiled as his finger reconfigured.

So Bumblebee did the only thing he could. He yanked an arm free, configured it into one of his stingers and had jammed it into the closest weak spot he could find; the side seams of Megatron's chassis armour.

Feeling smug satisfaction when Megaton jolted, Bumblebee twisted his stinger deep into Megatron's wiring underneath, his face was unbearably close to Megatron's. Bumblebee fixed that problem by squeezing his shutters over his optics as his other servo gripped the wrist of his stinger, his whole body curling around his submerged stinger. Energon seeped out angrily around Bumblebee's wrist.

Megatron started and gripped Bumblebee's upper arm plating harshly, squeezing so hard Bumblebee's armour creaked in weak protest. Bumblebee gasped as he felt his stinger starting to slide out. On instinct and desperation, his transformed his stinger back to his servo and grabbed a handfull of Megatron's inner wiring.

Megatron jolted again, his grip on Bumblebee loosening as Bumblebee gently pulled at the delicate internal workings of his chassis.

A nanosecond before Megatron had been molesting the small minibot. Now he held him at servo's length in the hallway among Blackarachnia's unheld snickers while attempting to gingerly pull him off.

Bumblebee smirked as he felt growing embarrassment and hurt radiate through their link. Extremely strong emotions were the only ones that were often felt by the other in a bond and the fact that Megatron was extremely embarrassed made Bumblebee glow with smug satisfaction.

'Bumblebee,' Megatron sneered, his voice low and dangerous. Bumblebee almost let go, but caught himself just in time. 'Let go... _now_.'

Bumblebee's helmet vibrated slightly, which was the closest he could get to shaking his head at the time. He wrapped his free arm around Megatron's neck and ended up wrapping his legs around Megatron's waist after he scrabbled for a hold, finalising his decision to stay attached to Megatron as long as he could to further embarrass and hurt Megatron.

Clenching his fists, Megatron turned away from Blackarachnia (who had made herself comfortable against the wall) and fried up his fusion cannon, aiming it for Bumblebee. 'I'll say it one more time.' He warned. 'Let. _GO_.'

Bumblebee started shivering as he felt the heat of the plasma bubbling inside the cannon drift onto his delicate faceplate. Squeezing his optics shut, he curled himself more around Megatron and ground his dentals together, feeling Megatron's wiring tighten around his thighs, which didn't exactly do him any good. Or Megatron, either.

It was like that a few minutes, both of them waiting for the other to give in. Bumblebee was almost certain Megatron would not shot him. Almost certain. That didn't mean he couldn't feel the deadly force humming right next to his audio processor.

After a few agonisingly slow kilks Bumblebee he felt the metal underneath his body shift and relax, before the heat faded and the humming stopped. Bumblebee allowed himself to relax a little, and his grip easing slightly. Just a little bit, though.

It was only when Megatron had snarled viscously at Blackarachnia and her hurried foot falls had faded away did Bumblebee allow himself a small peek. Megatron was walking again, his arm held up awkwardly to make room for Bumblebee on his little perch and they were now in a wider hallway which Bumblebee recognised as the main hallway. If they continued the way they were going now they would end up at the Bridge. At first Bumblebee had spent valid time wondering why there was a bridge in this small base. As it turns out, it wasn't just a small base. It was ship that they were building into the mountainside, able to break free when it was ready to lift off. Bumblebee had been terrified when he learned this through a pleased Lugnut. He had resolved to escape before the ship was ready, but he had no idea when that was.

Megatron turned the opposite direction, heading for the end of the giant hallway. Bumblebee slowly emerged from his distant thoughts as Megatron manuvered himself so his arms twisted around and seized him, a servo holding Bumblebee at the chassis.

'You can let go now.' Megatron growled shortly. 'I'm taking you to Blitzwing.'

Bumblebee paused before he slowly unwrapped his stiff fingers and Megatron's servos claimed him. Bumblebee cringed as Megatron flicked his servo and hit him across the helmet. It stung badly and Bumblebee cradled his head, whimpering.

'Stop whining, youngling,' Megatron growled, moving off again down the corridor and looking forward. Bumblebee then caught sight of the spot he had just defiled, and his bit his lower lip component at the sight of it. Wires sparked from the split seam of his chassis, and energon bleed freely from it, leaving a trail behind them. It looked like a furious black hole in the middle of a grey strom.

Bumblebee stared at the wound he had inflicted, feeling guilty. Megatron's face was all messed up again. Not in wound sense, but in mood sense. Megatron looked angry and troubled now, just like he always looked. But when he was with him his face was different...

Bumblebee shook his head and willed himself to stop thinking on this track. It was stupid. Megatron was an evil bastard and that was that.

But still... Bumblebee's data drives suddenly filled with images of Megatron's face inches from his own and the feeling of his cool lips

Before his slow logic chips could kick in Bumblebee had squirmed, shifted and kicked in Megatron's arms until he could use his arms to pull himself up Megatron's chassis and face Megatron. Megatron flattered slightly as Bumblebee wiggled in his servos until he was level with Megatron's wound. Looking at the floor, Bumblebee forced his helm forward and gently touched his lips to Megaton's injury.

'S—sorry...' He muttered grudgingly under his vents as he continued to look at the floor, his servos slipping off Megatron's chassis. Bumblebee then allowed himself to slide back onto Megatron's chassis and curled up with his arms crossed, vision still on the floor. Megatron had stopped completely. Bumblebee didn't dare look at the Decepticon leader.

It was silent for a few moments, before Bumblebee could take it no longer. 'Hurry up crankshaft!' he snapped, the stotic mood broken. 'I wanna go to Blitzwing!'

He was blushing furiously because of the stupid stunt he just pulled, and the constant waves of warmth that were rebounding through the both of them was not helping.

Megatron was silent for a few seconds as he shook his head slightly, his face frozen, then slowly started to walk again almost in a daze, finally reaching the door to the control room. It slid open after Megatron deftly punched in a few numbers, and Bumblebee rejoiced at the sight of Blitzwing hunched over the controls. The room Blitzwing was in was rather large, with consoles and screens clinging to the walls around the huge room, chairs positioned every now and then. At the far side, just visible beyond two large screens was a glass screen overlooking a much bigger room (it could have been mistaken for a football field) that was mostly bare except for a few crates.

Bumblebee scrambled to get out of Megatron's arms, only managing it when Megatron crossed the room and dropped him onto Icy Blitzwing's lap. Random let out a shriek of excitement and started to pour over Bumblebee, hugging him like a child would a new teddy bear. To Megatron he turned and respectively nodded as Icy, a servo resting on Bumblebee's helmet.

'Ah, hello lord Megzahtron. I am ztill working on locating ze zignal...'

Megatron nodded briskly. 'Keep working on it. I will be finishing building with the Constructicons. Work will soon be finished, and we will awaiting you.'

Blitzwing nodded. 'I underztand, Lord. Zon't vorry. I vill not fail zu.'

Megatron nodded once more at Blitzwing, then stared at Bumblebee for a few seconds before reaching out to touch Bumblebee's cheek. Bumblebee flinched back instinctively, to which Megatron snarled and roughly smacked Bumblebee on the cheek.

Bumblebee fell back into Blitzwing and yelped in anger, hissing, spitting and cursing at Megatron like a cyber-cat as he stomped out the door, not bothering to look back as it whizzed shut.

Blitzwing was silent, before... '_Voooah!_ Vat hav I missed out on?? Tell me everyzing!'

'What are you talking about?' Bumblebee whispered grumpily, tenderly rubbing his cheek. 'Nothing happened.'

'Nononono! Zon't zu be holding back on me! Tell mez!!!'

Bumblebee crawled onto the console and turned his back on Blitzwing. 'Why do you care? He's a giant evil tryant bastard and that's it.'

Servos grabbed him and Blitzwing's rough hothead voice practically screamed ' TELL MEH! TELL MEH!' before said servos started to chuck him mercilessly in the air, catching him just before he hit the ground.

Bumblebee found he was unable to stop giggling continually as he went up and down and up again, catching flashes of Blitzwing's grinning face.

'I—' Up. 'He's—' Down. Catch. '--I mean (giggle)—' Up again. '_STOPIT!_'

Bumblebee sighed in relief when Blitzwing caught him and he didn't go up another time, instead finding himself on Blitzwing's lap as Blitzwing took up his post again, digits flying across the keyboards in a professional manner.

'Zo... He iz startin zu see?'

Bumblebee fiddled, and scrunched up his face in confusion. 'See what?'

'AH, ZU LOOK ZO CUTE VEN ZU DO ZAT!!'

A few structure-cracking hugs later Blitzwing settled back down and started at the screen with disinterest and a cool face as he answered Bumblebee's question from before. 'Zat he cares about zu very much.'

Bumblebee raised a brow, and then collapsed over himself in hysterics, clutching his fuel tanks. 'Can zu not do zat on vy lap? Zu are creeping me out.'

'_I'm_ creeping you out? That's a first,' Bumblebee sniggered as he pulled himself up.

He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of one of the screens where Blitzwing had been monitoring the human news. It was set on mute, but that didn't stop Bumblebee from watching his Autobots being congratulated by a reporter after putting out a large residential fire.

Bumblebee felt his spark ache and his fuel pump stall as he saw Optimus nodding his head, a wan smile on his face, and Prowl, standing silently to the side as usual with his head cocked down. Bulkhead was dominating the background, a worried look of apprehension on his usually gentle face with Ratchet grumpily standing next to him, his face looking unusually dead and hollow. And Sari. She was seated on Bulkhead's gigantic shoulder plate and looked downright miserable. Bumblebee noticed with an overbearing wave of sudden depression that she had once sat atop his shoulder-plate.

The whole team was standing in the constant rain that had started up a few days ago, the flow turning on and off like someone had left a giant tap dripping in the sky. The reporter seemed unusually cheerful, bundled up in a thick pink coat and scarf.

'_Turn it up!_' He screeched at once to Blitzwing as he madly attempted to scramble from Blitzwing's leg. Getting the message immediately, Blitzwing hit a key and the sound blurred on. Bumblebee crouched on the console in front of the screen like an obsessed child, his optics greedily drinking up the sight of his family.

'---And that's all from us today here at Channel 64. Optimus Prime, before we go, any comment for our loyal viewers before you leave? Many of our listeners are eager to know what has happened to your fifth member, an Autobot we believe to be called Bumblebee. Is it true that your enemies, the Decepticons, have captured him?'

Optimus started in surprise as the camera zoomed in on him, and it took him a moment to gather his processor before looking solemnly at the camera and saying a little awkwardly: 'Uhh... It is true his has been captured by the Decepticons, but I cannot speculate on how. It is still very raw on my team and I. Anyone who sees or hears anything that might be related to the Decepticons should contact Fanzone immediately. And, um, thank you.'

With that Optimus straightened and swiftly transformed, leading the Autobots away from the scene. The spokeswoman looked as if she would chase after them few seconds, and when it became obvious they were not going to return to finish the interview she turned back to the camera and smiled.

'And that was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Thank you for tuning in today and this is Sophie Nardell, reporting live.'

After that it went to another weather update, showing mass coverage of dark clouds on their way to Detroit. Bumblebee lowered his head and started shivering, his spark aching more than ever. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, not noticing when Blitzwing walked softly up to him and switched off the sound. The weather man continued to drone on in silence, making extravagant gestures to his pin-up board.

Blitzwing picked Bumblebee up and carried him back to the chair silently before gently rubbing his helm. Bumblebee remained unresponsive, staring blankly at the screen of coded data that flashed over his dull faceplate and made him seem like a ghost.

Unknowingly his spark reached out to the warmth that he felt on the other side of the base. Without thinking Bumblebee knew the warm presence was Megatron. He didn't really care right now.

As he reached out the presence he could feel in the depth of his spark shrivelled away at first, as if in surprise. Bumblebee persisted, calling out to the other as he started to shake, images and memories of his family flashing through his core from his data files. The second time he tried, the presence answered, slowly reaching out as well.

Bumblebee grasped it and didn't let go, relishing in the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his structure and tingling in his spark.

He sighed, relaxing with the deep vocals reverberating from faraway within him.

Even though Bumblebee hated the pipe-sucker the comfort and security Megatron (and Blitzwing) provided was welcome and grudgingly appreciated (Well, Blitzwing was defiantly appreciated). They didn't make Bumblebee feel so alone and helpless.

He scrubbed his optics madly before a small grin showed. 'Thanks Blitz. I... needed that.'

There was no reply, except for a crooked grin from Hothead and a rough but gentle cuff on the horns. The happy glow slowly faded but did not disappear altogether. It joined the pleasant buzzing that had permanently etched itself into Bumblebee's very core. Suddenly, Bumblebee felt light than he had in solar cycles, and... strangely content. Still angry, fragged off and sad, but content.

After that they fell into a companionable silence, with Blitzwing pushing ahead with his work and Bumblebee content (for the moment) to sit and think. So they were searching for him...

Bumblebee had no idea what Blitwing was doing, but entertained himself by watching Blitzwing work and going over the lessons Blitzwing had given him in the past few days about hacking.

Bored now, Bumblebee considered tapping on Blitzwing, just to be annoying, but decided against it when he remembered Blitzwing whacking him stiffly over the shoulder when he had made a daring run for it. That had stung bad, a few of the wiring in his shoulder hardware was squashed painfylly until his recovery system had slowly fixed it, and Bumblebee had decided from then on that an angry Blitzwing was scarier than a pissed-off Megatron.

Spotting a discarded chunky security camera on the opposite monitor, he clambered over to it and picked it up, examining it curiously. 'What's this?'

'A sezcurity camera.' Blitzwing curtly answered, not turning around.

'Why is it here?' He asked as he turned it upside-down, spotting a large button on the side.

'Eet vas broken. I fixed it.'

Clicking the button, Bumblebee jumped as a little bulb next to it flickered on. Staring at the small flashing red dot for a second, he angled the camera upwards, then toward Blitzwing. 'Uhhh... What does this little thing mean?' He asked, pointing to the flashing light.

Blitzwing finally separated from the monitor. 'I SWEAR, IV ZU'VE BROKZEN EET, I'M GONNA... Oh. Zat simply means eet iz recording.'

'Recording?' Bumblebee echoed. Realising this camera's capabilities, he slowly started to grin as the helpless security camera was angled it around the room and promptly shoved in Blitzwing's face.

'Vat... are zu doing?' An unimpressed Blitzwing asked as Bumblebee pushed the camera back and forwards into his face. Back and forwards, back and forwards...

Bumblebee leapt sideways as a black servo flashed sideways towards him. The camera clattered out of his grip and landed in the middle of the room. Bumblebee glanced at Blitzwing as he scrambled up, and saw Hothead moving for it as well. They dived for it at the same time, landing in a tangle of limbs and plating.

There was some mad scrambling and heated clanging before Blitzwing snatched it up, holding it above Bumblebee's reaching fingers.

The red bulb on the camera continued to flash away.

'HA!! IZ MINE! IZ MINE!' Random yelled, leaping up and dancing around the room. 'No fair!' Bumblebee whined. 'You just want it cause' I've got it!'

Bumblebee deflated when Blitzwing switched back to Icy, and his wild dances halted to a strict stance, arms crossed and Camera placed back on the consoles. 'I need zu get back zu work.' He formally stated while glaring at Bumblebee. 'Ztop distracting me.'

Sighing, Bumblebee heaved himself up onto a console. 'You're just like Prowl.' He grumbled a little sadly, the news report still fresh in his banks. 'Only fun when you're in a certain mood.' Bumblebee perked up and grinned crookedly, unable to resist adding 'Or in your case when you aren't blue.'

Blitzwing icy sniffed in annoyance, before asking: 'Prowl iz ze ninjabot, yes?'

Bumblebee nodded, swinging his pedes aimlessly. They fell back into silence after that.

Thinking back to Halo, Bumblebee wondered briefly if he could get Blitzwing to download it here for him. Blitzwing was so talented he could probably download anything on Earth he wanted. Bumblebee perked up, an idea forming in data chips. An extremely fun idea that involved music. Lots and lots of pede tapping and hlem nodding music.

'Hey Blitzwing? You ever heard of Itunes? An Itunes account belonging to someone called Sari Sumdac...?'

* * *

Bumblebee stood and surveyed the large storage room that the control room overlooked. It had taken Bumblebee 10 minutes to plead for Blitzwing to help him (finally finding a way to appeal to him as Random) and half an hour for Blitzwing to blast a small hole in the wall and transfer the large speakers through onto a ground five metres below the highset control room.

The camera was being held by Bumblebee, who was filming out of pure boredom having retrieved it from the spot Blitzwing had carelessly chucked it. 'A little to the left. Wait! No... to the right... what are you doing! You're other right!' Blitzwing growled as he dropped the speaker and stomped towards Bumblebee.

'Zu want it on ze ozzer side of the room? ZU move it.' Bumblebee grinned, dropping the camera. 'Whatever!' was his curt reply.

Blitzwing picked up the camera curiously, shouting in surprise and dropping it when Bumblebee leapt onto him, climbing onto his back.

'Shot some ice for me!' Bumblebee demanded excitedly. Blitzwing failed about as he tried to adjust to Bumblebee's weight before shouting 'Vat? Vy in Primus'z name vould zu want ZAT?'' as Hothead.

'Ice! C'mon, Blitz! Shot some for me!' Bumblebee was now trying to push one of Blitzwing's cannons down, having little success. Shaking his head, Blitzing angled his cannons down and let a huge spurt of ice spew forth, covering most of the ground before them.

Nodding his helm Bumblebee leapt off and landed on a patch of ice, sending him skidding. He hit the ground and rolled, coming up on his aft giggling. Understanding wat Bumblebee wanted a bit more Blitzwing concentrated on dousing the whole floor with ice.

When he was done he stopped, venting to gather up some energy before bending and tapping the ice, hearing the satisfying tick of solid ice.

'Come on Blitzwing! Turn on the music!' Bumblebee shouted as he gleefully raced throughout the room, skidding around Blitzwing and slipping recklessly on the ice.

Blitzwing cocked his head before shaking it and heading towards the control room. 'I zwear, zu ah ze strangest little bot I hav eva met.'

* * *

Megatron was in an uncharacteristically good mood. Construction was almost complete on this dirtball of a planet and no major setbacks had come. Also... the constant warmth from Bumblebee that he had felt before was... quite foreign but welcome. At first Megatron had pushed it away, confused to what it was before he had realised in part horror and shock that it was Bumblebee- the small Autobot, his _mate_- reaching out to him through their bond.

As soon as he realised that Megatron had cautiously responded, surprised at the velocity at which Bumblebee grappled for him, especially with how the small Autobot had been acting towards him that day. With Bumblebee came a terrible aching sadness that Megatron had visibly flinched at. Fighting it, he had grasped back at Bumblebee's presence while oblivious to everything happening around him.

This in turn caused Mixmaster to bravely wave his hand in front of Megatron's dazed optics despite Scrapper's squeaked warnings. Which in turn caused Megatron to swiftly backhand the bold constructicon, sending him flying to the ground with a satisfying crunch.

Yes, he was in a rather good mood.

Pausing in the hallway nearby the control room Megatron cocked his head and turned quizzically towards it. What was that strange noise? It was faint, but it piqued his interest. How would sounds like that come to be? Why were they on _his _ship?

Turning towards the control room he changed course abruptly and his face screwed into a scowl when his auditory senses directed him to the storage bay, not the control room. As he got closer and stopped outside the bulky plated doors of the bay he could make out words among the strange beating noises. Beats that weaved together to make some kind of melody...

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Pushing open the door in unreined curiosity and growing apprehension Megatron froze as his optics drunk in the sight before him. Bumblebee and Blitzwing were moving quite fluently over the floor of the hangar, spinning around each other and skating at impossible speeds. Megatron's temperature gauge immediately detected a temperature drop traced from the frozen H2O which covered the entire area in thick slathers.

Blitzwing was holding something in his servos as he clumsily attempted to glide around the ground without falling, Random completely ecstatic with giggles and shrieks of excitement as he tripped and was sent tumbling to the ground, still clutching the boxy object in his appendage. Hothead then proceeded to cuss loudly, his voice capacitor drowned out by the music as he tried to get back up.

Megatron was at complete loss at what they were doing. What Blitzwing was doing was just plain stupid, but compared to what Bumblebee was doing... Megatron was 80% sure the odd pair were supposed to be doing the same activity but their movements contrasted so drastically that he had to assume they were doing two different things.

_The way tha' booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up her close  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Megatron was almost sure his mouth hinges had lost control and his jaw was slightly hanging open, but for once Megatron found he could not stimulate enough response to close it.

His attention was focused on Bumblebee in awe and arousal. The way his bonded was moving... his optics were offlined as his whole body twisted and turned with the beats, his helmet tilted slightly back, giving Megatron a perfect view of his neck. His pedes moved swiftly and without error, prompting Megatron to believe Bumblebee was much practised at doing this- whatever this was. And his narrow little hips and thighs- Well, let's just say that Megatron was learning new things on the swivelling controls and capabilities of an Autobot's lower autonomy today and leave it at that.

_Damn girl!  
Damn who's a sexy bitch  
a sexy bitch  
Damn who's a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl!_

Megatron was pretty sure 'Bitch' was a derogatory term for the human's femmes, and in this case it suited Bumblebee all too well. He could practically feel his whole persona start to vibrate in arousal. This was the most aroused he had felt in deca-cycles, he noticed dully at the back of his hazed processor.

Megatron jolted to attention when Blitzwing gave a huge shout of hello while lying on his back on the freezing ground, rolling onto his chassis to point the boxy object at him, legs swinging happily in the air. Apparently Blitzwing's efforts had not been enough to get himself up again so he had resigned to sit happily on the floor, pointing the mystery item- which Megatron had now identified as a repaired security camera- at everyone and thing in the room.

Bumblebee was lost in his own world, swinging around to the music, extremely happy. He had tried to teach Blitzwing about dancing, but the whole lecture was lost on an extremely confused Icy ('Vy move your body to hav fun? What doz zat accomplish?') and a pissed off Hothead when he could not get into the '_danzin_.'

So Bumblebee had just let Blitzwing do whatever he wanted, laughing openly as he skated around Blitzwing time and time again as the poor strategist slipped to the floor or blasted the ice whenever it ticked him off too much. After Bumblebee just got lost in himself, relishing in the chance to burn off all the anxious energy he had built up in the past couple of solar-cycles.

It wasn't until he felt the same glowing warmth in his spark grow rapidly that his processor started to return to the present. His movements slowed as he started to feel an increasing excitement spreading through him, only to skid to a stop and rub his helmet, looking but not focusing on Blitzwing (who was pointing his discarded security camera at him).

_Why the frag is that old bastard getting so excited...?_ Bumblebee thought, only to realise Blitzwing wasn't pointing the camera at him, but something behind him. _Oh, frag..._

Bumblebee spun around to spot Megatron staring at him with slightly wide optics. He saw Megatron cock his head while eyeing him and Bumblebee suddenly gasped as a flooding wave of heat was sent barrelling into his spark. He doubled over in surprise, huffing angrily when he glanced up to see Megatron smirking at him smugly, leaning sexily against the doors, his waist bent and one leg cocked.

Screwing up his face, Bumblebee poked his tongue out at the Decepticon lord, crossing his servos angrily. Megatron slowly pushed himself off the wall and mirrored Bumblebee's action, his blue glossa flashing towards Bumblebee before it trailed over the large Decepticon's lip seams.

Bumblebee's optics widened as he wrenched himself back, and his faceplate heated up so much he was sure it was glowing. For the first time in his life, Bumblebee found himself speechless.

Continuing to smirk saucily, Megatron raised his servo and cocked a finger at him, motioning to Bumblebee. The message was clear: _Come here now..._

Bumblebee squeaked as Megatron started to move forward determinately. He swung around haphazardly shouting 'Blitzwing! _He's gonna get me!_ _Hel_—PUT THAT STUPID CAMERA DOWN AND HELP ME ESCAPE----'

Slip. _CRASH! _

Bumblebee glanced over his tire halfway through a leap and was so shocked at what his optics recorded he slipped as he landed, sliding into Blitzwing (still grounded) while laughing so hard his armour rattled. Blitzwing had dropped the camera when Bee had smashed into him but he didn't care either way. He was too busy pointing at Megatron and laughing along with Bumblebee.

'Oh PRIMUS---_hahahahahahaha ha ha heeehaaa haha!_ MEGATRON, that was the most _epic_ fail I have EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFEBASE!!' Bumblebee simpered, trying to drag himself up. He failed as his servo slid forward and he crashed to the ground again, still hysterical.

Megatron gritted his dentals, gnashing them repeatedly as he tried to push himself to his pedes. He had underestimated the ice he was stepping on and had not attempted to stabilize himself at all before stepping on it. The result was a one way ticket to a faceplant on the cold bay floor.

'Oh, Megazahtron!' Blitzwing snickered as he shoved Bumblebee off him and slowly rose while using Bumblebee's unsteady helmet to balance himself. 'Not a very good turn on for lidle Bumblebeez here, eez it?'

Megatron heaved himself up and slowly slid his way over to Bumblebee. When Bumblebee saw Megatron coming he attempted to get up by grabbing Blitzwing's protruding back wing but it backfired by causing Blitzwing to lose his balance and skid backwards... straight onto Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked up in fear as Megatron drew closer, but he found himself unable to stop bursting into laughter again when he caught sight of the mighty ruler of bad-bots slipping and sliding his way over to him, completely shredding any dignity he had left in Bumblebee's optics.

Megatron dove for Bumblebee and ripped him out from under Blitzwing, looking completely murderous. Blitzwing landed on his aft. 'Watch zah vings! Zey are DELE-CATE!' Hothead yelped angrily, trying to rub his abused wings when a small beeping on his internal scanner suddenly caught his attention. Trying to read it better, he switched off the music hurriedly.

Bumblebee's carefree giggles slowly faded off as Megatron's servo's tightened on his upper arms and he leant forward, sneering...

'...SIGNAL LOCATED ZIR!!'

Megatron started and whirred around to stare at Icy Blitzwing standing to attention next to him (somehow standing completely to attention steadily on the ice). 'What?' He asked in disbelief and suprise. 'Are you sure?'

'Pozitive, Lord Megatron.' Icy answered. 'I hav both on hand. Vill ve be leaving immediately?'

Megatron looked back to Bumblebee, who grinned widely. 'Go on, go on! You know you want to go where ever you guys want to go! Don't worry, I'll be fine right here!' he encouraged, motioning with his hands a little too rapidly.

Megatron put a hand to his mouth, finger tapping his chin as he looked down, deep in thought. Bumblebee stared at him in awe, his processor uploading the images of Megatron trying to court him before with that talented glossa...

'Yes. Get Lugnut and met me at the bridge as soon as possible,' Megaton ordered curtly, standing. He faltered when his feet rocked a bit, but soon balanced himself and pulled Bumblebee into the air, casually chucking the yellow autobot over his shoulder.

Bumblebee, of course, was less than pleased.

'You've GOT to be joking! Why can't you just carry me like NORMAL?? This is unfair! Stupid!! _Put me down!!_ ' Bumblebee complained angrily whilst punching Megatron's back coverings as Megatron carefully made his way out of the bay and down the corridor right to the Bridge: a huge room that had a ceiling that sailed upwards, leading to a large hole the Decepticons used to enter. The large windshields that would normally display the open areas of space only showed the deep murkiness of the soil that the ship had been built under. In front of the splayed out windshield at the tip of the triange shaped room was a large control centre, like Blitzwing's but bigger. A range of consoles, screens and chairs dotted this one as well, with a large throne occupying the middle.

Using Megatron's shoulder guards to hoist his helmet up so he could see, he growled when Megatron sharply veered off to the right as soon as he was out of the corridor and stopped outside a collection of doors.

Grabbing Bumblebee and opening one, Bumblebee started panicking when he spotted a pair of statis cuffs in Megatron's other hand. '_No!_ Nonononono! I'll be good! I promise! No statis cuffs! And I can come with! I won't cause any trouble, promise!' Bumblebee fixed Megatron with his cutest puppy-optic look and clasped his hands in pleading gesture as Megatron dangled him by the back plating half in the small room the door led into.

Megatron smiled in amusement. 'It's too late for that.' He stated. 'I will not be gone long. If you are in here with statis-cuffs I can finally be sure you will be in my clutches and _out_ of trouble. Understood?'

Without hesitation or an answer, Megatron forced them onto Bumblebee's wrists. Bumblebee shrieked, immediately attempting to move or shake them off even though he knew it was no use.

He hated statis-cuffs with a burning passion. Prowl had used them on him once in retaliation to a joke Bumblebee had pulled and Bumblebee had been absolutely terrified of them, panicking to the piont where Prowl had removed them immediatly and held Bumblebee as he clicked and whimped like a sparkling straight after. Just the feeling of not being able to move, not being able to twitch really made him... what was that human word? Claustrophobic. He was a bot for speed. He needed to move 24/7, and that was that.

Shaking his head, Megatron said 'Consider this punishment,' as he dropped Bee in the small room, backing out.

Bumblebee growled, unable to do anything but glare at the larger transformer. 'Punishment for what?' he spat, completely immobile.

'Everything.' Was the simple and purring reply.

Bumblebee growled as the door was shut, and locks clicked into place. He started to cuss at Megatron, using every human and Cybertronian swear word he could think of. He started to slow down in dread when he started to feel the first signs of panic seeping into his spark. He kept trying to move, do anything, even though he knew it was no use and he became more scared every time he tried and failed. His vents hitched and he started to hack as they started convusling in fear, trapping air inside of him.

Bumblebee struggled not to whimper, everything in his processor starting to blank. _He needed to move, he needed to get out of here, he needed to....!_

His whold body suddenly slowed and stilled, a faint twinge at his spark grabbing his attention. Megatron gently caressed it, his presence in Bumblebee growing more than ever as Megatron's gentle waves clamed Bumblebee's terrified body. Bumblebee quivered in pleasure, offlining his optics at the tender notions, all murderous intentions temporarily deleted as Megatron soothingly sent waves of pure affection sailing into Bumblebee.

................

Megatron was true to his word; he wasn't gone for very long, and he had constantly stayed with him through their bond, so Bumblebee had been able to hold onto himself inside the room all alone. But that still meant Bumblebee was angry at him. Especially because Megatron had soothed Bumblebee into not being angry at him when Bumblebee was angry at him.

As soon as the door opened Bumblebee started yelling, to which Megatron rolled his optics in annoyance. He strutted in and tapped Bumblebee's statis-cuffs off, grabbing Bumblebee before he could bolt.

'I am going to let you out, but JUST in the main room. The door is locked with grade-A1 security and there will be more than enough of my minions running around to catch you if need be. And besides, if you truly wish to escape you will have to fly,' Megatron told Bumblebee nonchalantly. 'Will you behave?' His voice smoothed out and turned teasing, pulling Bumblebee to his face. Bumblebee glared half-heartedly at Megatron before shrugging.

'Good.'

Megatron pulled Bumblebee into a slightly rough but burning kiss that Bumblebee could not entirely push away. He instead succumbed, his optics shuttering off and his arms curling around Megatron thick neck cables in a silent thank you for comforting him in the room. Bumblebee almost audibly gasped at the pure feeling of elation, his core suddenly on fire as both of their bodies merged willingly for the first time. He felt Megatron falter in surprise under him, and Bumblebee smirked into his mouth, unable to contain his own pleasure and hazy delight.

Point one for him.

They were interrupted by a loud choked sort of static at the door. Bumblebee jerked back in surprise to see Soundwave stumbling backwards out of the room, and Blitzwing behind the retreating Deceptcion peeking in curiously.

'Discovered: Lord Megatron and Autobot Bumblebee. Activities: unknown. Evaluation: extremely unpleasant,' the large green and blue mech spluttered as Blitzwing collapsed backwards, going hysterical for the second time that day.

Bumblebee grinned and wiggled out of Megatron's arms. 'I trust you are already acquainted with Soundwave,' Megatron stated coldly, his voice reverting back to its normal unpleasant tone as he excited the small room, Bumblebee at his heels. Bumblebee nodded vigorously, glaring venomously at the large music-driven Decepticon, who was starting back incredulously, his head slightly cocked.

Other than that, no other interaction happened between the two, because Bumblebee had just spotted a dull yellow-gold and purple decepticon in the centre of the room stretching happily. As Swindle stretched his arms over his head almost teasingly he groaned in appreciation. 'Ahhh, it feels so good to move the old joints again.'

At Bumblebee's half-squeaked shout of '_You!!_' he turned and looked down, grinning pleasingly.

'Ah, the little yellow Autobot. Fitting I should run into you here. My, is it already a fad to collect Autobots as slaves again? I must start remember to start a market for that...'

'I'm not little!' Bumblebee ground out, suppressing the urge to dive at Swindle. Instead he grabbed Megatron's back armour and squeezed, pressing into his mate's body while seething at the purple and gold arms dealer. Megatron glanced down at Bumblebee shortly, a surprised look on his faceplate.

'Sadly, I think you are. Considering you only reach Megatron's thighs.' With this Bumblebee bristled, hissing like an angry cat while Megatron chuckled and reached down to rest a large hand on Bumblebee's helmet. Bumblebee shrugged it off in a sulking manner and stalked towards Blitzwing. Megatron growled and grabbed Bumblebee's arm before he could get far, smacking him sharply on the shoulder guard. Grumbling, Bumblebee glared at Megatron before crossing his arms and looking away sullenly.

Swindle openly laughed along with Blitzwing as Blitzwing neared the unlikely pair, picking the grumpy Bumblebee up. 'Have I missed something of great importance here?' He inquired to Blitzwing while looking at Bumblebee and Megatron.

'It ezz betta zu find out on your own, although eet iz kindza obvious,' Blitzwing answered quietly while smirking and struggling not to revert back to random and start singing a love song.

Swindle was silent for a few seconds as he looked quickly between Megatron and Bumblebee, before: 'You're completely serious...?' his vocals lacking their smooth knowledgeable edge. At this Blitzwing could not hold it in any more and burst into '_AC-ZIDEN-TAH-LY IN LOVE, ACIDENTAHLY IN LUUUU-RRRRVE!!_' while Bumblebee rolled his optics and slapped his servos to his helmet. Lugnut groaned dramatically next to Soundwave, who was cringing at the pure horrid mess of noise that was coming from Blitzwing.

Megatron snarled at Blitzwing and Swindle as the both of them dissolved into extremely femme-like giggles, his mood partially foul now.

It was cut off suddenly as Megatron, moving quicker than possible and without warning leapt forward and swung a huge clenched fist at both Blitzwing and Swindle, his large battle-worn servo flying in a perfect arc towards them. Blitzwing shrieked alongside Bumblebee and dived for the ground.

Swindle tensed and vented a sigh of relief when his Negatronic Force Field activated on instinct and Megatron smashed into the side of the defence shield, throwing Swindle- shield and all- onto the ground.

'Go, Mightly Lord Megatron!! Crush that dishonourable piece of scrap!' Lugnut screamed happily, unable to hold his excitement in any more.

Swindle winced, getting to his pedes, but that was quickly shrugged off as he grinned at Megatron's narrowed optics.

'Negatronic Force Field: Never leave your galaxy without it!' Swindle trilled, waving a finger at Megatron, all fear disappeared completely.

Soundwave, still at attention next to Lugnut (who was watching the whole scene with a shaking head) nodded in thanks as his monotone voice said 'Soundwave to Lord Megatron: eternally grateful.'

Bumblebee gave an indignant shout from the floor as Blitzwing pulled himself back up. 'What are you trying to do, offline me?! I was right _there!_'

Megatron ignored Bumblebee in order to stare disdainfully at Swindle. 'A pity...' he rumbled in distaste. 'I do wish you would stop hiding behind all those pathetic weapons and upgrades like a strutless can while you carry the Decepticon insignia in my name.'

'Ah, Megatron, always with the pleasentries. I have really missed all our enjoyable conversations and transactions. I am truly in your debt for releasing me from that infernal prison of immobility.'

Megatron smiled slowly, but not entirely nicely. 'You are in my debt? Well then, you can repay me by bestowing me with a pair of class 5 turbo thrusters for my troubles, hmmm?'

Swindle backed a step, waving his servos around. 'Woah, woah, maybe I went a bit far with the debt thing! I am grateful, faithful customer, but those things are expensive! Look, as my most trusted employer I am willing to give you a 10% discount. Just for you.'

Megatron cocked his head with an 'Oh, really?' before reaching behind his back and gripping his saber sword. He unsheathed delicatly and held it expectantly in front of him as he cooly stepped forward. Swindle stepped back again, his faceplate as calm as ever. Bumblebee had to give the dealer credit; he really did know how to keep his cool in times of extreme danger.

'You drive a hard bargain, Megatron. I respect you for that. 35% off, and what do you know? I'll even chuck in a couple of those port interfacting toys' in just cause I like you.' Swindle nodded, his gaze shooting to Bumblebee and winking. Bumblebee felt heat curling up his neck cables.

'_Hit him!_'

Megatron gripped the sword and elegantly kneeled forwards while slashing horizontally at Swindle. The movement was so quick and precise Swindle had no time to act at all before the blade struck home, clashing splendidly with the force field. Swindle was thrown off his feet to land dully on the cold metal floor with a thud.

'What, my lord...' Swindle asked slowly as he pushed himself to his pedes, gingerly rubbing his side. 'Was that for?'

Megatron offered nothing but a cold smile as he flicked his wrist back, sheathing his prized sword fluidly behind his back with a tiny shrug of his shoulders that was followed by smug indifference.

'My spouse told me too.'

His cold drawling vocals clashed horribly with that simple sentence and Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle. Megatron really wasn't that bad at all.

'Blitzwing, take Bumblebee back to my quarters and lock him there. I will be there soon. Return immediately to fight. The rest of you, arm yourselves.' Megatron grasped both of his swords before turning to Blitzwing. 'Make sure the glass cover is on the window, for spark's sake,' he sternly ordered, his accusing gaze travelling to Bumblebee. It was Bumblebee's turn to smirk smugly at the cold Decepticon leader.

Blitzwing nodded giddily and gathered Bee up, turning and walking swiftly out of the room, whistling and lurching about as if he were overcharged. Bumblebee watched curiously over Blitzwing's shoulder armour as Lugnut, Soundwave and Swindle suddenly started to circle Megatron, who had grasped both of his swords and was waiting at the ready for them.

Lugnut leapt forward, his fists pulling back, while Soundwave came from the side with a shoulder charge. Bumblebee leant forward eagerly as Megatron smashed Lugnut brutally in the faceplate before swinging and rounding on Soundwave with his swords.

The doors hissed shut.

'Hey!' Bumblebee said. 'I was watching that!'

Blitzwing shook his head. 'Eediot.'

'What were they doing anyway?' Bumblebee asked, attempting to see through the shrinking door. Clashes and banging could be heard from the other side.

Blitzwing looked surprised, the emotion passing over to Hothead. 'Don't zu DUMB autobots ever FIGHT?! Like, practise?? Zee iz how ve vork on our skillz.'

Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he started to think. Of course they sparred in Autobot Boot camp and the Elite Guard, but not with his little repair crew. Sure, they tussled and wrestled from time to time, but other than that they had had no need. Even when they landed on Earth Prowl and Optimus were the only ones to ever really fight each other for practise. No-one fought with Bumblebee at all. Maybe that was one of the reasons Decepticons were so hard-sparked? That small match back then had looked brutal. Bumblebee couldn't imagine hitting Optimus or Bulkhead or Prowl like that even if they were trying to offline him.

'No. But... they were fighting so hard...' he lamely countered.

'Zu mean zu really zu not fight each ozzer?' Blitzwing asked in astonishment this time. Bumblebee found himself feeling ashamed, although he had no idea why. 'Well, we're not exactly Elite Guard,' he snapped in defence not only for himself, but his team.

'No vonder zu AUTOBOTS ah SO WEAK!' Hothead shouted, shaking his head in shame. Bumblebee, unable to stop himself, started brooding, choosing to ignore Blitzwing altogether.

Blitzwing entered Megatron's quarters and dropped Bumblebee onto the berth, producing a can of oil from one of the compartments and tossing it to Bumblebee. After sniffing it cautiously and discovering it was just normal, Bumblebee leapt upon it and set to work devouring it enthusiastically while Blitzwing equipped the window with its glass cover and skipped out, humming.

'_At least Autobots aren't crazy glitchheads that perv on everything with a chassis and SING ALL THE TIME!!_' Bumblebee screamed in afterthought as the door whizzed shut after Blitzwing, who crackled happily behind the door.

* * *

I'm sorry Megs!! I had to do it! I swear, Megatron makes the sexiest faces in animated. It gets to a point when you can look at him formulating an evil plan and just wait there drooling for a smooth sexy smirk to come in the end. Drool.... :Q

And with the song: 'Sexy Bitch' by Akon/David Guetta it just came onto the radio as I started writing the start of the chapter. I'd already planned for Bumblebee to have a bit of fun with an indoor ice-rink and this song just invaded my mind, bringing with it evil little plot bunnies that ground any logic I had to dust. Megatron just sexed it up from there. He does that a lot, doesn't he? XD

Oh yea, Swindle's a sexy bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Whew! Done it. I'm leaving on holiday for a week tomorrow, and have been typing my ass off to try and get this done for you guys in time before I leave so there's probably gonna be some spelling mistakes and a few "wonky" sentences, but whatever. I'm only going to be gone for a week, but I won't be able to start on the next chapter til then. Bah. This sucks.

But anyways, here we go! And I've finally got some scenes and things that needed to be done out of my head in this chapter, and we have some new characters I've been wanting to include from the start! Now in the next one I can finally get down to business. And sorry if this is a bit short from my usual. I had limited time. (My eyes burn! SO tired, so _tired!!)_ Must. Pack. And. Get. To. Bed.

* * *

The first thing Bumblebee's sensors noted that morning was the whirring of active joints and the whistling as a moving blade.

He groggily onlined his optics and noticed that the huge mountain of warmth that usually occupied the space next to him had disappeared. Stretching his joints, he blinked at the light of the day, shielding his optics with his arm. He stared at the source of the light, dimly comprehending that the large window was still tightly sealed. That meant not escaping (or suicide) today. Due to the high sun, Bee calculated it to be much later than he normaly woke up, even when he was with the Autobots. That meant he had been recharging for a while.

Hearing more strange whizzes he turned his head to the side and stared at what Megatron was doing.

He had his back to Bumblebee and held both swords in both servos, swinging them in fluid motions, moving from a number of defence positions to fight stances. Bumblebee stopped blinking, and was aware that his mouth hinge was hanging lower than necessary, the exact notion that Megatron had mirrored the other day.

Everything seemed to melt away for Bumblebee as he observed Megatron practising with his swords. The way his pistons and attachments moved sensually as he twisted, his powerful bulk gracefully sweeping those deadly appendages ... Bumblebee was completely captivated.

Bumblebee optics widened, his data banks tugging at his memories; he knew those moves! He had watched countless times as Prowl had flipped and weaved his way through them with his shurkien. Bumblebee had tried in vain to mirror them next to Prowl, much to the ninjabot's extreme amusement.

Bumblebee fumed, lowering his head and crossing his arms. Not a ninjabot his aft!

He settled in a minute later, content for the moment to observe his bonded. His curiosity spiked as he watched Megatron smoothly leap into the air and execute a perfect double swipe charge. How did Megatron _do_ that? Bumblebee could not count and did not want to remember the amount of times he had tried to be that graceful by mimicking Prowl and failing, usually with his painfully aft on the floor.

He scuttled off the berth and stared some more at Megatron, who lost to the world. Cocking his head, Bumblebee crept closer and noted that the Decepticon's optics were closed lightly. His expression was strangely peaceful, and Bumblebee had to catch himself before his processor ran off with terribly sensual images of Megatron panting above him.

It didn't help when Megatron twisted and Bumblebee had a perfect view of Megatron's perfect bulging hamstrings and his arched circuits.

Taken with a sudden open urge to get closer to the silent and powerful warrior Bumblebee leapt forward, his usual brash nature taking over him like an unstoppable virus.

He collided with Megatron's broad chassis. Megatron's optics snapped open and his arms swung at the small minibot on impulse.

Bumblebee yelped and darted back, ducking under the blows Megatron sent his way, the swords whistling gently through the air. Megatron pushed forward, his optics blazing briefly as his processor flashed to past times in dark places.

Recognition suddenly showed in Megatron's startled optics as they hurriedly locked onto the rapidly moving Bumblebee but it was too late. Bumblebee's mouth opened in a soundless wail as he watched the pair of swords fly towards him.

He instinctively let gravity overcome him, falling backwards. He landed awkwardly splayed on his servos and pedes, looking like a large yellow crab. His chassis rose and fell furiously due to the thumping of his spark as he eyed the razor sharp sword edge that was poised above his nose ridge, stopped in a klik by the surprised Decepticon above him.

Bumblebee broke the silence with his normal pissed-off pitch.

'YOU tried to _spear me_ like a cube of energon in a holding vat!!' he shrieked, still frozen in his twister-related position on the floor, glaring fire at Megatron, who started back down at him with a thoughtful look.

Megatron lowered his sword and stepped back. Bumblebee heaved a sigh of relief, pushing himself back up.

The temporary peace only lasted for a snapshot; Bumblebee started shrieking again when Megatron unexpectedly threw himself toward Bumblebee. Bracing a piston against the floor, Megatron swiped toward Bumblebee.

Bumblebee dived to the side and scrambled to his stabilisers, watching with wide optics as Megatron deftly turned and went for him again, slashing both swords together at Bumblebee. Bumblebee hit the floor and scrambled through Megatron's legs, popping back up in an instant.

'What in damned primus are you _trying to do?!_'

Megatron stepped around and sheathed his swords, eyeing the flustered Bumblebee down. Tilting his head and smiling at Bumblebee, he wasted no time in pouncing forwards, his faceplate alight with glee.

Bumblebee leapt to the side to avoid a swinging fist, hissing when it clipped him in the side. He was sent spinning to the ground, having no time to recover as Megatron's huge pede whistled past his nasal ridge by a sec.

He scrambled madly to the side, his energon pumping furiously through his pipes. He squeaked a two servos pinned him down, and Megatron's dark figure suddenly loomed over him.

Bumblebee squeezed his optics offline in terror of what to expect, bunching his tires up. He opened them a few kiliks later when the sound of his own panting systems was overtaken by a deep amused rumble above him.

Megatron was smiling smugly down at him, looking exactly like a cat would when he caught a canary; Bumblebee was the canary. Bumblebee pouted furiously, and attempted to start yelling unabashedly at the Decepticon. Megatron beat him to it, clamping a teasing servo over Bumblebee's mouth that tentitivly stroked Bee's cheek.

'You are very quick, but that only makes up for your lack of size,' Megatron commented, pulling Bumblebee up. Bumblebee just opened his mouth in confusion as Megatron continued. 'Focus on escaping my blows while trying to hit me. That should improve your agility.' He redied himself in a low attak stance. Bumblebee stood there rock still.

'Wha....? Hey---_!!_'

Bumblebee once again desperately dived to the side as Megatron lunged for him, not waiting for a response from the small minibot at all. Megatron flung his servo out, aiming at Bee with his elbow joint. Bumblebee splayed his hands and ducked low, his pede tires squealing as he used them to zoom to Megatron's other side.

With a small battle cry, Bumblebee leapt onto Megatron shoulder and hauled himself up, releasing his stingers and a barrage of crackling electricity while he was at it. Megatron jerked at the stinging sensations over his armour and spun around, flinging Bumblebee off his back.

Bumblebee's vents whoosed as he hit the ground, straining even more as he rolled and pounced to his servos and dashed forward, slashing at Megatron with his sharp stingers. Megatron dodged backward with startling speed and swiped at Bumblebee, catching him unaware.

Bumblebee landed on his feet, skidding backwards with a horrible screeching noise. There was a tense silence as the air around them was filled with the straining of their vents and the whirring of their stalled systems. Then, Megatron smiled at Bumblebee, his optics narrowing competitively.

_Come at me again_... he whispered, his mouth not moving but the words clearly sounding in Bee's processor. Bumblebee started and shivered, staring back at Megatron's smug smile.

After a few moments, Bumblebee smiled cheekily back at Megatron, dismissing his logic chips that screamed hearing Megatron's voice through their bond was NOT good; it meant the bond was secure and full now. And that they would rountinely be able to talk to each other through their sparks. Bumblebee knew about bonding, and had known deep down it was bound to happen.

Bumblebee dashed forward again and the two traded blows with Bumblebee doing most of the twisting and leaping and Megatron most of the targeting. Bee's hits (when he did land one) barely made a scratch, but he didn't care. On the other point, when Megatron managed to clip Bumblebee or score a full-on hit it usually knocked Bumblebee senseless for a few moments.

Bumblebee could feel and tell Megatron was holding back a little bit; if Megatron put everything he had into a punch he could easily offline Bumblebee, and Bumblebee knew that. It was just that Megatron's massive strength coupled with his strict and hard views of learning to fight ensured Bumblebee would have a few dents to nurse once this was over.

Every few cycles Bumblebee would hear Megatron's powerful voice in his spark that would direct him how to aim a punch better, or how to plan more affective tactics that would help him stay out of an enemy's path... Bumblebee was having a lot of fun. And it warmed Bee's spark that Megatron was actually taking the time to teach him; never mind that it was fighting. No-one had put that much effort into teaching him something this much before.

Even though he was being a bit rough about it, and _competitive_. He would have never pinned the great Decepticon leader as one to be childishly competitive but, then, but at least that was something Bee could relate to. And there was also a _lot_ of things Bumblebee would have never pinned Megatron to that he would now say describing the large grey decepticon in a sparkbeat.

Bumblebee, distracted with his thoughts, slipped up and found himself hitting the ground hard. He gagged and grasped at his lower abdomen where Megatron had smashed him and struggled to his feet, panicking slightly when Megatron approached quickly.

'Calm down,' Megatron ordered as he crouched next to Bumblebee. 'We are done for the day. Come here.'

Through his pain Bumblebee had to hold himself from rolling his optics. Everything Megatron said came out like an order. He made a quick silent vow to fix that when he could.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his stomach area, wincing. He knew Megatron hadn't hit him that hard; why was it hurting so much?

Megatron unceremoniously scooped Bumblebee up and padded to his berth where he gently set him. Noticing Bumblebee's arms protectively cradling his lower chassis Megatron tried to pry Bee's hands off, growling when Bumblebee squeaked angrily and pulled back.

'What is wrong?' Megatron questioned grumpily, forcefully pulling Bumblebee's arms back and studying Bee's chassis. 'I did not hit you that hard. But then again, you are an Autobot.'

Bumblebee swore at Megatron, and fought back, kicking his legs out. 'Frag off, bastard! It's nothing, it doesn't hurt anymore!'

Bumblebee wasn't lying; the throbbing pain had suddenly smoothed out until it was completely gone. Megatron shook his head and forced his servo forward, fingering and rubbing at Bumblebee's thin stomach coverings. 'There does not seem to be any swelling or tearing,' Megatron murmured before Bumblebee could scream obscenities at him. 'And it still feels just as desirable as before...' he finished, leaning forward to push Bumblebee to the berth, burying his head in Bumblebee's soft neck cables.

Bumblebee spluttered, trying to push Megatron off. The servo that continued to caress and rub his lower chassis and hips was distracting Bumblebee more than he'd admit. His internal temperature was already rising. 'We just got up! We can't do it now!'

Megatron stalled, then leant back and crossed the room with a sigh. 'Sadly, you are right.' He collected a couple of cubes of energon, a silver can of wax and a large towel and sat back on the berth, tugging Bumblebee onto his lap and pressing a normal can of oil onto Bee's lap. Bumblebee collapsed on it with relish.

'Completion of the ship will be finished soon. Much needs to be done before we can lift-off tomorrow.'

The energon that was half-way down Bumblebee's pipe was suddenly sucked back up as Bumblebee yanked himself forward, hacking up his last mouthful of energon. The majority of it landed on Megatron's knees.

Megatron blinked, then his face fell into utter displeasure. He half-heartedly flicked the splatters off as Bumblebee finished hitting his neck pipe.

'You'll be paying for that later,' Megatron glowered to Bumblebee.

'_T-tomorrow?!_' Bee gasped, ignoring Megatron. 'Leaving tomorrow! Where? ..._Leaving?!'_

Megatron chuckled, his anger melting away as Bumblebee twisted in his grasp to stare at him with extremely wide and endearingly cute optics.

'We will travel through the Nulbar Nexus and connect up with the Nemisis II, where Decepticons are massing now, ready to follow me to victory.'

'But... but... why leave Earth?? There are still shards here, and, and... Autobots you need to fight! Why-how—'

'Allspark shards are of no use to me anymore. And using a space bridge has failed. The time to act is now. I will gather my troops up into the largest war ship ever created and strike Cybertron when the Autobots least expect it.' Megatron broke in curtly.

'You can't!' Bumblebee cried, his vocals wavering in pure distress. Megatron gaze suddenly grew cold, and he stared at Bumblebee with distaste, as if he suddenly remembered what Bumblebee was.

Bumblebee flinched his he felt a spiritual virus-infested trench open between them and he drew away from Megatron, curling into himself while staring at Megatron with miserable and partially terrified optics. 'So I'm never going to see Earth- or my friends- again?' He asked softly, looking away.

Megatron tensed at how small and vulnerable his mate sounded as he uttered those simple words. His shoulders hunched as he observed the distressed minibot on his lap. Weather or not Bumblebee consciously wanted to his spark was reaching out and desperately grasping his own. Megaton stayed tense and still as a cyber-serpent for a few cycles, his natural brutal nature at war with his spark and the recent fondness he had acquired for Bumblebee. The one thing he hated most was the defeated look Bumblebee was now suddenly supporting, after days and days of continuous burning disobedience and rebellious acts. Seeing his minbot looking so... broken now made it seem like he was a different bot, contry to the firey Autobot he had known the past few days.

With an easing sigh, he gave into his spark, longing for the touch of Bumblebee, his beautiful little spark-bonded. He reached out to cradle the small Autobot, his face carefully set. There was no need to let the youngling get cocky and think he held the upper hand the strict Decepticon leader.

'You will see them again.' Megatron stated, attempting to use his terribly-rusted social communicating skills. As much he tried, it came out harsher than he intended in his cold, deep commanding vocals. 'And I will rule Cybertron with a strict servo, but not a cruel one.'

He cleared his vocal capacitor out awkwardly in the small and utterly stifling silence that followed, stroking Bee's helmet with his thumb digit. At least he was very talented at pleasuring bots with his hands. When words failed, he could always count on his servos (this counted for killing bots as well). When there was still no response from Bumblebee Megatron frowned, his processor scrambling over itself angrily. What else could he say?

'I... promise.'

The foreign word tumbled and tripped over his glossa, sounding much more stupid to Megatron once he voiced it, but it had the desired affect. Bumblebee hesitantly leant into Megatron's embrace and looked timidly up at Megatron with slightly wet optics. A few kiliks later he smiled sadly and rested his head on Megatron's upper chassis, a faint purring drifting up from his engine.

'You know, for the great and almighty cruel bad-aft ruler of Decepticons, you're not half bad.'

Megatron blinked at this, before looking down at his charge, slight surprise and puzzlement along with his trademark scowl mixed upon his face plate. 'Only half-bad?' Megatron growled in his usual angry voice, his insides relaxing slowly. Bumblebee giggled at this, feeling his spirits lift.

They both lapsed into a gentle silence, the only movement in the room Megatron's stroking fingers.

Megatron finally shifted and eased Bumblebee into his lap, pulling his swords out and grabbing the tin and rag. Bumblebee shuffled to the side of Megatron's leg and watched curiously as Megatron started cleaning the swords, briskly swiping the rag over them.

Bumblebee watched a bit more, then yawned impressively and asked 'Why are you doing that?'

'So they will remain in top condition.'

Megatron glanced at Bumblebee and back at the wax-coated rag in his hand for a few nanoseconds in thought. Bumblebee gave a yelp of surprise as it was suddenly turned on him, squirming as Megatron started rubbing gently on his chassis.

His struggling quickly slowed to a stop as Megatron continued his soothing administrations, circling his damp rag and moving downwards. Bumblebee was unable to halt the mewling gasp that sounded when Megatron cupped his body on his lap and brushed over a practically sensitive spot on his armour.

'When was the last time you waxed?' Megatron asked mildly in amusement, watching as Bumblebee's outer armour slowly started to transform from bright optic sore yellow to a sparkling gold hue.

'I don't know,' Bumblebee dreamily drawled, gasping as Megatron added his other servo to the mix, pressing his servos over Bumblebee's tense body and massaging without mercy.

'You don't know?' Megatron repeated in disgust.

Bumblebee shrugged dazedly, whining and arching into Megatron. Megatron chuckled, one servo continuing to pleasure Bumblebee's chassis and windshields while the other cleaned his legs with simple touches and caresses. 'If this was all that was needed to turn you on I would have employed this method much, much sooner.' Megatron stated to himself, feeling his core temperature rise as Bumblebee's vents started to pant erratically.

Megatron turned over on the berth, trapping Bumblebee against him while still stroking Bumblebee's armour. Bumblebee keened airlessly as Megatron started rubbing more furiously, his chassis pressing heavily against his own.

Unable to stop himself, Bumblebee hissed playfully through vents of air: 'I thought there was no time for this?'

Megatron growled, moving onto his knees to straddle Bee and start viciously attacking him with his servos and glossa. 'Frag that,' he snarled possessively.

Bumblebee's mouth fell open at that very un-Megatron like comment, but it was quickly replaced with pure bliss when Megatron trailed his glossa up Bee's windshields and onto his lips for a long and searing kiss. When they separated Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the maroon and grey mech's neck, cooing 'We're making progress, you grumpy ol' mech!'

Megatron grunted, moving in again to push his arms around Bumblebee and nip sensually at his neck. Bumblebee mewled in surprise, arching his into Megatron. Megatron reved his engine in anticipation and aggression, obsessively dragging his gossa over Bumblebee's face before latching onto Bumblebee's small horn...

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!!_

Bumblebee jerked at the loud, startling noise and Megatron shot up, turning to the large computer. He considered ignoring the call but that line of code was quickly deleted when he recognised who was hailing him. Shockwave.

Cursing vehemently, Megatron pulled himself off the berth and grabbed Bumblebee, moving across the room to shove Bumblebee out the door, ignoring Bumblebee's squeaked indignant questions of what was going on. Megatron was not ready to converse with Shockwave about his mate and answer various questions of how it came to be. Shockwave like being in control and as a result of that constantly needed to know what was happening and when. Megatron respected that familiar trait, but he didn't want to reveal Bumblebee to his spy yet. That would come with time. He was also not worried about shoving Bumblebee out of the room into the base. The only entrance was still the hole in the top of the bridge, and all Decepticons now knew the small yellow Autobot was his mate so he would be safe with the small amount of his soldiers that were on this ship.

Ignoring the angry shouts from behind the door, Megatron crossed the room and punched the answering button with a little too much force than necessary. Shockwave's dark face with it's single piercing red optic appeared.

'_What?_' Megatron snarled sharply. He was in no mood now for time-consuming chat, and he had just been rudely interrupted before he could pleasure himself. Shockwave was not going to get off easy this time.

'M-my lord,' Shockwave stated, his deep breathy voice sounding unsure and taken back. A large explosion sounded on Shockwave's end and the large teal mech doubled over, clawed servos covering his head as debris rained upon him.

'What's going on?' Megatron demanded, attempting to peer over Shockwave's shoulder on the screen. As far as Megatron could tell, he was on some sort of small ship.

Wasting no time, Shockwave straightened up and urgently said, 'My lord, I have been compromised by the Autobots and are being attacked as we speak! I have managed to steal a space cruiser and have almost lost them, and am on my way to the Nemsis II. There I will take command, awaiting your arrival, my lord.' Shockwave dipped his head respectively before he stumbled to the side as another explosion rocked the ship, disappearing momentarily from the screen.

Megatron clenched his fists in anger, giving a yell of frustration as he turned and quickly smashed both of them into the wall. 'How did this happen?' he ground out.

'Intelligence was passed over from a small group of maintenance bots that are located on the same planet you are seeking refuge on, Megatron. Ultra Mangus led the attack on me himself.'

Ignoring Shockwave's distraught cussing as he was tipped from the screen again, Megatron sighed heavily, rubbing his face. Now he had no intelligence inside Autobot headquarters. This was bad. But, also good. It meant Megatron now had his top soldier available to help him organise and discipline the large amount of rowdy Decepticons that had been rounded up from the deepest corners of the galaxy. With Starscream still a head in the middle of nowhere, it would be a welcome convenience to have Shockwave shouldering some of his responsibilities. Shockwave's displeased voice sounded again, soundly slightly smug.

'I did manage to gather some important information before I was...,' Shockwave made a strangled sound that was akin to a human clearing their throat, looking away in embarrassment, 'discovered. The Autobots have assembled a ship of their own, and have equipped with their most powerful lasers and missiles. My lord... There is every possibility there will be another war. The Autobots are many, and are willing to fight.'

Megatron sighed again. 'Very well. Good job. I look forward to meeting you on the Nemisis II.'

Shockwave nodded respectively again before the screened buzzed and turned black, taking Shockwave's image with it.

* * *

Bumblebee stomped down the corridor, huffing angrily. No matter what Megatron did, he was still a _bastard_. Bumblebee was pretty sure that would never change. Shaking his head in frustration, he stomped faster. He had no idea where he was going, but pretty sure it was in the direction of the bridge. He didn't even know why he was going there; he just felt like moving, especially since he'd gotten kicked out of his--- _No, no, no!! No my room! MEGATRON'S room!_

Bumblebee suddenly paused when he heard a clanking behind him but he had no chance to check what it was before he heard a shrill battle cry and felt two heavy weights land heavily on him. '_What the---??_' He squeaked as he hit the floor chassis-first and felt two pairs of hands grip his arms.

'Yeeaaaaahhh!! We got 'im! Our first Autobot!' A high, squeaky but scratchy voice sounded above Bee. There was a dull clunk and the same high voice squealed indignantly. A second voice, this one much rougher, but still on the same pitch.

'Shuudup! It was me! Not _you_. Now hold him down while I kill him.'

Twisting around in panic, Bumblebee unseathed his stingers and jammed them into the servos holding him. Hearing satisfying yells of pain, Bumblebee grinned as he scrambled forwards and leapt up, facing the two decepticons, his stingers ready. What he saw made his mouth fall straight open and his stingers drop in shock.

They were two small decepticons _that were smaller than him. _Both of them were the same size and looked extremely familiar, both reaching no further than his chassis. The one that had first spoken was mostly red with black stripes. He wore a yellow visor that mirrored Prowl's, and rounded speakers were set on either side of his face. The other was mostly pleasant lavender, with green highlights. Like the other, boom boxes were set on the sides of his face, although these ones were pointed. He also supported a visor similar to the other's, but it was more rounded; it reminded Bee of a pair of human aviator glasses. They both had the same body protoform; rounded chassis, thick arms and lower legs, and thin upper arms and thighs, similar to his own form.

'Woah!' Bumblebee said. 'Where did you two come from?' He relaxed completely, sure he was in no danger with these two tiny bots.

'It's speaking to us Rumble!' The more squeaky of the pair whispered to the purple and green one.

'I'm not an "it!"' Bumblebee snapped before the other could reply.

'Couldn't fool me,' The purple one called Rumble sneered, grinning teasingly. 'You're a puny lookin' Autobot. It's probably not even worth takin' you down.'

Bumblebee bristled. 'You can talk!' He practically screamed. 'You're both _smaller_ than me!'

Rumble shrugged, frowning. 'We were build to look like this. You, on the other hand, are just tiny.'

Bumblebee seethed, shaking his head. 'Yeah, whatever.' He turned heel and started off down the corridor, intent now on finding Blitzwing for a game of Halo or something.

He squeaked when he felt the very same weight upon him again, and he hit the ground _again_. He twisted so he was glaring angrily at the two.

'What the frag?!' Bumblebee hissed angrily.

The red and black one started back at him, his small face seemingly puzzled. 'What do you mean "what the frag?" We fight, we win. Isn't that the way it usually happens, Rumble?' He asked in confusement, turning to the other. Rumble shrugged. 'Autobots are weird and dumb, Frenzy. That's why you should never underestimate them,' Rumble stated in a matter-of-fact voice, tilting his head superiorly.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Bumblebee sighed, letting his head fall backwards onto the ground with a dull _thunk_.

'How do we kill it?' Frenzy asked cautiously. Rumble paused. 'I don't know. Hey Rav'! How do we kill it?' He called, talking to someone who had just padded quietly up beside them.

Bumblebee turned his head and jumped when he saw a mechanical cat-like Decepticon sitting near them. It was quite large, as when it stood its haunches reached Rumble and Frenzy's chassis, and looked exactly like a huge robot panther.

'Where do all you keep _coming_ from?' Bumblebee groaned to himself. He was ignored.

It shrugged, dragging its lazy gaze over all of them. 'As if I'm going to tell you, little cog.' It sneered to Rumble, reaching a paw up to daintily lick it. It's cold gaze travelled to Bumblebee, trapped under the two young Decepticons. 'And I do hope you are not going to offline Megatron's sparkmate. I do not think he would like that every much.'

At this Frenzy and Rumble froze, both of them turning horrified faces to Bumblebee. 'Megatron's...sparkmate....?' Frenzy slowly repeated.

At that moment Megaton and Soundwave turned the corner, Megatron stopping dead when he caught sight of the corridor. He turned to Soundwave, a murderous spark in his optics. '_What..._ are your little monstrosities doing to my Autobot?' He questioned, his voice dangerously low.

Frenzy squeaked and flung himself off Bumblebee, followed in disgust by Rumble. He ran up to Soundwave, servos clasped desperately. 'Sorry, dad, we didn't mean it! We saw him in the corridors, and you're always going on about how Autobots are traitors so we thought if we got him you'd be proud of us, and, and---'

Soundwave snorted, crossing his arms angrily gazing down at Frenzy and Rumble. 'Designation: Soundwave. Not DAD. Unacceptable. Lord Megatron: Apologies. Rumble and Frenzy have suffered many glitches due to the inferior Earth Machines they were born of.'

'_Hey!_' Rumble yelled in defence.

Bumblebee picked himself up and moving towards them, laughing at the indignant look on Rumble's face. 'Suck it, crankshaft!' He snickered as he stopped beside them. Rumble growled. 'Don't ask for a round 2, Autobot. We totalled your sorry aft, and you didn't even struggle.'

'Let's see you take me on by yourself then without help, you pipe-sucking coward !' Bee scoffed, staring pointedly at Rumble, grinning mischievously. Turning his head quickly to Bumblebee, Rumble dived. 'Get 'im, Rum! Get 'im!' Frenzy yelled eagerly.

They fell to the floor, rolling about Ravage's feet, who showed his displeasure by hissing and swatting at Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrieked as his newly waxed armour suffered a few deep scratches on his shoulder guard. 'I need help!' He yelled to Megatron as Rumble pounced and they continued to roll about, this time with Ravage chasing them and batting at them like they were a giant ball of wool.

'I'm here! I'll be on your side!' Frenzy yelled, jumping on Ravage's back gleefully. Ravage yowled and started leaping and twisting furiously.

Megatron watched for a few moments, then sighed heavily for what felt like for the fifth time that day. 'Can't you get control of your damn cogs?' he asked in irritation, turning to Soundwave. Soundwave jumped guiltily as Megatron addressed him and quickly hurried forward, trying to catch the furious Ravage and grab Frenzy and the still fighting Rumble while he was at it.

'Ah, a brawl! MAKE WAY!'

Megatron stared in disbelief as Blitzwing appeared next to him with the boxy surveillance camera in hand (_he still has that useless thing?)_, before rushing past him with his hothead mode and tackled Soundwave, who let out a strangled fizz of static as he hit the ground, nearly squashing Bumblebee and Rumble.

'Well, I see the party's already started,' Swindle stated, suddenly appearing at Megatron's side, staring bemused at the scene before him. 'Your sparkmate is extremely vicious,' Swindle noticed with a grin, wincing on Rumble's behalf as the battle continued. '_Ooooh_. Did he just...? To Rumble's.....?' Despite the situation, Megatron had to chuckle.

Swindle was suddenly pushed to the side brutally by Lugnut. 'My lord, the ship has been dug out completely and the turbo thrusters the are installed and charging. We will be ready to leave by tomorrow, my leige.'

'Yeah,' Swindle interjected, using his shock-gun to make Lugnut jerk out of the way. 'And the high-grade's all ready and waiting for us in the Bridge.' He smiled sweetly at the Decepticon leader. 'It's about time I beat you at downing the energon.'

Megatron perked up visibly, his usual pleased evil smile forming. 'Finally. Some good news here.'

Lugnut practically started purring as Megatron nodded approvingly to him before moving toward the mass of fighting bodies. He delicately picked his way through the brawl, finally locating the distinct yellow frame of his bonded. He plucked him up, and raised his voice to the assembled (and still wrestling) Decepticons.

'Come, Decepticons. We will depart at daylight, but for now, we will celebrate.'

'Nice inspiring speech there,' Bumblebee rolled his optics as Megatron stalked to the bridge, followed by his group of eager Decepticons, Soundwave and Blitzwing still attempting to separate themselves. Megatron simply shrugged. 'There is a time for speeches and there is not.'

Megatron dropped Bumblebee as soon as he entered and headed straight for the pile of freshly stacked high-grade in the middle. Bumblebee stood and stretched, watching as Soundwave, Swindle, Blitzwing, Lugnut and the Constructicons joined Megatron at the pile, grabbing cubes and starting to chug, completely carefree for the moment.

'Hey, you're a pretty good fighter. Didn't think you'd actually hold up against me.'

Bumblebee turned to see Rumble grinning at him, Frenzy smiling brightly at his side. Ravage was lounging next to them as well, bored optics observing everything around him.

'Uhhh, thanks. You're pretty good too. For a tiny bot.'

Rumble crossed his arms. 'I guess I set myself up for that. So, wassya' name? I'm Rumble, this is my bro Frenzy. We're twins. And this is Ravage, the stiff.' Ravage hissed at Rumble, but Rumble ignored him.

'Name's Bumblebee,' Bee answered, pulling up a crate and sitting. Frenzy did the same. '"Bumblebee?"' He repeated. 'Isn't that some kind of bug?'

'Yea, what gives?' Rumble snickered. 'I though the mate of Megatron would be a bit more... well, more. I can't say the same for ya body, though,' his optics trailed over Bumblebee unheeded. Bumblebee growled at Rumble, ready to leap up and smash him, but Ravage beat him to it.

'_Hey!_'

Frenzy ignored both his siblings and turned to Bumblebee. 'Sorry. He's a glitchead. A lot.'

Bumblebee smiled at the younger bot. 'Don't worry. Megatron is too. A LOT.'

'Megatron's a glitchhead?' Frenzy asked wide-optic'd. Bumblebee had to laugh at that. Frenzy reminded him of Sari a lot. He seemed innocent and kind, unlike his twin. From what he'd seen of Rumble so far, he was quite a bot.

'Hey, I was just wondering, you know, with Megatron... How did you get to be his- you know? Aren't you an Autobot? I mean, you've got the insignia...' Frenzy uncomfortably trailed off, fidgeting. 'Yeah,' Rumble cut in. 'How'd you get it on with Megatron? Is he great on the berth?' He wiggled his fingers suggestively.

Bumblebee fell silent for a moment, musing on what to tell them. 'Well...' He started, 'It was really because of Blitzwing...'

'Blitzwing?' Ravage questioned from his spot on the floor, one optic lazily open, his long spiked tail swishing on habit.

Bumblebee nodded rigorously. 'Yea, Lugnut and Blitzwing attacked the base where me and the Autobots were living and completely totalled the place. In the confusion I jumped on his back and he took off. With me on. When he found me, guess what he did?'

Frenzy went to answer, but was stopped when Rumble donked him on the helm. 'Rhetorical question,' the purple twin hissed.

'He knocks me unconscious and ties me up for Megatron, leaving me in Megatron's quarters. See, it was April Fool's day, a day where people went around pranking each other. Blitzwing thought it might be a funny prank to leave me in Megatron's room.'

'What a stupid species, humans,' Ravage commented, closing his optic. 'Why bother wasting a day on such useless activities?'

'How did he react?' Rumble demanded, glancing over at Megatron.

Bumblebee went on to describe Megatron's furious reaction, then everything that followed, and how much of a sparkles bastard Megatron was. Frenzy hung off every word with wide optics, while Rumble interjected comments and snorts whenever he deemed necessary. Ravage appeared to have fallen into recharge.

'So, now I'm stuck with you guys.' Bumblebee finished.

'Stuck with us? I think not. I'm going to get some high grade!' Rumble said, leaping off the crate with renewed vigour. 'You are not allowed High-grade,' came the clear annoyed voice of Ravage, still on the floor with his optics closed and head resting on his paws. Rumble snorted. 'Whatever's stuck up your exhaust pipe can go frag it. C'mon, Zi. You comin, Bee?'

Bumblebee grinned, glancing over at all the 'adult' bots near the energon pile, who were now holding drinking contests, their tipsy yells and shouts echoing into the darkening night sky through the hole in the roof. 'Why not?'

* * *

Soundwave finished downing the energon cube and slammed the empty box onto the table in front of Megatron. '17,' his monotone voice droned, sounding slightly strained but otherwise unchanged.

'_Oooooooh_,' chanted the host of drunk Decepticons and the single Autobot that were crowded around the two tables.

Megatron gazed evenly at Soundwave, his stare unwavering as he reached for another cube and downed it in one.

Clapping was heard as the assorted mechs whooped and cheered, egging Soundwave on.

Bumblebee was having the time of his life. Drunk Decepticons were fun Decepticons. They sung and they shouted and they fought.

He had already had to smack four wandering servos away from his aft and hips. He had just been about to snap and start screaming at them when he noticed it was not only happening to him; Scrapper had collapsed onto Mixmaster in a feverish desperation, Soundwave had targeted Blitzwing with many perverted songs playing when he was near the triple-changer and Blitzwing had practically forced himself onto Swindle's lap, gabbing the other mech's face and joining it with his own. Lugnut kept discreetly creeping closer to Megatron, moving quickly backwards when Megatron turned his way. Bumblebee, it seemed, was the target of everyone.

Granted it was funny when it happened to anyone else, but quite annoying when it came to him. He suffered enough groping from Megatron, who went as wild as he could when he discovered someone else going for Bumblebee. That usually lead way to an entertaining fight that did not last long, as they quickly forgot what they were fighting about and went straight back to the Cube pile.

Earlier he had gone against Blitzwing, at Blitzwing's cheerful and loud request. Still quite unused to High-grade, Bumblebee had painfully hacked it up at 3 cubes, Blitzwing going on to devour 9 before completely losing it and running around the base singing and performing summersaults. Rumble had hit the floor laughing, his reaction increased tenfold by the drug-like energon running through his young system.

At Megatron's 'That was _truly_ pathetic,' Bumblebee had had a bit of a rant and challenged Megatron to do better, starting against Blitzwing, who was all to happy to go again. Megatron had whipped Blitzwing's aft by 6 cubes and was now duking it out with Soundwave. Bumblebee had somehow found himself on Swindle's lap with Frenzy in _his. _

It was rather awkward, but not all unpleasant_. _Especially when Swindle's servos wandered gently over his frame. This would cause a chain reaction; Bumblebee would gasp and arch forwards, and Frenzy would groan as Bumblebee's body pressed against him.

Rumble was perched on Soundwave's shoulder, with Blitzwing curled in Soundwave's lap, hiccupping and giggling like a sparkling. Ravage was crouched indifferently on the table delicately lapping from a cube of energon, ignoring the noisy mechs around him. Lugnut was next to Megatron, cheering him on with many extremely flattering but completely unneeded comments that send Megatron lashing a servo at Lugnut every few cycles or so. Mixmaster and Scrapper were still in the dark corner they had collapsed, doing something that none of the bots in the middle of the room wanted to see.

Megatron and Soundwave continued to drink cube after cube until they reached 20. Megatron bravely, or recklessly, charged forward into his 26th cube of energon, due to the amount he had drunk while opposing Blitzwing.

Bumblebee smiled in his drunken daze, watching everything with a giddy optic. He had never had a huge drinking spree with the Autobots; they hadn't the time, energon or supervisors (not that the Decepticons cared about that sort of thing), and he was not technically allowed to drink High-grade yet, but did Megatron care?

Bumblebee giggled drunkenly, imagining how Optimus would react if he could see him now. Optimus had always taken on a mother chicken attitude, and had seemed overly protective many times, but that was mainly due to Bumblebee's small stature and young age. Ah, Bumblebee missed him. He missed them all.

He seriously doubted the Autobots could find and rescue him by tomorrow. He wanted to go home with them so bad (heck, he even missed good ol' Fanzone), but another part of him didn't. Just looking at all the Decepticons here... It was amazing at how much this dysfunctional bots' had grown on him in such a short amount of time. _And Megatron._ Bumblebee turned his clouded gaze to the brave maroon and grey leader and it suddenly cleared. Megatron. Under all the armour he had turned out to be nothing like Bumblebee could have expected; the way he treated him, the way his spark comforted him, the way he _touched_ him...

Even through his drunken haze Bumblebee knew he was in deep. Real deep. But, that same part of him that didn't want to leave didn't care.

Feeling Bumblebee's affection and warmth, Megatron suddenly turned his helm to Bumblebee and smiled. Just like that. A happy, contented smile came to Megatron face as he caught Bumblebee gaze, causing Bumblebee to grow weak in the leg struts. It was good he was in Swindle's lap, and not standing.

That was _his_ smile. The cold, angry ruler only ever smiled at him like that.

His engine purring happily, Bumblebee shoved Frenzy off, oblivious to the small mech's hiccupped cry of distress, and jumped out of Swindle's lap, trotting over to Megatron. Pull himself onto Megatron's lap, rubbing sensually against the large leader and making small mewling sounds of happiness.

Megatron practically chocked on his 37th cube when he felt his small fiery sparkmate hook his arms around his waist and start to move erratically up and down, licking his chassis in a very suggestive manner. That was very new.

* * *

I really hoped I pulled off the twins. I've just recently aquired the complete box set for Christmas, and MAN I love those two!! They are so cute and awesome! And now that it's obvious Bee and Megs are all for each other I can now make various evil plans for fluffy romantic moments, and sloppy hugs... I suggest you all run now. And we can finally get to the Nemsis II!! Ah, the sticky situations our beautiful little bee could get himself into on a huge warship of Decepticons... And Shockwave! I'm actually thinking about what would happen if Shockwave walked in on Bee and Megsy gettin' it on. Whose up for a threesome?? ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Hello! Yes, I'm not dead. Now, down to business:

...

...You know, I had a HUGE rant explaining why it took me so long to update and my entire thoughts and apologies on the matter (mostly concerning I had to rewrite this chappie THREE F---IN TIMES and I'm still not happy/still not finished) but right now I'm just too bloody tired and ticked off to write any of it. I'll prbably add it later in an edit...gaaahhh...

Is it just me, or does every chapter start with Bee waking up?? /:/ Meh. My bad. Hope this chappie is appetising enough, seeing as it is not much- but now the pieces are almost all set!!/

* * *

Bumblebee struggled awake, his internal clock abandoning reason and urging him awake due to the small but throbbing pains coming from his throat tubing, spark chamber and overheated processor. It was quite discomforting as his internal systems and nanite-servers sluggishly worked at repairing the minor damage from the past night, their speed slowed by the heavy energon he was not used to (or at the technically legal age to consume yet). Besides that, his throat tubing was a little burnt and his processor ached. And he had only had 4 and a half cubes.

Damn this.

He shook his whole body a little, ignoring the large and possessive arms wrapped around him, before rolling over and grimacing, optics still closed, at how uncomfortable the berth was today... Being the proud and somewhat snobbish Decepticon lord he was Megatron only saw fit to treat himself to the finest of everything. His berth was of the finest, softest steel. What he was laying on now was NOT soft or comfortable, and defiantly not the berth he had resided upon for the past couple of days...

Dragging his optics online he shuttered them and unshuttered them, looking around the room slowly from Megatron's arms. They were in the gigantic Bridge on the floor, nestled between the two sloping levels of stations that were dominated by control consoles and vid screens. Megatron's command chair, high and mighty, was suited at the base of them all near where they were lying, and in front of everything, at the prow of the ship, was the gigantic reinforced glass windshield.

Right now it was black, covered in rock. Behind the command chair was a large open space where the 'party' had taken place between the bridge and corridor exit.

Empty and broken cubes covered the floor, and the large glowing stack from last night had been decimated to a few full ones and a couple of half-empty spilled cubes. There were some new scuffle marks and dents added to the collection on the floor, although they didn't stand out, seeing as damaging the environments around them consciously or unconsciously was something Decepticons excelled at. Bumblebee even noticed the now beat-up and rusted security camera Blitzwing had taken a liking to near the exit to the common rooms and storage areas.

He was curled into Megatron's chassis, as usual. Megatron's arms were curled around him, as usual.

Seeking comfort, Bumblebee snuggled into them for the first time and felt his engine unwillingly start to purr as Megatron shifted and wrapped his huge battle-scarred body into him, resting his helm atop Bumblebee's. Bumblebee sunk into Megatron, enjoying the safe and fuzzy feeling of his body against his own (or, rather _around_ his own) and the humming of the mighty lord's powerful spark.

He blinked, pulling back just a little so he didn't leave Megatron's heated side to admire Megatron's extremely well-built form with his seductive rugged armour and his handsome battle worn faceplate...

Bumblebee's head snapped up as he realised what he was thinking. He looked to the ground and frowned, the metal on his face burning red. This was getting scary now.

_But still..._

Bumblebee looked back to Megatron's peaceful recharging features and was struck with the sudden urge to touch. Being a bot of action, Bumblebee immediately squirmed his arm free and reached tentatively out, stalling slightly... before his fingersgently brushed Megatron's cheek and Bumblebee found himself stroking the smooth metal.

It was so much softer than he would have thought.

Captivated, Bee's servo slowly traced downwards until it lingered over Megatron's neck cable protectors in interest. As they did, Megatron's engine suddenly jumped to life, and Bumblebee jerked, thinking Megatron had awoken. When nothing happened and Megatron relaxed again, Bumblebee inched forward in his arms and reached out to his neck again, this time excitement and interest guiding him.

Softly starting to stroke, Bumblebee grinned in delight when Megatron's engine hitched and a slow, rumbling purr revibrated between the two bodies. Bumblebee trembled in delight when giddy, carefree feelings poured into his spark from Megatron's.

'You're really just a big old softspark, aren't you?' Bumblebee whispered fondly, laying back into his bonded's chassis and half-heartedly stroking. Megatron's engine quieted but settled into a small ongoing hum.

What HAD happened in the past few cycles? Bumblebee eagerly scanned his memory banks, wilting slightly when he found most of it was fuzzy.

Thinking hard for a few moments he recalled laughing hysterically as Megatron promptly fell backwards and clonked out without any warning or indication when he was trying to navigate his way around the many consoles near his command chair to get Bumblebee alone and away from the other loud party-goers, his strict sense of morale still slightly intact, even under numerous cubes. He had just simply swayed slightly before falling backwards, his optics offline before he hit the floor. Bumblebee had fallen with him where he had been clinging to his chassis, and had migrated back Blitzwing's lap when Megatron hadn't got back up to 'make sexy time' with him (as Blitzwing extravagantly pointed out).

After that his memories filled with static, but he recalled Lugnut fawning over Megatron, Rumble and Frenzy attempting to get a disinterested Ravage to drink using some very unorthodox methods (like yanking his tail and pulling his ears) before Swindle had promptlypulled him from Blitzwing's lap and started herding Bumblebee to his quarters, charming sales grin in place.

Bumblebee had followed through happily, thinking they had been playing tag. He liked that game. Used to play it with Sari all the time.

Blitzwing had immediately pounced to Bumblebee's rescue in true Hothead protective brother fashion and started trying to fight Swindle before collapsing on the purple arms dealer and, completely forgetting what was happening, started something else with Random. Icy was not amused, but he had no voice whatsoever when Blitzwing was overcharged.

Blitzwing ended up bunking with Swindle that night.

The Constructicons had retired already, and Soundwave had then started to round up a very beaten and scratched Rumble and Frenzy and miffed Ravage to send them off to bed. The motion failed when the sound Decepticon was unable to stop his own speakers from blaring various upbeat party songs as an after-affect of the high-grade, causing his twins to join in with their own dance rhythms. At this point, Bumblebee found himself with no buddy to hang out with, with Megatron down for the count and Blitzwing, well, _elsewheres_, he tried to dance with Rumble and Frenzy.

Soundwave resorted to grabbing them by their scruffbars and dragging them out, ignoring Bumblebee completely ('Awwww, Dad! But, but we don't need any {_yawn_} _recharrrrrge!_' 'Designation_: SOUNDWAVE_.' 'Man, Frenzy, {_YAWN_} you're such a loser...'). Ravage followed with one last unsavoury glace at the chaos of the bridge.

Suddenly, Bumblebee was all alone in the Bridge with an unconscious Megatron and a loyal Lugnut, who was trying to drag Megatron's huge bulk all the way to the corridor. Slightly more sober now, Bumblebee had stood there, cheering Lugnut on. His cheers slowly faded into kind jeers and then silence before he started helping Lugnut; grabbing the Decepticon's shoulder guard and pulling with all the might in his small body.

Bumblebee accepted defeat a few minutes later when they had only moved him a few inches and left Lugnut alone, still fighting. Thankfully, the codes to Megatron's quarters had been unneeded and Bumblebee entered without a problem, crawling sluggishly onto the berth. He almost didn't make it in his dazed condition.

Lying there on the giant berth all alone, he felt small and vulnerable and cold. The berth was huge, and he was utterly overcome by it. He shivered in the dark night, curling into a small yellow ball, looking like a tiny sun dwarfed by all the darkness around it.

Longing for that familiar grey mountain of warmth and comforting arms, Bumblebee dragged himself off the berth (half in recharge), down the corridor and into the Bridge, right into Megatron's still unmoving arms. Snuggling in, Bumblebee had instantly fallen into a deep recharge.

Bumblebee's cheeks coloured slightly thinking about it. To think that a few weeks ago, Megatron had been the most feared mech in the universe, merciless and cruel, and Bumblebee could barely speak his name without shivering. Now he was Bumblebee's bright light; his strange and sudden source of comfort and pleasure.

Bumblebee gulped, the realisation and the feelings that came with it threatening to overcome him. What would happen after this? What about the Autobots? Did he really (he flinched, unable to believe he was even _thinking_ this word)... _love_...the... Decepticon lord?

With a jolt, Bumblebee snapped himself out of his self-induced trance and slapped himself on the head. There was no way he was thinking about that now! He had a chance to escape- he should take it! So what if he had feelings for the high and mighty Decepticon. He could hide it, suppress it, forget it, talk to Prowl about it...

_Oh well. No use thinking about that now._

Bumblebee heaved himself up, groaning against the weight of Megatron's arm, and wiggled out. Wobbling to his feet, he gently rubbed his helm to sooth his agitated processor, staring blandly around the room, not taking much in. There was no-one else in sight, as far as his optics could detail. His gaze passed over the entrance, high above, and he froze. It was still open, as always, to allow all the Decepticons entry. Maybe it could serve as his exit?

Snapping fully online, he looked around wildly and quickly hurried to collect as many undamaged cubes as he could find, worried he might actually start to think about what he was doing and come to sense. How successful had his escape plans been in the past? Not very. _Whatever_. About ten metres up there was a small ledge created from an uneven shift in the metal. If he could just reach it he might be able to grip all the uneven metal edges and make his way to the entrance. It was a tough barter, but how could he not try?

Pausing as he passed Megatron with the last cube in his hands, his strong conviction wavered. Edging closer just in case he woke Megatron up (although he doubted an explosion would wake up his bonded now- Megatron was offlined to everything right now- Just how many cubes did he HAVE?) he leant closer and gently brushed Megatron's helmet, feeling a deep heavy throb in his spark.

He looked uncertainly at the ceiling, then back at Megatron. Sighing heavily, Bumblebee dropped the cube and plopped down, leaning back into Megatron's chassis and limp arms. He studied Megatron's strangely peaceful face in awe while thinking rapidly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... How would Megatron survive without him? Something in his processor, not his spark, told him he wouldn't be able to live without the large Decepticon's powerful voice and strong arms, his commanding presence and undeniable security...

He jerked up, faceplate red. Why did he keep thinking about stuff like that?? Bee pushed himself huffily to his feet and stomped off, muttering, with the cube. Megatron, no matter how he acted around him, was STILL the bad-tempered, power-hungry evil Decepticon lord.

Nevertheless, Bee paused and looked forlornly back at Megatron once more as he stretched himself up to clumsily chuck the last cube on his makeshift pile. Nodding in a quick congratulatory to himself and venting deeply, he used the wall as a lift off and pushed himself halfway up, wobbling on the stack.

Pulling himself to the top, the tall stack shifted, and uttering a small grunt Bumblebee dived forward and grasped the very edge of the ledge. The stack slowly sopped wobbling as he steadied himself. '_Whhhew..._' he breathed, forcing himself not to look down. Or at the quiet grey form somewhere behind him.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a smooth, velvety voice suddenly sounded from below.

'_Slag!_' Bumblebee yelled as his fingers slipped and the pile disintegrated, taking him down with it. He crashed to the floor, cubes cluttering around him. 'Fragging stupid... Damn...' Bumblebee swore again as he sat up painfully, both hands holding his head. The fall had inflamed his processor-ache to a very painful degree.

'Oh... _ow_... oh yea? Waddya gonna do; stop me, pussycat?' Bumblebee spat, wincing, still rubbing his helmet as he turned around to glare at Ravage, who was sitting a few paces away, staring coolly at Bumblebee.

Ravage's tail twitched slightly and his ears tilted back as he hissed, lowering his head threateningly, sharp flint fangs exposed. Bumblebee inched back at the startling display, letting out a noise of discomfort. 'Yeeesh,' he groaned. 'Sensitive there, pussycat?'

Ravage tensed, and snarled again, but otherwise held control. 'I was just going to tell you that Blitzwing and Swindle are almost here, and I doubt Blitzwing would be pleased to find his almighty leaders only _love slave_,' Ravage sneered here, casting a stinging sideways glance at Bumblebee, who jerked up and clenched his fist angrily, 'attempting to take a runner while he was out meteorite-cold over-energised.'

'You—' Bumblebee gave a hiss of his own and jumped up, about to tackle the large feline machine when the numerous controls consoles surrounding Megatron let out a few whirring beeps and booted to the life, issuing the ship's Autotimed startup. The whole ship rumbled and shifted.

Bumblebee waved his arms about, trying to gain balance as the ship suddenly started to move forwards at a slow ambling pace. The sound of solid rock crumbling away and breaking vibrated throughout the tough little ship as it started to plow toughly through the kilometre of solid rock that separated it from the open sky and space it longed for.

Bumblebee fell on his aft and skidded, while Ravage remained seated easily, a small tensing of his armour the only visible evidence Ravage was doing anything to steady himself. It reminded Bumblebee of Prowl, and Bumblebee hated that.

The realisation suddenly hit Bumblebee as he staggered to his stabilisers and glanced at the wide vidscreen; it displayed the forward view of the prow of the ship, which was currently black with the rock that crumbled away before his optics. The ship was moving out of the mountain. They were getting ready to take off.

He... started to panic.

He ran around the room, jumping and screaming, staring at the hole in the ceiling, which had slowly gotten brighter until he could see the clear blue sky through it. The vidscreen lit up and bright light suddenly shone throughout the room, the sun greeting the ship for the first time.

He panicked some more, even attempting to scramble up the walls.

Ravage watched in an amused fashion, leaning his front paws forward to stretch luxuriously as Bumblebee completed his fifth lap of the room, surprisingly clearing the still silent Megatron in one impressive leap. Ravage got to his feet and padded to Megatron's huge and extremely comfortable command chair, leaping on it one smooth bound and curling up, ignoring everyone in the room.

Blitzwing appeared at the exit, and paused, his optics taking in the whole room and its few occupants while Swindle sauntered up behind him.

Blizwing grinned when he caught sight of Bumblebee's anxious dash, and Random dived for the camera, skipping over to Ravage and following Bumblebee's entertaining rounds of the room with the camera. Swindle chuckled, following and rubbing his large purple optics.

Once Bumblebee spotted Blitzwing he ran over to him, his optics wide and a pleading look planted firmly on his faceplate. 'Blitwing! You gotta help me!' he whimpered, his voice desperate. 'I've got ta get out of here before this thing takes off! Please! Megatron'll never know you did a thing!'

'Zo zu are villing zo leave poor, lonely lord Megazahtron wizout a caring mate, you useless pile of scrap!!?' Blitzwing demanded accusingly, shoving the camera in Bumblebee's face as if he was guilty of a terrible crime, his red face glowering down at the worried minibot.

Bumblebee hit the camera away and glared at Blitzwing, crossing his arms and -although he resisted- pouted, even though he knew the inevitable was coming.

'AW, ZU LOOK ZU FRAGGING CUUUTZE VEN ZU DO ZAT!!'

Bumblebee, already prepared, danced back when Blitzwing made a grab for him, dropping the forgotten camera. Blitzwing shook his head as he regained control and smiled coolly at Bumblebee. 'Zu enjoyed last night, yes?' Bumblebee grinned, unable to hide the burst of fun memories that filled him when he remembered his first overcharged party.

'Slag yeah! But...' Bumblebee smirked slyly, glancing at the smug, relaxed Swindle, '...did _you_ have a fun night?'

Icy's face turned an uncharacteristic shade of red instantly, surprising the gleefully amused Bumblebee.

'YES!!! VE HAD _LOTS_ OF FUN!' Random giggled, hopping around. 'I BET WE HAD MOAR FUN DAN YOU!' Hothead challenged, completely off-topic, glaring at Bumblebee. Bumblebee grinned and looked to Swindle.

'I've had worst, my dear friend,' Swindle answered casually, his usual cheery demeanour increased tenfold.

Random giggled some more at the saucy look Swindle gave him, clasping his servos near his face in a very femme-like manner before turning for the controls. He then let out a very femme-like shriek when Swindle slapped his aft as he passed.

Bumblebee started laughing. Mostly because he had no clue which face was dominant at the time of the shriek. Could've easily been Random, but he would have probably enjoyed it, and it sounded like neither Hothead or Icy. He started laughing harder, leaning on Swindle when he found he couldn't hold himself up.

'ZAT—!' Icy Blitzwing Icy yelled before his face started switching rapidly, each personality fighting furiously for dominance. 'YOU- HOW DAREZZ—_whiir_---vas vun night---_swhoosh!_—_Do eet_ again**!! O**H, let's have **a **_**three**__zome_!!! Bee—No, vay—**TRY ME AGAIN, ZU**--- AHAHAHA!!! ANUZZA ROUND!! _PLZZZZ!!!_'

It was quite a spectacle.

Swindle watched this all, then slowly stretched his arms over his head and winked at Blitzwing. 'As a disgruntled customer I am willing to give you a _complete_ refund. Which is extremely rare, I might add.'

Blitzwing paused, Icy finally regaining control, before curtly crossing his arms and staring tactfully at Swindle. There was a small silence. Bumblebee hovered behind them, servos clamping his mouth shut as he waited to hear what Blitzwing would say.

A small nod. 'Ve'll zee.'

He turned his heel and entered the working stations of the controls. Swindle turned and grinned at Bumblebee. 'Perfect sale. That is how it is done, my little friend.'

Bumblebee burst out laughing and grinned back at Swindle. 'Good work. Congrats. And here I thought you were a boring old spark.'

'I resent that,' Swindle sniffed, crossing his arms. 'I am quite a cracker on the berth.' He glanced sideways at the small yellow Autobot, happy-customer grin back in place. 'I can show you firsthand if you'd like. For a fee, of course.'

Bumblebee rolled his optics and went to respond when the ground under his pedes shifted again and his current dilemma came rushing back. What worried him more was how easily he had forgotten it as soon as Blitzwing and Swindle walked in. This only served to anger him more.

'Slag! Swindle, help me out! Can you even just possibly chuck me through that hole in the ceiling??' He hurriedly jabbed at the clear sky through the entrance, hopping up and down in his growing anxiety.

Swindle cocked his head at the entrance and looked back to the troubled Bee. 'How much are you paying?'

'_Paying?_? I haven't got anything, _you stupid clog_!'

'Nonsense! There is a payment for everything, sunshine!'

'I'll do anything—wait..._what _did you just _call _me?!'

Swindle smiled at the now seething Bumblebee sweetly. 'Suits you, don't you think?' He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

'I fragging hate this!' Bumblebee ground out, stomping his pede much like a sparkling as he lost it in a very immature (and long awaited) tantrum. 'Let ME _**OUT!!!**_'

The ship shifted again, and slowed, hovering, now fully out of the cave. Blitzwing had taken a seat at the controls, and was pressing buttons and checking co-ordinates for the Auto-flight.

A loud and unimpressive groaning suddenly sounded from the large grey mountain, and Lord Megatron blearily opened his optics, pushing himself up slowly and shielding his face from the sunlight with his drooping arm.

'The ship is ready and the boosters are currently charging...?' Megatron rasped, slowly sitting up and glaring at Blitzwing for no apparent reason, one servo resting on his pained processor.

Blitzwing nodded in affirmation, still rapidly clicking at the boards around the control panels. 'Zee monitors are online, ze rotars are charging and will be ready zu go in less zan ahlf a cycle, zir,' Icy confirmed. 'In ze usual protocalls ve would hav charged zem last night, but I zink ve can pass last night as a one-time, zir.'

'...And my warriors?' Megatron asked sharply, still not having moved from his little perch on the floor, a few metres from Blitzwing's station.

'Ztill recharging afta ze affects of lazt night, but zey vill be ready zoon.'

Megatron blinked a few times as if he hadn't heard Blitzwing, his dull optics scanning the room out of habit but not taking much in. Hissing internally, he grudgingly moved forward and started to get up agonisingly slow, a servo never leaving his processor.

Cybertonian hangovers were no where near as bad as human ones, and depended on the capabilities of the nanite-like self healers that were programmed to clean up and contain the straining affects of High-grade until it wore out. In most cases, the more experienced and older the bot was the quicker the "hang-over" was contained. Megatron had plenty of experience, and he was no youngling either. But he had never quite downed as many as he did the night before, he had no idea why. Perhaps it was due to his sated interfacing drives lately and content mood?

'_You!_' Bumblebee yelled, turning on Megatron and storming to tower over the Decepticon, the power of his hissy being turned full-force onto the helpless Megatron.

'_Primusdamnit_! You've had your fun, now let me go! I'll visit!! **I fraggin' promise**! Is that good enough for you?? Oh wait, it doesn't matter anyway; you can get into my head!! The body not good enough for you, huh? Have to have my poor processor as well! _Well, take it!_ I don't _care_! Just chuck me out the window as you take off, _frag it!'_ He ranted, ending it with a spectacular kick, swinging his leg the way Megatron showed him right into a larger model's weak spot; his neck seams.

Megatron froze and a deathly silence fell after the resounding clang of Bumblebee's foot making dreadful contact with the side of Megatron's helmet. Bumblebee stood still for a minute before shrinking into his armour, once again embracing the all-too-familiar feeling of hopeless regret. _Crap_.

Megatron moved with his usual strength and agility, and Bumblebee found his pede in Megatron's unforgiving grip, tightly enclosed.

Bumblebee let out a small distressed squeak as Megatron yanked him roughly down to the floor, not pausing to drag him right underneath his grey chassis.

'Do not... do that... _again_,' he slowly grated out, optics glowing darker with anger. Bumblebee struggled not to shake, feeling the pure irritation and the full burnt of the 36 cubes of energon coursing through Megatron. He tensed, but reached gently out to Megatron, soothing his overworked systems a bit.

Megatron tensed at first, his face expressionless, before he slowly relaxed and leant forward, holding Bee's chin as his lips enclosed the smaller Autobot's under him in a gentle, riveting kiss that had Bumblebee heaving through his vents as they separated. Megatron smirked slightly through his foul mood, moving in for a second one.

'AWWWWW! **Au**t_ob_ug a**n**d _Me_ga-z**ah**-t_r_on f_aci_ng' i_n_ sah---'

_Smash._

Random Blitzwing had arrived at the two transformer's sides in record time with the anticipation of a sparkling, still lugging the camera in his servos excitedly. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) as soon as he opened his mouth to start his usual crackly tone-deaf vocals Megatron's bunched fist had swung out and smashed into the camera. The lens cracked, and Blitzwing stumbled back, howling in displeasure.

'EET MIGHT VE BROKZEN!!! ZU COULD AV' BROKZ--- Oh, iz KK! Red light eez still flashing, zee? Zee!'

_Smash. _

Blitzwing stared at the broken camera in his servos for a few silent moments, and Bumblebee actually though he was going to go hothead and actually try to take Megatron on, or worse, burst into oil tears. Looking at Random's frozen, almost clueless face make him want to jump up and hug him.

But then, gaining his self-control back, he shifted to Icy and nodded to Megatron, dropping the camera on the floor, smirking. 'Zank you, Lord Megatron. I vas getting afraid Vandom was getting zu attached zu zat.'

'Just get lost and watch the ship,' Megatron snarled, pounding the camera-destroying fist into the floor, creating a large dent.

Bumblebee frowned; 'That wasn't very nice—'

Not paying any attention to the minibot, Megatron swooped down again and continued to kiss Bumblebee with feverish intensity. As much as Bumblebee melted into all the kisses and lack of groping, he still made sure Megatron got the message of how annoyed he was with him. It lost its intended affect when the soothing administrations calmed both of their sore porcessors, lulling the pain to take a backseat to pleasure. After a few minutes, Megatron slowed his assault and finished gently, slowly flicking his glossa over Bee's nose teasingly.

Apparently his self healing programs worked faster when under the influence of lust.

'Pity,' Ravage remarked in complete disinterest from his spot on the command chair as Megatron pushed himself to his feet and scooped Bumblebee up with him, cradling him to his chassis. 'I was waiting for oil to spill...' he grinned, slyly flashing a grin full of many pointed strips of metal at Bumblebee, '...or lubricant.'

Bumblebee threw a dirty look Ravage's way, and Megatron clenched an arm toward ravage, not too conspicuously displaying his much-larger-than-normal- fusion cannon to the much smaller feline. 'Don't you have two boltbags to baby-sit?' He growled venomously. 'And get off my throne. _NOW_.'

'Ouch,' Ravage retorted coolly, grudgingly leaping off Megatron's chair. 'But you are right, Lord.' He inclined his head respectably and whirled around.

Megatron let a heave of air from his vents in expiration, generating an angry searing whoosh that left Bumblebee's body tingling. Megatron hugged Bumblebee closer to his chassis almost desperately, as if Bee would suddenly disappear, before clumping over to his high set throne and plonking down, his movements still affected by last night. He grimaced, and gently touched his head again.

Bumblebee snickered, ignoring his own pain, which had faded into a passable little thorn. No matter how fast Megatron's nanites worked, the difference between 4 1/2 cubes and 36 held a great amount of difference despite all age and experience levels.

On Ravage's way out, Soundwave passed him silently, sparing a warning glance for Ravage and motioning towards his room, where Frenzy and Rumble were still in recharge. Spitting quietly, Ravage quickened his paw steps, eager to escape his creator's quiet scrutinizing gaze. Lugnut bustled in after Soundwave, almost trampling over Ravage, who leapt out of the way, hissing.

As soon as the robotic cat's long tail had flicked around the corner Soundwave rapidly made his way to Megatron, urgency showing through his movements. Lugnut elbowed him out of the way and made it to Megatron first, bowing deeply.

'My lord, are you feeling alright? I hope sleeping on the hard floor has no impaired your brilliant—'

'Put a can in it, Lugnut. I am fine. Soundwave, report,' Megatron replied curtly, turning to Soundwave, rearranging Bumblebee on his lap. Lugnut sent a hard glare at Bumblebee, his five optics narrowing. Bumblebee frowned, and then poked his glossa out, screwing up his faceplate.

Lugnut glowered angrily and, unable to help himself, flashed an extremely rude Cybertronian frequency signal while sticking his glossa out too. Bumblebee replied with an extremely rude Human hand signal.

'Lugnut,' Megatron sneered. 'That sort of incompetence I expect from a minibot Autobot, especially this one ('_HEY!_'), but from you? Your impudence disgusts me.'

Lugnut nodded, immediately lowering his head. 'I apologise, oh mighty Megatron! Please let me redeem myself in your magnificent optics---'

'Sir; Request: a word, please.' Soundwave's metallic voice cut through Lugnut coldly.

'What now?' Megatron asked evenly, starting to rub his digits over Bumblebee's stomach seams. Bumblebee sucked air in, squirming in pleasure as Megatron seductively traced circles on his navel.

Soundwave inclined his head towards the other end of the room, discreetly nodding towards Bumblebee.

Gritting his denta, Megatron stood and dropped Bumblebee onto Blitzwing's lap, trudging away and listening intently as Soundwave started to talk hurriedly, motioning wildly with his servos while Lugnut followed, motioning even wilder.

Bumblebee watched them with a hard optic for a few moments before losing interest, starting to study the large array of buttons and bleeping controls that was assessed in front of him. His vision turned to the open landscape through the ship's newly installed wide floor-to-floor vidscreen. There was the forest, Lake Erie and in the distance, Detriot. Bumblebee felt a stabbing twinge of sadness as he gazed at the dark pointy shapes of the huge skyscrapers on the horizon. From here they looked like nothing more than breakable toys.

'Any chance of letting me jump ship now?' Bumblebee pleaded, figuring one last ditch attempt wouldn't hurt.

'But zu look zo _cute_ togazzar!!'

When all Blitzwing received from Bumblebee was a dead, slightly reprimanding stare, he backtracked, unclasping his servos.

He changed and sighed as Icy, which usually wasn't such an unusual thing for the blue cool and collected mask of Blitzwing to be doing, but it was different this time. The triple-changer sounded so sad and genuinely sympathetic Bumblebee found it hard to be angry at Blitzwing for something he couldn't control. It wasn't Blitzwing's fault (well, it was that he was _here,_ right now, technically) but Megatron's that he couldn't leave now.

Bumblebee smiled sadly and leant back into the Decepticon he had grown shockingly close in the amazingly short time he'd been here and patted Blitzwing's arm in thanks. Blitzwing swivelled to Hothead and chuckled deeply, rubbing Bumblebee's helmet roughly and tickling him lightly on the hip. Bumblebee let out a surprised squeal at the ease and happiness of the odd moment and giggled, relaxing.

...Maybe... life wouldn't be so bad with the Decepticons.

Even so, he immediately felt guilty after that brief flash of code. About which side he didn't know.

'And you do know you two look so cute together. Almost worth as much as ten galleons of High-grade.'

Bumblebee started laughing as Swindle sidled over and picked up Blitzwing, sitting on the chair Blitzwing had just occupied and placing Blitzwing on his lap. They formed an odd multicoloured stack, Bumblebee cramped between Blitzwing's chassis and the console, while Blitzwing faced the same dilemma, but with Bumblebee at the front and Swindle pressed not very lightly into his back. It was literally a Blitzwing sandwich.

'Do zu mind?' Blitzwing asked, although he was smirking and his voice a touch strained. 'I am trying zu work.'

'Then work,' Swindle leant back, tracing his fingertips over Blitzwing's protruding shoulder**. **Blitzwing shivered and, for once, stayed silent.

Bumblebee craned his neck and watched, grinning. 'Are all Decepticons extremely horny interfacing machines? Cause that's all I've really seen of you guys so far. Are you sure you guys are the _real _Decepticons?'

A chuckle. 'On the contrary, we are, as you said so adequately, indeed "_extremely horny interfacing machines_."' Another grin, and Swindle's servo intensified its gentle strokes of Blitzwing's tender cannons while the other circled around Blitzwing and started fingering Bumblebee's waist. Bumblebee yelped, pulling away slightly, his face colouring. 'But only when the Autobot's are not around, Sunshine. And you are a special exception. And besides, I heard the Autobot Elite Guard was worse. Have you not ever been involved in one of their famous sessions?'

................

Prowl growled for the fourth time that quarter-cycle, pacing restlessly, the action quite alien to his usually cool and level-headed ninja way of life.

To be fair on Prowl, lots of things were happening that day. And a lot of things balanced on the outcome. Or, to be more to the point, a lot of things balanced on the retrieval of a little yellow minibot that was quite dear to him.

He didn't know how it had happened, nor could he pinpoint the exact moment he accurately felt the heated tension between the two of them. It had just started with light touches and lingering gazes after their strenuous matches of wits and hardened voices. Prowl often stayed up to meditate or watch a special documentary when all was quiet. Bumblebee just liked to stay up, and have the world all to himself on a silver platter; free to scheme, think and drift among his own world.

So both of them often found themselves on the couch together late in the dark. Long stares, curious glances and uncomfortable but tingling touches were inevitable. And a small, closer-than-friends relationship had had gently sprouted into a bud. Prowl had soon realised he enjoyed being with Bumblebee more than he knew- he was like a bouncy, hyperactive sun. Sure, many times Bumblebee's light had been downright destructive and overpowering but that was part of what made it Bumblebee. Impossible. Loud. Attention-seeking. In-your-faceplate. Destructive.

Shortly after, their warm warehouse had been destroyed and Bumblebee had been taken, and taken again. Just when Prowl thought Bumblebee was safe. Cycles had passed of utter and self-destructing hopelessness. Then hope came in the form of a few bedraggled hikers and their knowledge of the mountains near Lake Erie, which, according to them, did not shake and rumble cautiously and harbour dark flying shapes that entered the mountain via a large unseen hole in the mountainside.

Onward went their rushed crusade, joined by a vengeful Sari, her hard crystal-blue eyes detrimentally howling for blood.

It hadn't taken long to roughly locate where the Decepticons had been hiding, and to sneak into the mountainside through a small forgotten mine entrance. After travelling in the dark fro a few cycles (guided by Sumdac via ) they entered a gigantic hollowed out cavern, the hole that allowed the Decepticons entry at the top shining dim sunlight into the gigantuan room and found a fully build and operational ship sitting to the side, half of it still encased in rock.

After boarding the ship unseen, (surprisingly easy because of the size of the impressive structure, the minor number of Decepticons and their inability for most of them to do anything at the current moment), and to attempting to navigate their way through the corridors in search of Bumblebee, they had no luck. Especially because their current "prisoners" were refusing to co-operate. Prowl would have happily done the good-cop-bad-cop, but Fanzone was not here to participate, and Prowl really didn't feel like being the good cop right now...

The purple and blue bot crouching the shiny floor with his black and red doppelganger gripping his arm tightly smirked at the aggressive ring the Autobots had formed around them, settling himself more comfortably into the other one, yawning rudely.

Prowl had found another small bot that he had wanted to offline right after first sight. Although the reason was NOT undiscovered affection.

'Alright, let's try this again.'

Optimus's normally patient voice had undergone a strenuous change through the short time they had encountered the two young Decepticons, and he now sounded downright furious and frustrated, although had still weakly managed to hold onto a more or less friendly tone.

'Just tell us where Bumblebee is and we'll leave immediately. Please, we just want to take him home,' Optimus said evenly, struggling not raise his voice. Time was short and if they couldn't get where Bee was out of them the Autobots would either have to knock them out so they wouldn't warn the other Decepticons or take them with them. Neither option was appealing to Optimus's soft spark, moreso softened at that moment because they were younglings, despite his frustration. He was especially confused as to why there were younglings- actual younglings- on a Decepticon warship. Who the frag could they belong to? And offlining them was out of the question due to the Autobot way of life, and their innocent age.

'Who, that opticfull of a lil' yellow bot?' Rumble grinned. 'Not sure where Ol' Megsy would'a stashed 'im. You could try Blitzy, though. Bee always hangs out with him.'

'"Hangs out with him?"' Bulkhead echoed in fear, exchanging a terrified look with Ratchet. He knew Blitzwing firsthand by a few impressive dents and scrapes, and shrivelled in fear at the though of Bumblebee alone with the crazy Decepticon. Sari growled from her spot next to Bulkhead, being uncharacteristically quiet in her full robot form. She was ready for anything.

Prowl clenched his fist and stared into Rumble's optics with a hard glare. To his credit, he looked deadly, poised to strike and ready to kill. But Rumble simply stuck his tongue and grinned infuriatingly at the Cyberninja.

'You seem _mighty_ worried about Bee...' Rumble smirked, drawing out the mighty so it came out as a long, annoying _mmmmmahiiiii-ty _that had Prowl seething. '...But too bad. He's already taken!'

Rumble crackled with glee, while Frenzy shook his head tiredly from behind him. 'And too bad as well! I doubt such a stiff like Megatron could loosen up Bumblebee enough to fully enjoy him...'

There was a brief, disturbing silence before Ratchet gave a cry of raw anger and launched himself at the small bot while Sari leapt alongside Ratchet, her laser swords poised to strike. Optimus dived for Sari and caught her before her fist could make contact with Rumble while Bulkhead gasped in horror and leapt for Ratchet, managing to restrain the livid old medibot a klik from the surprised and shocked Decepticon youngling. Prowl discreetly sighed, his optics narrowing slightly. He was waiting for Sari's blow to hit home.

Optimus sighed. 'Everyone calm down,' he ordered stiffly, placing Sari gently on the ground, where she fumed at Rumble. He turned and surveyed his crew with a critical optic, waiting until Ratchet relaxed and Bulkhead had slowly unhanded him. 'Are we calm now?' he asked icily. He could not afford to let them lose control now; they were _so_ close...

Sari inclined her head as Optimus looked at her, thinking, before she leapt forward and in one swift movement, clocked Rumble savagely in the jaw structure. Rumble's head cracked back and he fell to the floor, his face horrified and pained. Frenzy caught his brother and immediately cradled him gently, assessing the damage, while glancing around in astonishment at the gathered Autobots.

Unable to help himself, Prowl nodded to Sari and smirked, offering his hand, palm-up. Sari grinned evilly back at him, slapping her own onto his in a satisfying, understanding high-five.

'Fragging Autobots...' Rumble winced, delicately rubbing his jaw- a hefty dent was clearly visible and it glowed a dull red with pain. It didn't stand out that much though; it was among the many other small dents and... _scratches (?)_ that littered both of their bodies. Such harsh conditions they were forced to live in; Prowl almost felt sorry for these Decepticon younglings...

'Crazy mutha slaggin _fraggin_—'

...Not quite.

'Oh, shut up, Rumble,' Frenzy ordered, shaking his head again. Rumble opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped as Frenzy slapped him accusingly on the spot Sari had just smashed. Rumble jerked back and growled incriminatingly but stayed quiet.

Frenzy addressed Optimus, his faceplate neutral, with not a tinge of hate, fear or the biting sarcasm his brother had used within it (rather a badly hidden note of curiosity and excitement). 'We seriously don't know where Bumblebee is. I suggest you try the Bridge, although I can tell you for sure Lord Megatron will not be happy, especially since he's having a bit of a, as you humans say-' he transferred his gaze to Sari and smiled shyly '-a "Hang over."'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ya mean ta tell us tha' jus as Megatron is about to get off this planet for better things he goes and gets himself _drunk? _Yer gotta be kiddin me. Megatron's a little more organised than that, kid.'

Frenzy smiled genuinely at Ratchet, many emotions flitting across his optics as he recalled all the memoires he had of Megatron, and of Bumblebee and Megatron interacting. 'Then you don't know him very well, do you?' he cheekily countered.

Ratchet frowned and an optic twitched. 'Don't tell me what I know and don't know! Just tell us which way it is to the Bridge, you damn little sparkplug.'

Frenzy jerked his thumb down the hallway. 'Straight, right, right, straight at the end. Have fun!'

Prowl immediately took off with the others following in quick succession. Optimus paused long enough to nod at Frenzy with a hurried thank you.

Watching them go, Frenzy pushed himself to his pedes, yanking Rumble up with him and both of them took off after the Autobots.

_Why the pit did ya tell 'em?? _Rumble accusingly asked through their bond.

Frenzy grinned, training his optics on the dashing form of Sari. _C'mon! This is gonna be interesting! An' besides, do you really want this ship to take off with them on it?_

_...Guess you're right._

_Do you think they're crazier than the Decepticons?_ Frenzy questioned.

_Nah. Bumblebee's one of us now. That tips the scales_, Rumble grinned.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Gotcha!_

Catching up to the pack of speeding Autobots, Frenzy pulled up alongside Sari at the back of the group and Rumble joined on her other side. She barely spared them an annoyed glance, not bothering to label them as a threat. Bulkhead and Ratchet glanced backwards too but dismissed the two young Decepticons as well. They seemed harmless enough and time was running short, so what did they have to worry? Just in case though, Bulkhead slowed a bit, a watchful optic on them, even though he knew Sari was more than capable of taking them down herself.

'So,' Frenzy stated, his voice quieter now and his usual shy but cheerful personality taking over. 'I'm Frenzy-' he happily told her, cocking his head cutely and watching her as they ran, '-and I'm Rumble,' Rumble finished, grinning at her while throwing a suggestive arm over her shoulders. 'How about going bad and joining our side, huh, blue eyes?'

Rumble ducked and leapt back at the swinging fist and darted to the side, keeping his distance, extravagant grin still in place. Sari leapt into the air and landed deftly on Bulkhead's shoulder, turning to turn and glare them down from his back. Ratchet snorted at the two, while Bulkhead snickered and discreetly 'awww'd.'

'Listen punks,' Ratchet growled, charging his magnets threateningly. 'Beat it or I'll be forced to make you.'

Rumble's own engine reved angrily in response, but Frenzy grabbed him and hurled him back, forcing his heated brother to slow. 'What'ya doin, Frenz? We're losin 'em!'

Franzy rolled his optics. 'Can it, cheese-grater ('_what?!_'). We know where the Bridge is. We'll just let them get out of sight then we'll head to the bridge. DUH.'

Rumble yanked his arm out of his black and red brother's grip, grouching some more as they slowed to a quickened walk, but Frenzy's optics were trained on the small techno-organic upon the large green mechs shoulder plate.

She was staring ahead but, sensing his gaze, she turned and caught his bright red optics in her giant blue ones for a few small metal mask covering her face suddenly coloured slightly, but the small moment of weakness was lost as Bulkhead rounded the corner and she was whisked away.

As soon as she disappeared Rumble whistled loudly, turning and slapping Frenzy on the arm. 'What a live wire!' he gloaded. 'I can't wait to see her try to tackle Megatron! Hah! I'd pay to see that.'

Frenzy coked his head curiously as he started at spot he had last seen the strong-willed techno-organic, his inexperienced thoughts turning from embarrassing to sad and thoughtful. 'She must be really close to Bumblebee,' he said softly.

There was a brief silence, one of the ones that Frenzy was only able to generate with his (sometimes) quiet manner before Rumble jumped to attention and started pulling Frenzy quickly down the hallway after the Autobots.

_10 credits says ol' Megsy will kick their sorry afts!_ He offered **agressively**, optics glittering in challenge.

_You're on. The Autobots sure are determined, and just as crazy._

...................

Bumblebee was trying to press all the shiny buttons he could reach while Blitzwing tried to stop him, growling continuously with Hothead, his movements slowed from the cramped positions they were all in. Swindle watched lazily, holding both of them, one optic trained upon Soundwave, Lugnut and Megatron behind the Bridge. He was probably gonna get his aft kicked for even touching Megatron's mate, but he couldn't help it. The appeal the small yellow Autobot had was astounding.

All of them froze and jerked up when sudden hurried footsteps echoed from the corridor and five Autobots and one techno-organic burst into view, weapons at the ready and optics darkened with determination.

Everyone in the area froze for a few sharp kliks, the Autobot's scanning the room. Their focus was immediately drawn to Megatron. Megatron turned and slowly took them in, both sides studying each other.

Megatron looked on with bored optics, surprisingly. But in truth, he was. He wanted nothing more than to take off, make sure everything was running properly then retire into his quarters for the remainder of the trip with Bumblebee catching up on lost time. And, once they arrived at the Nemsis II, make sure Shockwave was running everything smoothly, then continue in his private expensive quarters, a much more comfortable setting (one that thankfully hosted a private wash racks... Megatron could not wait to make full use of those). The Autobots right now were hardly more than an annoying itch.

Blitzwing squirmed out of the pile and dumped Bumblebee in Swindle's lap, dashing to Megatron's side and switching to Hothead. In true Hothead fashion, he started to hurl insults and obscenities at the approaching Autobots.

'Where's Bumblebee?' Optimus demanded, ignoring Blitzwing and griping his axe tightly, optics fixed stonily on Megatron, who gazed back with smug disinterest.

Megatron snorted, crossing his arms. 'You Autobots are so pathetic. Have you even bothered to look around you?' He waved his hand toward Bumblebee while sneering at Optimus.

'You know guys, its really sad that I have to agree with the big bad decepticon leader...' Bumblebee grinned, basking the surprised and overjoyed looks of his teammates as Swindle and Blitzwing walked forward, him in Swindle's arms.

'_Bumblebee!!!_'

Bumblebee glowed in happiness at their familiar comforting voices, squirming and struggling in Swindle's hold, trying to get closer to them like a sparkling to its creator. He grinned uncontrollably, his optics slightly tearing up. 'So... how... how, hows it going, guys?' he spluttered, now struggling furiously.

'Bumblebee!' Bulkhead called, his shoulders sagging in relief as he sighted his long time little buddy carried toward them by... Swindle? '_Are you alright__?_'

'What did they do to you?' Prowl growled.

'It's alright, Bumblebee! We're here!' Optimus yelled.

'_You guy are getting your tailpipes flattened!_' Sari screamed.

'If they touched you--!' Ratchet threatened.

'Put him _down!_' Optimus ordered (sounding quite threatening, to his credit).

Bumblebee just grinned at them all, the sounds of their mixed voices enough for him. The small sad knowing feeling at his tanks was pushed aside even though its small knowing voice assured him everything was _not_ alright. They were here... he was going home... so why didn't he feel weightlessly free?

'—Swindle? Aren't you supposed to be offline?' Optimus started out angrily, only to stop when he realised who was carrying Bumblebee. Upon further inspection, he found Bumblebee was completely unharmed and undented. _What the...?_

Swindle smiled at the whole scene, completely nonplussed as usual. 'Of course, my dear Autobots, how could you forget? I was, but my most valued customer here, Megatron, faithfully rescued me from that blasted prison you were so kind to bestow upon me.'

Megatron raised an optic brow and scoffed. 'Don't be a fool,' he snarled. 'I needed your equipment, so I located you. You are too modest on your pathetic hide.'

Swindle laughed cheerfully. 'Always so pleasant, Megatron! Now, where were we?' Swindle turned to the staring Autobots. 'You wanted Bumblebee, yes?'

'You are not going to get him.' Megatron bluntly stated, his optics narrowing dangerously at Optimus. Smug indifference lined his tone as he shifted forward and unsheathed his swords, stepping forward.

'I am in a rather good mood today Autobots, so consider yourselves lucky I am going to give you a generous choice. A slow, painful offline by my swords, or a quick blast from my cannon.' Megatron allowed a gleeful smirk to come to his faceplate, his features becoming handsomely dangerous. 'Your choice, Autobots.' Bumblebee felt a small shiver down his main structural cord.

'_Megatron!_' He hissed. 'If you go near them, I'll---'

Megatron turned to Bumblebee slowly, a lazy, sexy smile naturally falling into place out of habit when he looked at Bumblebee. 'Or you'll what?' He counted, amused. 'Threaten me? Attack me with those puny stingers of yours? Offline me?'

Bumblebee opened his mouth in anger, sputtering at Megatron as he watched smugly, drinking in the sight of the angrily confused, and completely gorgeous Bumblebee.

'I'll—I will...' Bumblebee paused before suddenly grinning evilly. 'I'llrip your cord out while you recharge and have a nice carjack with as many Decepticons as I can!'

There was silence before Meagtron froze just a teensy bit and his face hardened. Bulkhead's mouth fell open and Prowl hurriedly tried to block Sari's ears, his usual scowl in place at Bumblebee's language.

Deep, heavy music started pouring from Soundwave's speakers, a song which Megatron had no clue came from. Bumblebee and Sari did though. Both of them groaned systematically.

'Soundwave, seriously? The _JAWS _theme?' Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

'Are you serious?' Sari ventured at the same time, cocking her head in disbelief. Optimus gave a confused glace at Soundwave while Bulkhead snorted.

'Music; deemed necessary,' Soundwave answered with a smug nod.

Ratchet barked out laughter at Megatron, who whipped his head around to seeth at the old Medibot. 'He got ya' there, you spikey ol' bastard!' Ratchet grinned. 'I'd watch out. He's a devious little one, our lil' Bee.'

Prowl nodded to Megatron. 'I'll agree to that,' he knowingly added, sparing a quick glare at Bumblebee. Bumblebee stuck his tongue at Prowl arrogantly, squeaking and retracting it hurriedly when Random Blitzwing flicked it gleefully. Sari grinned at Bee while Bulkhead giggled with her.

'_You..._'Megatron ground out to Ratchet. 'You will die first, you ancient piece of scrap. And you will be next, accursed ninjabot. And you—' Megatron rounded on Soundwave. '_SHUT UP._'

'Order: acknowledged.' The music stopped, and Bumblebee groaned in disappointment.

'Are you seri—' Optimus asked, after the whole exchange, his mouth open.

Blitzwing suddenly gave a thundering bellow as Hothead, pointed at Sari and let out a gleeful cackle, zipping quickly to Random.

'Zu didzen't tells me zu had a pet!' He scolded Bumblebee excitedly, clapping his hands. '_I vunt vu too!_'

Sari's mouth fell open, all pleasantness gone. '_What_!!?' she screamed, pointing at him. 'Did he just call me a pet?!'

Bumblebee clapped his servos over his mouth, unable to stop the echoing flow of seam-splitting laughter at Sari. 'You're my pet!' He giggled, pointing at Sari, who turned slightly red. 'Bumblebee! This is not the time!' She hissed, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head angrily. A hand tailored, perfectly made Sari gesture.

Rumble and Frenzy peeked around the corner then, taking in the sight of the Autobots facing off against Megatron, Lugnut, Soundwave, Swindle and Blitzwing. Oh, and Bumblebee. 'Let's go!' Rumble hissed. 'I dibs taking out the green one—'

'Shut up! And stay quiet!' Frenzy hissed. 'We're only gonna go out there if they need help fighting! Remember what dad told us; that and what Megatron told us.' 'You mean what he threatened us. Stupid old tank,' Rumble grumbled. He remembered well what Megatron had sternly outlined to them if they were to join his fraction. No inexperienced younglings on the battlefield; it was dangerous to everyone and the chances of victory, and they got int the way. Until Soundwave thoroughly taught them how to handle themselves rushing out was a no-no. But who said they were going to listen for long?

'_I vunt vun!_' Blitzwing repeated childishly, waving his arms.

'Don't worry.' Swindle soothed. 'I'll get you one, free of charge.' Rumble snickered into his hand behind all of them as Swindle looked to the Autobots. 'How much you want for her?'

Bumblebee started laughing harder, beads forming at the corner of his optics as he went slightly hysterical due to the situation. Megatron growled half-heartedly before giving himself a classic facepalm, sighing heavily, momentarily choosing to block out the amount of complete glitchheads he had to deal with.

'Don't worry, my lord! I--' Lugnut told Megatron reassuringly in his usually extravagant way.

'SHUT UP.' Megatron groused, crossing his arms. 'Just, _SHUT UP_.'

'Vait!' Blitzwing Icy snapped his fingers and nodded, before switching back to Random and grabbing Bee from Swindle, holding him in the air. Bumblebee stopped laughing, sqwaking as he was suddenly flourished in the air by Blitzwing. A second later Blitzwing was hugging him madly. 'Zis iz my pet!!' He trilled, pointing at the enstraged Bumblebee in his arms.

'Oh, _HA_. _HA_. Very funny,' Bumblebee grumbled, squirming uncomfortably inBlitzwing's tight embrace. '_Blitzwing!_' When nothing happened for a few moments and Blitzwing started to tap his feet, Bumblebee grew panicked. 'A little help!' He called to Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet Bulkhead and Sari, his optics wide. '_He's gonna start singing soon!!_'

Sari found herself unable to stop herself; she started laughing.

'_This is not funny!_'

Prowl smirked lightly, his insides slowly unclenching. Bumblebee seemed generally unharmed, and unnaturally relaxed about residing in the arms of the crazy triple personality clad Decepticon. And if he was already cracking lame jokes, he was completely fine. But Prowl couldn't shake the feeling that Bumblebee was too comfortable with being in Decepticon servos...

Deciding to be merciful, Swindle stepped in and confiscated Bumblebee from Blitzwing's deadly hold, promising himself he would corner Blitzwing as soon as they were safely aboard the Nemsis II.

Bumblebee relaxed slightly in Swindle's hold, his wires untangling themselves even more when Megatron glanced his way and his whole body started tinging with warmth. Bumblebee felt himself slipping into a happy daze before he realised where he was and the precocious position he was currently in. His snapped up and he glared at Megatron.

_Fragging Tease._

Megatron spared a glance and a haughty smirk for Bumblebee, suddenly starting when he realised who was holding his mate.

'THAT is **ENOUGH**,' Megatron stated venomously, stepping forward and swiping Bee from Swindle's servos, punching the surprised dealer in the face. Swindle hit the ground gagging as Blitzwing burst out laughing and pointing.

'Shut _UP!_' Megatron shouted, finally losing it. Holding Bumblebee as usual with one arm he dived for Blitzwing, swinging his sword with the intent to kill. Blitzwing dropped to the floor and rolled, coming up to giggle from a safe distance at the seething lord. Swindle groaned as he pulled himself up, nursing a new dent in his left cheekplate. 'Always so cheerful, our Lord,' He winced, still managing to grin.

Optimus watched in a mixture of absolute shock, interest and amusement. Prowl's mouth fell open and he struggled not to dive for Megatron and start ripping him to pieces. Bulkhead had both servos over his mouth, having no idea what to make of it all. Ratchet's optic twitched. Sari just stared, a her inner angel wondering if boys were ever going to fight over her like that and her devil side screaming for Megatron's head.

Megatron took in the scene, sensing his Decepticons behind him, ready to battle, and his sparkmate securely in his right arm, the small body radiating warmth and happiness unintentionally through him due to Bumblebee's elation at seeing the Autobots again. Megatron happily soaked it all up, relishing in Bumblebee's sweet contagious moods.

He grinned at the Autobots.

'This ends _now_.'

* * *

Yes, I know it cuts right off-and I hate that! I hate cliffies! But it was this or no chapter for another 3/4 days. So deal. And I'm sorry! What else could you expect me to do?? ):

Ah, yes. Blitzwing and Swindle. Now THAT was unexpected. Even to me! It seriously just popped up and I didnt realise it was happening until 10 pages in. Not even sure if I like it now... so it'll probs become a threesome soon XD. And Blitzwing fighting with himself: So waiting to happen! That's one of my favorite scenes: 'Jet.' 'TANK!' '_Jet_.' **'TANK!**' 'Je---AHAHAHA!! LETS GET ZEM BOTH!!' I reckon it would be quite funny to see something like this happen on a much bigger scale.

That's all! Hope you enjoyed. Til' next time. And remember: I AM NEVER QUITTING THIS STORY. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sigh...

I have nothing to say except I am a lazy ass who watches _way_ too much Invader ZIM (OMGSPLODEYAY!) and neglects her stories... I need to be punished... But wait! Not only am I a lazy ass, but i am a lazy ass who not only neglects her love-deprived stories but neglects her loyal readers! Man, I suck so bad!

So here it is: I dedicate this chapter to Thrior for her AWESOME comment about how Bumblebee and Blitzwing's relationship seemed "natural" and her really cool review. (Insert another epic sigh) I was supposed to dedicate the LAST chapter to her, but I was an ass. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Everyone give Thrior some love for me!

Ahem. Yeah. Hope it meets any requirements after such a long damn time. ): Sorry if it's too long. And oh yes, tis LATE and Imma TIRED so there will probably be a few mistake (I seem to say that every chapter, but meh).

* * *

Optimus's battle mask slid over his face with a deafening clang that seemed to rattle Bumblebee to his core. He did not like where this was going. It began before he could start to form words.

Sari shouted in outrage and leapt at Megatron's upper body, slashing brazenly at his faceplate. Megatron jerked backwards and managed to avoid the worst of it, gaining a few mild scratches on his helmet.

Optimus too took that opportunity to slash forward with his axe while Bulkhead rounded from the side and swung his gigantic fist. Bumblebee failed about as Megatron ducked and weaved between the two, smashing Optimus in the face with his elbow joint and kicking Bulkhead's legs out from under him. Blitzwing intercepted Prowl and the two darted around trading light blows and (in Blitzwing's case) vibrant quips and loud swearing. Soundwave tackled Ratchet to the ground and they rolled around, Ratchet being the louder and more savage of the two in his old age ('Ah'm too old for this _crap_! _Die already, you young crankshaft!_'). Rumble and Frenzy shouted a wild battlecry and dived onto Ratchet ('Noboy messes with our dad, fragface!' 'You're going down!').

Swindle yawned and leant against the wall. 'My, aren't they all lively and freshly waxed this morning,' he ginned, watching with avid interest, his optics moving over Blitzwing's body as he hopped cutely from the ninjabot, giggling as Random. He transferred his gaze to Bumblebee, still wrapped up neatly in Megatron's lone arm as the other took on the Autobots. Swindle grinned, feeling slightly annoyed no-one was there to be with him with side would come out victorious. He knew a good bet when he saw one.

'Go for the back of his neck!' Bumblebee screamed, wildly cheering Optimus on. 'It actually works!'

'Got it!' Optimus yelled as Sari helped Bulkhead up as much as she could.

'Do you really thing it would be that easy?' Megatron deadpanned, sheathing his sword and leaping back as Optimus darted around him and jumped, axe held high. Megatron grabbed the axe as it came down and used Optimus's momentum to toss him to the side, throwing the axe to the ground at Optimus's feet, sneering in contempt.

A furious battle shriek suddenly sounded behind him and Megatron whirled just as Sari loomed above him, shockwaves emitting from her sparkling hammer. Before the crackling mass of energy could smash into Megatron's mildly surprised faceplate Lugnut appeared at Megtron's side and barrelled into her.

'_Sari!_' Bumblebee screamed, his voice shrill as he watched in horror.

Sari flew from Lugnut's brute force and landed, skidding and rolling to come to a stop as a crumpled heap near Bulkhead. Bulkhead gasped and ran to her, gently picking her small body in his gigantic arms. Sari's head rolled and slowly rose, and she coughed brazenly, glaring at Lugnut.

Megatron snorted, shifting his hold on Bumblebee as Optimus stepped protectively in front of Sari and Bulkhead.

'I'm gonna smash you so much you won't be able to tell where your helm begins and your motorboard ends!' she squeaked angrily, trying to drag herself out of Bulkhead's steady hands.

Bumblebee felt his spark seize up that he was not there with her; comforting her and joining the battle.

Megatron twitched in irritation at the hopeless despair he felt leaking from Bumblebee and rolled his optics, tweaking Bumblebee's side sharply with a finger. Typical that Bumblebee would display such pathetic weakness as soon as one of his weakling friends gained little more than a battle scratch...

Megatron then jerked at the sudden mass of emotions that spilled forward into him from Bumblebee. There was no sadness or regret like just kliks before: just pure, unadulterated anger that had appeared in an instant, like a fire suddenly sparking in oil. Megatron's optics widened visibly. Where did that come from?

Bumblebee growled, twisting in Megatron's grip and digging his fingers deep into Megatron's side seams, struggling furiously. That was it! No-one, _NO-ONE_ could touch Sari like that except him!

When all Bumblebee received was an ignorant, irate look from Megatron, he cursed and employed his stingers out while his fingers were still buried in Megatron's circuits, causing his stingers to immediately burrow themselves harshly deep into Megatron. Megatron's torso lurched comically to the side and his grip seized at the painful burning under his armour. Bumblebee yanked his stingers out, trailing energon, and twisted from Megatron's twitching fingers, hitting the floor running.

He zoomed toward Lugnut, his stingers crackling to life and plasma energy spitting around them menacingly as he gained speed, his anger towards the large purple decepticon rising.

Using the brutal speed he had gathered, Bumblebee banished his stingers and _smashed_ into Lugnut, sending the giant Decepticon flying a clear two feet before hitting the ground with a deafening crash. Bumblebee rode it out on Lugnut's chassis, his hissing and spitting stingers digging into Lugnut's chassis with every second.

'_SCORE!_' Frenzy cheered, pausing in his battle and allowing his father to take on Ratchet by himself. 'Get him, Bee! Punch the slaghead's head off!' Rumble followed suit, letting Ratchet's leg go and darting to his brother's side, fists pumping the air.

Lugnut howled in pain as energy massed through him from Bumblebee's stinger attacks and he jerked to his feet, body spasming slightly from the shock of the electricity running throughout his inner circuits. Wasting no time, Bumblebee started attacking Lugnut's face with his stingers, electricity spilling from them as he slashed and dug them wherever he could, his optics wild.

'_FRAGGER! Nobody touches Sari like that! Don't you losers know how to treat a lady?_'

Lugnut growled and made a lunge, pulling back as Bumblebee darted around him again. He could see his almighty lord and master watching him and the small Autobot with interest, and forced himself to pull his punches, and defiantly NOT release any of his special attacks. All he could do was try to grab Bumblebee as carefully as he could, trying not to hurt the small Autobot. It was all he _could_ do; his mighty lord actually seemed to like this small annoyance, and would probably be sad if he were to hurt. But mostly angry. Very angry. And that was never a good thing.

But Bumblebee was fast, and running on pure scathing adrenaline. He jammed his stingers into Lugnut's face, dodging his massive clumsy arms and shotting off sharp needles of energy into the wires around his servos, his anger now fading but his excitement rising. He ran quickly through what Megatron had told him only days earlier, gaining strength from the small assurances he received from his bonded. For some strange reason, Megatron liked what he was doing. But, in the heat of the moment, what did Bumblebee care?

Cocking his head as he stood there in genuine surprise (this strange, stupid Autobot still never ceased to interest, surprise and amaze him) Megatron mulled gleefully, soaking up Bumblebee's barbaric qualities and ecstatic bursts of fury... Now this was more like it!

His little, sweet Bumblebee looked so heated and powerful dancing around Lugnut's chassis, kicking and hitting anything he could hit as brutally as he could in a mass of bittersweet, addictive anger.

This... was what was truly beautiful to him in life.

If this is was what happened every time one of Bumblebee's friends was hit like that around him... Megatron scanned the battleground eagerly- who could he hit next?

'WHOO! ZAT'S OUR BEE!' Blitzwing whooped, clasping his servos and shaking them together, switching between Random and Hothead, both of them equally excited.

'Go Bumblebee, go!' Prowl yelled at the same time, his body tensing to try and run past Blitzwing unnoticed to help Bumblebee.

Both of them looked at each other as they accidently shouted as one, and a small unconscious moment of recognition passing between them. Then Prowl darted forward and Blitzwing leapt onward to meet the cyberninja in combat, the heat of the moment burning once more, and the moment before swept away with the passing time.

Lugnut was backing up now, finally abandoning any gentleness; he was now swinging furiously and dodging back, trying to latch onto Bumblebee in order to naturalise him. Lugnut accidently clipped Bumblebee on the shoulder, and he was sent tumbling.

A thundering crash echoed throughout the ship as Bulkhead dashed past Bumblebee and tackled Lugnut to the ground. Optimus joined in, rushing past Bumblebee and jumping on one of Lugnut's waving arms that was about to punch Bulkhead in the side.

'Hold him, Bulkhead!' Optimus yelled, straddling Lugnut's thrashing arm to raise his axe high above his head. Bumblebee jumped into the heaving mass and pounced on one of Lugnut's legs. He had absolutely no affect, but held on determinately as he was kicked up and down and around.

'GET OFF ME, AUTOSCUM! LORD MEGATRON WILL DEAFEAT YOU! ALL OF YOU! MEGATRON WILL-'

Optimus swung the axe and the handle collided with Lugnut's face, smashing two of his smaller optics. Lugnut's body jerked briefly before falling limp, his enraged optics slowly fading to a dull unlit red.

Optimus heaved a sigh and helped Bulkhead up. 'One down,' he sombrely sighed, eyeing Lugnut's still body and turning to face Megatron, who glared back with tightly narrowed optics. Bumblebee hopped off Lugnut and stuck his glossa out in triumph over the Decepticon's beaten body before turning and making a beeline for Sari.

The two interlocked in a fierce hug, and found himself unable to stand any more; his knees hit the floor in happiness. Megatron glanced at Bumblebee and the annoying organic before snorting discreetly and stepping towards them, only to be blocked by Optimus and Bulkhead.

'I missed you,' Bumblebee whispered, pulling back slightly and grinning. He could feel Megatron scoffing at him, and immediately cut him off, momentarily blocking their bond. Even so, he could still feel the frustration and anger Megatron experienced when Bumblebee 'rejected' him.

'And I missed you. Do you know how boring it is without you? No-one wants to do any practical jokes, and poor Bulkhead still can't play the Gamestation properly!' Sari griped teasingly, her hard battle demeanour softening and her knees going weak from relief. Bumblebee seemed completely fine, and was ginning just like he always did, even after everything Ratchet had told them... well, Bumblebee was smiling.

And so was Megatron. 'You took down Lugnut,' He congratulated without interest, sparing a quick uncaring look at the floored Lugnut. 'Well done. But I doubt you can beat me.'

Optimus stared stonily at Megatron, shifting in front of Bumblebee. Sari struggled out of his hold and stood tall (as tall as she could) next to his foot. 'Can we just take him down already?' She asked, staring spitefully at Megatron, who watched her heatedly. How he would rejoice at squashing that pathetic mechanic worm under his pede...

'Don't underestimate him, Sari,' Optimus warned sternly. 'He has much more experience e than all of us put together.'

'I'll say,' Bumblebee stated knowingly with a slight perverted giggle as he joined them and stood as tall as _he_ could next to Sari, Optimus and Bulkhead, the words slipping unwarranted from his mouth. As soon as his audio receptors recorded what he had said, his servos slapped over his mouth, but not before everyone had whipped their heads around to stare at him in disbelief. Sari and Bulkhead gaped at him while Optimus gave a stern frown not unlike one a father would use to scold his swearing son.

Megatron, unable to stop his recently awakened lust drive and pleasure files, chuckled darkly and sent his appreciation to Bumblebee, momentarily putting all his effort into reaching Bumblebee's strong little spark.

Bumblebee gave a start at the rush of pleasurable sensations Megatron sent him, a servo grasping at his chassis and his faceplate glowing red. Bulkhead quickly moved to Bumblebee's side and placed a comforting arm around him. Bumblebee sunk into Bulkhead's familiar deep green armour and blocked Megatron, sending him a nasty glare.

Optimus, after watching Bumblebee a few kiliks and concluding he was fine for the moment, turned to Megatron and snapped fiercely 'Stop that _now.'_

Megatron cocked his head and responded by continuing to bombard Bumblebee with sensations, emotions and images that had been seared pleasantly into his processor from their 'time' together. Bumblebee trembled and would have fell if it were not for Bulkhead's supporting arm, although he couldn't tell if it was from anger and fear directed towards Megatron for being a bastard or excitement from the way his body, spark and (surprisingly) processor were reacting to the essence of himself that Decepticon leader was giving him.

'Stop what?' Megatron asked Optimus while crossing his arms, real annoyance and simmering anger in his cool tone. It would have delivered a better affect if Bumblebee hadn't gasped loudly and started to pant lightly, to the small bot's utter embarrassment. Optimus gripped his axe in anger as Megatron's firm resolve slipped slightly a small smirk broke through.

At that moment a thump and crash sounded behind Megtron, and Ratchet landed near Megatron's back, with Soundwave rushing toward Ratchet, ready to finish the fight.

'A little help here?' The white and red bot snarled, dragging himself to his feet and meeting Soundwave head on, the crash of their bodies resounding throughout the Bridge. 'While you happy dandy bots are having a tea party, this old mech is dying!'

Frenzy and Rumble cheered, running around the two interlocked mechs, kicking Ratchet when they could, prompting the ancient medibot to attack them all extremely verbally- and let's put it this way: if swearing could hurt you, then all the bots in the room would now be dead courtesy of Ratchet.

Megatron remained unmoved, arms crossed and gaze impenetrating, with that haughty smirk still in place, now trained on the panting Bumblebee, who doubled over at the next barrage of heated memoires that assaulted him. Gritting his denta, Bumblebee managed to shake himself out of it and shoved Megatron roughly away, gaining control and pulling himself up. He teetered for a moment, slightly whoozy, before pushing Bulkhead's large servo off him and gnashing his dentals at Megatron.

Bulkhead glanced at Bumblebee, his line of sight travelling to Optimus, who inclined his head quickly towards Ratchet. Nodding, he growled and charged without warning, pulling his servo back and projecting his wrecking ball forwards with impressive force. Megatron stood silent, not moving at all as Bulklhead neared him. Bumblebee tensed, unconsciously willing Megatron to get out of the way while urging Bulkhead on at the same time.

But Bulkhead wasn't aiming for Megatron. His powerful ball flew past Megatron's faceplate with inches to spare and continued forcefully on, narrowly missing Ratchet's surprised turning face and striking Soundwave dead centre on his cranium.

_DONG!_

'_Dad!'_

'_SLAG! Bot down, I repeat, BOT DOWN!'_

'Ouch,' Swindle softly whispered from his comfortable spot by the wall, wincing sympathetically.

As Soundwave hit the floor Frenzy immediately sprinted over in panic, grabbing his creator's stunned head and shaking him a little too rapidly in panic. Rumble skidded to a halt next to his brother and crouched there, his mouth twisted open in shock.

'Crap! You _slaghead_!' He spat at Bulkhead. Rumble glanced at his creator and brother again, noting the deep dent and tiny sparks crackling around Soundwave's head. 'Cool hit,' He whispered, unable to help himself as he bent next to his brother. Soundwave stirred and distorted music started softly playing from his speakers as he slowly rebooted from the knockout.

Ratchet wheeled around and banished his magnetic forces at Megatron's back as Bulkhead retracted his wrecking ball and shot forward for a punch, both of them converging on Megatron as one binding force. Megatron lowered his helm to gaze coolly at the oncoming Bulkhead before dodging slightly to the side and grabbing one of Bulkhead's servos. He pulled Bulkhead towards him and used the force to aid his punch as it careened towards Bulkhead, hitting him in the jaw.

Bumblebee cried out and broke through Optimus' grabbing servo, running towards the falling Bulkhead.

Bulkhead flew back with a strangled choke and Megatron quickly turned, ducked under Ratchet's blow and leapt upon Ratchet from below. Grabbing Ratchet's neck in one flowing movement he pinned the old mech to the ground. Optimus and Sari dived forward into the fray, Bumblebee and Optimus combining to shoulder charge Megatron off Ratchet. Sari zoomed above them shooting energy orbs at Megatron's head. Bumblebee darted around and slid to a stop next to Ratchet.

The old medibot scrambled to his feet, hacking and grumpily rubbing his neck.

'Good ta see ya, kid,' he coughed, smiling sadly at Bumblebee as the small bot grabbed Ratchet and pulled him from the fight's harsh clutches.

'Ratchet, you ok?' Bumblebee allowed a brief pause to pant before ginning. 'I guess you really should stay home now, Granpa. After all, with one servo in the scrapheap and all...' he finished snidely.

Ratchet gave him a heated glare. 'Why, you...' He trailed off, shaking his helm as a haunted, whimsical smile overtook his expression. 'Heh... glad you're alright kid.' Ratchet stared guilty at Bumblebee for a few kliks before he lost it and grabbed Bumblebee into a miserable, desperate hug.

'Ratch! _Wah_—?'

'I'm sorry, Bee. Ah'm so sorry. So sorry. It's all my 's all my fault...'

Ratchet clung to him, wrapping his arms tighter around the shocked Bumblebee. Bumblebee froze, feeling Rathet's ancient shoulders sag and shake against him, quiet sobs filling his audio air sharply through his vents, Bumblebee hugged him back just as fiercely, protesting quietly to Ratchet's hate-filled accusations directed at himself.

Ratchet felt horrible, and it didn't matter what anyone said; this was his entire fault. Bonding was an extremely personal life choice- _for_ life. With bonds Cybertronians would just not function that well completely apart for long periods of time, even if they hated each other. Accident bonding had happened before (just like this one) and there had been reports of mechs and femmes off lining themselves just to escape the other in forced or accidental bonding. And Bumblebee... what of him?

It was all. His. Fault.

'Ratchet...' Bumblebee choked off, shaking his head wildly and pushing Ratchet off, staring in the Medic's optics determinately. 'It... It isn't-It's not your fault!'

'Bumblebee—'

'No, listen! No matter what you could have done, it still happened, and it didn't even start with you: it was Blitzwing! He kidnapped me and it just went crazy from there! It... it doesn't even matter anymore, Docbot. It's done. And you don't know how it is anyway... I mean, it's not that bad! Blitzwing is the coolest, and the twins, and-and-and, _uh,_ Megatron...' Unable to help himself, Bumblebee looked down quickly with a small smile, red tinging his cheeks.

Ratchet stared at Bumblebee in disbelief before shaking his head and glaring at Bumblebee, garbbing the yellow bot's shoulder tires in a tight grip. 'Forget it, kid. This is _Megatron_, fer Primus's sake! _The_ MEGATRON! As if I'm gonna let you throw your life away like that, you stupid idiotic _drone!'_

It couldn't be, could it? Ratchet thought in growing shock, a sinking feeling spreading from his spark like a deadly virus as he shook Bumblebee harder. Ratchet has seen bots in love before; heck, he had been one of them. And Bumblebee looked exactly like one of them. Had... Bumblebee... _really._..? How? Why? What could Megatron have done to get that kind of respect from _Bumblebee_; the impossible, stubborn and hyper Decepticon-hating Bumblebee?

Bumblebee gaped in disbelief at the practically hysterical Medibot glaring at him before his face screwed up and he growled in defence for himself.

'_Whatever_, Docbot.' Bumblebee shrugged Ratchet of and crossed his arms, steely optics boring into Ratchet. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a fight to get back to. And that is to kick _DECEPTICON_ aft, I might add,' Bumblebee snapped furiously, turning from Ratchet. Ratchet growled, rubbing a servo over his face before grabbing Bumblebee and pulling him back.

'Primus... What are we doing?' Ratchet sighed tiredly, shaking his helm as Bumblebee grunted and grumbled, struggling to tug his limb from Ratchet's servo; déjà vu of what Bumblebee had been doing with the Decepticons since day 1.

Optimus shakily twisted his helm from where he was wrestling servo to servo with Megatron and glimpsed Ratchet holding a protesting Bumblebee by the arm like a scolding Grandfather and screaming at him, before Ratchet made a mad dash to the side (still grasping Bumblebee) in effort to dodge Blitzwing's crazy versions of assault as the triple charger suddenly decided Prowl wasn't any fun anymore.

Optimus grunted, struggling to gain leverage on Megatron. 'You'll never get him, Autobot,' Megatron spat, leaning closer to Optimus and leering in his face. Optimus glared back as Megatron moved forward powerfully, and he was forced backwards in their power struggle.

'That remains to be seen, doesn't it, _Decepticon?_' Optimus grinned in response, yanking his hands away and pushing backwards just in time to clear the triple hit from Bulkhead, Sari and Prowl that descended upon Megatron from all sides. Megatron fell backwards, hissing as Bulkhead scored a direct hit to his shoulder guard and Sari's wrist blades slashed relentlessly at his sides. Prowl's shuriken and crossover kick didn't help much either.

Optimus hightailed it towards Ratchet, transforming and motoring it to the pair, bowling into the surprised Blitzwing in a gaggle of squeaks and yelps. Bumblebee gave a shout as Optimus and Blitzwing wrestled, rolling about, while Rumble and Frenzy acted like themselves, standing near their whoozy creator, cheerfully narrating the current events.

'Amazing tackle by big blue man there, but Blitzy's got 'im covered! Oh noes! Did he just pull out the hammer? Sucks to be Blitzwing!' Frenzy crowed, covering his optics when Optimus bore down upon the dancing and now cussing Decepticon.

'I think he has Rumble! As we can see there, our resident crazy bucket of bolts is not holding back_, _I repeat, _not holding back_! And who wouldn't? I mean, they way they're rolling about, looks like big man blue is trying to cop a feel! And there's Bumblebee-'

'Resquest: Be quiet.' Soundwave was recovering slightly; enough to stand on his own, that is. He placed one hand on Rumble's helm to steady himself, taking in the battle scene through a bleary visor as Rumble danced forward and out of Soundwave's reach, optics never leaving the battle.

'-_Was _that a faceplam from the newest Decepticon? Yes, Bumblebee, we see you there! Care to comment? No? Okay then, no need for that language! ...Yes, shut him up, Granpabot! We all know Bumblebee needs more discipline! Hey, now, now, no need for _that_ language! Who's gonna discipline the ol' Granpabot?'

'Forget that- Blue truck getting _flattened here_- not-wait- is he? _Get 'im Blitzy! _Oh, and our own little Bumblebee has joined the fight! But whose side is he on?'

'Of course, ours, Frenz! Did you not just see him clonk blue-guy on the head?' ('Sorry Optimus!' Bumblebee squeaked in apology; Blitzing started laughing and continued singing, holding off the both of them in equal tandem.)

'Order: _**SHUT UP**_.' Both of the cassetticons yelped when Soundwave bopped them each on the head and grabbed their scruff-bars, hauling them away from the fight.

'_Optimus!_' Prowl shouted impatiently, weaving his way through Megatron's various punches and kicks. 'Hurry up and get Bumblebee _out of here!_'

'Yeah!' Bulkhead joined it. 'We've got this, bossbot!' He ducked and dived for Megatron's back, attempting to get another hit in. He failed, and Megatron swung his cannon falcon punch style at Bulkhead (completely forgoing its original purpose), forcing the gentle giant stumbling backwards.

'You'd better get him out!' Sari screamed as she covered Bulkhead, barely dodging a heated blow.

'I ain't going anywhere!' Bumblebee screamed, trying to yank his way out of Ratchet's grip. 'I'm not leaving you guys!' Optimus ignored Bumblebee, and backed up to Ratchet, still facing off against Blitzwing.

'You stupid Autobots and your pathetic views on comrades,' Megatron sighed arrogantly, effortlessly stepping away from Sari's attack, still managing to be completely untouched in energy when Sari and Bulkhead were starting to sag from the continuing relentless fighting. 'Unfortunately you still hold those sad views close,' Megatron remarked, swaying gracefully backwards to avoid a furious punch from Prowl.

'YOU stay out of this! Go suck your tailpipe!' Bumblebee snarled at Megatron, struggling even more in Ratchet's weathered hold. He was quickly transferred to Optimus, and immediately sought an instant and fleeting comfort in Optimus's gentle hold.

'Still as charming as ever I see; but we can fix that, can't we?' Megatron smirked, seemingly not paying any attention to the fighting directed at him. With that, he bowled Sari out of the way and strided confidently towards Optimus and his prisoner. Bulkhead gave an enraged growl and slammed into Megatron as he neared thepair.

'_Bulkhead!_' Bumblebee screamed.

'Go!' He grunted. 'Optimus, get him out _now!_'

Megatron grunted in annoyance and ripped Bulkhead off him, throwing him to the ground. 'Foolish overgrown Youngling. Time to even the odds,' he coolly commented, a pede stamping onto Bulkhead's chassis with unnecessary force. Megatron grabbed one of his swords in a swift, unhurried movement.

Bumblebee's body locked tight and he felt like liquid nitrogen was running through his pipes. Not Bulkhead. No, no, no, no, no, no! _Not Bulkhead!_

Sari screamed, and Optimus gasped, and completely forgetting Bumblebee was in his hands, started forward in a mad dash towards the pair. Bumblebee kicked his way out of Optimus's hold and transformed before he hit the ground, squealing towards the pair in less then a second.

Megatron raised his sword and brought it down.

'_**Bulkhead!' **_

Bumblebee's terrified spark-breaking shriek carried across the room just as Megatron started to propel the sword toward the just as terrified optics of the large Autobot underneath him, and something in his dark spark screamed in pain with his bonded.

In that split second before the sword hit Bulkhead's armour, Megatron was suddenly nowhere near Earth, on Cybertron at the large mass of warehouses and open training spaces Megatron dimly recalled as Boot Camp, and towering over him was the same green Autobot that was supposed to be dead.

The dumb green Autobot – _Bulkhead, wasn't it? What a stupid, inferior name_- looked down at him and... smiled. So happily and cheerfully. Megatron recoiled slightly at the pure soft joy upon the Autobot's expression. No-one ever looked at _him_ like that... except maybe Lugnut, but he did not count.

'Hey, little Buddy!' Bulkhead greeted, beaming.

Megatron blinked, mentally recoiling in disgust, and was about to give a scathing reply when everything faded away into darkness. Before he could think everything suddenly lit up, and Megatron was watching millions of pictures race by, all of them containing Bulkhead; Bulkhead grinning, Bulkhead fighting, Bulkhead painting, Bulkhead crouched protectively over him...

All of it flashed by in less than a second.

Megatron's optics widened as he just as suddenly found himself back on his homemade little ship fighting for his sparkmate. He jerked backwards in surprise and confused shock, his normally scowling mouth agape.

That split second saved Bulkhead.

Bumblebee collided with Megatron's travelling sword and it lurched to the side, the sudden unbalance coupled with the frazzled state of his processor at that moment sending the Decepticon lord teetering sideways.

Bulkhead's optics widened as the sword whizzed past his head, imbedding itself deeply into the hard steel floor, almost gently caressing one of his side shoulder units.

'_Bulkhead!_' Bumblebee screeched, leaping from the floor where he had tumbled and dashing to the green Autobot's side. 'C'mon get up! **Get up**! Nownownownownow!' He shouted in a breathless flurry of words, grasping Bulkhead's servo and tugging vainly. Bulkhead struggled up, grabbing the sword for support.

'Slag,' he huffed. He sent a crooked grin towards Bumblebee. 'Thanks a bunch, little buddy.'

Bumblebee's face softened for a moment, before snapped back to anxious and flighty. '**Crap!** He's—'

Bumblebee danced behind Bulkhead's safe shelter on adrenalin-induced instinct when Megatron lunged for him, sending the large Decepticon leader barrelling into Bulkhead. Bulkhead yelled in fear and surprise, his vocals quickly turning pain-filled when Megatron kicked himself upright and viciously smashed Bulkhead in his jaw.

'Out of my way, abomination,' Megatron snarled, backhanding Bulkhead- _Slag! He knew the accursed thing's name now?_ – to the floor. He was nearing his point. Where the _frag_ was Bumbleb—

A furious baying that could have rivalled Starscream reached his audio receptors and something small and yellow and sharp collided with his side. Hissing, Megatron lightly darted back, but Bumblebee was already out of his view. Hearing the screeching of tires behind him, Megatron's head whipped around as Bumblebee darted in again, raking his charged stingers across his thigh plating.

Megatron swung his body towards Bumblebee and swiped. Bumblebee gathered his strength and jumped on impulse, issuing a yelp of discomfort as he sailed over Megatron's hand and landed shakily, his arms failing about. Megatron's irritation faded away a little as he causally "nudged" Bumblebee with his foot, sending Bumblebee tumbling to the ground. Bumblebee pushed his torso up, swearing like a respectable soldier. Like one of _his_ respectable soldiers.

'Now, now...,' Megatron offhandly chided as he moved to crouch over Bumblebee in an instant, his voice darkening. 'Did you really think—'

Optimus leapt over Bumblebee's grounded form and hit Megatron with the force of a speeding truck (which, coincidently, he was), tackling Megatron to the ground with a cry of deep outrage. The two leaders crashed to the ground in a mass of struggling and wrestling joints and servos.

Bumblebee jumped as a servo landed on his shoulder and dragged him up. Recognising the large form instantly Bumblebee practically pounced on the familiar green chassis, clinging to Bulkhead in a desperate hug.

'Bulkhead... I thought...I...' Bumblebee released Bulkhead guiltily, his cheeks coloring as his internal systems struggled to slow enough to process what was happening properly. He sent Bulkhead a sorrowful, wide-optic'd look. 'I'm sorry, Bulkhead,' he said, his voice low. 'This… it's all my fault.'

Bulkhead's optics widened. 'Don't say that!' his normally cheerful voice gaining a stern almost angry edge. 'None of this is your fault!' He gently reached out to touch the ashamed looking Bumblebee on the shoulder plate. 'We came here to save you and that's what we're gonna do!'

Bee smiled, Bulkhead's endless enthusiasm and hope once again filling his spark with happiness.

Sari glanced over at Bulkhead, and let out a relieved sigh when she saw both Bumblebee and Bulkhead conversing. She glimpsed Ratchet skidding to a halt next to them before nodding briefly and charging towards her and Soundwave, while Bumblebee peeled off towards Prowl and Blitzwing and Bulkhead quickly blocked a stunning blow directed towards Optimus from Megatron. Help at last. For the past few minutes she had been dodging Soundwave's wide attacks and dancing around his head with her hammer giving her a decent hit now and then, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out alone.

'Oh, look, I think you got him! Is that a scratch, little Rumble?' Swidle lazily drawled, sending a sideways glance at Rumble.

'I AIN'T LITTLE!' Rumble snapped. 'You wanna' fight me?'

'Wow! I think it is a scratch! Go Sari! Wait-heh- I mean—you're doing real good too dad!' Frenzy cheerfully called. Sari growled.

Those three idiots were NOT helping!

Frenzy sat on the floor nearby at Rumble's feet, clapping Soundwave on, watching the fight and studying his creator's moves with interest. Rumble stood over him with his arms crossed, watching lazily.

Every time Soundwave gained a hit he would grin and whoop cheerfully, and every time Soundwave took one he would boo and glare at Ratchet. When they tried to join in the fight Sondwave chased them off, spitting threats from his vocal synthesizer that sounded much too harsh for his flat tone. This often left then green and blue sound system open for attack, although chasing his cassettes away from the battle (and more importantly, possible danger) was more important than slagging some old Autobot. He had grown quite attatched to the two small cassettes that had been born from his unique life-giving powers and to pit was he going to let them get slagged by the traitorous Autobots.

Swindle was still leaning against the wall, and now a had a leftover cube of energon resting happily in his palm.

Being slightly distracted with her thoughts Soundwave got lucky and launched a fierce uppercut, nicking one of her wings. She tumbled in the air for a few seconds, gasping as Soundwave leapt toward her, the deep thrumming music coming from him vibrating her to her very core.

He was stopped as a red and white blurr appeared and Ratchet hit Soundwave head on, banishing his fists. Sari landed, leaning on her knees in effort to quickly catch her breath.

'Had enough? How 'bout joining us, cutie?'

'Don't worry! You're doing much better than the average 'bot! Even though no-one can beat our dad!'

'Yea ta' dat!'

Sari rolled her eyes, ignoring Frenzy and Rumble as they high-fived, pushing herself back into the air.

Sari rushed back into the battle in time to see Soundwave bend under a slash from Ratchet and gained leverage through Ratchet's unprotected hood. The old Medibot staggered back, huffing in anger. Sari growled as she darted towards the Decepticon.

Her sudden anger aided her next stinging charge aimed at Soundwave, who fell back at her assault of electricity that raced throughout his systems and stung him to his core, cymbals and deathly music starting to pour from his speakers.

* * *

Across from them, Prowl managed to use a swinging kick at Blitzwing, sending him hitting the floor and skidding a fair way, letting off various insults and curses on his way down. Prowl clenched his fists, vents heaving for a moment as he watched Blitzwing clutch his side chassis in angry pain with satisfaction.

Prowl tensed when foot falls sounded behind him and he swung around, shuriken in hand aiming for the newcomer's throat.

Bumblebee skidded in surprise as Prowl's hand flew towards his helm and he bent his body, limbo-ing ridiculouslyout of the way of the attack. Prowl's mouth opened and he quickly retracted the attack, grabbing Bee before he could hit the floor. He pulled the shocked minibot up too fast for Bumblebee to follow what was happening.

Bumblebee sent Prowl a heated glare when his data codes stopped whizzing about in his head before slowly relaxing, accepting the apologetic look Prowl was staring at him with. 'Man, Prowl, if you don't want me that much I guess Blitzwing could always use some help, huh?'

'No! I mean… Bumblebee…'

Unable to stop himself, Prowl flashed forward, taking full advantage of his supernatural cybertronian ninja speed to enclose Bumblebee in a hug before the yellow speedster knew what was happening. When he did, he couldn't help but giggle into Prowl's black and gold chassis.

'Nice to see to ya, Prowler,' he grinned, returning the hug.

Prowl smiled. 'You know I hate that name,' he chastised, although no anger was in his voice. He tightened his arms, his spark finally at peace. 'Missed you,' he heard Bumblebee whisper faintly.

Bumblebee enjoyed Prowl's missed and rare embrace, but something about it felt wrong. He did not cradle him to his chassis and his voice wasn't gently rough; it was smooth and flowing... Bumblebee's eyes suddenly widened when Prowl rested his helm on his and moved his body until it was resting snugly against Bumblebee's, and the raw emotions that Bumblebee had experienced before with Prowl suddenly rushed into the open, and he trembled. This... it wasn't right... he didn't want this...

Bumblebee's terrible musing collapsed and he nearly jumped out of his armor when a large threatening shadow suddenly loomed over the both of them. Prowl's body instantly tensed and he shoved Bumblebee behind him, his expression hardening and shuriken slipping into his servos.

Blitzwing ignored Prowl's obvious threatening display and clasped his servos, tilting his head madly to the side. 'AWWWWW! ZE YOUNG AUTOTS, SHARING ZE LAH-VE…' He giggled, his body bouncing and twitching to music only he could hear, his wings flapping side to side cutely. '-TIPP-TOEING ZWUH ZE TULIPS WIT MEEEEE-'

Bumblebee grinned crookedly, tempted to join Blitzwing. Somehow he made the most dangerous situations relaxing. Unfortunately, one of them was still quite sane.

Prowl scowled and backed up slowly, one arm sheltering Bumblebee and herding him away, growling dangerously when Blitzwing bounced after them, now bopping his head and chomping his denta. Prowl was not taking any second chances.

'Geez, Prowl, cool it!' Bumblebee gently scolded Prowl, pushing his arm down and stepping to Blitzwing to casually punch Blitzwing's shoulder. 'It's just Blitzwing.' Blitzwing immediately reacted by issuing a quick, quiet hello as Icy before grabbing him and nuzzling into Bumblebee's chassis, cooing and giggling so much he hiccupped as Random. Bumblebee giggled, unable to help himself. Having Blitzwing as a 'guardian' was like having a giant loyal techno-pup.

Prowl's visor brightened, his optics unreadable behind his pointed visor. He jolted as if struck by a high powered voltage right after, grabbed Bumblebee and ripped him away from Blitzwing.

'Hey!' Bumblebee quipped in mortified irritation as he was swept into Prowl's arms and deposited behind the edgy cyberninja again. Blitzwing yelped as well at Prowl's quick movements and immediately snapped into defense mode, his cannons snapping into place and Hothead appearing, his thundering glare trained on Prowl.

'DO ZU—'

'_Prowl!_ I can take care of _myself_!' Bumblebee angrily snapped, banging his fist against Prowl's back fenders. 'Stop—'

Bumblebee jerked back when Prowl suddenly rounded on Bumblebee, his face twisted angrily.

'_Bumblebee_,' he hissed his vocals tinged with urgency and optics hard, the single word coming out like an order. 'Have you lost a few cords?' Prowl continued, his usually smooth voice rising in volume and becoming more and more stern, panicky and lost with each word. 'I suppose you're going to tell me it's "_just Megatron_," too! Wake up, Bumblebee! This isn't a game! These are _Decepticons_, and we're talking about your freedom and _life_ here!'

He viciously onlined his back turbo boosters and ignited them right onto Blizwing, who let out a roar of displeasure and hopped back, turning into the Random to wildly blow on his chassis to quell the burning heat before Icy finally shoved in front and smartly activated his freeze cannons onto his chassis. Random dramatically hugged his chassis as the heat sizzled away under the ice.

Bumblebee flinched, listening to Prowl's furious words and shrinking under Prowl's heated glare, the loud, exaggerated relieved sigh of Hothead's passing right over him. He opened his mouth in defense, but found it empty. He felt his armour coverings start to shake as his mouth continued to open and close, his usual sharp wit and bright energy abandoning him when he needed it most.

This couldn't be happening.

Prowl's gaze softened and his tense body suddenly sagged he gripped Bumblebee's shoulders, his face sad and desperate. He felt horrible; Bumblebee's frightened face stared back up at him, his vents hitching, and it was because of him.

'I can't lose you.'

Bumblebee froze, and slowly, almost dreadfully, his gaze travelled upwards to meet Prowl's sad and tired gaze.

Not happening, not happening, not happening, _not happening..._

There was a small movement to the right before Blitzwing's fist suddenly bowled into Prowl's cheek struts, pushing him to the floor. Icy stared emotionlessly down at him.

'I zink zat ez quite enough.' Icy said, his smooth, clipped voice cutting through the shocked silence. Bumblebee turned on Blitzwing furiously.

'_**What was that for?**_' He hissed, glaring at Blitzwing, unable to keep the stinging hurt from his voice and wide optics. He hurled himself at Blitzwing, hissing like a nanocat. Blitzwing's vents sucked in air sharply as Bumblebee jammed his stingers into his shoulder joints and smoothly leant backwards, gabbing Bee by the wrists. '_Let me go!—_'

Prowl hissed from the floor, hurling himself up in rage before there was a panicked warning shout from Sari behind them and Lugnut suddenly descended upon three bots, bellowing in rage.

'NONE SHALL ESCAPE MEGATRON'S MIGHTLY RULE!'

'Oh, _brohza_...' Icy quickly and quietly griped before his grasp on Bumblebee tightened and he hurled him out of the way of Lugnut's huge descending fist, before darting backwards from the blast himself. Prowl nimbly leapt to the side, his optics widening as Lugnut's gigantic fist slammed into the floor, his ultimate punch activated, to which Blitzwing had gleefully dubbed P.O.K.E ("Punch Of Kill Everything").

Blitzwing ignited his thrusters and pushed the dazed and confused Bumblebee onto his shoulder before he shot off the ground; right before the huge crackling shockwave swept past underneath them, jolting through everything and twisting the groaning metal of the floor. Prowl stood for a moment, watching the burning tide of energy flowing toward him before using his boosters to aid a high jump, landing lightly one of the wonky support beams on the ceiling.

It wasn't a very big punch- after its initial damaging burnout it simply disintegrated, leaving twisted and charred metal in its wake surrounding the crouching Lugnut.

'LUGNUT!' Hothead screamed, clutching Bumblebee dramatically to his chest like one would hold a sparkling. Bumblebee growled, trying to earn some more movement rights by squirming. 'GREAT PRIMUS, ZU PROCESSOR-DEPRIVED NUT-AND-BOALT! QVUIT SWINGIN' ZUOR HENIOUS BULK AROUND!' He ended with a raspberry from Random. Lugnut merely blinked and shook his fist at Blitzwing.

There then came a furious shout, and Lugnut cringed like a kicked puppy, the biggest of his five optics shrinking, the damaged ones giving off weak sparks.

'LUGNUT!' Megatron roared. 'Do _NOT_ damage the ship! Your incompetence never fails to _truly surprise me_,' he snarled, landing a terrible elbow to Bulkhead's side without looking. Lugnut bobbed his head in apology, touching his claws together in a rare shown of anxiety.

'I am sorry, o great and mighty Megatron! I was merely trying to rid your wondrous ship of the pestilence—'

'_You_,' Megatron offhandly stated in a colder than normal tone, turning away and continuing to square off against Optimus, 'are a _hindrance_.'

Lugnut bowed his head, his huge purple shoulders hunching up.

'_Hey!_' Bumblebee snapped, shaking his fist at Megatron and almost falling out of Blitzwing's clumsy hold, sending the blue-faced Decepticon diving forwards to catch him as he slowly descended. 'He was trying to HELP, _you stupid boltbrain! _Cut him some slack! All he wants is a compliment!'

Megatron snapped around to focus on Bumblebee, who was clinging to Blitzwing right above the aftermath of the punch and his expression darkened. Prowl shifted uneasily as he watched Megatron's attention turn to Bumblebee. When would he ever learn to keep his vocals to his _own_ voice box? Feeling a silent hail from Optimus, he quickly looked toward the fire truck to see Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari holding down a flustered Soundwave with the two little ones cheering from the Megatron's throne where they had clambered hastily on for a better view. Swindle was leaning casually against the railing, watching the exchanges between Bumblebee and Megatron with apparent interest.

Prowl gritted his denta. All these Decepticons didn't treat Bumblebee as a hated enemy, and Prowl almost wished they would; they almost treated him like... a new toy, or, even, one of their own...

Hunching his shoulders, he nodded at the messages Optimus hurriedly sent to him, tensing his wires to spring at the right moment as Optimus and Bulkhead moved into position.

Bumblebee didn't like Lugnut, but he liked Megatron even less (_like_ being the key word) and to see him treat his troops like that after being under Optimus's soft care was like soaking it up a grease sauna before suddenly shoved into space's freezing clutches without your armour. Besides, he could see Optimus and the seemingly forgotten Prowl in the rafters, trading some urgent looks.

Blitzwing landed on the ground swiftly and shook his wings irreproachably, sending Lugnut an annoyed look. Blitzwing's grip loosened and Bumblebee slipped out gratefully, pretending to stretch as he watched with one optic what was going on around him. Wait for the right moment...

Megatron was advancing on the now panicky looking Lugnut, his fist clenched, the Autobots seemingly forgotten. That suited the Autbots just fine; they were relishing in the quick breather Megatron had so willingly and unknowingly offered.

'You...' Megatron asked velvety, his voice much too sweet for the state of the moment. And Lugnut knew it too. 'You... aimed an attack for Bumblebee..?'

'No, my lord! I was aiming for the irritating Autobot! He needed to be destroyed in your glorious name! I...am sorry, almighty Megatron!'

Bumblebee twitched as Megatron neared, and is optics were drawn to Prowl, who was crouched, tense and ready above them all. Bumblebee glanced to Optimus, who was wildly gesturing him over. Bumblebee bolted. Prowl jumped.

Landing gracefully on Megatron's back, Prowl deftly grabbed Megatron shoulder guard to steady himself and quickly unearthed a shuriken, sending it in a wide, flowing arc into Megatron's right optic sensor. Megatron howled indignantly in rage as pain erupted from his optic and half of his vision flickered and faded to an empty darkness.

Bumblebee suddenly lurched forward and stumbled on his way to Optimus, his spark squirming uncomfortably in its casing. He twisted awkwardly, still running, and his gaze immediately connected with Megatron's. His black servo was cradling half his face, and energon dripped freely between his fingers. His last optic was trained on him, a strange and unfamiliar mix of fury, misery and panic flashing over Megatron's grimacing face.

Bumblebee stumbled, his processor going blank and his vents suddenly started heaving as Prowl gained pace with him, sending a quick concerned glance his way. _Keep running, just keep running... _

'My liege! Megatron! Your gloriously handsome face—' Lugnut roared in fury as Blitzwing dashed forward and was at his leader's side in a second. Lugnut transformed and took off for the Autobots, his guns blazing.

'_Crap!_'

Prowl grabbed Bumblebee and yanked him back as laser fire pinged dangerously close to his side and Optimus ducked, running toward them and hiking the both of them in his arms, taking off for the exit, shouting 'Move it!' to Bulkhead, Sari and Ratchet. After a nod from Bulkhead, Sari took off for Optimus. 'Geez, Bumblebee, when you pick a party, you pick one!' she breathlessly stated at the bundled up Bumblebee squished against Prowl. Prowl elbowed Optimus, and slid stiffly to the floor, sniffing in distaste at Optimus, who gave him a quick crooked grin back. When Bumblebee tried to do the same, the blue servos around him tightened.

'Yeah, well, it's just because everyone in the universe wants a piece of me,' Bumblebee humbly smirked to Sari, giving up escape from Optimus and unable to escape the subtle tremors that racked his body. He had to suck in a few calming heaves of air before he could mussel up enough masked humor to say: 'I'm just that awesome!'

'If only that weren't true,' Prowl muttered under his breath, diving to avoid more fire from Lugnut, darting forward to attack the purple helicopter. Ratchet and Bulkhead made a run to them, turning their backs on Sounwave in the choice of a 'tactical retreat.'

Soundwave leapt into action, bracing his body and amplifying his amps, super-charged sound waves flying from his speakers and radiating throughout the room. Optimus stumbled and Ratchet was blown off his pedes, being closest to the stero-car's attack. He landed, cursing.

Sari cart wheeled in the air and her jetpack sparked at the high-density waves that collided with it. She gasped as it spluttered and she fell. Ratchet dived forward from his place on the ground and just managed to catch her. Dazed, she smiled at him quickly before gritting her teeth and activating her energy roller-blades. '_Go!_' She yelled to Ratchet and Optimus. 'I'll take care of Soundwave!'

Bumblebee jerked up and shook his head, while Optimus paused, watching Sari with worry. Ratchet's hesitation was less; he nodded at her before pushing himself up and practically tackling Optimus toward the door. 'Sari! Go for the brats!' Bumblebee screamed as he was whisked away while indicating wildly to Rumble and Frenzy, then Soundwave. 'Shot the purple one in his sorry aft!'

Sari smiled at Bumblebee, nodding, her eyes alight and her body ready for battle, before powering up and jetting towards the two young cassettes that were perched upon the large seat near the bridge.

'Come and get it, little pipeheads!' she gleefully called, tilting her head slightly towards the attacking Soundwave, trying not to grin. Her tonfu blades snapped out from her arms and blazed. She swished them through the air giddily as she neared them, taking great delight in the way their faces slowly slipped from mutual interest to frozen horror.

Sure enough, Soundwave's helm snapped in her direction and his visor darkened. The damaging waves radiating from him faded almost instantly.

From Megatron's throne a few precious minutes before, Rumble poked his head around the seat, quizzically scanning the battlefield. The Autobots were almost out and Megatron was crouched with Blitzwing in close proximity, urgently whispering to him. 'Did I just hear sunshine calling..?' he grinned mockingly while watching Bumblebee, ducking behind the seat as Lugnut passed overhead, with the black and gold Autobot atop, slashing at the purple Decepticon's cockpit. Frenzy shrugged and eagerly scanned the bridge, scrambling to the top of the large seat as Blitzwing dashed past.

'Look!' He almost screamed in delight. 'It's her!'

'Who?' Rumble clumsily climbed to the top next to his brother and peered out at the scene before them. 'What—' His words died as he caught sight of "her." She was zooming toward them, her blades alight and her red hair swaying haphazardly out behind her, an anticipating grin etched onto her face.

'She's so pretty…' Frenzy said slowly, a goofy grin finding its way onto his face.

Rumble glanced the small Autobots way before shaking his head, rolling his optics behind his red visor. 'Bro, you got it bad,' he snickered. His nasty gloating slowly faded as her targets and intentions became clear. 'CRAP! We gotta book! She's after us!'

Frenzy's face screwed up in confusion for a split second, before it comically morphed into a swirl of fear, awe and the classic "_holy-crap-here-it-comes-after-me-run-run-RUN!" _expression when he realized Rumble was right. And suddenly, the full burnt of the fierce beauty that was Sari cascaded upon him in a flurry of panic and fear. 'To dad!" he shrieked shrilly, shoving Rumble out of the way to leap to the floor. 'To dad_ NOW! __**DAD**_**!**'

* * *

Blitzwing intently scanned Megatron's face, struggling not to bite his lip component. That habit was one of Random's favourite tendencies, and he was _not _going to be associated with that abomination.

'My lord—' He started, pursing his denta in frustration when Megatron none too kindly pushed his servos away and glared openly at him, not even bothering to stem the leaking energon anymore, mere moments after. Megatron had received much harsher and unforgiving injuries that had actually impaired him, but Icy still could not help but be on stand-by worried mode, especially with this case because this fight was personal to the mighty Decepticon leader. _Extremely_ personal.

Megatron stood, and slowly wiped the trail of energon that ran down his face while scanning everything around him with a critical optic before fixating itself on Bumblebee's retreating form. He watched sullenly across the room as Bumblebee was scooped up while still running by their leader, his wildly expressive face flashing back to him in alarm before he was swallowed up the red and blue of the Autobot. A miniscule tingle spread through his spark and ended with a sorrowful but angry jolt.

That was it. This was ending now.

'Blitzwing,' he grated out, his tone professional and closed off. 'The controls_._ _Stop them_.'

Blitzwing's gaze snapped to the controls and the gentle scenery of the lake and forest below. His tactically superior mind deducted the meaning instantly. Hothead gave a wild battle cry, taking off for the controls, ducking under Lugnut and weaving through the screaming twins as Sari jetted after them, cackling evilly. Soundwave was not far behind, spitting angry fizzles of static. That was buying the Autobots the meagre time they had to escape.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder and seeing Optimus and Bumblebee almost at the door Blitzwing skidded to a stop next to the main control desk suited a few paces in front of Megatron's throne. Without missing a beat, he started typing into the central steering before planting the tips of his digits on the sensitive navboard, gleaned from a few Earth "drawing" tablets.

He hesitated a fraction of a click. Even Random was silent.

'Bumblebee forgive me...' he muttered in a brief moment of sadness and regret.

Then he pressed his palms down and smoothly slid them rapidly to the side, leading them right to the edge of the board. The world as the Autobots and Decepticons aboard the small and compact Decepticon transport craft knew tipped, lurching sideways, and the stable floor they had been fighting upon was suddenly transformed into a steep slope.

The effect was instantaneous- everyone started sliding downwards, yelling in surprise and grappling for any hold on the smooth floor of the ship. Megatron watched coolly from above, hovering regally above them, arms crossed impatiently.

'_Frag!'_Ratchet made a clumsy dive for the side wall, missing and falling onto Optimus and Bumblebee. Bumblebee let out an odd squeak as Ratchet's aft crashed into him and Optimus let go in shock, instinctively twisting and scrabbling for a hold.

Frenzy squeaked as his world suddenly tilted, making Rumble shout angrily as he lost his footing and smashed into his brother- who was right behind him. 'Crap!' He squealed as they formed a jumbling ball, bouncing back into Sari. 'Watch it!' she screamed in panic, eyes widening and wheeling around to dodge them just a second too late. The three of them continued down, into the sliding Soundwave, who grabbed them protectively, for the moment ignoring the techno-organic tangled up in them. Swindle did not help manners, who came crashing into them from above- the railing he had suddenly gripped in mild panic had broken.

'Terribly sorry there folks!' Swindle managed, swinging the broken rail in his servo as he tried fro a hold on the floor and failed. '_Shut up!_' Rumble snarled from under Soundwave's arm.

Prowl leapt from Lugnut's back as the roof smashed into the Decepticon and he went tumbling into the mass below. Prowl somersaulted in the air, landing clumsily on the steep descent before losing it and falling backwards.

He gasped as he flew past Megatron, still hovering indifferently in the air, and for a moment their furious optics met. Then Prowl crashed into Soundwave and Swindle, who swatted awkwardly at him as they both rolled down with one arm, sending them careening away from each other.

Megatron scowled as he watched every mech aboard the ship collect at the side (now the bottom), emitting loud groans, furious curses and a few tussles, despite their tangled situation. Without even trying Megatron was able to distinguish Bumblebee's insistent and high-pitched yelps and mutters from the healthy din below him. He was squished under Optimus and Ratchet, trying to grab Bulkhead's massive arm in order to wrench himself out.

Clinging to the controls, Random giggled madly, swinging like an acrobat and putting on a sad impersonation of a gymnast with a broken leg.

'Blitzwing. _Again_.'

Blitzwing clapped his servos together gleefully, completely forgetting the servos were holding him up, only managing to catch himself when he remembered he was equipped as a jet as well. Giggling, he attacked the controls again.

The ship righted itself (to which a collective sigh echoed briefly throughout the room), only to slowly then rapidly slant, sending its inhabitants careening in a tangled mass towards the other side. All of them gained speed in the large bridge, flying over the slanted walkways and heading for the far side.

Bumblebee grabbed Bulkhead's top panels and clung to them like a lifeline as he felt them skidding the other way, catching a glimpse of the dark grey shape hovering calmly before them. As Bulkhead yelped when Lugnut wonkily managed to hit him in the face Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut...

... Only to find himself suddenly dangling in midair, plucked right from the heat of the battle that was more of a screaming, tumbling dogfight. Prowl passed by beneath his kicking legs, followed by Optimus and Ratchet, Optimus managing to send Bumblebee a fearful look of concern that immediately quelled any doubts Bumblebee had of who had grabbed him.

Snarling in frustration, Bumblebee whirled and tried to bite the large digits holding his upper arms, and when that failing he resorted to kicking and jerking his shoulders, trying to glare at the stony face above him. 'Primus, give up already!' Bumblebee snapped as Megatron gathered him up in his arms and pressed Bumblebee almost desperately to his chest. 'Let me _GO!_'

A small part of Bee purred at the close proximity of Megatron and his pleased spark after all the anxiety and fear he had rapidly gone through in the past few hours. Although, no matter how much power that small part had over him it immediately dashed as Megatron rumbled smugly against him, drawing his fusion cannon to aim it at the Autobots below. Bumblebee's spark dropped like a stone. Megatron wasn't fooling around anymore.

'No!' He screamed, twisting desperately in Megatron's grip to stare helplessly at Megatron's impassive face. 'NO! Don't—Don't you fragging—_Megatron_-!—' He trailed off awkwardly under Megatron's fiery glare as it suddenly snapped to onto him, realising he had Megatron's full attention. Slag. That was new. He had wanted it with all his spark, but he had never actually thought the Decepticon leader would actually _listen_ to him.

Megatron's penetrating gaze bored into him, and his spark was strangely distant. Bumblebee found himself torn between growling and sighing from fear and frustration bubbling up inside him. 'Please...' He tried, looking hard into Megatron's emotionless optics. 'Don't hurt them.'

Megatron turned his hard, steady gaze to Bumblebee and he held it, faceplate devoid of emotion for a few seconds. Bumblebee froze, staring tiredly into Megatron's gaze, unable to stop himself from trembling in Megatron's arms.

Megatron observed Bumblebee for a few moments, noting the terrified and worn out state he seemed to be in. Bumblebee wasn't scared of him, it was more than that. His spark kept twisting in tune with Bumblebee's, weak images of the Autbots flashing past his optics in a quite annoying manner. Shaking his head, Megatron practically hissed in annoyance. Bumblebee was scared for _them_. Typical.

Sighing while rolling his optics, Megatron gently pressed Bumblebee closer to his chest, allowing his spark to soothe Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's mouth fell open as the warmth seeped back into him and a small quick smile was drawn from Megatron before he turned back to the Autobots. It was time to end it for Bumblebee so they could hurry up and get to the Nemsis II.

Time to get rid of them.

* * *

I was wondering if this was too long and decided to cut it, but there was no where to cut it! So now it's just an evil cliffhanger. Yeah. Sucks to be you XP


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is. And quite quicker than the last time, might I add! Whew. Hope it lives up to everyones expectations. It was really annoying trying to get everyone in character in this chapter, and I not totally sure if I've got it right but whatever...

Enjoy!

* * *

Optimus Prime prided himself on being a caring and honourable Autobot leader that listened to his teammates, sticking by them through thick and thin. After all, every Autobot had an important destiny, a role to fill in their life that contributed to the great machines of Autobots, all working as one. So, of course, with those squeaky clean views he was quite a proper bot most of the time. And that meant no swearing, even if...

But this. Well, this was an exception.

'_PIPEFULL_ _FRAGGING CREATOR OF PRIMUS!_'

Optimus tumbled through the air toward the ground, spinning and flipping more than Sentinel did on icy roads. With a loud thump he collided with the ground, instinctively curling into a large metal ball in order to soften the blow. Not that it helped much. Earthen ground was very soft with its many layers of grass and soil compared to the harsh metal landscapes of Cybertron. Not to mention Cybertronians were extremely tough.

He hit the ground and rolled, coming up on his feet, a bit wobbly and disoriented, just in time to give a shout of surprise and leap to the side to avoid being squashed under Bulkhead as he landed heavily in the spot Optimus had just been standing.

'Bulkhead! _Primus_! Are you alright?' Optimus started, his panicked gaze darting briefly upward as he rushed forward and helped Bulkhead up. Bulkhead groaned, lifting a dented servo to rub a just as dented chassis where Megatron had just pounded none too gently as a little farewell gift.

'I... I think...There's Ratchet! And Sari!' Bulkhead leapt up as the familiar red and white shape was literally _thrown_ from the ship hovering miles above them.

Optimus gasped as he witnessed the cranky old bot fall towards them, careening out of control and landing with a startling crunch in some bushes near them, prompting a loud and frightened squeal from Sari clutched tightly in Ratchet's arms.

'_OHMYGOD!_' She shrieked, pushing Ratchet's arms off her and stumbling off him, one arm holding the other. Ratchet growled, deciding to lay there for a few moments with his optics offlined to see if he could online to this and it would a terrible line of bad code while he was recharging.

'SHIT! That FRAGGER! He just- he just—off the _SHIP! BUMBLEBEE!_' Sari yowled hysterically, her tone a weird mixture of whimpering and furious baying. Ratchet groaned, blearily turning them on to see Optimus charging towards them, an anxious and worried with Bulkhead right behind. And there was the ship shadowing them, its engines starting to fire up. Their deep thrumming as they started to come fully online shook the trees and vibrated the very ground he lay on.

Nope. It was real. Fragging brilliant.

'Where's Prowl?' Bulkhead panted, crouching near Sari and turning distressed optics to the ship above where a non-existent Prowl should have been falling now. Bulkhead let out a small, distressed whine that did not suit his tough physique, his body shaking slightly. 'Is he... Bumblebee? Where's Bumblebee?' He whimpered.

'Sari! Ratchet! Are you alright? Bumblebee—is he still on_? Ratchet_?' Optimus cried out in a rush, hurriedly helping Ratchet up while staring skyward with a broken look upon his faceplate. He could see the small hatch where they had been brutally kicked from.

It had happened so fast- and was extremely unexpected. Before they could do anything, before Optimus could even start to shove Swindle's offending servo from his lower back plating or punch Soundwave off the top of him Megatron was there, throwing Soundwave off him like it was nothing (much to the chagrin of those two annoying little sound boxes of his) before grabbing him and _hurling_ him out into the open. All Optimus had known then was a last flash of Megatron's pissed off optics followed by nothing but the air whistling past him and the surprise of the dirty words leaving his mouth before home ground met him.

He hadn't even seen Bumblebee one last time. Optimus could have sworn he heard Bumblebee's panicked shouts as he was thrown. _Bumblebee_... Optimus's spark clenched at the horrible though of Bumblebee still up there with all those Decepticons... and Megatron. That thought alone made Optimus so terribly sad and frustrated, and angry. More angry than he'd ever felt in centuries.

He should have been there. They should have _saved_ him. This never should have happened-! They failed! _He failed Bumblebee! He_—

A loud smash rocked the ship above them, and every pair of optics on the ground immediately flew upwards in hope, tinges of fear hovering behind each one.

'Is it—' Sari started, straightening up with the aid of Bulkhead's leg, a hand clutched to her chest.

A figure was thrown violently from the hatch- so hard and brutal that the figure was sent spinning and careening into the air. Optimus gave a short yell, taking off in the direction the figure was heading, slamming through the tall trees and yelling Prowl's name.

Sari clutched Bulkhead as the three of them watched Prowl drop, gasping when Blitzwing appeared at the hatch and threw a small black device at the descending Prowl. It hit the ninjabot in midair, bouncing straight off and continuing towards the ground at its own speed. '_Slag!_' Ratchet whispered, his optics wide, unable to do anything against the mysterious object as it landed with a small thud near them. Bulkhead stumbled back, taking the frightened Sari with him, and whirled around, crouching around Sari and Ratchet, bracing them against anything the object could throw at them. For all they knew it could be a bomb.

After a few moments of deathly silence Ratchet slowly rose, his joints creaking with weariness. Half-hidden behind Bulkhead's tense body, he peered at the scrub and trees before him, trying to lock onto the black thing, finally giving up after a few more minutes in which Sari peeked out behind him and Bulkhead slowly stopped shaking.

'I think it's nothing,' he breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging. 'You all know what tha' crazy ol' Decepticon's like. Probably just wanted ta' bonk Prowl one more time...'

The gentle hum that had been resounding above them quickly transformed into a thundering roar and high winds around them suddenly picked up, thrashing the woodland about. Sari cried out in despair, attempting to brace herself against the wind while running towards the ship as it rose slightly, the engines screaming. Bulkhead grabbed Sari and watched the ship, his optics tearing up. With a final whine of turbines, the ship moved forward and angled itself upwards before the engine's charge fully kicked in and it raced away with a sudden and jarring feocity, heading higher and higher.

'Bumblebee...' Bulkhead wheezed out, sinking to his knees. Under his arm, Sari watched the small dot on the horizon grow smaller and more insignificant until it disappeared into space, with the ravaged windblown forest and the huge hole in the mountain the only remnants of it ever existing.

Ratchet stood rock-still, his dull optics fixed on the sky. Sari started sniffling, burying her head in Bulkhead's chassis with small sharp cries. Bulkhead's current state of mind reacted with hers, and his shoulder plates hunched as his vents started hitching in sadness. Ratchet turned his sad gaze onto both of them, suddenly feeling the weight of the all the worlds in the galaxy weighing upon him.

Optimus arrived back, trudging through the dipping and abused trees, supporting a downcast Prowl next to him. They fell silent as the two of them drew closer to the group. Optimus kept his vision on the ground, refusing to look at anyone and feeling his inside mechanics clenching, making his energon go bad. Prowl was faring even worse. He... well, everything that had happened... He didn't even know anymore.

'I... I couldn't save him,' Prowl whispered, his voice sounding small and broken against the silence surrounding them in the forest that was usually teeming with the sound of life. He flinched, everything charging back into him. Bumblebee. 'I..I'm sorry...' He said, looking to the sky. The silence continued, and Prowl wasn't sure who he was talking to anymore.

'Hey guys!' Sari called, her voice still faintly wobbly as she tried to swallow her tears. 'This thing over here... it looks like... some kind of video camera!'

* * *

Blackarachnia stood rock still up high in the windy alcoves of the mountain she had chosen to observe the scene below her from.

She hated her organic form, and everything that came with it, but there were times where she felt at peace with it. Not happy or ready to move on... just content. And that she was feeling that way now as she watched Megatron's crabby homemade little ship take off and the Autotbots fly mercilessly from it was more then enough evidence that her choice now was the right one.

She had never wanted to be a Decepticon; heck, she still _despised_ most. They were aimless, mangy brutes. But, it was at that time in her life that she found herself in dire need of assistance- ANY assistance, and Megatron was suddenly there. She could remember it like yesterday; the raw burning pain of being left behind and the even more so melting pain of her body trying to adjust to its new "attachments" without killing her in the process...

_Elita 1 screamed as she stumbled out of the dark cave and into the first open space she had experienced in what felt like eons and sunk to the floor, grabbing and scratching at her forearms desperately. _

_How could this happen?_

_Why did they leave her?_

_Where... where was she?_

_Her vents seized up, and she started crying, chocking out shoulder-wreaking sobs. She could feel that.. that things- those terrible little contaminations inside her. Changing her and mutating her..._

_Making her a freak. _

_Her sobs grew harsher and she hunched over, her new claws digging into her arms when she tried to wrap herself in a hug. She yanked her servos back and started at them shock, more tears spilling from her optics. But they were not servos anymore... they were talons._

_Elita 1 couldn't believe it. This... this was a nightmare. She was recharging._

'_Wake up, Elita...' she whispered to herself, raising her optics to the deep purple sky. She suddenly squinted, curling her arms around herself in an even more desperate act. When had the sky suddenly gone all blurry... and split? _

_Her mouth gaped open and she jerked back as a terrible pain suddenly exploded from her optics and continued flaming. Her vision went dark and she clawed at her face in anger, pain and fear, crying out into the empty space around her._

_After a few moments it slowly died down but remained as a constant throbbing reminder of the horrors she was going through. She opened her optics-or eyes- what were thay anymore?- and blinked slowly, wiping at the thick gunk that was dripping from the scratches on her face._

'_Wake up...' she whispered again. 'This isn't happening...'_

* * *

'_What do you want?' Blackarachnia hissed, drawing her claws up, banishing them threateningly at the large imposing mech in front of her that she had happened across while circling her "territory," making sure any spiders were far away from her store of energon which was the only thing keeping her alive on this goddamn hole. Even those she carried half their organic DNA in her body they continued to attack her and treat her like an intruder. Just like everyone else; they didn't want her._

_The pain that had been circulating her body ever since... the_ incident_ was finally starting to die down and here she was, a brand new femme. That was a freak. An abomination. And not worth enough for even her own teammates to save her._

'_Come on then,' Blackarachina growled again, flexing her claws. She didn't have all day. And she knew who this mech was. Everyone did. He was the Decepticon Lord. Megatron. And he was going to kill her. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing._

_The mech was silent for a moment, just staring at her. And she hated him for that. Not that he was an evil bot hellbent on taking over Cybertron, or that he had killed countless mechs to get what he wanted, but because he was openly staring at her. At what she had become. Elita-1 would have been scared of this mech. But she wasn't Elita-1 anymore. She was Blackarachnia._

_Snarling, she dashed forward, swiping her claws. Anticipating her, Megatron stepped back and blocked easily, bringing up two sturdy arms to block and shove her back. Blackarachnia hopped backwards, almost losing her balance due to the unfortunate beastly behind she now supported._

'_What are you?' Megatron asked. He stared at her, taking in her strange appearance and noting the strength her kick had held. 'Is such an interesting creature as yourself Cybertronian?'_

'_Yes,' Blackarachnia ground out, not moving an inch. When was he going to kill her and get it over with? 'And what is such an intimidating, brutal creature as yourself hanging out in such a backwater dirtball like this?' she continued, her tone holding a much smoother edge. She might as well learn why he was here. It was possible he was some kind of sick hallucination from her. It wouldn't have been the last time since she had been imprisoned here... _

_The mech raised a metal brow at her before smirking. 'There is energon here,' he simply stated, still watching her with interest. 'And it belongs to me.'_

'_Aw, isn't that sweet? You've lost some energon and now you're coming back for it! A little better then my teammates, I can assure you,' Blackarachnia bitterly snapped. She didn't see what so intimidating about the almighty feared Decepticon leader. After all those stories and recharge tales... and this was it? He looked calm, if a little interested, but at this point of time certainly not dangerous._

'_Have fun killing Autobots,' she sweetly called to Megatron, who did nothing but tilt his head in her direction. 'I'm done here.' With that, she turned and headed away, not caring where her legs- cybertronian or spider alike- took her. Again, she felt herself swallowed by the mixture of suffocating emotions. What was the point of living anymore? _

'_I was not finished with you.'_

_Blackarachnia jumped slightly at the deep voice right behind her, struggling not to show her weakness; that in all truths, she was still the scared, young femme she once had been. 'What?' she whirled around ferociously, surprised to find him so close. She drew back slightly, bearing her fangs. _Don't let him know you are afraid, don't let him see your fear...

'_Would you consider joining my Decepticons?' Megatron asked her, leaning forwards, his optics gleaming. His massive silhouette suddenly seemed much more forbidding and fearsome then it did a few kilks before. _

'_Depends... would you consider jumping off a spaceship?' She replied evenly, backing up even more. _

'_No,' Megatron flatly refused, his optics narrowing in distaste. 'This is a very rare opportunity, and one I do not give lightly. Decide now, or you are no longer of any use to me. Either way, you WILL take me to the energon before I have no use of you.' _

_His shadow loomed over her, and Blackarachnia growled at him, about to run or attack, or something, but something else stopped her. The Decepticons were all about destroying the Autobots... She would gain a way off this stinking planet, a flowing supply of fresh energon, a clean spot to recharge without the fear ofthe spiders attacking while she was vulnerable and a chance. A chance at a new life, a chance to renew herself, a chance to get revenge, heck, anything. She could do anything._

_The blinding rage that had been growing in her ever since the incident bubbled up and overtook her, and she felt something insider her snap. This was it._

_Allowing a grisly, oversweet smirk to overtake her deadly features she stood up straight and looked Megatron in the optic, almost daring him to move. _

'_I accept... my lord.'_

And now, in a life galaxies away from the one she had started with and the other she thought she had accepted, she knew this again was it. She could go no further like this.

She could just clearly see the small crew of Autobots through the thick vegetation this damn planet was full of, with Optimus supporting the smaller black and gold ninjabot. He gaze stuck to Optimus as the team clustered, grieving together. A light breeze blew through the valley, and Blackarachnia found herself smiling slightly. Soft and small. And one that had almost completely been forgotten.

Perhaps... it was time to start anew again.

* * *

'_Slag_.'

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Slipstream sneered.

'What, that's it?' she turned and haughtily crossed her arms, staring at Starscream, who was in turn staring at the ship that had just cleared the Earth's atmosphere and was now gone, lost in the many shining stars that had camouflaged the ship's bright exhaust. Starscream and his clones had barely been able to sight the ship before it had disappeared, but there was one thing about the ship none of them could ignore; the giant purple decepticon symbol that had been sloppily printed on the side. Starscream knew Blitzwing's crappy paintwork anywhere from a few less then pleasant encounters. And where Blitzwing was, Lugnut was. And where Lugnut was, there most defiantly was Megatron. So if those two were leaving Earth they were either heading towards Megatron to save him or for some mission or Megatron had been on Earth and they were now leaving.

_Slag._

'The almighty _Starscream_, on his deathbed, having a no-good team of complete _nitwits_ following him, sees the ship that could most likely be carrying your worst enemy- the one that could easily kill you, might I add, and the best insult- no, I mean, deathwish- you can come up with is _SLAG_?' she finished, snarling mockingly at him.

Starscream growled, his wings bunching up. 'I'll have you know that SLAG is a perfectly fitting word for this scenario!' he yelled.. 'That blasted ancient FOOL just won't kick the oil can yet! And why not?' He wailed furiously as his other clones joined the two as the base of the former wreak of Megatron's ship on Earth's moon.

'_Brilliant_, just absolutely brilliant Starscream! None one here lives up to their wonderful bestowed name as much as you do, oh mighty leader!' Sunstorm lavished, staring at Starscream with a deep adoration that on any other mech would have been creepy. Had it been any other mech, Starscream would have smashed him.

'What's this incompetent jet-tail whining about now?' Thundercracker sniffed. 'As if his complaints will ever be as annoying and amazing as my receptor-shattering voice!'

'Receptor-shattering? As if!' Ramjet mimicked. 'Your voice is the softest, most tuneful sound in all of the seven galaxies, you intelligent lunkhead!'

'...And he still _won't die_! What am I doing wrong? I think, many more explosives next time. Who cares if a few others go? As long as I get that old cantankerous—why, could he still be alive? Damn him, damn him, damn him! Slag! _Slag_! SLAG! S-L-A-G, you inferior drone!' he shouted in Slipstream's face, finishing his usual daily rant.

She stared back, a hip cocked and a complete 'I-FRAGGING-_hate_-you' expression that Starscream was naturally immune too after his many years serving Megatron.

Starscream pouted (okay, maybe he wasn't TOTALLY immune) and just to simply be annoying, he failed his arms about and screamed 'SLAGSLAGSLAGSLAG _SLAG. SLAG. SLAG_!' in her audio receptors as his final word.

Slipstream promptly smashed him in the face.

Starscream crashed to the ground, howling indignantly. Thundercracker burst into crackling peals of laughter and pointed at Starscream, unable to stop himself.

'W-what was that? Um, hello? Is... is it safe?' came a small voice from the wrecked remains of the Decepticon ship behind them. The voice went unheard as Thundercracker continued laughing at Starscream which caused the proud Decpticon to scream in frustration and tackle his clone, much to the excitement of Sunstorm and glee of Ramjet.

Skywarp's blue helm shakily appeared in the doorway of the broken craft, the rest of his body crouched, ready to spring to safety if needed. 'Is Megatron still there? He... hasn't come to get us... has he?'

Ramjet scoffed. 'Of course he's coming to get us!' He informed Skywarp knowingly. 'We are with the most wanted criminal in the galaxy! Megatron is coming this very instant to grind our gears to solar dust and drink our energon for his meal!'

Skywarp squeaked, his head whipping around in alarm at this terrible news. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, and started failing his arms about before there was a small pop and he disappeared.

'_I LOVE_ it when he does that,' Ramjet growled.

Thundercracker and Starscream shared indignant shrieks of disgust when Skywarp appeared right between him and Skywarp latched himself onto Thundercracker, whimpering to himself.

'This insolent piece of fender rust is not fit to touch the likes of the great and mighty THUNDERCRACKER!' Thundercracker shrieked, shoving Skywarp onto Starscream and leaping up, hopping from pede to pede in disgust like a youngling scared of cosmic rust.

'Stick a can in it,' Slipstream snarled, dinging Thundercracker on the wing, much to the egomaniac's shock and anger. 'We don't have time for this slag. Starscream, what do we do?'

Starscream, distracted and trying to detach Skywarp from his chassis, snapped to attention in surprise at the sudden address. 'Uh—wha?' He asked, confusion evident. 'What?'

Slipstream heaved a long-suffering sigh. 'Primus, are you dysfunctional?' she hissed.

'Of course he isn't,' Ramjet sniffed.

'Look Starscream, I didn't round up this insufferable load of crankheads and find you just to stand here and watch you guys slag each other. It could be fun, yes, but I would prefer to have a future with something in it. So, you tell us, right now, what the plan is, or I'm gone.'

'NOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me! Who will protect me?' Skywarp howled miserably, covering his head and crouching in the fetal position on the ground.

'Yes, who will guide us and lead us with a hand such as graceful and soft as yours, my dear sister-clone Slipstream... we shall all be humbly lost without you...' Sunstrom sorrowfully bowed his head and clasped his servos respectfully to Slipstream, who rolled her optics.

'My brilliant mind would do just FINE—'

'SHUT _UP_!' Starscream screamed, cutting Thundercracker off. 'I'm thinking!'

'Didn't take long, did it?' Slipstream muttered.

'Yes, everyone quiet, our powerful leader needs all the peace and quiet he can get!' Ramjet interjected, settling against the ship, looking rather pissed off. Sunstorm sidled up next to him and grinned.

'I'm the luckiest mech in the world to be part of a wonderful, beneficial team such as this.. don't you think so, my gifted comrade?' he sighed in complete and utter contentment.

'I completely agree,' Ramjet answered sourly.

'That's it! We... are going to follow that ship,' Starscream concluded to himself, unable to stop the evil grin that formed on his face, a plan working its way into his database. One that he was certain would work.

'Brilliant,' Slipstream said.

Skywarp let out a distressed whine and disappeared a second later with no warning. A few moments later a terrible screaming and wailing sounded from the broken ship and Skywarp appeared again, clutching at the closest mech which just so happened to be Sunstorm.

'It.. it was horrible...' Skywarp whispered. 'They were everywhere!'

'There, there,' Sunstorm said. 'I'm sure anything that would have frightened your gallant and brave spark would surely be a foe worth fighting!'

'It was...' Skywarp surpressed a shudder as Slipstream raised a brow and Thundercracker snorted, his face clearly stating he wanted nothing to do with the scaredy-bot. '...the shadows!'

Starscream stared in disbelief before turning to Slipstream. 'Okay, this is just _sad_!' he growled. 'Even I'm not that cowardly!' he said in his own defence.

'Of course you're not,' Ramjet said.

'But that's not important!' Starscream continued. 'We will find Megatron and his ship and we will blend in, slowly building our way up to get close enough to stab him in the back when he's not looking!' Starscream crackled gleefully, clasping his servos together. 'It's brilliant, just genius!'

It was so silent that when an asteroid and a moon thousands of nautical miles away clashed the small group clustered on the Earth's moon could practically hear it.

'Haven't you been doing that for MILEYEARS already, oh great one? What a terribly inferior plan! Even the lowly scum of the Garborgian moons would be able to think of a plan with more smarts then that!' Thundercracker sneered, crossing his arms. 'And I don't see you seated at the head of the main Decepticon flagship on your _unworthy_ behind giving out orders, do I? Of course, that job will be much more benefitting if someone as great as ME were to do it...'

'Of course! Because you have just as much chance as Starscream here, and we all know he could easily defeat Megatron whenever. He. Wants.' Ramjet glared at them all, daring them to contradict him.

Starscream snorted, cancelling out Sunstrom before the gold and yellow seeker could start agreeing. 'Don't play with me,' he growled. 'I'd like to see YOU walk up and kill Megatron. My success rate is far higher than yours will ever be.'

'I was merely thinking out loud, oh great leader. I know you shall do us proud,' Ramjet finished, poking his glossa out and pretending to purge his tanks at Starscream's back after the former second-in-command had turned around with a final glare. 'We shall join the army... _yes_, just like _before..._ but this time I will have you under my command, and my influence will slowly spread across the army of Decpticons until I have my very own... and I will destroy him from the roots!'

Starscream spread his arms in the direction the ship had gone and let out an evil and circuit-shattering laugh. Skywarp yelped, ducking behind Ramjet and Sunstorm. 'Not so loud..' he whispered, completely defeating his request by saying it so softly no-one heard him. 'Your voice is scary.'

'Of course it is, dear loveable Skywarp!'

'Everything you say is the truth,' Ramjet sniffed, looking into the stars with disinterest. 'I don't know why everybody likes listening to your insufferable voice.'

'This is ridiculous,' Slipstream savagely complained to no-one in particular, clenching her fists, which earned a small flinch from Skywarp. 'What did I do to end up like this?'

'Well, what would you like to do?' Starscream challenged.

Slipstream squinted her optics in thought, trailing her vision over her fellow clones, who all watched her silently with extremely different expressions on their faces.

'...Fine. Better then rusting in space,' she stated dismissively. She knew that Megatron would accept them (excluding Starscream) and they would have a chance to move on and start their own lives. Maybe they would also gain a home. A home on a rough, tough Decepticon ship, sure, but one where they could stick together. As the dysfunctional and divided family that they were.

'Well, what are we waiting for, you worthless fools? My plan is brilliant, and must b carried out immediately! TAKE TO THE SKYS, MY PITIFUL BROTHERS! (_as painful as it is to call you lowlifes that_).'

With that said, Thundercracker deftly transformed and charged off, with Slipstream and the others following soon after. Starscream was left standing there scowling. 'I really need to work on his leadership views...' he grumbled as he leapt up and transformed as well, following his clones into stars and away from Earth.

* * *

Bumblebee was angry. More angry then he'd ever felt before.

But he was also pleased. And sad. Pleased that his Autobot family was still alive. Wait, not pleased- absolutely ecstatic. And miserable because they were now left behind, millions of megakliks on Earth. Which he might never see again.

So Bumblebee was torn. And he had no idea how to deal with it. Should he—but Megatron-how could he? But Sari, and Bulkhead, and Prowl—

**ARGH**_, how he_ _hated this slag!_

_THUNK._

Megatron's head snapped back as the small tightly clenched fist landed a direct and crushing hit. Bumblebee's stingers were safely tucked away in his wrist joints; he couldn't use them now. This was personal. Much too personal.

Megatron inwardly winced as Bumblebee leapt from his arms and landed clumsily, never taking his enraged optics off the much older mech, who made no noise at all. He hadn't let out one distressed sound that day, and still didn't, but that didn't stop Bumblebee from feeling Megatron's pain. He felt through his servo, from the slight dent embedded in Megatron's cheek-arch and he felt it through the way Megatron flinched back at the contact and he felt it through their bond. As usual.

And for the life of him, Bumblebee could not think of a thing to say. So much of it was swirling around as lines of code that were all threatening to spill out through his mouth like an oil leak, but he just... couldn't.

So he stayed where he was, seething at Megatron, his shoulder coverings hunched, oil gathering at the corners of his optics, his back strut bent and his spark livid. A few drops of Megatron's bright pink energon hung from his fist.

Megatron growled tiredly, a servo coming up to tenderly hold the damaged side of his faceplate. If Bumblebee's hit had gone a little higher it would have completely destroyed his already frayed and offline optic. Damn that irritable little drone! He had fought too hard today for this prize, and he was NOT in the mood for any crappy tantrums.

'Shut up and get here now,' Megatron ordered as his servos abandoned his dented faceplate and dived for Bumblebee, his voice full of venom.

Bumblebee yanked himself backwards in wild furious panic as Megatron's arms enclosed around his upper body.

'Don't TOUCH me!' he shrieked hysterically, leaping backwards and tripping over his own tires. He jumped to his feet in a mad scramble with a wide terrified expression, his vision jolting to the door.

Megatron snarled, diving forward again. 'Don't you **even THINK**—'

Bumblebee leapt into the air, transforming on the fly and landing as a small yellow police car. With a squeal of tires he was gone.

Megatron stared blankly at the exit before straightening up and casually making his way to his throne. He stood straight and tall, surveying the room regally, his gaze landing on the leftover Decepticons standing silently, still in the same spots they had been in while fighting. And for that matter, the whole place was a mess. Scruff marks littered the ground, along with dents and a few last smashed cubes of energon when they had been jostled about because of the fight or the ship turning. Lugnut's little explosion corner was blackened and charred, and a few support beams had snapped under the pressure of the ship entering space and from Lugnut's flying beforehand. Of course, most of the damage was Lugnut's, wasn't it? Typical.

Swindle cleared his pipe quite loudly, pushing himself off the wall where he had ended up again after Megatron had "took out the trash," so to speak. 'Well,' he said. 'Isn't this riveting? And after such a victorious fight.'

Megatron's gaze snapped to Swindle, the seething intensity of it making Swindle step right back into the wall. 'Everyone_, out_.'

There was a collective jump as all the Decepticons assembled but Blitzwing jolted to attention and hurried out of the room. Soundwave hastily rounded up his cassettes and shooed them out of the room. Lugnut followed much more slowly, casting anxious glances at Megatron's defensive form as Swindle brought up the rear. 'Wait,' Megatron ordered as a precautionary afterthought. 'If one of you insufferable soldiers even looks at my bonded for the duration of this trip I will _personally_ rip you limb from limb and throw you into space.' He gave each of his Decepticons a scathing glare, resting on Swindle longer than necessary as they hurried out.

As soon as their footfalls had sounded off, Megatron collapsed into the chair, tilting his helm back and covering his injured face with one servo again, wearily tracing his digits over the damage. Blitzwing moved forward hesitantly, reaching out to gently pull Megatron's servo off his face to examine the wound with worry.

It was silent for a few minutes, before: 'Vould zu like me zu assign zem zu clean? This bridge is not worthy to be on a ship of yours...'

'Shut up,' Megatron snarled as Blitzwing produced a cleaning cloth and circuit sealer wax for his Lord's damaged optic and started wiping away the worst of the drying energon. 'You sound like Lugnut, and if it was intentional, I _will_ punish you...'

Blitzwing was unable to stop the soft chuckle that came up then, and if there was any real malice in Megatron's words, he knew enough not to take it seriously. They fell into a silence then, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Blitzwing could tell Megatron was in deep thought, and Blitzwing wished he could do more to help his leader but this was between Megatron and Bumblebee. Blitzwing was just Bumblebee's shoulder to cry on and Megatron's secret consultant. And that job decreed he had to be there for both of them.

'Hold still, zir,' Blitzwing mumbled, carefully dabbing the healing wax around and inside the smashed hole that had once been Megatron's optic. Megatron hissed at both Blitzwing and the slight stinging pain, using his last optic to glare some more before he looked away, heaving a long, deep sigh.

'Blitzwing...' the Decepticon leader stated, this usual brass tone lowering to a smoother, more uncertain plea. Blitzwing stopped treating Megatron's wound and stepped back, bowing his head in respect and waiting patiently.

'I...' Megatron frowned, mulling over his words as he fought with himself internally. He was getting better at it, at least, because it was all he seemed to be doing these days. What had happened to that evil, vindictive Decepticon tyrant? Megatron wasn't even sure he knew anymore, and that made him feel even more unsure. He ground his dentals before thumping his fist onto the chair in a show of frustration.

'I do not get it. I don't want him to act like that around me.' Megatron looked Blitzwing straight in the optics, hating the way his powerful voice sounded so doubtful and strangely confused. 'What more does that blasted little Autobot want? I didn't offline his precious friends. What more can I _do_?'

Megatron's remaining questioning optic bore into Blitzwing and his voice gathered strength until it sounded like he was ordering Blitzwing like normal.

Blitzwing stared straight back, struggling to find an answer Megatron would be satisfied with, or better yet, one that was the actual truth.

'He just...he iz...' Blitzwing paused in order to internally fight with himself like Megatron just had before Icy's contradicting persona's won out and Hothead burst through.

'HE VILL NOT BE DOMINATED,_ zir!_ ZAT LIDLE YELLOW BOT IZ A MECH AFTER MEH OWN SPARK!' Hohead clasped his servos in the victory pose. Icy fought his way forward, ignoring Random's pitiful whines of protest.

'Small iz his sature, but massive is iz determination and courage, my lord.'

Megatron let out a half-hearted groan that mixed with a growl, leaning back and closing his optic. 'You do not have to inform me of that,' he snapped. 'He's is quite enough to deal with WITHOUT his frequent little tantrums...'

Random giggled, casting Megatron a sly sideways look. 'Zen vy don't zu get vid of him?' He inquired, clapping his hands and wiggling his wings. Megatron fixed Blitzwing with a harsh glare that had Random shrinking back slightly, his wings now drooping.

'Because... he is _mine_,' was the curt, defensive response that darkened threateningly, leaving no room for any argument. Bliztwing merely tilted his helm in response, raising a metal brow. _Of course, my lord_...

There was a short silence as Megatron inspected his patched but now useless excuse of an optic. He would need a new one now, and they would not be able to obtain one for him until they reached the war ship. Primus frag this. 'I'm going to get him.'

Blitzwing jolted up, hurriedly sliding in front of Megatron. 'None SHALL PASS!' Hothead Blurted before Icy was able to catch him, his shoulder plates sliding up in shame when Megatron fixed him with a withering glare and took a step closer.

'I beg you pardon?' Megatron asked, his vocals dangerously calm.

Blitzwing bowed his head respectively. 'If eet iz satisfactory zu you, zir, I shall go after him. I fear if zu encounter him so zoon ze vesults vould be... quite unsatisfactory for the both of you.'

Megatron narrowed his optics and for a moment it seemed as if Megatron would hit him, but Blitzwing remained firm, silent and waiting. His lip lifting up in a silent snarl, Megatron finally relented, collapsing back into his chair, his heard gaze locking stubbornly on the wide expanse of space rushing by them. 'It that is your wish.'

Bowing his head again, Blitwing bolted for the door, but not before Random finally shoved himself in front with an ecstatic 'AYE AYE CAP-IE-TAIN!'

* * *

Bumblebee curled himself up in the tightest ball his could, for the first time on this ship sobbing freely. He scrubbed aimlessly at his faceplate, hating the position he had been forced in. Everything inside him had been torn. Everything he believed in had been had been shredded in front of his optics. And his whole life was in tatters.

He... was so lost. So utterly alone.

It truly warmed his spark to see that Megatron had refrained from killing his friends but it was painful not to be there with them. They had become his dearest companions. Until he had fallen into this rowdy lot and Megatron's misunderstood arms...

ARGH! Bumblebee clutched his helm, squeezing his shutters closed. There they were! Those weedy, disgusting thoughts about Megatron. They were all lies! _Decepticon_ lord. Did he need to spell it out for himself? D-E-C-E-P-T-I-C-O-N L-O-R-D! Emphasis on the _DECEPT_ and the _CON_. It was some kind of virus Megatron had forced into him, wasn't it? It couldn't be-

Bumblebee jerked back as his own servo suddenly smashed across his faceplate, jolting him back to reality. He looked at the offending servo, shaking his helm slightly in a daze. 'Who am I kidding?' he breathed sadly, hiccupping slightly. 'I'm a mess...' His shoulder plates started quivering, and his helm collapsed into his knee caps, his quiet whimpers filling the small control room tucked around at the back of the ship. Bumblebee could feel the hum of the ships motors through the floor taking them further and further away from the dying hope he had of anything returning to normal.

But, still, why was it he couldn't help feel a little glad at that?

'Frag this,' he sniffled, his thoughts darting from Sari to Blitzwing to Prowl to Ratchet to Rumble to Megatron to almighty Primus...

'Are zu sugeesting zu vant zu frag me?' came Random's cockey jest from the open doorway as he walked in, finger tilted suggestivly.

Bumblebee did nothing short of a startled squeal, his whole body jumping in the air in surprise and partial fear. As soon as he realised it was Blitzwing he sat there staring for a few minutes before retreating into his little corner, his tired gaze resting on the wall. 'Go away,' he bluntly snapped, hiding his face and any sniffles he had left.

That hurt Blitzwing, but it wasn't enough to stop him, especially Random. He bounced into the room and snatched Bumblebee up, humming a forgiveness song that he was making as he went along. Bumblebee gave a small infuriated shriek as he was tossed in the air. 'Co'mon Bumblebeez!' He grinned, dropping Bee to the floor and clamping his servos on the sides of Bumblebee's mouth, trying in vain to stretch them into a cheap smile. Blitzwing had always wanted to do this, but even the most controlled Decepticons had their limits.

Bumblebee wacked Blitzwing away from his face, scowling through tears. 'Get _lost_, Blitzwing!' he exclaimed miserably, turning his face away in shame as more oil slipped down his face. 'Leave me alone!'

Hothead crossed his arms, his voice commanding. 'Don't take THAT TONE WIT MEZ, YOUNG BOT!' he growled, ignoring Icy's exclaimed shouts to stop, his finger right in Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee let out a desperate animalistic whine, and in a furious bout of conflicted inner emotions, punched the other mech.

'_Leave me_ _ALONE_!'

Blitzwing wheeled back with a shout, switching to Random in order to wail and clutch at his perfectly fine face seeing as Hothead's face was the one Bumblebee's fist connected with. Random kept up the exaggerated charade for a few moments before finally peeking from behind his digits, realising his main (and only) audience wasn't paying attention. Blitzwing's servos slowly lowered and silence reigned as he watched Bumblebee, curled up in the corner, his back facing him.

Blitzwing felt his spark going out to the young bot he had gotten to know and love over the past couple of weeks, and his own spark felt like it was breaking seeing the strong bright little bot finally broken after everything that had happened.

He silently approached Bumblebee, couching beside Bumblebee's shaking form and gently reached out for the young mech. Pulling Bumblebee into his arms Blitzwing allowed himself to settle on the floor with Bumblebee on his lap, his arms cradling the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee let out a few sad clicks but otherwise remained unresponsive.

'Zere, zere,' Random trilled, keeping his voice soft after much visible effort, if his screwed up face and squinting optics were any indication. 'You vant song, yes?' Silence followed, and Icy finally took over. 'Let eet out, little bot,' he whispered, gently cradling Bumblebee to his chassis. 'Let eet out.'

Bumblebee glanced up at Blitzwing blankly before heaving a deep sigh and burying his head into Blitzwing's chassis. It was silent again for a bit before slow, gradual sobs started to sound from Bumblebee. They were quieter and less inclined than before, but they were still there, burnt into his memory drives like all the terrible moments and tank purging feelings that somebot like Bumblebee should have never had to experience.

Blitzwing started to unconsciously rock back and forth, his vocals humming deep in the back of his voice box, sending comforting vibrations into Bumblebee from his chassis. Blitzwing had always had a small soft spot for young bots. When he was a much younger mech before he had attended boot camp he had always felt himself leaning towards a career of an instructor. There were a lot of things he had wanted before the war began, and as soon as it happened everything in Blitzwing's old life had just settled in his backburner, dwindling away through his life and hardly ever surfacing in his conflicted line of work today. But Bumblebee... he had a way of bringing things back, things long forgotten and Bitzwing was sure that Bumblebee had the same effect on Megatron.

'Let me tell zu a story, Bumblebee...' Blitzwing said, thoughts about Cybertron before the war suddenly bringing back a long buried memory he knew Bumblebee would find interesting. 'It begins vey vey back before the war was evezen in ze processors of the mechs zat started it, and I vas just a wee academy bot training for ze army.'

He felt Bumblebee's sobs slow, and the small head tilt in his direction. Heartened, Blitzwing continued. 'I used zu know zis bot; a very pretty young femme. She was zo sveet—and Primus vas she kind. She vas part of my education class before I was sent zu ze boot camp in order to start my training as a Decepticon. She vas a very easy on zee optics, and a good friend at zat. Me and Lugnut often zat wiz her in our breaks.'

'Hold up...' Bumblebee interjected quietly, cocking a still slightly wet optic at Blitzwing. 'You and Lughead were in the academy together?'

'Me and Lugnut vere sparked togezzer,' Random giggled. 'And ve vent through ze initial education and boot camp as vell.' He switched to Hothead. 'DO ZU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS ZU PUT UP WITH HIM FOR MOST OF MY LIFE? H'is engine backfired leik a broken cabulator ven he recharged!'

Bumblebee smiled lightly into Blitzwing's chassis. 'What's the story, then?' he urged.

'Vell, as I vas saying,' Blitzwing continued, settling back against the wall, 'zere vas this young femme bot—'

'I got that. What does she have to do with the story?' Bumblebee interrupted again with a roll of his optics, wiping them discreetly for the final time.

'If zu SHUT THE FRAG UP, I'LL TELL YA!' Hothead vented, smacking Bumblebee lightly on the helm. 'NOW, as I vas SAYING- zere vas this little femme named Korra. She vas ze sveetest lidle zing; and eet vas no wonder she had a few admirers, including me. She vas never interested in love, but zere vas vun admirer zat was higher zen all of zem; he vas young, confident, strong, top of hiz class. He vas the leader of the Decepticon army.'

Blitzwing could now feel the interest starting to radiate off the young bot as Bumblebee's helmet snapped in his direction.

'Megatron vas different bak zen- he vas sveet... vell, at least zu her. Zat vas how I met ze great Decepticon leader just ven I vas a young soldier just in my first zolar cycle as a Decepticon soldier. Korra and Megatron hit off, and before I knew it zey were alvays togezzer, much zu Lugnut's dismay. Zey vere almost bonded. And... zey vere happy.'

'This story is fake, isn't it?' Bumblebee muttered grumpily, shifting to cross his arms.

'_No_,' was Blitzwing's sharp answer. 'Shut _up_ and listen or you're going straight back zu Megahtron.' Blitzwing shook his helm lightly in annoyance before settling back down. 'Zings vere not easy back zen. Ze Decepticon uprisings had started to begin and ze rifts between the Autobots and Decepticons were beginning.'

The Decepticons were beginning to riot all over Cybertron, and ven Megatron vas called to stop it he turned his back on the Autobots and started in ze fight himself.'

'Typical,' Bumblebee grunted with seething hate. 'If this story was supposed to cheer me up you're doing a bang-on job. Of course you guys would just start a war for no reason.'

'**_Don't_**.' Icy's voice was suddenly low and dangerous, and Bumblebee flinched back at the cold distance it suddenly surrounded him in. Blitzwing turned his hard gaze on Bumblebee's shocked faceplate. 'Zu have no idea vat happened, and no clue vat Lord Megatron haz been through. Ve Decepticons needed rights. Ve had NONE. Ve vere tools, machines of war to be expended. Ve had no purpose. Our very existence vas zu serve and protect zose pompus fools.'

'How vould zu hav felt? Ve wanted rights. Ve wanted to chose our destiny. And Lord Megatron listened. He fought for us and our rights. He iz the reason ve are free zuday.'

Bumblebee was quiet, his thoughtful, confused face aimed for the floor, attempting to take everything in. 'I...uh, what happened to Korra...?' he timidly put forward. 'Why isn't she with... Megatron today?'

Blitzwing sighed, his expression softening. 'Vell... Korra disagreed vith ze uprisings... she didn't zee vhat use anyvun could get out of zem. And ven Megatron fought in zem she vould try zu stop him. It vas...' Blitzwing paused, his optics glazing over, '...terrible watching Megatron struggle vith himself. Zen zere vas ze attack on Icaon, ze very fight zat started zis war.'

'When news spread and Korra heard she rushed zere and pleaded Megatron zu stop.'

'He didn't, did he?' Bumblebee asked quietly, fearing another backlash from blitzwing.

'Wrong. Just as he vas going zu Korra was shoot... by an Autobot.'

'_What_? But, why? She was an Autobot too, how could-'

'I zon't know. For all ve know it vas an accident. But she vas still caught in ze crossfire... Megatron held her vhile she passed into the well of Allsparks.'

Bumblebee's mouth fell open, and his own spark quivered. He struggled to keep his emotions in check, to stop himself from calling out ot Megatron, and he was failing.

'Megatron vas devastated, and he tore ze Autobot zat shoot her apart. The Decepticons followed suit, and soon ze very hate zat has divided us for eons developed. It was not long until any of us even knew vy ve hated the other side, but ze hate existed and eet vas zere. On _both_ sides.'

And from zat day, Megatron vowed he vould rid Cybertron of all Autobot scum, and I hav been fighting for him ever since.'

Bumblebee shook his head, trying to process all this new information too quickly, giving his dtat banks a hard time keeping up. 'No,' he whispered, 'That—it—it's all wrong!'

Blitzwing smiled sadly, cuddling Bumblebee in the silence of the small control room.

'Vat zu Autobots zee as a sparkles killing machine ve Decepticons see hope; a savior zat vill vun day allow us zu walk freely on Cybertron and make our own decisions in life... not zu be controlled like zome helmless drone machines to be ordered about.'

Blitzwing's sigh echoed throughout the room.

'C'mon. I zink Megatron vas looking for zu, and I've just used up my free time.'

* * *

Megatron scowled angrily as he traversed the hallways looking for Bumblebee. Trust Blitzwing to completely disobey him. He actually gave Blitzwing a free rein to find Bumblebee for him and Megtron's patience had slipped through the hourglass into nothing and there was still no sign of Bumblebee. He felt like hitting something. Where was that great oaf Lugnut when you needed him? Although Blitwing would suffice just fine right now...

Megatron paused when he caught sight of Blitzwing rounding the corner ahead of him carring the lithe yellow form Megatron so desperately wanted to see right now. Fighting the urge to dash to Blitzwing and snatch Bumblebee from him right after smashing him in the faceplate, Megatron held tightly onto every central nerve control in his body, walking slowly up to the pair.

Blitzwing nodded to him respectfully while Bumblebee kept his head lowered, refusing to look at Megatron as he was exchanged between them. Megatron tried again without success to breach Bumblebee's spark and do _anything_ but the little Autobot remained as tightly closed as ever.

Grounding his denta Megatron whirled on his pedes and stormed down the hallway, heading for his private quarters. He suddenly felt so very tired of everything.

Bumblebee was uncharacteristically silent as he entered the room, which had Megatron feeling even more anxious; much, much more then this insignificant Autobot was worth. Why hadn't he just got rid of this thing after the hot, pleasureable sex? Oh, right. Becuase it was hot, pleasureable sex and if he kept the thing he would get more. So much for that.

'Hurry up and accept your fate,' Megatron growled as the door whizzed shut behind them. 'You are mine now and it is_ staying_ that way.' Bumblebee jumped at this, his anxcious gaze meeting Megatron's. 'I hope our encounter with you pathetic friends today has taught you that.'

'Whatever,' Bumblebee finally stated, dismissing Megatron with a rebellious pout. 'You know that's not gonna stop me from trying.'

Megatron startled, surprised at the... normality of that statement. Unable to help himself, a grin slipped in. 'I look forward to seeing you try,' he rumbled. 'There is no escape from my mighty rule.' And to prove his point, Megatron shoved Bumblebee onto the bed and dominated him needily with a feverent kiss.

He felt Bumblebee tense under his body and almost seized up in surprise when Bumblebee suddenly grabbed his helm and kissed back fevisherly. His shock didn't last long through, and Megatron immediately wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, feeling elated at the beautiful little mech below him.

Any pleasure he felt dashed when Bumblebee's mood did a complete 360 and the little bot just as suddenly jerked back and kicked Megatron heatedly in the chassis, his blue optics round.

'WHAT is wrong NOW?' Megatron growled, hoisting himself above Bumblebee, his working optic ticking angrily when he saw Bumblebee glaring at him, oil gathering at the corners of his large light blue optics. 'Nothing!' Bumblebee hissed back, more tears spilling forth. 'I just... I don't _know_. I can't believe I did that.' He helplessly looked up at Megatron, pulling his knees to his chest, feeling more conflicted then ever over his emotions and state of mind. 'Give me a fragging hug. If I'm stuck here with you then I want to make the best of it.'

Megatron opened his mouth in confusion, then shut it and sighed lightly before gathering Bumblebee in his arms and laying himself on his chamber bed. As he set his internal clock to wake him when they arrived at the Nemsis II Bumblebee snuggled into his chassis, a feeling that still confused Megatron but pleased him too. It felt nice to have Bumblebee like this... it felt natural. He practically started to coo whe he felt Bumblebee's spark finally release its tight closure and reach out, connecting invisibly with his own.

'I still hate you,' Bumblebee whispered from his spot buried into the safe, warm crook of Megatron's neck, curled in the larger mech's arms. Megatron glanced down at Bumblebee before lifting a finger to delicately trace it over Bumblebee side, slightly thrilled when Bumlebee's engine purred softly.

'It seems our fates were destined to be far more interwined then we ever could have imagined, Bumblebee,' Megatron stated as his lay his helm down with a content breath, looking down at the little yellow Autobot curled in his arms. Out of sheer want and need, he tightened them securely.

'Whatever,' Bumblebee sniffed drowsily, finally allowing his processor to settle after a long and trying day of emotions, breakdowns and lost friends. He tilted his chin to stare at Megatron, unable to resist the safe, content feeling of resting safetly next to the usually intimidating Decepticon leader, finally feeling some part of him accept the position he was in now. There was nothing else he could do, so he might as well make the best of it. He yawned, letting a small smile slip through when he felt Megatrons vents work softly around him in the darkness of space.

* * *

Okay, the Blitzwing story? I nearly died with his accent, So... much... editing... augh...

And Bumblebee's breakdowns? I'm kind of sick of them by now. No more tear-fests for little Bumblebee. Even after everything I've put Bumblebee through its still so annoying and weird to have him freak out like that. On the odd occasion, yes, but on the whole not really. It just isn't him. So yeah, hes pretty much come to terms with it now. He's still gonna try to escape and whatnot but he won't mind if he can't. Most Decepticons aren't that bad, and he's certainly gonna meet some new friends on the Nemsis II.

And sorry if the ending scene with Bee and Megsy seemed a bit rushed, but that's just the way it is. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

One sentence: THANK GOODNESS FOR SPELLCHECK! (even though there will still be mistakes, but what can ya do?)

* * *

'You brought that thing home? Sari, what were you thinking? It could be a bomb, a spying device-'

'Look at it!' Sari shouted back, her voice wearing thin from exhaustion and frustration. 'It's a camera of some sort! Maybe we can find where they are going from the footage or whatever!'

'But that's a long shot!' Ratchet yelled back, his vocals just as worn and cracked as Sari's. 'Blitzwing is a Decepticon, and a crafty one at that! There has to be some ulterior motive here!'

Prowl shook his head, leaning against the couch and rubbing a servo over his bleary optics. 'It was a random piece of machinery Blitzwing found on the floor,' he cut in, not bothering to look at either Ratchet or Sari. 'I don't even think he knew what it was when he threw it.'

Optimus entered the room then looking run down and tired, followed by Sumdac. 'I am sorry, Optimus,' Sumdac sadly told the Autobot leader. 'I have tracked them as far as my equipment will allow. They have left this galaxy.'

Optimus heaved a sigh and collapsed onto the couch next to Bulkhead, temporarily burying his faceplate in his servos. 'I'm sorry, Bumblebee.' He whispered shakily. 'So, so sorry.'

Bulkhead shifted and gently laid a servo on Optimus's shoulder armour. 'It's not your fault, bossbot,' he sadly choked out, optics fixed on the floor. 'None of us could—' Bulkhead's words died in his voice box and he slumped down, hiding his face in his servos. Sari dropped the supposed bomb and ran to Bulkhead, crawling up between the two mechs and stroking Bulkhead soothingly. 'It's alright, Bulkhead,' she comforted, attempting to convince herself as well when her voice wobbled. 'We'll get him back. We will.'

Her voice seemed to echo in the endless abyss of their doubts. Ratchet stood in silence before slowly walking over and picking up the thing and dully looking at it. This was the cruel harsh reminder of his wrong doings, his burdens.

'If I may Ratchet... Could I please see that?'

Ratchet jumped a foot in the air before he realised it was just a downcast Sumdac, the usual spark igniting in the inquisitive human's eyes as he eyed the thing. 'What is it?'

'It...it's a smashed in security camera,' Ratchet clarified sullenly, watching it blankly for a few seconds in his grasp before surrendering it with a tired sigh to Sumdac. 'We received it from the Decepticons in the last tussle before they took off.'

Sumdac nodded, inspecting the camera, eager to get his mind off the terrible event that was fresh in their minds. 'If you would like, I could connect it to the screen in my lab,' he offered kindly, his voice somewhat hesitant and quiet. 'If you think it would contain any clues as to where they will be...'

'...No...' Ratchet refused, suddenly feeling far too tired to go on. 'It's pointless. The thing's smashed anyway...'

Prowl stirred from his spot leaning on the wall where he had been silent and still for the past couple of minutes. 'I... want to see it,' he said lowly, his voice harsh. 'If there is a chance of finding any information on Bumblebee from it, I am going to take it.'

Sari smiled slightly at this, finding strength in Prowl's words. 'He's right guys,' she sniffled. 'We need to keep on trying. Never give up...'

Optimus managed a weak smile before he pushed himself up, a new resolve forming inside of him that hardened and burned. 'What are we doing? Bumblebee would never give up or mope around like this! We just need to believe in ourselves, and never stop trying.'

Bulkhead raised his helm, soaking in Optmius's words. Prowl pushed himself off the wall and stood tall, nodding in agreement, harsh determination emitting from him.

'We've gotten through worst before, and how did we do it? As a team. We need to stick together to save Bumblebee. Now who's with me?'

* * *

The screen flickered to life, showing a small control room wall complete with access boards and a few small screens above it. Tapping sounds were heard as the camera shifted slightly before the vision blurred and a confused grey face was visible, swallowing up the whole screen. The video changed and the bottom of a chair was seen with somemech sitting in who was unidentifiable until the conversation ensured.

'Uhh.. what does this little thing mean?' A very familiar squeaky voice said. The view changed from the ceiling to another very familiar figure sitting in the chair, looking towards the screen without interest before growling and changing to his infamous Hothead persona.

'I SWEAR, IV ZU'VE BROKZEN EET, I'M GONNA... Oh. Zat simply means eet iz recording.'

'Recording?'

Blitzwing suddenly appeared much closer as the holder of the camera clambered forward before reaching Blitzwing and pulling it back and forwards, displaying a ticked off Blitzwing as his face shot became a close up to a long shot and back again.

Blitzwing said something, but it was lost as his black servo suddenly flashed out at the screen and the world tilted, hitting the floor with a clank, displaying the side wall. Scuffling was heard and the camera was grasped, let go again and rolled around until firm servos grabbed it and the screen showed the room tipping haphazardly about.

'HAH! I'V GOT EET! IZ MINE!'

'You just want it 'cause I've got it!'

The screen went black and changed, opening to a monologue of Blitzwing holding speakers and shaky views of continued scuffles between the two before the camera finally settled and Bumblebee was dancing on the sheet of ice in the room that the camera had just witnessed being made.

The view then became extremely wobbly and not much was seen through the continued blurs except a gliding yellow shape and the blue mist of the icy floor. Not much else was heard over Blitzwing's maniac giggles and swearing when the camera screen gave an extraordinary lurch and hit the ground.

The shakes finally subsided enough for the viewers to gain a good view of the floor, which slowly travelled up to focus on Megatron standing in the doorway of the room, an unreadable expression plastered over his stony faceplate.

Everyone watching gave a terrified gasp as one.

The camera stayed trained on Megatron as he watched something off to the side of the screen, his face slowly transforming into an evil grin, his red optics shining brightly in the gloom. All visibility disappeared as the camera jerked to the right and suddenly trained on Bumblebee, who was failing about, his faceplate set in panic mode as he watched Megatron off-camera. Bumblebee started shouting before he tripped and grabbed Blitzwing, sending the camera to the floor again and instantly dampening the ability to see anything happening. It was apparent Blitzwing made a grab for the camera, as Megatron came into focus once again, grinning openly. Watching the screen, Optimus couldn't help but flinch at the alien and quite frightening expression overtaking the already terrifying Decepticon lord.

Quite entrapped by his prey, Megatron stepped on the ice... to have his front pede slip forward without warning, his backside following, looking surprised and enraged. He landed on his back with a crash, sliding forward on the ice a bit before coming to a stop, his pedes the only thing visible on the camera.

Both the mechs on the screen and in Sumdac tower let a moment pass in complete silence before they all broke into laughter. Sari slowly slid of Bulkhead's shoulder, giggling hysterically. Bulkhead made a half-hearted dive for her, laughing while Prowl's face broke into a small smile and Ratchet practically crashed his CPU after a joy overload.

'Help! Help! HE'S GONNA GET—stop laughing! This is no time for laughing!' Bumblebee's hysterical screams sounded over Blitzwing's laughter as Megatron's pedes and lower leg plates could be seen on screen slowly trying to get up, which then went fuzzy, displaying static. A new scene opened up, one in which Bumblebee was shown running in wild circles on the main bridge of the ship.

'Blitwing! You gotta help me!'I've got ta get out of here before this thing takes off! Please! Megatron'll never know you did a thing!'

'Zo zu are villing zo leave poor, lonely lord Megazahtron wizout a caring mate, you useless pile of scrap!'

Bumblebee's face screwed up in anger as the camera was shoved in his face, giving him quite a generous close up. The camera hit the floor, once again diverting the view to the floor, and Random Blitzwing's delighted voice came again. 'AW, ZU LOOK ZU FRAGGING CUUUTZE VEN ZU DO ZAT!'

It then went through a couple of static filled shots of the floor before it was grabbed again, swung around into what appeared to be Megatron's face where his servo went for it this time, taking a devastating hit. The view filled with more static, the lens cracked. The camera didn't last a chance when Megatron raised his servo a second time.

The screen faded to black, leaving complete silence in the room as the Autobots looked from one to another, at loss for words. Their shocked and thoughtful expressions said all though. Optimus was the first to gather his thoughts into a comprehensible line in his processor.

'Well, that was... different.'

At all the raised brows and quick nods of affirmation Optimus couldn't help but smile, for the first times in days feeling better... feeling a twinge of hope. 'I think... Bumblebee might be alright after all. That is, until we rescue him.'

'Damn right,' Sari agreed, dragging herself up off the floor, grinning from ear to ear. 'I can't wait for revenge.'

Optimus agreed with all of his spark, but from what he had seen, both at the battle and on the camera had arisen a small seed of doubt that was naturally sprouting and spreading it's poisonous influence. Bumblebee had seemed so happy and content with the Decepticons; Optimus knew all about bonds, but was yet to experience his first. And Bumblebee was bonded to Megatron- had he fought it? Did it hurt him? Did it bring him happiness and warmth like Optimus had heard others describe so lovingly? Was that just because of the bond or had they grown into real feelings?

Optimus mulled on these thoughts numbly for the reminder of the day while his group rested and Ratchet treated to their wounds. He knew he needed to come up with a plan soon- but what could he do? What could they do? If they had access to the right equipment it might be possible to track them but then what? Optimus had heard from Jazz and Sentinal all about the rumours of the Decepticons constructing a battle ship that was rounding up the scattered Decepticons. He dared hope they weren't true. What business did him and his small group have of taking on an entire fleet? And if they were to gain the support of the elite guard- to which Optimus highly doubted- what would be the right course to take? Would Bumblebee even want to leave? That was what Optimus feared most at this point. Bonded did not like to be separated, and with Megatron's obsessive personality, the situation was looking sadly impossible.

Optimus sighed, resting his helm in his servo, staring sightlessly out the window in the control room. Forget all of those worries; first he needed to focus on gaining a ship. He could appeal to Ultra Magnus, or worse come to worse, lure Sentinel to Earth and steal his. Even though that option was far down the list, it was looking to be the most enjoyable and promising.

It was a few moments before he realised there was a small beeping of an incoming call from the main communication screen. He blankly watched the large flashing screen for a few kliks before he jumped, the purpose of the alarm finally reaching home. Someone was hailing them.

'Oh slag...' he mumbled tiredly, scrambling for the right buttons to push while attempting to compromise himself enough to be presentable. 'Primus forgive me if it's Sentinel,' he groaned, pushing a few buttons a little too harshly at the prospect of facing the overly brash mech now and completely ready to finally push Sentinel into his rightful place. So when Ultra Magnus's calm faceplate appeared instead of Sentinel's usually cranky visage Optimus visibly flinched in surprise, drawing back.

'I-uh-what, I mean, _Sir_!' He garbled hopelessly, managing a quick salute.

Ultra Magnus smiled, nodding to Optimus in respect. 'Greetings Optimus.'

Optimus nodded back, quite at loss for words. 'So sir, what, uh, brings you here today?' Optimus could have smacked himself when he realised that choice of words was incorrect and sounded extremely stupid. Taking in Optimus's expression and words with amusement, Ultra Magnus smiled.

'Well, that is a long story. I trust you would like to hear the proposition I have for you.'

* * *

'Is it ready?' Sunstreaker's sharp voice sounded in Sideswipe's audio receptors a little too close for the red twin's comfort, but at a time like this hushed voices and whispered orders were a necessity.

'Of course it's ready,' Sideswipe shot back, grinning as he stood to attention next to his golden twin. 'Don't you trust little lo' me, your loving caring brother?'

Sunstreaker snorted, giving Sideswipe a sideways glance, struggling not to curl his lip in disgust. 'I trust you about as far as I can punch you,' he answered.

'Oh yeah? I think I could—'

'Having a pleasant spark-to-spark, gentlebots?' The cold scratchy voice that cut through their hushed conversation had the both of them snapping to attention, their servos flying to their temples in salute. Even so, Sideswipe couldn't help but grin at the offending bot. 'Feel like you are missing out, Shockie?' he sniped cockily. 'I can see why. Nervous about the great reunion? Worried ol' Megafragger will be a wee bit disappointed in you after you let that squadron get captured right after you took control of this creaking tub?'

Sunstreaker rolled his optics as his brother immediately jumped away from him, dodging the instinctive blow from Shockwave. The Decepticon's large fist whistled through the air Sideswipe had been a moment before and just barely missed Sunstreaker's perfectly waxed upper arm plating, prompting the golden fighter to jerk to the side just like his brother, sneering at Shockwave in a most unpleasant manner.

Regarding Sunstreaker with nothing but a narrowed optic Shockwave glared at Sideswipe with heavy contempt, curling his fists.

'As flighty as ever, I see,' he sneered at Sideswipe, straightening up and tucking his arms neatly behind his back strut, adopting the strict pose he had been in before as he had paced tensely around the line of senior Decepticon warriors in the docking bay. They were currently awaiting Megatron and his few lieutenants from the Earth dirtball to join them among the Nemsis II in order to finally begin their conquest of Cybertron and gather the remaining Decepticon forces throughout the galaxy. 'But I highly doubt that it will save you forever.'

'Don't need it too,' Sideswipe cheerfully rebuked. 'I've got your sorry old aft to protect me, haven't I?'

Shockwave simply stared at him in open disgust before stalking off to the entranceway of the docking bay. To maximise convenience and save space the docking bay was set on the front of the ship, below the main bridge to enable those controlling the ship to keep easy tabs on those entering and exiting the ship and to protect the ships contained in the docking bay in case escape was needed. It was a large hollowed out space with one side entrance with different docking bays on different levels, all accessible by ships, ramps, elevators and levitators. The small band of strong-bodied warriors and lieutenants; Megatron's most trusted and strongest, were gathered in a strict line at the highest level, docking bay 39, used as Megatron's personal parking space.

Sunstreaker snorted, resisting the urge to smash Sideswipe himself but dispassionately holding himself back in the threat of Shockwave. 'You've got to stop pushing him too far, you idiot,' he growled, choosing to watch the stretch of empty space before them at the hangar entrance rather than Sideswipe's cheap smirk. 'One day he's going to get you, and that's not going to be any good for me.'

'Ahh, always so considerate for others, aren't you Sunny?'

Sunstreaker's deadly stare was ruined when Nightbeat, a mech old beyond his years and hardened by many battles cut in an amused chuckle. 'Your bro's right, rookie. Shockwave isn't one to let go of grudges. Especially hates goof-pipes. See here,' he hefted his arm up to proudly display a long thin line of chapped paint that stretched from his chassis to the underside of his arm, 'got this one from him from snickering outta line in a meeting. Suggested something I shouldn't have when it wasn't my place.'

While Sunstreaker recoiled in thinly disguised repulsion Sideswipe watched the scarred metal with apparent uninterest, his first thoughts bordering on how cool that was and what was the exact thing said in order to gain tht response from Shockwave, and his second a rebuke for extremely dumb thoughts like that that had no place on an extremely dangerous Decepticon warship.

Nightbeat grinned at Sunstreaker, who gazed back with something akin to hatred showing on his handsome features. 'Bet we won't find any sort of titanium tattoos like this on you, will we prettyboy?'

Any heated response Sunstreaker would have come up with- and Sideswipe knew it would have been _nasty_- was lost when a ripple of apprehensive whispers washed through the group, drawing every mech and femme's focus onto the small (by Cybertronian ship standards) and shabby looking ship entering the open entrance and drifting wobbly towards them, touching down surprisingly gently for its beat up patchlike appearance. The Decepticon symbol shined like a beacon from its side, painted quite roughly like the appearance of the entire ship but still just as imposing and bold as one from a galactic fleet of Decepticon ships.

'Holy slag. I never knew Megatron was a cheapskate,' Sideswipe said in disgusted horror at the beaten down and ratty looking ship that had just landed. Silence fell upon the assembled Decepticons as the side hatch opened to make way for the Decepticon leader himself, prompting silent awed gasps from the lesser experienced fighters and smiles of respectful recognition from those older.

Sideswipe found himself staring at Megatron with a sort of intimidated awe, amazed at the sight of Megatron. He was huge. His faceplate was scoured with an expression of blunt disinterest and the classic do-not-mess-with-me scowl. One of his optics had been patched up, covering it completely in a rejuventation bandage, but that did nothing to stop his sharp optics from scanning the area, noting everything and missing nothing. Sideswipe found himself cracking slightly when Megatron's intense glare passed over him as he stood regally in the passageway of his homemade little ship.

'Holy slag,' Sideswipe whispered.

'Yeah, that was my reaction when I first saw him,' Nightbeat chuckled from beside Sideswipe, glancing at the younger bot. 'Just keep your helm down and do your duty and you'll be fine. If not, well, not many will attend your funeral.' With that Nightbeat laughed, leaving Sideswipe to stare at him again, not bothering to hide his annoyed confusement.

'He's right, Sides,' Sunstreaker hissed. 'No more crazy slag. This is where it gets serious.'

Behind Megatron came Lugnut, Blitzwing, Swindle (to which Sideswipe cocked his helm questionably) and an unnamed green and blue mech with a cool visor Sideswipe couldn't help admire that was followed closely by two small bots that mirrored the cool-visor-bot and a weird but killer looking feline bot.

'Woah. How many worthless boltheads did he pick up?' A deep red femme next to Sunstreaker grumbled, eyeing the new mechs. Neither of the twins responded, but Sideswipe found himself watching the two little bots, recognising the way they stuck close together and the little grins they kept exchanging that seemed to have hidden meanings. 'They're twins!' He whispered excitedly to Sunny, who was watching them as well, a small smile on his faceplate.

The both of them suddenly gasped when they caught sight of something neither of them expected to see here. And it seemed none of the Decepticons did either as hushed whispers and surprised scowls consumed them.

'_What the frag?'_

'_Looks like he's finally got a pet—'_

'_What a pipsqueak. Autobots are-'_

'_-So __weak__.'_

'_Heh, look at it. Kind cute. I want one.'_

It was an Autobot. A small, young, bright yellow Autobot.

It took Sideswipe a few kliks of disbelief and pure horror to see that the Autobot was a prisoner; a shining security chain was latched around the Autobot's neck, connected to Megatron's servo. He gulped, unconsciously shuffling closer to his brother, sharing his grief with him through their sparkbond.

Standing in front of the line of Decepticons, Shockwave stiffened in bewilderment, his single optic widening to an almost comedic degree. Hardly anyone noticed, least of all the yellow Autobot.

'I CAN walk, you great stupid lunkhead,' the small yellow Autobot spat angrily, straining backwards against his "leash" as his high voice echoed throughout the docking bay. Megatron gave no response he heard except for a tiny tug on the cyber-rope, which wrenched the Autobot from the passageway and sent him stumbling in among Megatron's little cohort. Sideswipe swallowed, feeling uneasy, and his bother responded with a weak shake of his helm, staring openly at the small Autobot in pity.

That's when the young Autobot spotted the large imposing Decepticon second in command.

Pure unadulterated fury. That's all Sideswiepe could describe it as. The yellow Autobot stared at Shockwave for a few indescribable klicks before he let out an impressive shout that echoed throughout Sideswipe's audio receptors and consisted of one furious word:

'_**YOU!**_'

Sideswipe and every could then only watch in growing respect and admiration as the Autobot launched himself at Shockwave, smashing into the large Decepticon and pushing him to the floor with his motion. Little yellow aimed an impressive blow at Shockwave's enraged optic but due to Shockwave's uncanny reflexes the Autobot's stinger sliced into the side of Shockwave's helm instead, deftly disengaging one of Shockwave's specialised antenna-horns. The lesser self-controlled Decepticons assembled broke into hearty whoops and nasty jeers, most on the Autobots side due to long standing grudges held with the temporary leader of Decepticons. The new arrivals got into it as well, with the two young cassetecons ignoring the other Decepticons and shoved their way past all other Decepticons to get a front row view, screaming 'GO BEE, GO! SMASH HIS LIGHTS OUT!' with Blitzwing right on their afts mimicking them. This surprised no-one, as every Decepticon was used to or had heard of the Lieutenants frequent infamous mood shifts.

Shockwave gave no indication at all that a part of his most sensitive and treasured appendage had been chopped off, and struggled up in a flash, his giant clawed servos locking onto the Autobot's wrists and clamping down like steel, much to the Autobot's ultimate displeasure. Sideswipe blinked, marvelling at the dirty mouth the Autobot had.

Shockwave leant forward, his blank faceplate leering threateningly right into the Autobots, who response was to growl something, struggling backwards but getting nowhere. The Decepticons broke line and started to crowd around, the beginnings of a good 'FIGHT' chant starting to break out. The feline mech deftly sat down begun lubricating a paw. 'Droneheaded idiots,' Ravage growled under his spiked whiskers.

'ENOUGH.'

Those with any self preservation immediately fell silent and backed off into line, saluting. Those who did not jumped and scrambled back into line, struggling to compose themselves and fall out of the spotlight that could turn violent at any moment. The new arrivals stepped back, and the small twins quietly ran back to the larger version of themselves, grabbing the mechs legs and watching the proceedings. Shockwave and the small yellow Autobot were left on the floor, Shockwave sitting with the Autobot in his lap holding his wrists.

'Shockwave.'

At his summon, Shockwave sharply jolted to attention, seemingly frozen in a mixture of fear, shock, surprise and puzzlement as Megatron's impassive gaze bore into him. The yellow Autobot's struggles ceased slowly, a smug grin popping up instead.

'Unhand him. _Now_.'

Shockwave needed no more encouragement, and immediately released the deadlocks on his servos, dumping the yellow mech roughly on the ground. He stood swiftly and refused to meet Megatron's optics in a rare show of shame. Every watching pair of scanners drunk up this unusual but welcome scene eagerly.

The Autobot leapt up as soon as his small aft hit the ground, backpedalling furiously until he hit Megatron's legs, rubbing vigorously at his wrist coverings. Megatron reached down and grabbed the Autobot's arms, gently pulling the yellow bot's arms up to carefully inspect the deep indents Shockwave left behind when he had tightened his talons far too much.

Megatron nodded once, grabbed the length of cyberchain, handed it to Blitzwing and walked silently to Shockwave right before he pulled back his fist and slugged Shockwave in the chassis, olden style Cyber-biff.

'_Sweet!_' cheered the Autobot as every other Cybertronian in the room almost lost their jaw-hinges.

'M-my lord-' Shockwave started unevenly from where he had been thrown backwards, still standing.

Megatron ignored him, turning to tilt his helm upwards at his collection of warriors. 'That goes for everyone,' he stated gravely, turning slowly to look at everyone. 'Any Decepticon of mine that sees fit to touch this Autobot in any way or form has no place on my ship. That is your first and only warning. Now get out of my sight and do something worth your pathetic time.'

Silence reigned for a few dumbstruck moments as Megatron's terrifying gaze burnt them all with the intensity of it before there was a general scuffle as all of them started to file out quickly, many casting second looks back with interest before hurrying into the large corridor into the Nemesis II.

When the last one shuffled out save the new arrivals, Megatron, Shockwave and Bumblebee Megatron walked to Shockwave and bowed his helm slightly in greeting. 'I trust you have been keeping every in order for me?' he asked, a smile finally breaking through his rough demeanour.

Shockwave bowed deeply, any unsure feelings thrown aside to make way for Shockwave's normal dignified and powerful aura. 'Of course, my Lord. I apologise for any disappointment I might have caused you upon arrival.'

At Bumblebee's mumbled '_Kissaft,_' Swindle snickered, prompting the twins to do the same. Shockwave glared past Megatron at them, everything about him seething with rage.

'May I enquire as to why you allow such trash on your ship, my Lord?' he asked, trailing his gaze over Swindle, the small twins and Lugnut to finally land on Bumblebee, who hissed at Shockwave much like a cybercat would, causing to Ravage to smirk in approval. Lugnut agreed, rumbling like an enraged beast.

'That is none of your current business,' Megatron answered coolly, eyeing Shockwave.

'My apologies, my lord.'

Megatron gazed at him with something akin to faint distrust in his mostly unreadable expression before turning to Blitzwing and calmly ordering, 'Take Bumblebee to my quarters and for Primus's sake, LOCK it.' Megatron paused, thinking. 'In fact, stay with him until I arrive later.'

Blitzwing nodded, scooping Bumblebee up. For once, Bumblebee welcomed the large arms of protection. With the appearance of Shockwave Bumblebee suddenly felt very vulnerable and alone. As they passed the twins Bee was unable to stop himself from grinning and waving at them. 'See you guys later!' he said. 'It's gonna be so boring here without you!'

'Bye, Bee!' Frenzy answered, waving wildly, while Rumble just grinned, saluting. 'Til next time, sunshine.' Ravage sniffed and lifted a lip, turning away, causing Soundwave to lightly flick the feline bot.

Blitzwing nodded to Shockwave stiffly as he quickly passed, heading across the small hangar platform and entering the Nemesis corridor, pleased to have gotten out without more scrapes with Shockwave. Blitzwing could tell this wasn't over. Blitzwing had never been too fond of Shockwave, but had respected him as a superior and able warrior. Now that was replaced with wary distrust and mutual likeness now that he had Bumblebee as a charge.

He wasn't sure what had happened back there, but he could it wasn't good.

* * *

_'Hey, Longarm!'_

_Longarm turned curtly at the all-too-familiar voice and stopped to wait for the small yellow bot heading towards him. Bumblebee skidded unceremoniously to a stop next to him, almost tripping over his own feet, his vents heaving. Longarm inwardly rolled his optics, yet still finding a small smile grace his usually stoic expression._

_Bumblebee had that affect on him. It was quite... unnerving, to say the least. Not to mention annoying. The small twinges of satisfaction he felt when he saw Bumblebee best Wasp in class and the enjoyment he got from watching Bumblebee from afar, unaware and blissfully ignorant were guilty pleasures he revelled in. Bumblebee was unlike any mech (Decepticon or Autobot) that he had encountered, and Longarm felt himself attracted to the small bot's lithe figure and delicate looking body, among other things. While it was true the small Autobot had a pleasing figure it was the warmth and longing Longarm felt in Bumblebee's presence that truly had the Decepticon caught in a web; one that he felt hopelessly entangled in. Feeling emotions like these were a threat to his mission and himself. If he could just kill Bumblebee, it would be easy. But it was too risky this early in the mission, and disposing the body would pose quite a problem._

_'What do you want, Bumblebee?'_

_It came out as more of a stern order then a question, especially when he crossed his arms and raised a brow, but Longarm was pleased at the unintentional edge he managed to interject into the question. Anything to drive Bumblebee away from him was welcome._

_'Yea, how's it going to you too, Mr. Smarty-aft,' Bee grinned, following Longarm at a walk as the teal mech started again._

_Longarm just stared silently at Bumblebee, waiting. Bumblebee practically deflated under Longarm's imposing look, his helm lowering and gaze travelling to the floor. Why was Longarm always so cold? And after the last couple of days ... 'I mean, I, um, I just wanted to thank you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'For, you know, helping me out with Wasp earlier.'_

_There was a small silence._

_'I do not like Wasp any more then I like you.'_

_That was a lie. He liked Bumblebee far better than Wasp._

_'But still Longarm. You didn't have to stand up for me back there. So... thanks,' Bumblebee continued, raising his optics to look Longarm square in the faceplate._

_Longarm nodded curtly to the small Autobot and turned, continuing down the back alley. He truthfully didn't expect Bumblebee to follow, as it was straight after class and Longarm had been hunting for a quiet spot away from the others. So much for that hope._

_'Weren't you and Bulkhead going for some energon after class?' he dully reminded Bumblebee, refusing to look at the Autobot trailing beside him._

_'Yeah, Bulkhead's nice and all but he's just so annoying, you know? I mean, he follows me around all the time blabbering about how cool this was and how much he can't wait to be that stupid bridge techy-whatsi,' Bumblebee answered brightly. Longarm glanced Bee's way and couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the ignorant little bot, who was completely unaware he had basically just described himself. 'Likewise,' he chuckled._

_Bumblebee kicked at the ground before shyly looking up at Longarm. 'And besides...I thought that maybe we could... I dunno... get some energon later...'_

_Longarm stopped and looked at Bumblebee incredulously, his processor temporarily blank for the first time he could remember. '...Get some energon?' He repeated dumbly, stuck for words at what the little bot was implying in this situation._

_Bumblebee stepped back, looking quite vulnerable and flustered at the blank look on Longarm's face, taking it for rejection. 'I mean, it's alright if you don't want to, I mean, I know I wouldn't but thats not what I mean! I mean- would you... Ah, never mind! I'm sorry Longarm, I'll just go-'_

_Longarm grabbed Bumblebee's wrist joint, his processor rejecting the hundreds of calculated reactions and Decepticon programming currently running through it to settle on a simple objective. It was quite clear what Bumblebee's feelings were, and Longarm had been uptight of late, certain he would be found out at any moment. His lord wouldn't mind if he were a few deca-cycles late..._

_'Do not leave yet,' Longarm stated, pulling closer to Bumblebee, his grip tightening slightly. Bumblebee's whole body tensed in surprise, unable to stop the small instinctive step back he took._

_'I—Longarm-'_

_'Isn't this what you wanted?' Longarm asked smoothly, his grip slackening teasingly as he went to move back, completely letting go. 'Then I guess I'll leave.'_

_Bumblebee's optics flashed, and he let out a strangled sound akin to a whine contorting with a growl, grabbing Longarm's face and yanking it down to his level. 'Don't,' he said to the surprised Decepticon at the sudden intrusion before he pressed his lips against Longarm's in a feverish pang of want and curiosity._

_Longarm wasted no time acquainting himself with Bumblebee, grabbing the small bots shoulders and pulling the small body roughly against his as he shoved Bumblebee against the wall, close to losing himself. He could feel the Decepticon instinct within him straining and pulling free from its bonds; it had been vorns since he had participated in any sort of pleasurable activities. Longarm was a bot of strict regulation, but now he could feel that cracking away like contagious rust._

_Bumblebee responded eagerly, pushing his mouth further against Longarm's in excitement. Longarm pressed his lips harder, lowering his mouth guard slightly to provide the bot wth better access to his mouth while opening it slightly to run his glossa over Bumblebee's parted lips. The young Autobot parted them cautiously, jerking when Longarm's glossa forcefully pushed the rest of the way through, exploring with delight._

_Bumblebee's optics widened slightly at the new sensations and zings of pleasurable energy he felt running throughout his armour when Longarm started running his fingers over his body, digging them in and sometimes dragging the tips down his sides. Bumblebee squeaked as Longarm allowed his optics to fall half-pan, the part of them that were visible shining white with lust._

_'Hey—' Bumblebee mustered up as Longarm withdrew his face in order to attack Bumblebee's jawline and neck, completely ignoring any coherent thought from either himself or Bumblebee. 'Long-arm—' he tried again, gasping slightly as Longarm dug his face into his neck, biting and sucking feverishly. '—This is really really nice and all, but do you –uhhhh- think we should be doing this-, um, here?—'_

_Longarm almost growled threateningly when a servo was suddenly pressing against his helm, pushing his mouth away from Bumblebee's neck seams until he realised it was Bumblebee's, and he was not as eager as he had just before. Thankfully, Bumblebee's break in the mood reinstalled Longarm's sense drive and he curtly ripped himself off Bumblebee. He stood frozen, scrutinising Bumblebee's surprised expression and wide optics before turning and walking down the alley in his original direction without a glance back._

_Bumblebee gulped a few times, willing the heat to disappear from his body, barely noting the background whirr of his fans coming to life. It was then he realised Longarm was already off, his back visible from the other end of the alley. 'Hey, what the?'_

_'Longarm, what was that?' Bumblebee chocked out, his voice seeming weak and unconcentrated as he dashed toward the other mech. 'Where—'_

_Longarm turned and held Bumblebee's gaze, his face just as blank as it normally was. Bee slowed to a stop when something in Longarm's optics lashed out at him, causing his internals to blanch slightly in fear for reasons his processor could not fathom._

_Then Longarm smiled slightly, the warmth in it countered by the cold optics. 'That was enjoyable,' he said. 'I will see you later.'_

_Bumblebee blinked as Longarm disappeared, confusement muddling his lines of code before he shrugged, turned the opposite way and trotted off, wobbling slightly on his pedes. He allowed himself a grin, touching his lips self-consciously, wondering what he was going to tell Bulkhead._

_From then on Longarm labelled Bumblebee as his own personal stress relief, or all round good time. He was careful to restrain himself when they got involved behind closed doors although there was always a part of him- his brash and uncontrollable Decepticon side- that reared up in excitement at Bumblebee's touch._

_It was only after Longarm almost forced Bumblebee to submit to him in a less then courteous and defiantly not Autobot manner had Longarm fully been able to grasp hold of himself again, his own fury and self-inflicted damage boring into him like a never-ending glitch. His own incompetence shamed him in his disability to focus after so many orbitals of loyal unscarred work under Megatron's rule. Bumblebee was now officially a jeopardy to not only Longarm's identity but his chances of successfully rising through the Autobot ranks and gaining a position worthy to Megatron._

_Bumblebee was now a threat. And threats needed to be eliminated._

_He had recently acquired the plans for the training course they would be running tomorrow was part of their Autobot curriculum. It was the perfect setup to quietly dispose of Bumblebee with no way at all for the Autobots to trace it back to him. Longarm couldn't wait to end Bumblebee's ignorant spark with sick anticipation. Once the small Autobot was gone he could resume his slow infection of the his enemies central base._

_Primus forbid Megatron ever see him now._

* * *

The Nemsis II was HUGE. Bumblebee had only been through a few corridors and hover lifts so far but he could already gain a sense of the utter majority of it through the width of the corridors, the huge windows that spanned openly along some walls, the humming pipes that spanned across the ceiling and the height of the ceiling itself. Bumblebee knew it built for many, and those of big structure. He couldn't help but shiver, remembering the size some Decepticons could reach. Megatron didn't count because he was, well, MEGATRON.

They walked in relative silence, Bumblebee craning his neck to see everything and Blitzwing giving evil glares at any Decepticon that passed them, which sent most of them on their way. Some saluted while others simply growled at both Blitzwing and Bumblebee, continuing on their way.

It was when they had almost arrived at Megatron's quarters above the main bridge did Blitzwing stop and grin at something behind them. 'Vhy am I not surprized eet iz zu to following uz?' He smiled fondly.

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusement, twisting in Blitzwing's hold to see two Decepticons emerge behind them and walk up, one annoyed and the other excited. They both had the exact same mould; flashy forms with bulk around the chassis and shoulders with elbow spines and war helmets. The one with the attitude problem was a brilliant gold with small light blue lining the sides of his armour and fringing his battle mask, which was in place. The other was a deep red and black patchwork that was more than just pretty; Bumblebee could see various weapon outputs through the armour and a mean looking staff strapped to the black and red one's back. Overall, all he could say when he saw them was '_Wow_.'

At that the gold Decepticon cocked his helm at Bumblebee, raising a metalbrow before smirking. Bumblebee stared back, still captivated.

'Wassup, Lightning?' Sideswipe said, punching Blitzwing on the shoulder and grinning at Bumblebee. 'VASSUP, LITTLE MECH?' Blitzwing cackled happily, punching right back. Which sent the Decepticon sprawling. 'Long time no see,' Sunstreaker smirked to Blitzwing. 'Enjoy the dirtball?'

'Hey!' Bumblebee interjected, feeling his awe turn to instant dislike. 'The dirtball's got a name, crankshaft. It's called Earth!'

'And do I care?' Sunstreaker answered with an air of superiority; something that immediately reminded Bumblebee of Prowl's snobby side which brough him a sharp pang of homesickness, strengthening his growing dislike of the gold bot. 'And besides, who do you think you are?' The golden twin continued, ignoring Bumblebee's "instant-hate" expression. 'I'd watch my neck around this ship. Chances are it's gonna get bitten off if you attack a Decepticon. Literally.'

Bumblebee snorted, glaring at Sunstreaker. 'As if,' he scoffed.

Sunstreaker stared back, looking just as displeased. 'As if what?'

'As if Megatron would let that happen.'

'...You're an extremely cocky little piece of work, aren't you?' Sunstreaker answered, an optic twitching.

Bumblebee snorted again before laughing openly at Sunstreaker. 'You don't seem so humble yourself.'

'Oh! HA! Sunny! Sunny! He got you! Rust, Sunny, rust!'

Before Sunstreaker could respond with an infuriated snap, Blitzwing continued down the corridor, taking Bumblebee with him. 'Zat eez enought. I need zu get Bee back zu Megatron's quarters.'

'Whoa, wait- _Bumblebee_?' Sideswipe questioned, jogging after them, Sunstreaker following grudgingly behind. 'Tell me you're joking,' he snickered loudly.

'You making fun of my name?' Bumblebee snarled, straining against his botsitter.

'Hmm... Let me think... YES!' Sideswipe burst into laughter, going to lean on Sunstreaker and falling flat on his faceplate when Sunsreaker stepped smoothly back. 'What a name to be stuck with.'

Blitzwing sighed at Bumblebee renewed struggles and growls, looking at the two rowdy Decepticon twins. 'Please leave him be. Megatron doez not like eet ven Bee iz unco-operative and exciting him vill not help.'

'_I'm not excited!_'

'WHO SAID ZOUR EXCITED?' Hothead growled and swung around to Sideswip and pointed dramatically. 'NOW SHUT UP AND SCAT, ROOKIES!'

Sideswipe laughed. 'But I don't wanna leave. I like him. He's like a mini Sunny!'

'Is not,' snarled Bumblebee.

'As if, pipeaft,' Sunstreaker snapped. Sideswipe looked between them and quickened his pace to keep up, his grin so wide his cheek-archs almost cracking. 'Suuuurrre.'

Bumblebee calmed, before smiling at Sideswipe. 'Thanks, anyway! I like you too. Sideswipe, isn't it?'

'Yep. And this bundle of sunshine is my twin, Sunstreaker.'

'And I don't like you,' Sunstreaker told Bumblebee curtly.

Bee grinned. 'Likewise, Sunny.'

Blitzwing pulled to a stop outside a rather large door and started pressed buttons on the inscription code pad to the side. 'WHAT did you call me?' Sunstreaker asked menacingly , prowling forward a few steps. Bumblebee remained leaning over Blitzwing's shoulder, cheeky grin in place. 'Please zu not attack Bumblebee zuday,' Blitzwing said, looking briefly over his shoulder and fixing the advancing Sunstreaker with a playful but serious stare. 'I zon't vant zu beat zu up zuday. Vandom and Hothead had enough fun last time.'

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to retort something back but was kind of cut off when Megatron's door slipped smoothly open and Blitzwing stepped inside, taking Bumblebee with him, leaving the doors to seal shut again.

As the security locks clicked into place Sideswipe grinned, unable to stop himself. 'What a little firecracker,' he whispered in delight, glancing at Sunstreaker, who was still simmering angrily.

* * *

It might take me a wee bit longer before the next chappie comes out as I need to sit down and actually plan the rest of the story. I have a few large ideas about where its going, but I just need to fully lay it out. Then it should be easy! bye byes for now.


	13. Chapter 13

So, here it is! And just a tad overdue as usual, heh. But what can I say? A lot of shit's been going down in my life lately, and school is a MADHOUSE right now. Ugh, I can't wait til I finish, not to mention I just started a new job! After months of searching, yippie for me! And at Big W, no less. I love those guys! Whenever you see one, go in for the sake of Bee and Megatron! Do it for them (and I will be enternaly greatful! ^ ^)

And I'm off to New Zealand tomorrow for a ski trip! Yew! Which is why I should hurry up with this thing, as it's like 1 and I reaaaaalllly should be in bed..  
OH YEAH! Almost forgot! Literally just watched Transformers 3 (on it's first day out, yay) and I was... marginally impressed. A lot was I was less then impressed; I was all "DA fuck? Why the hell? Why didn't so and so happen? DAMN YOU, BAY!, but at LOT was also very good; "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT, did NOT see that coming, GO, BEE, GO!" There was actually plot to it, which got me at first, I (extremely surprisingly) LOVED Sam's new bitch, cause she actually had character and was really kick-ass. Defs loyal to the original Carly. I love it, and I definatly recommend seeing it despite any shits you might have with Bay.

Oh, and there was SO much overloading Bee-goodness/badass-ness/adorable-ness that made everything worthwhile. Good, if I owned Transformers, I would legally be married to Bumblebee, who would also be Optimus's bitch. Point made.

* * *

Bumblebee lazed around on Megatron's oversized and ridiculously comfortable berth, gazing dully at the floor to floor cata-kristal windows that displayed the glittering expanse of space on one side of Megatron's generous quarters. He rolled over onto his back plates and stared at the ceiling, shuttering his optics against the sight of the dull bare metal, pristine and shining. He sighed in boredom, crossing his arms in annoyance, unable to stop shifting and twitching.

Two weeks. Roughly two humans weeks had passed prior to their first arrival on this ship. Bumblebee had only just realised that now. And he had only just figured it out because he had so much time right now to himself. And even then, too much time. The first few solarcycles onboard the Nemisis II had been largely uneventful but still quite rushed and busy for Bumblebee. He had been taken on a few rushed and vague tours of the ship by Megatron himself (Bumblebee allowed himself a delighted smile at the memory of Megatron leading him around personally; already infinite ego growing here!) and had spent a bit of time inspecting various control rooms and maintenance areas as Megatron ran a customary full maintenance sweep. Of course, everything had to be perfect under his watch.

The Decepticons, for their part, were prone to curious glares and confused scowls at the sight of Bee trailing closely behind Megatron, as word spread fast on the ship, and after a few days most either ignored him or sent him a sharp glare before, well, ignoring him as well. And that was fine with Bumblebee.

Scowling at the ceiling and wishing it was a certain someone he could scowl at, he squeezed his optics shut and focused on his spark, reaching out and latching hungrily onto Megatron's familiar signal.

He estimated Megatron to be somewhere near the front of the gargantuan ship, around the control room. That was the place he often was, overseeing the course of the ship and commanding it. Channelling his energy he followed Megatron's signal to his spark, worming his way into it insistently and grinning in delighted victory when he succeeded. He could almost feel Megatron jump in surprise through their bond as he squeezed mercilessly.

_What do you want? _ Was Megatron's short and clipped answer. From his harried tone, Bumblebee figured he was having a bad day at 'work.' All the better to get some satisfaction out of annoying him.

_I'm bored_, He pitifully answered, surrendering nothing else but his small whine.

_Why do you continuously bother me with such useless drivel?_ From the feel of his growing anger, Bumblebee could tell he was extremely unwelcome now, but that just encouraged him on, dark satisfaction boiling from his spark.

_Because. I'm BORED_. _Can't you let me out? You know Blitzwing_—

_That is out of the question. You will stay there, where you are safe_.

Bumblebee sat up abruptly, seething in anger. _You can't, you rusted up old crankshaft-_

_I have. _Megatron answered firmly, his steel resolve leaking into Bumblebee, this time with a sharp blade of anger, cutting him off. _Now shut up and leave me in peace._

Bumblebee growled as he felt their connection break and he hurriedly reached out again, finding Megatrion's spark blocked. He tried again, refusing to acknowledge Megatron's denial of his presence and continuing stubbornly until his spark ached. When Megatron withdrew further away Bumblebee gave up, flopping back and resuming his staring contest with the ceiling.

This fragging sucked.

Most of his time on this blasted ship Bumblebee had stayed in Megatron's quarters under strict and unbendable rules that he was to be kept in there for his own safety. He was unable to venture out and had no way out without Blitzwing or Megatron to open the door. He had exhausted every excuse and plead he had ever used, as well as every code, every ventilation shaft and cracks in the walls for a way out and they had failed him all. Megatron was just as solid as he was, and much more so than Optimus had ever been (surprise, surprise). This was proving to be quite a flaw in his plans of escape.

Although it wasn't escaping he so much wanted. It was to get out of this tiny space. Megatron's home was nothing short of perfect and royally furnished, but it was nothing more than Bumblebee's prison, and the exciting novelty of living in one of the most rich places he had ever been had worn off a few days in when he had already flooded Megatron's private washracks and metal tub twice.

And to dig the polished metal blade even deeper into Bumblebee's open wounds, he hadn't seen Blitzwing or the cassette twins or Ravage since his first visit. That was what was really killing him. He was lonely. And the amount of times he had scouted the few rooms of Megatron's quarters for a loose screw or pipe he could cut into was spent; he had practically beat a path in the flor from pacing on a routine track around the diameter.

It flattered and pleased him Megatron cared that much but that was starting to fade, beaten down by his need to move and socialize. And Megatron knew this, but as long as Bumblebee was safe and waiting for him at the end of each solar cycle he couldn't care less.

Sitting up and sighing, Bumblebee rested his helm on his hand and gazed out the windows again, his optics half-mast. With nothing else to do he often stared out at the stars, musing over things he had never had the time or patience to think about.

A sudden clunk outside his door sliced into his stalling processor state and he shot off the berth, his optics fixated on the door opposite him, fully expecting Blitzwing, or even the Twins to come to his rescue.

Darting forward a bit in joy, Bumblebee did a complete 360 turnaround when the doors smoothly slide open and Shockwave strode in, his single red optic fixed on a datapad in his servo. On background instinct and fear Bumblebee's circuits instantly froze, and he drew back, his pump beating.

Shockwave's jolt of surprise and exclaimed shout of 'Bumblebee?' were as much of a surprise to Bumblebee as they were to Shockwave himself, who stumbled backwards, mirroring the small yellow Autobot. As Shockwave's datapad hit the floor Bumblebee was already bolting wildly out the door, speeding down the corridor in an adrenaline induced dash, his optics wide. Hearing an enraged shout and heavy clomping behind him Bumblebee transformed, shooting off at an even more unstable pace than the one he had been going.

The only thing on his processor at the moment was to get away. Away from Shockwave, despite the consequences. He had never much been one to worry for the consequences anyway.

Swerving to his right in what he considered a smart tactical move in order to avoid his pursuer he realised a few seconds later that the move was not so smart after all when the new corridor he had just entered ended almost instantly into a huge hallowed centre that consisted of numerous openings with bridges and energy supplying beams crisscrossed their way throughout it, making their way to different parts of the ship to provide it power.

Bumblebee went over the edge. Straight down, dropping like a stone.

Letting out a startled shriek as he flew past a few shocked Decepticons on a large centre bridge he transformed back, which proved to be another unwise decision as he started spiralling in circles, his arms and legs splayed.

As he passed another few bridges and paths on his flying descent a certain pair of twins jumped when he fell past them for a split second, screaming bloody murder. Sideswipe almost leapt off the bridge in the sudden fright while Sunstreaker took it in a much calmer mood. 'Holy frag,' he whispered as he peered down the grav bridge into the maze of pipes, walkways and energy bars in the open space of the Ship's central crossroad. 'Was that...?'

The twins looked at each other, horrified. 'Slag,' Sideswipe muttered as he took off after Sunstreaker to the other side and headed for the hover lifts.

Bumblebee, while being in this situation many times before, still had no idea way to deal with it besides swearing in a mad frenzy and scrabbling at the thin air. Nearing the bottom in record time for his history of long distance falls his shoulder plate smashed against a esko-gas pipe, crushing both the pipe and his shoulder on contact. Nothing more than a startled squeal could come out as he was sent tumbling and flipping, smashing into another before hitting the ground and rolling.

It took him a few minutes to slowly reboot from the aftershock of hitting the bottom, and when he did he jerked, sucking in air desperately in a weak attempt to slow his overheating vents, squeezing his optics shut. Inhaling deeply for a few moments until he was able to gently coax his fans to work he gradually brought his optics online and looked around, wary of moving.

His first view was of the huge yawning central area above him, stretching to the top of the ship, blocked by the many mechanical endeavours above him, and a huge crackling ball of light and crystal hovering a fair bit above him, supported by numerous cables and walkways. Bumblebee shivered, tracing his path from as far as he could see, terribly relieved had hadn't hit that.

Sighing to himself, he laid his helm back, beating it against the ground a few times before tenderly easing himself up. Clutching his smashed shoulder armour fitfully, he winced, dragging himself over to a nearby support beam and leaning against it.

He wondered how many more times things like this would happen before he wisened up a bit.

Now he would have to call Megatron, and he would come and shoot off his aft about even thinking of leaving the room, much less miraculously escaping, and he would probably be confined to just the wash racks forever. His optics shoot open as he suddenly remembered the reason he was down here. Shockwave! He could easily blame Shockwave, tell Megatron he attacked him or something.

_Which wouldn't be that hard to believe_, he thought darkly, shifting his shoulder uncomfortably.

Bumblebee tensed when the echoing thumps reached his audio receptors from a doorframe suited into the grimy grey wall opposite Bumblebee. '_Slag_,' Bumblebee whispered, his panic spiking. 'Slag! No, no, no, this isn't _fair_...'

From the doorway a large figure came into view, followed by two others, who spotted Bumblebee immediately. The first paused in confusement, which rapidly converted into pleased excitement while the other two stared with open hostility, following the first to surround him.

Bumblebee scrambled up, keeping his damaged arm close to his body and hardening his optics, steeling himself for the sticky situation he had gotten himself into. His spark twisted uneasily, exploding outwards in a desperate search for its other half. As much as he hated it that he had got himself into this situation (again), he needed Megatron now. Badly.

'Well, look at this,' the first one, an imposing dark purple and flamboyant pink said. 'Small... yellow... Autobot... you guys don't think this is Megatron's new wrench, guys?' He eagerly asked the other two, his optics boring into Bumblebee. Bumblebee held the Decepticon's gaze coldly. They all sported welding equipment of some sort, and their armour was scrappy, grimy and covered in grease. Repair and maintenance bots, he guessed.

The smaller bot of the two stepped forward, eyeing Bumblebee. 'Let's have some fun,' he agreed, flexing his scrappy red armour. The last Decepticon didn't seem to share his comrades views, as he sniffed offhandedly and glared. 'As if,' He snapped. 'You know what Megatron would do to you two scrapheads if he found out?'

'Would he really care? He can easily just nab another,' The first one carelessly threw back, turning away from his less inclined comrade. 'Get lost then.'

Without so much as a parting insult the Decepticon left, growling on his way, 'You guys are gonna die, and I ain't doin' your work.'

The smaller red Decepticon laughed, turning to Bumblebee. 'I'd listen to your friend,' Bumblebee snarled shortly, pressing himself back against the wall when the larger one approached him. Chuckling darkly, the Purple Cybertronian grabbed Bumblebee and roughly pulled him up, earning a startled and fearful yelp from the Autobot.

'Ain't nobody going to save you now, Autobot,' he whispered, leaning forwards. Bumblebee jerked back to avoid the Decepticon, his panic rising. Attempting to remain calm Bumblebee forced his insides to relax and reached out, grabbing and clinging to Megatron, wailing desperately through their bond and forgoing Megatron's immediate furious response. This was an emergency.

'Me first,' The purple Decepticon snarled to the other, shoving his companion back. 'What do I want to do with you?' He mused, his optics suddenly lighting up. 'I've always wanted to see an Autobot's spark. Are they really blue?'

Bumblebee's joints locked up and he gaped in horror, jerking into action when the Decepticon started eagerly prying at his chest plates, laughing cruelly.

'Frag!' Bumblebee hissed in wild fear, thrashing about. 'Get OFF! Off, now! _Get off me now! Megatron will _KILL _you!_'

His struggles made no difference, and Bumblebee screeched as the Decepticon's fingers dug harshly into his windscreen, smashing completely through the screen and warping the metal around it. Everything around Bumblebee disappeared except the terror pulsing throughout his system, his processor shutting down due to his high stress levels and his Automatic programming kicking in; he had to _get away_.

Through his mad panic Bee was barely able to register a very familiar deep voice grating out: _I'm coming. Please hold on, please, I'm coming!_

Bumblebee grasped onto that small connection, his systems momentarily blacking out, unable to deal with his overload. He became aware of angered shouts through his desperate attempts to escape, and the Decepticon above him disappeared.

He scrambled up, and caught sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe clashing head on with the other Decepticons. He staggered back in shock, servos going to the cracked metal at the top of his chest plate. He lost his footing and fell onto his aft, and stayed there, shuttering his optics in a daze.

_It's alright_, he managed to tell himself_. I'm fine. I'm fine...shoot, that one was close.._

'Hey... Bumblebee? Bumblebee, hello? Slag! We're gonna hafta reboot him manually! Don't make us do it to you, Bee! Don't let us!' Over Sideswipe's exaggerated shrieks, the sound of Sunstreaker snorting could be heard.

Lifting his helm he saw Sideswipe anxiously hovering above him. Glancing around, he allowed himself an internal sigh of relief. The two Decepticons who attacked him were nowhere to be seen. Tilting his head, Bumblebee slowly smiled. 'You rustbuckets really saved my aft just now.'

A relieved grin formed on the red Decepticon's faceplate and he flopped down next to Bumblebee, while his other half showed his displeasure. 'Rustbuckets? Be more ungrateful, you little- little—'

'Can it, Sunny,' Sideswipe cut off, turning to Bumblebee and carefully inspecting him, ignoring his fuming brother, who Bumblebee poked his glossa out. 'Are you seriously alright?' Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker glared. 'He didn't, I mean... nothing else?'

Bumblebee shrugged nonchalantly, grateful for Sideswipes concern. 'Nothing Megatron hasn't done before,' he somewhat brashly speculated.

Sideswipe flinched, and Sunstreaker's optics lost their hostility, replaced with pity. Bumblebee noticed immediately. 'Don't look at me like that!' he spat. 'I don't need your _pity_, and Megatron isn't like that anymore!'

He turned from their company and grumpily faced the wall, noticing the clean sheen it gave off. Even here, at the pit of the ship where most of the backup generators and spare engine equipment resided, it was completely clean. Megatron really did know how to run an armada.

When silence reigned uncomfortably for a few minutes and Bumblebee could bear it no longer, Bumblebee, turned back around saying; 'Sorry... I didn't properly thank you guys for saving me. So... thanks.'

'No problem,' Sideswipe answered immediately, his voice softer. Sunstreaker sniffed arrogantly, moving closer. 'Damn right you should be,' he lightly jabbed.

Bumblebee glared in his direction, but was stopped as the familiar warmth surround his spark, cooing and lulling it. Bumblebee relaxed on contact and sighed in relief, his optics shooting upwards, in the direction of their connection.

Following his gaze, Sideswipe leapt up in surprise when Megatron came into view, hurriedly swinging between the network of bridges and pipes down towards them, his face murderous and his sheer size and impressive presence filling the room around them. Bumblebee grinned, standing somewhat proudly. 'It's about time,' he said, as Sunstreaker gaped behind him at the sight.

Megatron gracefully hit the ground on his pedes, instantly armed and ready for battle. His gaze took in everything and his optics flashed at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Bumblebee jumped as he felt Megatron's anger and dashed in front of the two Decepticon warriors.

_It's fine! I'm fine! These guys saved me!_

Megatron eased up slightly, although his optics never left the twins.

_They are not the ones who hurt you?_ He angrily asked, finally releasing the twins from his glare, his optics angrily inspecting his dented and scratched chassis, before resting on his sparking shoulder.

_No. Sunny and Sides' saved me._

Megatron apprised the nervous twins for another moment before shifting out of his offensive stance and grabbed Bumblebee, inspecting his damage closely. Bee rolled his eyes as Megatron delicately touched his damaged chassis, frowning deeply. 'Chill, boltbag,' he said. 'I'm alright. Nothing to worry about.' What surprised and pleased Bumblebee was when Megatron pulled him into a close and gentle hug, completely bunching his whole body around him, oblivious to the shocked twins.

_I'm glad you are mostly unhurt._

Bumblebee couldn't help grin fondly, nuzzling into Megatron's broad neckcables.

_I am too. You were just a tad late, though._

Distangling himself from Bumblebee but still holding him close, Megatron turned to the twins and bowed his helm slightly, a sign of respect from a superior to a warrior. 'I thank you both,' he curtly and humbly said, causing Bumblebee, as well as Sunny and Sides, to practically jerk back in horror. 'I owe you my bondmate. Accept my gratitude.'

Sideswipe stood there with his mouth open. It was the much more respectful and classy Sunstreaker who bowed completely in reply. 'We accept humbly, my lord. We were glad to be of assistance.' When Sideswipe didn't move, Sunstreaker violently jabbed Sideswipe's hip plate and quietly snarled. Sideswipe jumped with a start and quickly bowed, keeping his helm low.

'State those who attacked my mate now,' he commanded, absentmindedly stroking Bumblebee's shoulder plate with his thumb. 'Then get back to your duties.'

They both straightened out with a 'Yes, sir!' before Sunstreaker answered: 'Dragbeam and Shockspark of the Western maintenance crew, sir.'

Megatron nodded once before turning away. 'Good.'

Without warning Megatron gripped Bumblebee tighter and took off, narrowly swerving to avoid the power core and closest bridge. 'Slag!' Bumblebee yelped as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe disappeared, their awed faces the last thing he caught sight of before Megatron bundled him up tighter. 'Why can't you ever warn me before you do stuff like that? _Argh!_'

'Silence your vocaliser _now_,' Megatron replied coldly as he dodged a pipe and used another as a jumping board, steadily making his way back up through the ship. They passed many shocked Decepticons, but all went ignored. 'You are in trouble.'

Bumblebee huffed angrily, nuzzling his helm into Megatron's neck cables pathetically, revelling in the comfort and security that over took his systems. He smirked into Megatron's neck as he felt a deep sigh pass through Megatron's body, the Decepticon Lord's anger fading.

Score for him.

'What am I going to do with you?' Megatron muttered grindingly, taking one last leap upwards and smoothly landing on one of the top walkways. Pausing to survey the area around him, he set off out of the large interconnecting control room and down an adjacent corridor, gripping Bumblebee tightly. He frowned suddenly, glaring down at Bumblebee.

'How did you even escape?' he ground out impatiently as the thought suddenly occurred to him. He felt Bumblebee's spark hiccup nervously as the yellow Autobot snuggled himself deeper, refusing optic-contact.

'Well... Shockwave just sorta entered- you know he had the code for the door, don't you? That's just creepy, you bastard! What, were you and him having a little fling so you gave him the door success codes—'

'The _point_,' Megatron growled tiredly.

'—He walked in like he owned the place, and I bolted. Primus to the pit if I was going to get stuck in a room with him.' Bumblebee paused to sneer in distaste, and Megatron again found himself terribly curious as to what happened while Shockwave was under the guise of Longarm. It seemed he would have to interagate Shockwave sooner than he expected. 'So as soon as I got out I kind of accidently ran over the edge of the stupid sub-space and ended up at the bottom, then these two crankheads showed up, being real crankshafts and everything, and then I was saved by the twins...'

'I asked how you got out, not the whole story,' Megatron snarled, feeling his anger rise at the whole situation. 'Now, _silence_.'

Megatron felt Bumblebee's engine rev in frustration before a muttered 'Fragger,' was heard. Even so, Bumblebee rested his helmet back onto Megatron's shoulder plate, and Megatron didn't hesitate to lift a servo and pet it soothingly up and down Bee's back components. The resulting purr made Megatron smirk happily.

Bumblebee fully expected to get chucked straight back into Megatron's room, and so when Megatron was still walking a couple of short human minutes Bumblebee began to suspect they were not heading back to Megatron's spacious quarters. He didn't know his way around the ship that much, but if his internal clockwork instruments were still working he was quite sure they were not heading towards his new home. Then where in the pit were they going? Unable to hold back out of curiosity and a tiny amount of fear, he politely and quietly voiced his opinion.

Heh. Yeah, right.

'Where the slag are we going, afthead?' he demanded uneasily as Megatron finally swerved towards a large door and started inputing codes. He received no answer as the door slid open and Megatron entered.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' Came a rusted old voice from the centre of the room as the unlikely pair steeped over the threshold and the door whirled smoothly- and forebodingly to Bumblebee- shut behind them.

'What we have here,' Megatron stated coldly, 'is my sparkmate, so I trust you will show the utmost respect for him.'

'Holy frag, sparkmate?' The strange old mech, while previously intent on working on a plasma cannon, now looked up with interest, his gaze zoning in on Bumblebee. 'Just chuck that out at me, why don't you? Geez. So, what is it then? I doubt you came here just to show him off.' The old mech smirked at Bumblebee. 'Cute, but needs a bit more time, don't you think?'

Bumblebee snarled viciously at him.

The old mech was shades of purple and black, his paint painfully chipped in places, and completely gone in others. He sported a number of familiar functioning tools like Ratchet, and the room was huge, filled with bench tops with various tools and mechanical weapons and parts strewn across all of them. What intrigued Bumblebee most the different array of machinery parts; he recognised quite a few medic tools among the scrap, as well as different weapons and platoon blasters.

Megatron gently placed him on one of the cleaner benches, sharply grumbling when Bumblebee refused to let of his arm.

'Now, now...' The old mech heaved himself out of his chair, his gears creaking, before making his way over to Bumblebee and Megatron. 'So what happened? What do you want?'

'His shoulder is damaged. And an upgrade. P-3.5, his model.'

The old mech's optics flashed in surprise and he shot an intense questioning glare at Megatron. When the Decepticon's leader's hard features didn't wane the old mech simply shrugged and hauled himself out of his chair, messily sorting through the multiple piles of scrap and junk on his table. 'Your downgrade,' he muttered.

Bumblebee watched in interest as the mech offhandedly swiped several more ion blasters, all half made and a few medical saws off his bench as he searched around before emerging with a compact glowing blue chip from a lower compartment in the desk. His interest grew when the grouchy mech made his way over to the table he was seated on, grabbing both a small medical scalpel and Bumblebee's arm. Scowling, Bumblebee went to yank it away, but stopped when he received a firm tug from Megatron's spark. Screwing up his face, Bumblebee sent a sharp jab back to Megatron and pouted, ignoring the warm aura that oozed from Megatron at that.

The mech chuckled, watching them, the laugh increasing in volume when Bumblebee turned a destroying glare his way. Ignoring the young bot, he deftly removed Bee's crumpled shoulder plate and started rerouting wires, reconnected the few snapped ones there were and hurriedly and quickly pounding his plate out into its normal shape.

Bumblebee blinked at the older mech actions, his interest holding for a few moments before sighing and turning his disinterested gaze to Megatron and back, sighing as the minutes passed.

'So what's your name, lil' one?' The ancient mech suddenly asked, not transferring his gaze from Bumblebee's almost done shoulder.

'What's yours?' Bumblebee shot back, surprised when the other Cybertronian actually answered.

'The name's Hook,' he answered. 'Current Decepticon medic and resident weapons extraordinaire.' He grinned, flashing a look in Bumblebee's direction. 'And you, bright eyes?'

Bumblebee gave Hook one of his grumpiest looks, one that surpassed most that he had given Megatron, but answered nevertheless. 'Bumblebee, suppressed Autobot and resident fragmate to that big bolthead.'

A slight growl was heard from Megatron, while Hook smirked. 'Cute, kid. But I'd be careful with that unhinged mouth of yours; a young Autobot like you, forget the protection Megatron gives you, needs to keep your helm down around this ship, or it'll get blown off.' He lined Bee's dented but fixed shoulder pad back into its rightful place and grabbed his welder tool.

Bumblebee nodded vigorously in agreement. 'Tell me about it!' he groused, flinching slightly as Hook finished the initial shoulder pad attachment and began welding. 'It was just a tiny disagreement with a few of those clankheads and no sense of moral at all!'

Hook laughed, applying sealant to the seams of Bumblebee's armour plating. The he grabbed the chip and Bumblebee's wrist, transformed one of his fingers into a drill and proceeded to gently screw the weapons-engager cap off the yellow Autobot's wrist.

Now watching in interest, Bumblebee's optic's widened when Hook split the chip halfway down the middle and inserted one of each into the two weapons drive's for Bumblebee's stingers, just like that.

The effect was instantaneous.

He gasped, jerking his arms out of Hook's grasp as the electricity jolted through his wrists, travelling both ways through his body, to the tip of his pedes and the ends of his digits, which he wiggled in miniature spasms of power.

'W-what do you do to me?' he asked, his vocals taking on a hysterically excited pitch. He was never allowed this kind of power at home...!

Hook sniggered as Bumblebee jumped enthusiastically off the desk and started pumping his tiny yellow arms. Shaking his helm and ignoring the little Autobot as he walked to Megatron, nodded is helm respectively and slipped a similar small blue chip into just one of Megatron's wrists. 'I trust you know the procedure...?' he questioned the Decepticon leader, who nodded briskly, his gaze moving Bumblebee, his optics comically widening when he caught sight of Bumblebee with his stingers out, staring at them in wonder, just about to-

'_Bumblebee_—' he yelled sharply, shoving Hook out of the way in effort to get closer, but he was too late.

Twin blinding pillars of light shot from Bumblebee's usually immobile stingers and shot into the air, crashing with great force into the steel ceiling and slicing through, white electricity crackling in the air around. Bumblebee's shocked scream was heard as the force of the blast threw him to the floor, and the light was cut off to reveal a very stunned and very amazed little Autobot lying on the floor, a crumbling hole in the ceiling shedding splinters of steel over said Autobot.

Bumblebee jerkily pulled himself up with difficulty, groaning as a black and blue Decepticon from the level above stuck his head down the hole, snarling. 'What the FRAG do you think you're doing, you half-piped little crankshaft! I'm gonna come down there and—'

Megatron sighed heavily, stepping forward and activating his cannon. Stepping in the black decepticon's line of sight he levelled both the weapon and a terribly killer glare at the Decepticon, who barely had a few klicks to mutter out '_Slag-!_' and jerk himself back before a second disintegrating blast tore into his room, this time ripping through the second floor. A third Decepticon identity appeared through the second hole briefly, his face murderous, before jumping at the sight of Megatron's intense and extremely more murderous look that far surpassed his own and retreated immediately.

Megatron rolled his optics and lowered his cannon as he transferred his attention to Bumblebee, his faceplates melting into a harried and overall worried look. Before he could ask, Bumblebee was using the Decepticon leader's leg as a support to lift himself unsteadily up, his optics shining and faceplate facing his direction, a broad smile in place. A smile Megatron found himself treasuring, his spark twirling happily from the pleasure gained.

'That... was... awesome!' Bumblebee yipped, pumping his fist. 'Let's do it again!'

And to Megatron's complete and utter disbelief, Bee actually engaged his stingers again. It was only thanks to Megaton's superior intelligence and strategic style of thinking ahead that saved Hook's room was being completely destroyed. The command override sequence now engraved in Megatron's wrist enabled him to immediately shut down the energy being generated in Bumblebee's stingers, and the result was a very confused and cutely frustrated Bumblebee, and a relieved and content Megatron.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why isn't it working?' Bumblebee whined, shaking his stingers stupidly. Megatron took this opportunity to scoop the troublesome Autobot up, quickly tilting his helm to Hook. 'Your assistance was greatly appreciated. I will send for a repair crew for your quarters shortly.'

And with that he swept out of the room, leaving behind him a faint trail of smoke and the echoes of the yellow Autobots yells and whines.

It was only when the unlikely pair were far down the corridor did Hook start laughing, and once the mech started, he could not stop. '_Bumblebee_,' he repeated to himself, falling backwards into his chair. 'This damn place just got a whole lot more interesting.'

...

Bumblebee felt the mountain of warmth next to him creak, then shift, a small whine of hydraulics following soon after. He groaned silently, his optic shutters sliding down tighter as he rolled incoherently after the stirring mech he was attempting to snuggle into. _Any moment now_...

With an exaggerated sigh, Megatron sat up, jerking his head to the side to stretch his neck wires, flexing his chassis seams. He blinked slightly, already fully awake, and turned in order to get off the bed, already anticipating the small impatient servo that would grab his own and attempt to tug him back_. Any moment now_...

Right on cue Bumblebee's servo shot out and grappled blindly at him, latching onto one of his servo digits, hissing sleepily.

'Dun' leave,' came the muffled answer. 'Cold.'

Megatron smiled discreetly to himself, firmly detangling himself from his mate's insistent grip and heading for his wash racks. 'If you have a problem with my heating facilities, I suggest you find another place worth your time.'

'You know what I mean,' Bumblebee snapped, settling back down on the berth and cracking one optic painfully open to glare at Megatron through the steam drifting in from the washracks. 'Tightaft.'

Megatro pretended to ignore him, and sent a short, sharp jab at Bumblebee's spark as he grabbed his specialised cleaning cloth and started swiping his body, smirking discreetly when he heard Bumblebee angered yelp in response.

It was a few moments when Megatron was almost done in his brusque cleaning that Bumblebee appeared at the archway leading into his wash racks, his small blue optics shuttering drowsily. With an extremely emphasised yawn the little yellow bot stumbled into the warm spray and collapsed against Megatron's stable leg. Bumblebee rarely joined him at this hour for a wash, so Megatron grudgingly counted himself lucky.

And when Bumblebee rubbed himself leisurely against his leg, extremely pleased.

Unable to stop a fully smug grin overcome his normally grim features Megatron gave into his rarely seen inner youngling and swept Bumblebee up suddenly for a pleasurable kiss under the heated spurt of hot water. Bumblebee murmured happily into his mouth, his small servos grabbing each side of Megatron's faceplate.

When they separated, Bumblebee leant against the Decepticon, who was practically purring. 'You're a real charmer when you want to be, y'know that?' Bumblebee lazily commented, tracing a finger along Megatron's obscenely large chin.

'There are not many situations that require me to be a 'charmer,' Megatron carelessly said, turning his cloth onto Bumblebee, who was far too dirty for his liking. He appraised Bumblebee's state with distaste before holding Bumblebee out and shoving him fully under the spray of water.

Bumblebee jerked fully awake and shrieked, struggling under the full blast of the water before Megatron pulled him back and chuckled at his little infuriated face. 'Why do you always have to do that?' he growled, huffing angrily, his legs swinging around in agitation.

'I would not have to do that every cycle if you did it yourself. Disgusting,' he sniffed as he once again used the cloth on his Autobot, rubbing rigorously at the less than perfect sheen on Bumblebee's bright armour. Bumblebee's body relaxed under Megatron's soothing touch and his engine revved smoothly against Megatron's chassis and Megatron wiped and rubbed every inch of his armour.

'You know the more you force me awake with the water the less I'll join you in the morning,' he said slowly, more for the benefit of a last comeback than any real complaint.

'Do you really think you can stop me?' Bee could hear the smug, and somewhat proud smirk in his voice. He grinned sensually as Megatron's digits continued their pleasurable onslaught on his relaxed body.

'No. But every time you do it, I also get this. So I guess it's a win-win situation.'

Megatron smiled gently at that, feeling truly at peace with Bumblebee's small body against his own, a feeling he was getting much more used to, and more attached to every day. It was all so new to him after so many eons of his own solitary confinement, and it made him feel indefinitely stronger.

He could take on the universe with Bumblebee, and no-one could stop him.

...

When it came time for Megatron to depart for his 'work' Bumblebee fully expected the Decpeticon Lord to shove him inside as he made his annual mad dash for the door and shut the door immediately with his usual heated warnings of punishment and pain if he was to try and escape again.

Because of this, he wasn't really prepared for when he rushed at the door for Megatron to simply step aside and allow him to pass through. Problem was, Bumblebee was so used to being stopped by Megatron's unbreakable but gentle servo that when nothing was there to stop him he promptly lost control and skidded forward, tumbling to the ground in a twisted rolling heap. He immediately felt Megatron's rumbling and extremely mocking laughter reverberate through his spark, and flushed with anger and embarrassment. He hurled himself up, about to let Megatron know exactly what he thought, but was stopped when he found himself face to face with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe had been miraculously attempting to remain quiet, but at the sight of Bumblebee's shocked and dismayed face he let it out, snickering loudly while Sunstreaker smirked at Bee, his arms crossed, body superiorly cocked. Bumblebee jumped to his feet and let out a growl, followed by a confused rev as he felt Megatron stand step out the room behind him, the whizz of the door closing and locking sounding.

'When did you two get here?' he asked, his gaze transferring to Sideswipe, to Megatron to the closed door. 'Wait, you're not locking me in!' he grinned, practically bouncing up to Megatron. 'I'm coming with you today?'

Megatron expression curled into annoyance, and he shook his helm. 'Where would you get that ridiculous notion?' he asked, sounding like the words tasted bitter on his meta. He indicated to the twins, nodding at the both of them. 'These two will be your escorts for the day.'

Bumblebee stopped bouncing, and his expression turned sour. Megatron recognised that look, and he mirrored Bumblebee's stubborn look, starting to glower. 'Be grateful I am still not constricting you to my quarters, youngling. I do not give this chance lightly, so be grateful of what you are _getting_.' He emphasised the last word with a sharp jab to Bee's chassis.

'Youngling?' Bumblebee ground out, batting Megatron's finger away. Megatron only called him that when he meant business. 'C'mon—'

'Would you like a repeat of your previous escape efforts?' Megatron snarled, feeling his patience starting to slip. 'Or I could put you in the holding cells beneath the ships. You would probably be the safest there.'

Bumblebee snapped his mouth shut, feeling a sulk session coming on. He could tell Megatron was actually going against his normal curriculum in giving him a chance, but he still couldn't help but feel annoyed. But then, things were starting to get better. And he was grateful- and happy- that Megatron actually seemed to be trying. It was like he just had to argue against everything Megatron did due to their old prejudices. Ah, Optimus would be proud.

Sucking it up, Bumblebee let out a cheesy smile, and swept himself down in an elaborate bow. 'Why, thank you, my high and mighty Lord Megaton. Primus has truly smiled upon me through your kind actions.' He sensed Megatron's fustration, and grinned under the hum of his engines, muttering, '_crankshaft_.'

Sideswipe grinned, while Sunsreaker watched, feeling a grudging but growing respect for the little Autobot. Megatron's optics twitched as Bumblebee straightened up, smiling flamboyantly, and he turned to the twins.

With a final 'If he is harmed you will pay,' he took off down the corridor, refusing to look at Bumblebee, or response to his last-minute spark prods.

'Ooooops,' Bumblebee giggled. 'I think I hurt his feelings...'

Sunstreaker regarded Bumblebee with mutual respect before rolling his optics. 'You,' he stated matter-of-factly, 'are an odd one.'

Bumblebee swung around to the twins. 'And you,' he said, 'are a pompous up-your-own-aft shiner.'

'Watch yourself,' Sunstreaker countered, his optics narrow. 'Or you might find yourself at the hands of some truly disgusting Decepticons today.'

Bumblebee ignored Sunstreaker, and sent out another spark call to Megatron, and was pushed back quite rudely. Bumblebee's face fell slightly. _Great. He's sulking. Not good_.

He felt a tad guilty now.

Coming back to the Decepticon Warship when Sideswipe nudged him on the shoulder with a exclamation of 'Great job, Sunny! You broke his weak processor with your harsh words!' he shook off the black and red Decepticon with a smile.

Bumblebee decided to ignore that. 'So how come Megatron picked you guys?'

Sideswipe, never missing an opportunity to flout o his showcase ego, grinned widely. 'Well, after our amazing performance the last charming time we met, Megatron asked us if we would care to ditch our training for a day in order to take you where you wanted to go and to look after you.'

Sunsteaker smirked lightly, pushing himself off the wall. 'Translation; he needed new recruits who he could trust around you and who could afford to do nothing all day and babysit you.'

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to walk, and Bumblebee immediately followed after poking his glossa rudely out at Sunstreaker, glancing around in excitement when they reached the end of the corridor, which, to Bumblebee, was new and uncharted territory.

'Where are we going today?' He tried to ignore it when his voice came out on an unusually high pitch, and ignoring the older bots snickering at him.

'To hang in our quarters,' Sideswipe said with a discreet wink over his shoulder plate at Bumblebee. 'Ohhhh-kaaaaay...' Bumblebee said, looking between the two twins. Sunstreaker glared back at him from his spot next to Bumblebee, a sudden discreet hostility to his gaze. Bumblebee almost flinched, but caught himself.

They reached the main soldiers area and Bumblebee looked around with interest at the new part of the ship. It wasn't that far from Megatron's, he noticed, and was set among many others of the same looking mould. All of them were extremely small, so they couldn't have housed more than a few berth's to each, along with a desk or so. He had prior been told by Megatron the soldier's had to conform to a public wash racks.

He bumped into Sideswipe when he stopped and accessed a door panel out of his view. After a moment, the door slid open. Bumblebee paused, peering in, the large paranoia from living with Decepticons for the past few weeks creeping around him. 'What are we gonna do in there?' He was ignored, however, as Sunstreaker hurriedly shoved him in and glared at Sideswipe, hissing 'We shouldn't do this.'

...Which didn't really make Bumblebee feel any better. He felt even more frightened when the door clicked shut loudly.

'Bumblebee...' Sideswipe suddenly asked, his faceplate far more serious than Bee had ever seen it. 'Do you trust us?'

Bee paused a moment, considering the unpredicted question. He searched both of their faces, funding nothing but intense, but open, stares.

'I think so...' he said cautiously. 'I mean, only if you ain't gonna turn on me now or something...' he laughed nervously to get his point across, realising how stupid he sounded. 'Right?'

The twins looked at each other, their faceplates unreadable, clear silent communication flowing between them before they nodded in unison and turned back to him. 'Can we trust you?' Sunstreaker asked quietly, watching him sharply. He felt the weight of both of their gazes, and decided firmly that they meant him no harm.

'Yes,' he stated solidly.

After a short pause, the twins turned away from him completely, fiddling with their chest plates. Before Bee could step curiously closer the twin Decepticons suddenly produced two hidden objects. Bumblebee backed up slightly, his curiosity rising as he watched intently. 'Ummm, what are you guys doing...?'

Grinning, Sideswipe held his out to Bee, who took that as an invitation to step closer and inspect it. It turned out to be nothing more than a large data chip, resting innocently in the palm of Sideswipe's servo.

Bee blinked at the anti-climatic chip, looking at Sideswipe. 'So...?'

Still grinning, Sideswipe indicated at the chip again, which had started to shake. Jumping, Bumblebee watched in surprise at both of the twin's chip's swelled and shifted, parts moving around and bits reforming. They were both transforming, and when the two were done the twins held them out to each other, carefully sliding the chips together.

They connected into an object Bumblebee was very familiar with. It was a basic portable transmitter. Whatever Bumblebee knew about transmitters he had learnt from Bulkhead, but even so, he could tell from the detailed runics on the codeboards and the strong magnetic pull he was receiving from it that it was fully equipped for long distance communication.

And it had the Autobot Elite symbol on it.

It hit him suddenly, and his mouth fell open, his jaw hinge struggled to hold the unexpected weight. His gaze hopping from one to the other in open amazement. 'Holy frag,' he started, but then stopped, a servo smacking against his helm. 'Are you... are you...?'

His gaze shot to Sideswipe's, who smiled in response.

'I never said we were Decepticons, did I?'

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUHN! Who saw it coming? Lol, cliffie. I think it's the first I've done, cause I hate cliffies. Forgive the mistakes, I'm tired and still need to pack my toothbrush -_-


	14. Chapter 14

'Yo, bigbot! What's up!'

A curt greeting could be heard from the other end of the communicator from Sideswipe's hands. Bumblebee was fidgeting nervously on the berth next to a tense Sunstreaker. Sideswipe paced the room with the communicator, talking cheerfully into it under the promise that Bee could talk to Optimus as soon as the bot on the opposite end, Ultra Mangus himself, was able to arrange it.

Bumblebee was nothing sort of overjoyed and excited to be able to talk to Optimus and his team again, and even more so at his recent discovery of the twin's true identities, but as Sideswipe had dialled, a terrible foreboding feeling had overtook him. What if Optimus a wasn't there? Or didn't remember him? Or had given up on him? Or.. Or...

And what he hated the most was that he was afraid that Optimus would be able to tell that he didn't want to leave Megatron anymore.

'Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No, nothing of great interest to report- Sure. Yep-'

'Sides!' Sunstreaker hissed in annoyance on Bumblebee's part, feeling the urge to twitch himself just by watching Bee's anxious body.

Sideswipe grinned and nodded vigorously, turning back to the screen. Ultra Mangus could be heard talking some more. 'Nice speaking to you too, Ultra Mangus, Sir. Yeah, Optimus. I've got a bit of a situation here I think he will be interested in.'

A moment of silence, then more toneless chatter Bee was unable to hear.

'That information belongs to Optimus, and I'm sure once he has dealt with it he shall fill you in as he sees fit, Sir,' Sideswipe answered politely, and Bee was struck at how odd that sounded, but also feeling thankful to the red and black Autobot in disguise for not telling Ultra Mangus about him and his 'situation,' if he hadn't already been told by Optimus. Bumblebee doubted that though.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the transmitter being shoved under his faceplate and tapping him crudely on the ofactory sensor. Startled, his head shot up and he made a grab for it, but when he finally managed to calm his hands and stare at it, all he got was the standby Elite Guard symbol.

Instantly, Bumblebee's face screwed up, 'Where is he?' he asked sharply, unable to deal with the anti-climatic thought of not being able to talk to his previous team leader at this point. Sunny went to roll his eyes and chastise Bee, but a gentle and disbelieving voice cut through him.

'Bumblebee? Oh, Primus... _Bumblebee_, is that you?'

Bumblebee froze, and his helm slowly tilted back down, almost afraid of what he would see.

'Bossbot?' He queried with shaking hands.

He could see Optimus, his faceplate open with relief and happiness, looking almost disbelieving at his luck, his mouth open. What a typical Optimus expression. Bumblebee bit his lower lip, already feeling the oil build up around his optics.

'O-optimus...' He stuttered out pathetically. 'Frag...'

'Bumblebee! Oh, Bumblebee! Are you alright? How-what... are you alright?'

Bee grinned, the liquid building in his optics even more at Optimus's familiar and concerned voice, attempting to say something- anything- but finding the words escaping him. So he instead just stared happily at Optimus, drinking in his mentor's much needed image.

'I'm fine, bossbot,' he managed to choke out, grinning uncontrollably. He saw Optimus relax a little and smile sadly at him, and felt the twins move away, possibly to give him some privacy, and silently thanked them for it.

'How... how have things been? He's not hurting you, is he? I'm sorry Bee, so sorry we couldn't, that I couldn't—'

Bumblebee cut Optimus off softly but firmly. 'Optimus, stop,' he admonished. 'None of this was your fault, and you guys did all you could. And I am so thankful for that. Truly. But that's all done now.'

Optimus frowned, considering Bee's words, but the guilt never left his face. 'Bumblebee...'

Bee shook his head furiously. 'No Optimus! Everything that's happened doesn't matter anymore! I know it seems really really depressing and hopeless, but I like it here, and I'm treated well, and I have lots of friends, and I... and I...'

He glanced down out of pure embarrassment, before peering up at Optimus shyly, knowing if there was only one bot in the universe he could trust it would be Optimus. Optimus waited patiently, looking on curiously.

'...I... I think I really like him Optimus. And I know this might sound stupid, or insane, but he's changed. A lot. And I kinda know that it's because of me that he has,' the small yellow Autobot finally said, charging on before Optimus could speak. 'And that makes me proud and hopeful. That I will be able to help him more. That... that I can do my part in ending this war by staying by his side and being the voice he never had...'

Bumblebee ducked his head again, feeling a little ashamed, not only of what he said and felt, but of what Optimus thought, even though he knew Optimus would always be there for him.

When silence reigned, in which Bee briefly realised the twins were no longer in the room, he felt his helm sink even more into his shoulders, refusing to look at the vidscreen in his hands.

'Optimus...?' he finally ventured, just to reassure himself the older Autobot was still there. Which he was, of course.

'Bee, look at me.' Bumblebee looked at Optimus in surprise at the awe and warmth in his vocals.

Optimus smiled. 'You've grown a lot Bumblebee. In ways I hadn't even thought you could.'

Bumblebee's mouth hinged open, but Optimus wasn't finished. 'If what you say is true, than that makes me proud of you as both your commanding officer and friend. And you sound as if you are truly happy. Then, maybe... I think you might be happier for the moment if you stayed there and did exactly what you wanted.'

If Bumblebee's jaw set was any lower it would physically break. That, and his mental capacity from what Optimus was telling him. 'O-o-optimus...' he stammered, unable to grasp the meaning behind the words at this point in time. 'Are you... are you... in a weird sort of Optimus way... giving Megatron your blessing?'

Optimus nodded slightly after a short pause. Even though he smiled at Bee and knew it was something he had to do, he still looked uncomfortable about it. 'In a weird sort of Optimus way,' the Autobot commander eventually agreed, nodding stiffly with a touch of amusement in his voice.

Bumblebee's instantaneous reaction of joy and oil tears was more than enough to convince Optimus that he had made the right decision, no matter how pained it made him.

'Optimus! Optimus, Optimus, Optimus! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much these means to me, and I-'

'I think I can,' Optimus interrupted smoothly with a fond smile when Bumblebee ended up hugging the transmitter and all he got was an unparalleled view of Bee's chassis for a few moments. 'And I want you to know Bumblebee, that whatever you choose is fine with me, as long as you are happy.'

Bumblebee smiled, and temporarily transferred the transmitter to one servo so he could wipe recklessly at his optics, ginning manically the whole time.

'Thanks Optimus,' he whispered, brightening considerably. 'Thanks so much!'

'No, thank those twins who were kind enough to do this,' Optimus told Bee. 'They didn't have to, and their positions might have very well been compromised.'

Bumblebee nodded, looking around the room briefly for the twins and noting they were still not in there, before a thought struck him as he turned back to his ex-commander.

'Wait, where are you? You don't look like you are at the plant... And how did it take so quickly for Ultra Mangus to get a hold of you? Usually it takes a while for long-range transmitions to connect...'

Optimus laughed easily before smiling thoughtfully. 'It's a long story...' he confessed. 'But I've kind of been promoted.'

Bumblebee perked up, interest and pride in Optimus alighting his features. 'Really? What? How? Tell me!'

'Well, there's actually not that much to it... I had been sending brief messages to Ultra Mangus on the situation of the Deceptions situated on Earth, leaving most of you out of it, and shortly after they had left and we confirmed there were no more Decepticons on Earth Ultra Mangus deemed it no longer needed protection, and granted me a new assignment: Commander of the Ark, out here.'

Bumblebee sat in stunned silence for a klik, before practically exploding. 'Optimus, that's great! Finally, something you deserve! I mean, _wow_!'

Optimus smiled, letting Bee get his excitement out, before he saw the yellow bot pause. 'Hey, but what about the Allspark shards? And everyone else? They came with you, didn't they?'

'A new team has been sent for the few remaining Allspark shards; an actual maintenance one has been situated there now, and of course everyone came with me. We are a team after all. Even Sari.'

Bumblebee's optics lit up. 'How is everyone?' He eagerly asked, which Optimus answered with just as much enthusiasm.

'They're doing great in their respective roles on the ship,' he said. 'Prowl is my second in command, and takes his job very seriously.' He allowed Bumblebee a minute to giggle at the thought of Prowl ordering a whole ship around like he had him with a shrewd comment of 'Yeah, I bet he enjoys _that_,' before continuing. 'Sari has become sort of a little mascot for the whole ship, and they all adore her.'

He stopped, this time to allow himself a laugh. 'She sure uses it to her advantage, too. You should see her, Bumblebee; you'd be proud. Everything you taught her has been put to good use.'

Optimus paused, before grinning. 'I managed to get the Dinobots to come along as well, and they are having the time of their lives ruling the ring as undisputed champions.'

Bumblebee's optics widened in wonder. 'How the frag did you manage _that_?'

'I had some help,' was all Optimus said with a faint tinge of amusement before continuing.

'Ratchet's taken over the medic quarters, and Bulkhead largely assists with the scientists within the area of space transport. It's quite fascinating, the work he's—'

The doors suddenly whizzed open, and Bumblebee jolted into the air, the transmitter flying from his hand as he landed and looked wildly to the doors, fearing the worst of who could be there.

Two figures entered, and the doors shut smoothly behind them. Sideswipe laughed openly.

'You know, if I were Megatron, I would immediately think; "Oh, look, he's such an angel! So innocent, so smooth, so guarded!" ' He laughed again as Sunstreaker snickered and sat on the berth Bee resided on, who dived to the floor for Optimus, scowling at the two Decepticons in disguise.

'Warn me before you do that!' he snapped, carefully inspecting the upside-down transmitter before flipping it to reveal Optimus's inquisitive face. 'Are you alright, Bumblebee?' he was asking, trying to glance out of his range.

Sideswipe pushed his face into view. 'Sorry to shut you two off, but your time is up. To avoid the signal being intercepted by Deceptions who will track us down and maim and gut us at their own pleasure and glory, we strongly suggest goodbyes are said and the transmitter is shut off. Thank you and take care now!'

He disappeared just as quickly, leaving Optimus blinking in surprise before his gaze trained itself on Bumblebee. 'Well, uh... Bumblebee...'

Bumblebee smiled, sadness leaking from his optics. 'Yeah. See you for now, Optimus. I... thanks. For everything.'

Optimus smiled, the sadness of Bee's optics mirroring his own. 'No problem, Bumblebee. Until we meet again.'

And then it was deftly plucked from his servos and taken back into the hidden depths of the twin's secret lives.

* * *

_Optimus stepped forward hesitantly, his servos splayed in the air. 'Come on,' he said reasonably, keeping his servos splayed innocently in front of him. 'I am just suggesting that you come with us to see more of the universe; to find out more about your origins.' _And also because you could all possibly become fine warriors for the Autobot cause_. Although Optimus wasn't going to mention that reason to the small minded Cybertronian robots. _

_Grimlock, in his usual aggressive fashion- strengthened due to his dislike of Optimus- wasn't having any of it. _

'_Me Grimlock not like you Autobot! We Dinobots say NO!'_

_Optimus gave a shout and dodged to the side as flames spewed out toward him from Grimlock's impressive bared mouth. He grimaced as he pushed himself up, facing the three ferocious Dinobots fearlessly. _

'_Are you saying you don't want to help us fight the Decepticons? They have wronged you in many ways. I am offering you a chance to fight, a chance to-'_

_More flames. Optimus rolled again and came back up, sighing. He supposed that was the best answer he was going to get from them. He should have taken Prowl's advice and just let him come instead, even though the whole point of this was to strengthen their rocky relationship. _

'_Now now, my precious little warriorbots, is that any way to treat a treasured colleague of mine?'_

_Optimus froze at that smooth and enticing voice, while all of the Dinobots practically tripped over their own tails in their haste to transform and crowd toward the dangerous and curvy figure behind them._

'_Blackarchania...' Optimus murmured with uncertainty, twitching into a battle stance and then out again._

_The beautiful and deadly Decepticon greeted the Dintobots curtly before walking straight through them and facing Optimus. Unlike all of the other times Optimus had faced her on Earth, this time something was different. She seemed distant, and nervous. __Unsure of herself, and what was going to happen._

_It was in the way she held herself; he could see her helmet tilted downwards, those clenched fists, and the timid cock of her left knee... all things Elita1 was prone to when she was slightly nervous or dreading something._

_Optimus's spark bled in remembrance. _

'_Optimus,' she purred, her voice still as confident and full of mystery as Optimus remembered it, despite her opposing body language. 'Trying to take out the trash?' she asked with a tiled indication to the Dinobots mlling around behind her._

_Optimus's tense body eased slightly when it became clear she wasn't looking for a fight. 'I am offering them a chance at a better life,' he said stiffly, not sure where she was going with their confrontation. _

'_You mean their ridiculous battle strength on your side?' Blackarchania clarified with a smirk, reaching out and patting Grimlock on the head. Optimus frowned, but could find nothing more to say to her. He was suddenly so tired of it all; the constant jives and bouts with her, the never-ending ache at his spark..._

'_What do you want, Blackarchania?' he asked slowly. 'What do you really want?'_

_Blackarchania jerked back slightly, completely unprepared for the sudden blunt and sad question from the other. All malice dropped from her at that, and she suddenly found herself defenceless. _

'_I...' she started, stepping back and looking to the ground. What DID she want? She had been over this, fragit, and now she was going to back out?_

'_Optimus...' she said slowly. 'I want to end this,' she stated, her voice growing stronger with each word. 'I want to end the fighting, and the hate... and I want it to be like it was before... when we were friends.'_

_Optimus made no outward response, and for a few minutes, he himself felt as he would run, unable to deal with the sheer happiness that came to him from the soft confession. Finally, he managed to say; 'Me too... That's all I've wanted ever since that day. Will...' he suddenly paused, his optics coming up to meet hers. 'Will you allow us to? To go back and forget everything else?'_

_After a moment's hesitation, he held out his servo to her, waiting. _

_It was then Blackarchania's turn to freeze with emotion, and, on shaky pedes, she took a long, slow step forward. She never dropped Optimus's gaze, and he saw the open nervousness and fear for the future in them, reflected in his own. That alone propelled him into another step forward, and she did as well._

_The Grimlock growled loudly, his massive jaws trained on Optimus. Blackarchania started, then scowled, and wasted no time in whirling around and smashing the lovestruck Dinobot openly in the face, matching his growl with a terrible snarl of her own._

'_Mind your own business, boltbag!' she hissed at the cowering dinosaur. Optimus watched with an open mouth, then slowly smiled. Blackarchania turned back to him, and Optimus found himself reeling at the small, almost shy smile directed at him. _

_He crossed the distance immediately and gently took her small servo in his own. _

'_We'll start again,' he said, unable to tear his gaze from her transfixed brilliant red optics. 'Together...'_

* * *

Megatron was being boring again. And by being boring, he was doing the stuff that he was supposed to do as leader of the Decepticons. Reading through reports, affirming schedules and orders, organising troops and their ranks, constructing training programs and the like.

Bumblebee didn't really care that much; it all fell under the drab category of "boring stuff" within his processor, and was quite displeased when Megatron arrived back in their quarters a short time after he had been dropped back by the twins, had greeted him with a short nod and then immediately taken a seat at his large desk. That meant he was going to do the "boring stuff." That meant nothing fun or interesting would be happening that evening, and that meant Bee had to entertain himself.

Cue his internal personal music collection. Having his whole music store loaded into his processor did have its merits: he was able to play song after song in his personal noise sensors. Completely loud and tune-pumping to him, and utter silence to everyone around him. He had barely used this function of his processor, preferring to use a stereo with Sari on Earth, but here it was proving entirely useful.

And so, there the odd couple were in their rooms that night, Megatron situated comfortably at his desk sorting through datapads, and Bumblebee dancing freely to the beat of the music pulsing through his processor, completely blind to everything else. The only sound was the continued clinking of datapads and tapping of Bumblebee's small pedes on the floor.

After a while Bee surrendered himself completely to the music, ignoring the large grey lump in the room in favour of spinning as many pulsing moves and beats that he could ever remember learning from Sari and various Earth dancers.

And the utter contentment and enjoyment he got from just letting himself go he relished in... until he happened to spin around and catch sight of Megatron. The normally stoic Decepticon leader was watching him with acute interest as his helm leant on an angle against his propped servo. A tantalising smirk dancing over his faceplate.

Bumblebee's whole body screeched to a halt, and he stood rock still, staring openly back at Megatron, instantly defensive. Just like that, his whole demeanour deflated.

'What?' he demanded sharply, expecting ridicule, despite the somewhat playful look on Megatron's face. When a few kliks passed and no answer was given, Bee huffed and went to turn away, but was stopped by his bondmate's silky voice.

'Wait... do not stop.'

Bumblebee glanced back, and under that heavy lidded and powerful gaze of the Cybertronian commander, suddenly felt exceedingly self-conscious. 'Nah, it's cool. I'll just...'

Megatron's smirk grew wider. 'That was not a polite request, little Bee.'

Bumblebee flushed angrily. 'Don't call me that!' he immediately snapped. Megatron tilted his helm, looking dangerously playful. Bee didn't know whether to feel intrigued or scared, especially when Megatron seemed to be serious. 'Don't make me get up...'

Bumblebee snorted, and crossed his arms, looking sour. 'Pffft. Don't make me laugh, crankshaft.'

The yellow Autobot quickly changed tactics, looking slightly panicked when Megatron sat up straight, his red optics flickering. 'And don't make me...' Megatron trailed off, half-rising in his seat, a delighted edge bouncing around in his tone.

Bumblebee immediately backed off, growling, before whirling around and turning his music back on. After a few moments of utter stillness, he switched off his music and turned back.

He stamped his foot, unable to help looking completely childish. 'I can't do it with you watching!'

Megatron had settled back in his chair, but his sharp gaze had never wavered. 'You're just dragging it out,' he told Bee, his deep voice rumbling in amusement. 'Don't be such a pathetic Autobot.'

Bee scowled, turning around again with his music starting to blare. For a few moments after that all he did was fidget and tap his foot self-consciously as Megatron waited uncharacteristically patiently before finally allowing the melodies take over.

He felt his body move, and let it move as it pleased, the familiar comfort of freedom and dance lulling his senses and exciting his joints. It actually got to the point where he forgot Megatron was watching, and so a great squeal of surprise erupted from his throat tube when huge arms suddenly encircled and trapped him. His music cut out as he felt a gentle pair of lips linger over his helm, and a familiar powerful engine reved against his back.

'You are really such a sparkling, you know?' Bee said vaguely as Megatron deftly picked him up and delicately laid him on the berth. The Autobot took a moment to observe Megatron above him; magnificent and powerful, in all his lustful and loving glory. Bumblebee felt his spark quiver as he struggled to finish his put-off statement; '...always eager for more than you deserve.'

'That is not true,' Megatron smoothly countered, bending to nuzzle at Bee's chassis while the Autobot's arms came up to stroke his helmet idly. 'You are far less than I deserve. But I still chose you.'

Bumblebee's helm shot up at that and it took him a few moments to realise what the large Decepticon was trying to convey. He laughed, leaning his own helm over to rub it against Megatron's.

'You are the most awkward bot with words I've ever met,' he giggled, snuggling against Megatron's light licks against his armour seams and chassis. 'You're lucky you have me.'

Megatron managed to pull his helm up in order to look into Bumblebee's blue optics with a small smile reserved purely for the young Autobot. 'I am,' he agreed quietly. 'So very much.'

* * *

And they lived happily ever after. Well, I can try, can't I?

Anyways: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT (please read): I regret to inform all of you that this chapter was sort of a weak conclusion to this story, as this is the last that shall be posted for a while, because I am now offically delcaring this story to be on Hiatus. I never wanted to, and I was so eager to finish this when I started it, but I've finally hit the brick wall and faced the truth; that I never really had a paticular direction or ending for this. When I began it waaaaaay back as my very first fanfiction I started it with the direct and simple-minded goal of getting Megatron and Bumblebee together.

And once I did, I just simply let the story take on a life of its own, and god, it's been fun. But now, I have so many possible conclusions and moments left but not one I am willing to pursue and commit to making it work. So this is it, for now. It is possible I will pick this up sometime in the future, but for now, there are many other fics I have dearly wanted to work on but been unable to because of my commitments to this one, and am now truly excited to get into.

I thank you all so much for your support and love, knowing it was you guys that carried this story through it's inital stages right up to now. The journey has been fun, and I love all of you so much! I hope that most of you will not be too disappointed, but in this life I can only please so many people. Here's to the future :)

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the story and I hope to see you again within my fics. Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
